House of Cards
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason are trying to navigate being a teen and dealing with their families when their lives intersect. Secrets surround them and when they are finally revealed, it sets their life on a completely different course. AU
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Jason are trying to navigate being a teen and dealing with their families when their lives intersect. Secrets surround them and when they are finally revealed, it sets their life on a completely different course. AU

A/N – Well this one is angsty with a very slow build. Jason and Elizabeth are in high school and while I do use a lot of GH history, I mixed it up a lot to give it a new spin. Hope you like it. For now, I'm posting Tuesday and Friday.

Chapter 1

With picturesque mountains and quaintness only felt in small neighborhoods with big hearts, Hilldale Virginia is in a charming neck of the woods surrounded by the most beautiful horizon around. The Shenandoah River runs through the county and there are also many caverns to explore. Main Street is a hangout for the high school kids and there are plenty of outdoor activities for those so inclined. For an artist, its beautiful surroundings are inspirational. Even if you don't get into that sort of thing, there are some days that the view will take your breath away.

The main part of town is small, with older buildings, some of which have seen better days, but it also gives it a down-home and comforting feel, like a well-worn robe or comfy pair of socks.

A seventeen-year-old Elizabeth Lansing's sapphire eyes flit between the two display cases as she tries to figure out how she wants to arrange the products. Nothing is coming to mind and she mutters to herself as a curious Jason Morgan observes.

He can't figure her out. She's a pretty girl even though she tries to hide it behind baggy clothes and shyness. Her curly hair is a bit unruly at times, and she always tries to tame it by pushing it down or tucking an errant spiral behind her ear. After two weeks at a job he didn't want, she is an enigma. She bites her lip constantly, to the point he actually feels sorry for it. While she'll talk to some of the girls, he's lucky if she accidentally looks at him from time to time let alone carry on a conversation, which is fine with him, he guesses. He doesn't have anything to say and will do his penance for soaping one of his teacher's car with his friends and cutting some classes by working mostly on weekends and some extra days when he has time. Elizabeth seems to work almost every night and he wonders how she keeps up with her schoolwork.

"Hey, Jason," Carly Durant said as she made a bee-line in his direction.

He slightly groaned something Elizabeth heard but pretended not to.

She must admit that Jason's choice of friends is suspect and if he clearly doesn't like the annoying girl, then why he bothers to speak to her is a mystery. He is gorgeous, with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen, yet he seems to surround himself with self-absorbed people who make it their life's mission to appear to be better than everyone else.

"Hi, Carly."

When her hand grips his arm, he could barely prevent making a face.

"A few of us are going to the diner to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

"I'm working."

"Come on, Jason, I'm sure the muffin over there will cover for you."

Elizabeth's eyes narrow at the slight. Bitch.

"I can't leave. You know that." He swears he pissed someone off in another life and regrets the night he kissed her when they were at a party after he first moved here. Afterward, he vowed to never play spin the bottle again since afterward, she insisted on being his best friend which is a lot of work. While he doesn't hate her, she can be too much at times and doesn't seem to comprehend the word no.

She pouted. "Courtney will be there."

"Carly, you know I don't like her. Besides, it has been just over a month since I broke it off with Robin and I need some time to forget that she cheated on me with Patrick."

"That's because she's an idiot, Jase, and didn't appreciate having such a great boyfriend."

"I wasn't a good boyfriend or she wouldn't have tried to get attention from someone else." It was clear from the moment they had started going out that he was a rebound after she broke up with Stone, but he had liked her from afar and went along with it. While she never gave it up for him, apparently, Patrick was able to convince her to do otherwise—asshole.

"She wasn't good enough for you. Courtney is pretty and sweet, and she would never cheat on you like that." There had been a time that Carly would have totally dated Jason, but he never seemed interested, so she pursued him as a friend instead. Sure, he's very quiet, but she likes to think that she prevented him from being a total hermit.

Elizabeth wanted to gag. Courtney is one of the biggest sluts in the school and the innocent act was just a cover. Even though she doesn't know Jason well at all, he can definitely do better than that.

"Carly, a customer just came in. I have to go."

Much to his relief, she stomped away.

Elizabeth's brow rose as she watched a very underdressed Claudia Jones saunter towards Jason in a dress that is entirely too short and shows all her assets. "Train-wreck alert," she muttered making Jason smile which was just the invitation Claudia needed.

"Hello, Jason. I seem to have run out of batteries. Do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

She makes his skin crawl. "What size?"

"Triple A's, it only takes a couple, but I guess I've been using it more lately." She loves fantasizing about him. His longish hair is something she'd like to grab onto while she is screaming his name.

Elizabeth has no idea what the hell she is going on about, but the reddish glow on Jason's face says he does.

"I'll be right back."

He escaped, and Claudia takes a minute to whip out her compact and check her face.

Liz rolled her eyes. Rumor has it that Claudia is knocked up by her step-daddy. Jason is surrounded by an ever-changing line of ho's. Who tries to seduce a seventeen-year-old when your pushing thirty anyway? Yuck!

Jason returned, so Liz went to the register.

"I think Jason can handle ringing me up, run along."

Liz's brows raise and then she decides she's had enough. "I'll be in the breakroom."

Jason really wished she wouldn't leave him alone, but before he could say anything to stop her, she was gone. Besides, that was probably the longest sentence she had ever spoken to him.

"Now, where were we?"

He ignored the comment and quickly typed in the amount and put the batteries in a small bag.

Claudia handed him the money and when he gave her back some change, she made sure she brushed his hand.

"Jason, can you help me reach something?" Nadine yelled.

Inside he cringed. He isn't a big fan of her, but right now, she's his savior. "Coming."

"Don't I wish," Claudia muttered. "I'll see you soon," she said before blowing him a kiss.

He scurried to the back to find Nadine with a big smirk on her face.

"You can thank Elizabeth."

"For what?"

"She told me to yell for you before she left."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Since when do you do requests?"

She stood. "Oh, I'm plenty nice to everyone else."

"What is your problem?"

"Not only do you have a stick up your ass on a good day, but your choice of friends is horrendous. Honestly, Jason, I don't know how you do it."

He rolled his eyes. "Like you're a prize."

She glared. "I'll remember that comment when you need to switch shifts."

He sighed as she went to the front. Their personalities had clashed from day one.

"You know, maybe if you were nicer to her, she wouldn't be such a bitch to you," Manny said. At twenty-five, he had been an assistant manager at the store for a few years. His father is in witness protection, so he doesn't do much to garner attention. Jason is a good kid and at least works hard while he is here which cannot be said about everyone else.

"If I have to hear about her Aunt Rayleen one more time, I'll rip my ears off."

Manny chuckled. "Help me clean up in the back and your shift will be over."

"Hallelujah." He and Manny had developed an odd friendship over the last few weeks, after a harrowing experience behind the store on Jason's first night, and they had ended up confiding in each other. While physically, the man is a bit intimidating due to his tattoos which cover a lot of his body, he gives good advice and actually listens.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth parked her car in front of her house, dreading that she has to go inside. From the street, it looks like a perfectly normal two-story brick house with a well-manicured lawn. Nothing was amiss, but that would be a huge misassumption because lying beneath that phony façade is a shit storm. In fact, there is nothing normal about anything that happens between the brick walls. She works every night to avoid coming home. The only good thing is that she has a lot of money saved up which she hopes will free her someday. Since she had started early, she will graduate in the next month at seventeen which is probably the only thing that she has in common with Jason Morgan.

She sighed, wondering why he had popped into her head. He is an untouchable which is what the ostracized kids called the popular ones. Most of her time at school is spent avoiding them at all costs and because of their taunting and snotty attitude, she did anything she could to not cross paths with them.

Slowly treading up her driveway, her stomach slightly turned as she wondered what kind of mood her father will be in tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason plopped into a chair at the table.

Monica placed a plate full of pasta on his placemat and then sat across from him.

"Where's dad?"

"He's running late. How was your day?"

He shrugged. They have the same conversation every day and try as he may, his mother is never forthcoming. He's convinced that she and his father are hiding some terrible secret. This is the longest they have stayed in a town. For the last three years, they looked over their shoulders every time they appeared as a family and over the last year, he confronted them over and over about it, but they were both tight-lipped. What they don't realize is how relentless Jason can be when he wants something and right now, what he wants the most is the truth. "It was fine."

"Any plans for the senior prom?"

"No."

Her brow quirked. "You're going alone?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going at all." The event is almost here and everyone at school can't stop talking about it except for him and those who are dateless or socially awkward.

"Jason, it's a once in a lifetime thing. If you're not seeing anyone, then go with a friend."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll have your tux cleaned just in case."

"Thanks." He shoveled the food into his mouth.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"No." He has a test the morning and doesn't want to fail. Unfortunately, he has to live with his parents until he turns eighteen in September, but after that, he's planning on leaving. He doesn't need much, so he's not worried about money or a place to stay. The town smothers him in a way that hard for him to vocalize. He's never been good at expressing his feelings and his parents don't really encourage him to do so. Something smells where they are concerned, and he hopes that maybe they'll confess when he turns eighteen because so far, they refuse to clue him in.

Monica sipped her wine. Since they had moved the last time, Jason has been a bear to be around. He's grumpy on a good day and is so rebellious. If he can just hold out until September, then they can all get their lives back. Frankly, she couldn't wait to go back to Port Charles. She misses the family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor Lansing's fist hit the table. "Did I not ask you to go to the store on your way home?"

Liz jumped and then kept her eyes on her plate. "I'm so sorry. I was rushing because I had to stay late."

"No Excuses! Put down your fork and go to your room."

She quickly rose and headed towards the hallway and right before she touched the doorknob, she heard a smack reverberate through the air and her mother's cry.

"Keep her in line or you'll be sorry," Trevor spat as his daughter hurried into the room and then fell onto her bed as she cried. Feelings of guilt swirled inside her as she covered her ears to drown out the sobs. It always started with one hit and then her father couldn't stop himself and would take out all his stress on her mother's body.

The door slammed shut and she heard the engine roar in the car before he tore out of the driveway.

Elizabeth ran into the room to find her mother curled up on the floor.

"Mom?"

Connie Lansing sniffles and then her eyes shift to her daughter. "I think I'm going to puke."

Elizabeth grabbed a trash bag and handed it to her mother in the nick of time.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Her lip trembled.

Connie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "He's going to kill me one of these days."

"Don't say that." She has a strange relationship with her mother. There are times where Liz truly believes she sees some love in her eyes and then sometimes there is a loathing there which always takes her breath away. What has she ever done that her own mother wouldn't love her?

A groan escaped Connie's lips as she pushed herself up. "I'm going to bed." She grabbed a wine bottle from the cabinet and then went into her room. He'll come home drunk and want sex and she'd rather not be sober for that.

Elizabeth grabbed the plates off the table and then cleaned up, not wanting to give Trevor a reason to be angry. Once she was finished, she dried off her hands and retreated to her bedroom. While she wasn't that tired, he'd be home in a few hours and she didn't want to have to listen to them go at it. Securing her earbuds, she turned up her music and then got under the covers. She only has to hold out until November and then she can finally escape her house of horrors.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz hurried to her locker.

Carly eyed Elizabeth's outfit which consists of baggy pants and an oversized sweater which swallowed her whole. "She's in rare form today."

Courtney snickered. "Seriously, where does she shop?"

"Let's help her with her books."

Courtney giggled and then shut her locker and they bumped into Elizabeth causing her to drop her books.

"Watch where you are going," Carly said before continuing on.

"Bitch," Elizabeth muttered.

Jason knelt and helped her almost giving her a heart attack when their hands briefly touched.

"Sorry about them," he whispered.

"You should go before they hate you too."

"They don't hate you, Elizabeth. They just don't understand you."

He handed her the last book and walked away.

"You shouldn't help the strays," Carly said.

He ignored her and turned the corner.

"Jase, wait! Are you mad?"

She struggled to keep up with him and realizing that she wasn't going to go away, he stopped.

"I just don't get why you have a need to mess with her. She's not hurting anyone."

Carly pouted. "Fine, I'll try to lay off the muffin. Since when do you have a soft spot for her?"

"I don't." He headed into a classroom and then she rushed to get to her class across the building. Jason just hopes that his denial will take Elizabeth off Carly's radar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome. FYI There is no Kate in this one. Connie is the only persona that exists. My daughter gave birth a few days ago, so I got my first boy g-child who was over 9 lbs. They are in Germany, so, unfortunately, it will be a while before I get to meet him.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat on the bleachers and read a book. This is the way it always has been. She can't have friends because they ask too many questions and couldn't come to her house because of her father, so she made up her own world in her head and sometimes she wrote about it to get her ideas out. Lunch is usually spent on her own which is just fine with her. It gives her time to think or create.

Gnawing on the top of her pencil, she thought about how Jason came to her rescue. He's a strange one. His mood varied from intense to more intense and she wonders what is up with him. Not only is he gorgeous and athletic, but he's smart. How can he not be happy? Something is obviously amiss in his world and she wonders what it is that makes him put up such a high wall.

"Lunch is over."

She jumped, almost dropping her book and then her gaze locked on Franco Baldwin.

He smirked. "Seriously, look at your watch."

She glanced at it and he was right. "Thanks."

"No problem, can I ask you something?"

"Sorry, I can't be late." She jumped up and hustled down the stairs, leaving him standing there in shock at her abruptness. The boy gives her the creeps. There are rumors that he had killed a couple of cats and wrote weird notes with their blood. He is the last person that she wants to talk to.

He stared at her disappearing form and then kicked the side of the stairs. For the last two weeks, he had been trying to drum up the courage to talk to her and ask her to the dance, but she always found a way to escape. "Stupid stuck up girls always judging me and looking at me like I'm a murderer or something."

He stomped away, determined to put Elizabeth in her place someday for treating him like a leper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared at the clock, he has fifteen minutes until he's off and he can't wait. His attention goes to Elizabeth who is chewing on the end of her pencil as she crunches some numbers.

"What are you doing?"

She jumps a mile, not expecting him to address her, and then slightly blushes as she glances at him.

"Just figuring out how much this car repair is going to cost me."

"What's wrong with it?"

"The radiator sprung a leak."

Jason cleaned up around the register. "Let's call it a night. Change the sign and if you need a ride, I can give you one."

A feeling of panic overtook her. "I can take the bus."

"It's not out of my way."

"I don't know what to say."

He smirked. "Just say yes."

"Okay, thanks."

They shut down the store and reconciled the register before leaving.

Jason held the car door open as she slipped inside and then hustled to his side. "Do you mind if I make one stop?"

"No." She's in no hurry.

She watches curiously as he pulls off and after a few minutes, guesses they are headed towards the river.

He glanced at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Have you ever just wished you could change your name, move away and start over?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "I know you think you know me, but we all have things we wish we could change."

"True and no, I don't think I know you. In fact, you totally perplex me."

"Why?"

"It's like we come from different worlds at school. You're seen and I'm trying my hardest to be invisible."

"I hate being the center of attention."

She studies him for a moment. "Then why do you hang out with the in-crowd then?"

"I don't. They hang out with me."

She smirked. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

Her head tilted. "I don't remember seeing that on the map."

"It's there, but you have to look for it. I go there to think, and I thought you might like it."

"Well, thank you, I think."

He slightly smiled and pulled down a dirt road and at the end of it, the river rushed by. It narrows in this spot but widens about a half mile away.

Liz smiled and climbed out of the car and ran towards the edge and sat on a tree stump.

Jason moved behind her.

"It's beautiful." The sound of the water soothes her soul and the mountains are visible in the distance looking so glorious. "I love it here."

"Me too."

They silently waited for the day to turn into night as they got lost in their thoughts.

"I guess I better get you home."

"I think I want to draw this view someday."

"You're an artist?"

She stood. "I'm trying to be one."

They got into the car and Jason drove to her house.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you drop me off down the street? My dad is really strict."

Her dad is an asshole, at least that is the impression he had from the few times they've met. "Okay." He wondered why fear had flickered in her eyes. Another mystery regarding Elizabeth he'll have to solve. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed someone's company, so he hopes that maybe they can develop a friendship. Most of the people he hangs out around aren't very genuine and he likes that she seems to be, besides, none of them could just shut up and be for more than two minutes and she clearly doesn't have that issue. Sometimes, not saying anything and just being is more powerful than anything that can be said with words.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next two days, Elizabeth had to catch a bus to go home because her car was still being serviced. As she turned the corner onto the next street, she swore that someone was following her, but she's scared to turn around.

Gripping her books, she started to run, spotting the bus from afar and praying she'd make it. When it pulled off, she yelled, but it was no use because she was too far away. "Damn," she muttered.

She had left her stupid phone at home but spots a telephone booth and hurries towards it to try and call Nadine to have her pick her up. Thank God, they hadn't torn it down yet, it's one of the last ones standing in the county and is used more for target practice than making an actual call.

Someone stepped from inside an alley and grabbed her, covering her mouth as they ripped off her backpack and it crashed to the ground.

She tried biting him and the man practically howled and then slammed her against the wall and she saw stars. Without missing a beat, he hauled her into the alley and threw her down, ripping open her shirt.

Around the corner, Jason looked both ways and then made a right and happened to see Elizabeth's book bag. "What the hell?" There was no sign of her, so he pulled over and hopped out and when he got to it and picked it up, he heard her whimper and a smack filled the air and he ran towards the sound.

"You bitch! That will teach you to reject me."

Jason grabbed him and threw him off her as Elizabeth's tortured sob filled the air.

The masked man took off, so Jason reached for her as she attempted to crawl away.

"Elizabeth, it's me."

She gulped for air. "Oh, God, please just go."

"I'm not leaving you here. Where did he hurt you?"

She paused as she stared at the ground. "Everywhere…"

Her voice broke and Jason cursed under his breath. "We need to call the police."

"No! Please! I can't go there. My dad will say it's my fault." She crawled closer and grabbed his arms, forgetting about being partially clothed. "Please, don't. I'm begging you."

The fear in her eyes took his breath away. "Okay, okay, but I have to get you out of here." He had volunteered to escort her home, but she had declined, so he hadn't pushed it, but now he wished that he had.

She sat back and then tried to pull at the scraps of her clothing.

Noticing her state of discomfort, he ripped off his light jacket and helped her into it. When she stood, she swooned and he ended up lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his car. Once he got her settled, he retrieved her book bag and put it in the back.

She stared out of the window as he drove, not even registering that he was driving to his house. When the car stopped, she finally looked at him. "Where are we?"

"My house, my parents are doctors. If you won't go to the police, then this is your only other choice." His mother doesn't practice anymore for some unknown reason, another secret he wants to expose.

Liz isn't happy, but she doesn't have the energy to fight him.

He got out and opened her door and even though she protested, he wouldn't take no for an answer and carried her to the door and kicked it with his foot.

After a minute, Monica answered.

"Oh my God, Jason, what happened?"

"She was attacked and I stopped it."

"Put her on the couch."

He laid her down and Monica fussed around her.

"Why didn't you go to the police or the hospital?"

Elizabeth's bottom lip trembled. "Please, my dad will be so mad. It will get very bad. Please…"

Monica is stunned but slightly nods. She is aware of Elizabeth's parents and Trevor's position. The man is a blight and she wondered if he is abusing Elizabeth.

Alan had heard them and grabbed his bag. "Hello, Elizabeth, I'm Alan, Jason's father. Can I examine you?"

She nods. "Can we be alone?"

"Yes." He looks at his wife and son and they reluctantly leave.

Monica peppers Jason in the kitchen. "This could really backfire if anyone finds out you brought her here instead of to the hospital. Do you even care what kind of predicament you're putting us in?"

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets. "And why is that? Maybe you could shed some light on why it's so bad that we help her."

"Did you see the look in her eyes when she spoke about her father?"

"Yes."

"Trevor Lansing is brutal and you do not want to be on his radar. He could ruin your life."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She needs our help."

"Are you friends with her?"

"Not really, but we work together."

"Honestly, Jason, you're already in enough trouble."

He sighed and then leaned against the counter. If he finds out that Trevor is hurting Elizabeth, he's not sure what he'll do. Even if they don't know each other very well, he can't imagine standing by and letting the man get away with that.

Out in the living room, Alan finishes up. "Well, you have a nice sized egg on the back of your head and a mild concussion. You're very lucky. There may be some bruising from where he grabbed you, but there won't be any lasting damage."

She gripped the jacket as she pulled it around her.

"I'm sure that my wife has something you can wear. I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Dr. Morgan."

"You're welcome."

Jason sat across from her and then handed her some water.

"Thanks," she said before sipping it.

"Are you going home?"

Again, tears pricked her eyes, and he gripped the arms of the chair, wondering what her story is.

"I—I don't want to, but I don't have another choice."

"You can stay here."

"Jason!" Monica said as she moved closer and then handed Elizabeth a sweat suit. "This should fit and please know that I'm not against you, but I'm not sure that you being here is appropriate."

"I understand."

"Well, I don't. She could sleep in the guest room and I can run her home early in the morning," Jason said.

"She needs to be watched," Alan said. "Maybe it's for the best that she stays here."

Elizabeth began to cry with relief and Monica gently hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. You'll see. Now, let's go to the room so you can change and lay down."

Liz nodded and let Monica direct her.

Alan took her place on the couch.

"Are you mad?" Jason asked.

"I wish you had just taken her to the hospital, but I get why you didn't. Just keep your distance from her going forward so you can stay out of Trevor's way."

Jason has no intention of doing that, so he ignored the request. "Why are you so scared of Trevor?"

Alan sighed. "It's complicated."

Jason growled as he stood. "I'm so sick of you never answering my questions. I'm going to bed."

Alan watched his son leave. He hates keeping this secret and hopes that someday, Jason will be able to forgive him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth eyes the door as it crept open.

"It's me," Jason said carrying a pillow and blanket.

"What are you doing?"

He threw the pillow onto the floor and then laid down. "I thought you might feel safer if I stayed."

While she's surprised, she's also very grateful. "Thank you."

"Elizabeth, is Trevor hurting you?"

"Not how you probably think. It's just—I can't tell you. Please don't ask me again."

He doesn't like the answer, but perhaps over time, he'll gain her trust and she'll come around.

"Okay. You need to sleep."

Her eyes slowly closed and remained shut for about an hour before her first nightmare assaulted her mind.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, making Jason jump to his feet.

"Elizabeth."

"Please don't rape me."

When she started to kick, he moved onto the bed and held her against him, trying to protect her. "Elizabeth, it's Jason. You're okay."

Her body jolted awake.

"You're okay. I've got you."

A cry left her lips and he stroked her back as she let out her emotions.

"I hate that he hurt you."

Her crying had died down, but she remained silent.

"Talk to me."

"I can't." She tried to push away, but he held her against him.

"Please don't run from me."

She slightly retreated. "You don't even know me. You have no idea what I live with and how stressful my life is and I don't get why you even care. I barely exist to you."

He dropped his arms and sighed heavily. "Elizabeth…"

"No, Jason. I don't know what we're doing. You can't talk to me in public or your friends will make my life absolutely miserable. I'm grateful that you stopped him from hurting me, but let's be honest; you're not going to be my bestie. You are Jason—an untouchable and gorgeous and I'm Elizabeth, the one who gets made fun of who is dowdy and pathetic. There is no reality where we fit."

He is struck dumb that she thinks so little of herself.

"I'm really tired, just let it be."

"For now…"

She falls into a restless sleep as Jason lays awake thinking about everything she said. He had thought long and hard about what he wants to do after graduation and he hopes to just get out of this town as quickly as he can. His parents will hate that he won't be under their thumb anymore, but it is what it is and he'll do it with or without their help. He never asked for the popularity, but he didn't shun it either and the bottom line is that it made his life easier so he went along with it. While he doesn't care about what any of his so-called friends think of him, for some reason, the little brunette currently tossing and turning on the bed makes him want to care about something. There is way too much pain in her eyes for her age and she is far too young to be so jaded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for your comments.

Chapter 3

Jason pulled his car over. "Are you sure you're okay to walk?"

"It's not that far. I'll be fine," Liz said.

"I'm surprised your father didn't come after you."

"I called last night, and my mom and she said it was fine. Apparently, he was out of town for the night."

"I'm going to sit here until I see you go into your driveway and then I'll slowly drive by."

"Thank you for everything, Jason. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Never."

Her eyes look so sad and he can't help but wonder what is really going on. She's so small and he hopes that Trevor isn't physically abusing her. When she turned into the driveway, he crept down the street in time to see her shut the door and then headed to a store to get some coffee.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened her locker and then gasped. Someone had broken into it and left a picture of her and it was marked up in red, imitating blood, and the note above it said, "Next time, he won't be there to save you."

Her books fell from her hand and Jason ran towards her.

"Jase, let her go," Carly said.

Elizabeth ripped the picture down, but Jason saw it before she could put it away.

"Elizabeth, you have to report this."

"No! Please respect my wishes," she said trying not to cry. She shoved the photo into her math book and then grabbed the couple of books Jason had picked up.

"Elizabeth…"

She slammed the locker shut and hurried away.

"She's such a spaz," Courtney said as she moved to his side.

Jason ignored her and walked away, heading to the lavatory where he whipped out his phone and dialed. "Spinelli, where are you?"

"I have study hall first period. How can I be of service?"

Damian Spinelli is a freshman and Jason had needed some extra help on a project and had paid him for an assist. When the geek came through with flying colors, Jason made it known that no one touches him and Spinelli had offered him free computer services as a result.

"Can you hack into the security cameras and see who broke into Elizabeth Lansing's locker?"

His eyes narrowed. Elizabeth is very nice, and he doesn't like that someone had targeted her. "I'm on it. Meet you at the rendezvous at noon."

Jason shook his head. "Okay, Spinelli." He headed towards class feeling satisfied that the kid would come through for him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared at the note that Jason had deftly passed her before going to his desk. It said to meet him in the boiler room in the basement at noon. Her gaze shifted to him and he smirked, making her roll her eyes.

The class took forever, but finally, the bell rang and Jason left before her. After waiting for the room to clear, she started to leave.

"Ms. Lansing, you seem distracted today. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Sneed."

"Very well…"

Elizabeth hurried to the stairwell and ran down them and then through a hallway until she came to another doorway and she took that down to the janitor area. The basement is creepy and she really hopes that this isn't some kind of joke.

She moves into the boiler room area and spots Jason and Damian who look intense.

"Damian, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Fair one, I am helping Jason, who I refer to as Stone Cold due to his icy exterior, bring down the evil one who attacked you."

Jason rolled his eyes at his nickname, but Elizabeth thought it was funny.

"Did you find him?"

"I was about to show Stone Cold the video."

He pushed play and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open when she sees Franco's face.

"Oh my God, he was at the bleachers the other day and scared the crap out of me."

"Was he stalking you?" Jason asked.

"I don't know."

Jason took off so fast that Elizabeth and Spinelli just stared at each other in shock.

"You don't think—"

"—that he went to beat the crap out of Franco? Yes, I do," Spinelli said before closing his computer and shoving it into his backpack.

They tore up the stairs and then ran towards the track area where Elizabeth usually eats her lunch to find Jason already beating Franco Baldwin mercilessly.

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled.

A crowd had started to gather, cheering him on.

Carly and Courtney had just arrived with the rest of their entourage who are stunned.

"Jason! Stop!" Liz yelled, but Jason could only see red.

Jagger stepped forward. "Jason! You need to stop!"

It took three teachers to pull Jason off a very battered Franco.

One knelt next to the injured teen. "He still has a pulse."

The PE teachers moved everyone away but made Elizabeth stay.

"You want to explain to me what the heck happened here?" the principal asked.

Elizabeth locked her gaze on a panting Jason.

A policeman approached them. "Someone called 911 and said there was an assault."

Jason groaned.

"We found them fighting, I'm not sure what is going on."

At the sign of the cop, Elizabeth started to break down, knowing she's in trouble.

Jason felt like a total asshole. "I'm sorry," he said to her.

The cop got some more information from the teachers who witnessed it. "Mr. Morgan, you have the right to remain silent…"

Everything was a blur after that. Jason was handcuffed as Carly yelled at the cops and then Elizabeth.

"What did you do, Muffin? I know this has something to do with you."

Elizabeth burst into tears.

Another officer stood next to her. "You're going to need to come in for questioning."

"Please, I'm begging you, can we do it here?"

"I'm afraid not. It's that serious."

She let out a sob as they led her to the car and then Spinelli approached Carly.

"Do you have a car?"

She frowned. "Look, geek, go away. I need to try and help Jason."

"I'm trying to help Jason and I have something on my computer that will. Of course, I'll probably get suspended, but it's a risk that I am willing to take."

Carly sighed. "So, you really think you can help?"

"I wouldn't lie about this."

"Come on then, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is shaking as she sits at the officer's desk. They had taken Jason into a room and shut the door and she hadn't heard a peep since.

Monica and Alan rushed inside and when they spotted Elizabeth, they approached her. "What happened?"

Liz wiped her face. "He got into a fight at school."

"It was so bad that he was arrested?"

She nodded.

Scott Baldwin loudly entered the room. "Where is that jerk who beat up my son?"

Liz groaned as Alan's eyes grew wide.

"He beat Scott's son?"

"Yes."

Monica muttered under her breath. "What happened?"

Carly and Spinelli moved next to them.

"That's what I want to know," Carly said.

"I was attacked in the alley last night. Franco tried to rape me and Jason saved me."

Carly is shocked.

"When I got to school this morning, I opened my locker and there was a picture of me all bloodied and it said, "Next time, he won't be there to save you." I didn't notice it initially, but at the bottom, it said something like stuck up girls dash crime and punishment. The day before, I had been reading Crime and Punishment on the bleachers when Franco Baldwin interrupted me."

Monica gasped, but Carly isn't impressed.

"You really think that was enough evidence to convict him? It could have been a coincidence and you got Jason all worked up over nothing."

"If I may interrupt," Spinelli said quietly, "I have a video which proves that Franco was the one that put the note in the locker."

No one said a word for a long moment.

"You need to show that to someone before they lock away my son over this," Monica said.

"Oh, your son is going down. Elizabeth, you want to tell me what you had to do with this?" Trevor said. He's never one to turn down a good opportunity and frying Jason would make his day.

She trembled, something Alan caught. He told Trevor everything and the man is seething by the time he finished.

"So, your son took her to you instead of a hospital and you kept this from me?"

Alan shifted nervously. "She was scared and refused care and since I'm a doctor, I checked her over."

"You're a heart doctor."

"It doesn't matter, I know how to conduct an exam."

"Look, can you two argue over the muffin later? Jason is probably so upset," Carly said.

Trevor moved closer. "I will get him out of this on one condition."

"What?" Alan asked.

"Jason will stay away from my daughter for good."

"Fine," Monica said.

Trevor eyed Elizabeth. "Do you accept the terms?"

"Yes," she said without looking at him. At this point, she'll do anything to make this go away.

"Are you going to arrest Franco?" Spinelli asked.

"That won't happen. I can use the evidence to make Scott back off and get Jason released, but he won't back off the assault charges if Franco is arrested."

"So, he gets away with almost raping someone?" Carly asked. Franco had always given her the creeps.

"Take the terms or leave it," Trevor said. "Elizabeth still has no proof he attempted anything on her. Maybe she just fell and hit her head."

The looks on everyone's faces made him realize he had just taken it too far.

"I'll be back."

Carly's gaze fixes on Elizabeth who looks mortified. "I believe you."

"What?"

"I don't think you'd make this up and if Jason saw it and believes it, so do I."

"Thanks, I think."

Scott stomped towards them. "You may think you won," he said poking Alan in the chest, "but I'll never let this go. If Jason so much as looks at someone the wrong way, I will have him arrested so fast it will make your head spin."

Carly almost growled. "Your son tried to rape her and he's going to get away with it. You better make him stay away from her. My dad is the ex-governor and I'm sure he'd love to know if you were misusing your power to cover up your son's sins. Am I clear?"

Elizabeth clasped her hand over her mouth.

Scott is practically breathing fire as he angrily stormed away.

"Thank you, Carly," Monica said.

"I hate pompous asses like him. I need to get back to class."

Liz stood. "Thank you for everything."

"Just stay away from Jason, okay?" She's scared for them.

Liz nodded.

Connie Lansing rushed into the room. Trevor had called her in a rage and told her everything. "Elizabeth, we need to go."

She stood and started to move towards her mother, but Alan leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This is my card. If it gets bad, you call and just say red flag, and I'll have the police come. Do you understand?"

She nodded as she took the card and followed her mom to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moved out of the interrogation room. God, he hates Trevor and right now, himself too.

Alan grabbed his shoulder and they moved towards the elevators and then went to the car.

Monica drove so Alan could speak with his son.

"Talk to me."

Jason sighed. "I failed her. I'm scared that he'll hurt her and it's my fault. I should have held my temper, but when I realized Franco was the one, I just lost it and wanted him to pay."

"You can't see her, Jason. I'm sorry, but that is just the way it is and the only way to make the charges go away."

"Who is going to protect her, dad?"

The tears in Jason's eyes surprised Alan since most of the time, Jason is so stoic. "I gave her my card and a code word if it gets bad."

Jason hit the back of the seat. "Suppose she can't get to a phone? What if he hurts her so bad that she can't call?"

"Jason, sometimes you just have pray and hope for the best."

"That's bullshit!"

"Jason!" Monica yelled.

"Why won't you help her? Why didn't you stand up to Trevor?"

Monica almost growled. "You know that he would have you in jail in a heartbeat. He's horrible."

"Exactly! Have you seen the fear in her eyes? Elizabeth is small. She can't defend herself. You chose to save me because I'm your son, but what about her? She has no one that will save her."

Alan sighed. "I don't know what I can do. I saw some bruises on Connie. Maybe he's taking it out on her instead of Elizabeth."

"Are you willing to take that chance? Jesus, dad. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself if he hurts her because of me." He buried his head in his hands.

"I didn't realize that you and Elizabeth were so close," Monica said.

"We're not, but that doesn't make a difference to me. She doesn't deserve the shit storm I just brought down on her."

When Monica pulled into the driveway, Jason jumped out of the car and ran up to his room wondering how he could possibly fix this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sighed and stared out the window. "Go ahead, yell at me."

Connie's steely façade broke and tears pricked her eyes. "I'm scared, Lizzie. He's going to come home and unleash his wrath, and not only will I have to take a beating, but I think this time, you will too."

"So, I almost get raped and I'm the bad guy? Why mom? Why do you take his crap?"

"He owns me, Elizabeth. There's not much I can do about it. He'd find me and probably kill me if I ran away."

Liz glanced at her mom. They are relatively close but in a weird dysfunctional way. Elizabeth had spent most of her life taking care of her mom because her dad beat the shit out of her whenever he felt like it. There weren't flowery words exchanged or meaningful talks about life and love. Instead, there were bandages, tears, ice, and a lot of cleaning up the blood. It was all about survival in the Lansing household.

"As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm gone, and he can't touch me."

"Let me know how that works out for you."

They pulled into the driveway and Connie turned off the car.

"If you fight him, he'll just hit harder and beat you longer."

Elizabeth stared at her blankly as she got out of the car. "Thanks for the words of wisdom, mommy dearest," she muttered as she headed towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 4

Enraged, Scott pushed Franco onto a chair. "What the hell were you thinking attacking that girl? You know who her father is." He hates that Trevor is the D.A. and it made Scott's job as a lawyer difficult at times. Unfortunately, with it being a small town, Trevor had more say in things then he should because he always delivered and stuck his nose in everything. Scott swears that Trevor has blackmail material on every member of the city council, the mayor, and the police commissioner. The man is a shark. If Scott didn't hate him so much, he'd actually admire him.

Franco made a face and shrugged.

"You're going away."

"Fuck that."

"You watch your mouth. You're out of control and everyone knows it now. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you ruin my reputation."

Franco stood and then shoved his father. "You are not strong enough to make me. I'm not scared of you."

Two very large men moved into the room.

"I know, but maybe you'll be more afraid of them."

Franco tries to make a run for it but is easily corralled and then dragged out screaming before being thrown into a van.

Scott sighed. "Don't hurt him. Here are the plane tickets."

"What's in Rochester, New York?"

"There's a mental care facility there near a town called Port Charles. I spoke to someone over the phone and they think they can help him."

The man nodded. "I'll make sure he's delivered safely."

"Thank you."

Franco had always been a wild kid, but when cats started getting mutilated in the neighborhood and it pointed to him, Scott had to face it that maybe his son is completely out of control.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor moved into the house, slamming the door. "Elizabeth! Get the fuck out here."

She flinched and then stood, wiping her hands on her jeans and then went to face him.

"I cannot even believe how stupid you were. Why didn't you go to the cops? I could have finally gotten rid of that dick, Scott Baldwin."

"I was scared you'd be angry and I didn't know it was Franco at the time."

He picked up a vase and hurled it across the room. "You're just so stupid. Everyone is talking about this. Tell me something, had you flirted with him before?"

Her jaw briefly fell. "No. He gives me the creeps."

"And what the hell were you doing hanging out with Alan's pompous kid?"

"We work together. He was driving home and saw me and that's all."

Trevor moved closer and grabbed her face and squeezed it. "How do I know if you are screwing him all over town."

"I wouldn't do that."

He laughed and then grabbed her arms and squeeze them so tightly she held her breath from the pain. "I should teach you a lesson."

She whimpered and he loved it as his tone turned sinister.

"Beg me not to hurt you."

She tried to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes and when she didn't answer fast enough, he shoved her against the wall, jolting her small frame. "I said beg me!"

"Please don't hurt me. Please…"

Shoving her away, he smiled at the sight of the faint bruises on her arms. "This is your last chance, Elizabeth. Next time, you will be punished just like your mother."

She nodded. "May I go back to my room?"

His hand clamped around her neck, making her gasp. "Get out of my face."

She practically ran from him and then she heard loud music and Connie cried out. Her pillow became her only refuge as she buried her head under it and prayed he would finish quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason showed up at the bleachers during lunch hour and Elizabeth wasn't there. He searched the grounds, finally finding her sitting behind a large tree.

"What are you doing? If someone sees us together, I'm screwed."

Jason sat across from her. "I was careful. I'm so sorry Elizabeth, did he hurt you?"

Her eyes pricked with tears. The bruises are a painful reminder of the night before and they ached. Even though she wished she could tell someone and unburden herself, it's safer that she doesn't.

"You should go back inside. I'm fine, Jason."

"I screwed up. I shouldn't have hit him. I'm so sorry."

She stood as her eyes grew cold. "If you won't leave, I will."

He jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm to stop her and she winced making him step backward.

"What did he do to you?"

She scrambled to pick up her books and then his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him and then pushed the sleeve of her sweater up.

"Happy now?" she asked as she watched him frown.

"No, nothing about this makes me happy, Elizabeth. I caused this."

Her icy exterior broke and tears began to flow, and he held her until she settled.

"Is your car finished?"

"Yes."

"Are you working tonight?"

"No."

"Good, meet me at our spot at 5:00." Not waiting for an answer, he left, and she wondered if she was completely insane for even considering it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes are closed as he listened to the water rush by. She's here, he can feel her. "Hi."

She smirks and moves closer. "You heard me?"

His head lopped towards her and his lashes fluttered as he stared. "No." He patted the stump next to him and she sat.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Because you needed it and it's a place that you're safe."

"Do you really think this is wise?"

"I don't care what they think or say. I need to help you and I will."

Her glare could light a fire. "I'm not a charity case, Jason."

"I know. I didn't plan on treating you like one."

"We graduate soon. Why are you risking everything on someone like me?"

"You're probably not use to having someone have your back. Let me, please."

She huffed out a long breath. "I don't know if I can trust you because of what you did." While she appreciates the fact that he was willing to fight for, it could have ended so badly and she doesn't want him to sacrifice his life or freedom for her.

"I screwed up. Let me prove that you can trust me. Don't you think it would help if you have someone you can talk to you?"

"Yes, but you completely lost it last time."

"I'll be good from here on out. I promise."

She sighed and then sat on the ground and leaned back, using his torso as a pillow as she gazed at the water. He took that as a good sign.

"Do you ever wish the river could just carry you away?" she asked.

"I have on more than one occasion."

After a long silence, she opened up, deciding that she'd give him a chance. "He doesn't normally hit me. Instead, he just takes out his anger on my mother."

"Why does she stay?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's partly because he has something on her and she also thinks he'll find her and hurt her."

"That wouldn't surprise me." He picked up a twig and threw it. "What if we anonymously reported it?"

Her eyes filled with fear. "You can't do that, Jason. He'll kill her and I can't have that on my conscious." He had threatened to do so many times if anyone found out their secret.

He held her hand. "I'm sorry, I just feel so helpless."

"Are you sure you don't just feel sorry for me?"

He reached down and held her hand. "No. I want to be your friend. Is that okay?"

"I guess, but we can't let anyone know, so when I don't speak to you at the store, you can't say anything."

"I know." He hates that they'll have to sneak around, but with the way she isolates herself, he's afraid that she'll have no one to turn to.

For several minutes, they just laid there in silence, taking in their surroundings.

"Are you going to prom?" he asked.

"I guess. I made a dress."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just hate stuff like that, but my mom said I should go anyway. I don't have to stay the whole time. Who are you going with?"

"I didn't ask anyone, so I'm going alone."

"Why?" It had never occurred to her that he would do such a thing due to his popularity.

"I don't like anyone and I didn't want to give someone false hopes."

"Did Courtney want you to go with her?"

He scoffed. "Carly asked, but I shot that down months ago and they've been trying to get me to change my mind ever since."

"Are you over Robin?"

"Yes, but her and Patrick still annoy me."

She chuckled. "Want to hear some gossip?"

"About them?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know့—ugh, go ahead."

She moved onto her side so she could see his expression. "Rumor has it that she's pregnant."

"What!"

"Yup. She was freaking out the other day and no one realized I was in the bathroom."

"Wow."

"You dodged a bullet."

"How so?"

She fully sat up. "Well, she's very judgmental and snotty, Jason. She didn't respect your feelings and it seemed like she was mean to you." She had seen them interact on several occasions.

"I guess you learn a lot when you make yourself invisible."

She nodded. "So, can I tell you something else I observed that you should probably be aware of?"

"Go for it."

"Well, it's about Damian."

"Spinelli? What about him?"

When she blushed, he rolled to his side and propped his head on his elbow.

"Well, he—um, he has a crush on you."

He blinked several times. "You think Spinelli is gay?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, because I've seen him look at girls too. Have you ever seen him look at a girl like he wants her?"

"No, but he's shy and awkward."

"Jason, it's more than hero worship. Damian Spinelli is crazy about you, but I think he is unsure about which way he wants to go."

Jason is totally gobsmacked.

"He's such a sweet person, just be careful with him, okay?"

"I'm not sure what to do now."

"Just be like you've always been. I think he knows you don't swing that way, but his heart obviously can't help it."

"Why me?" He's never had another guy like him before, so it's blowing his mind.

"You're good-looking, popular, and you pay attention to him. Spinelli is good at being invisible to, but your paths connected and you protected him, so the gratefulness turned to something more. He's a very smart and special guy. Just be his friend like you're being mine. It makes such a huge difference."

He studied her for a moment. "You're making a difference in my life too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I isolated myself in ways and I was unhappy."

"Why?"

"My family is hiding something from me and it's driving us apart."

She flicked a piece of grass. "How do you know they are?"

"I've heard things here and there and they haven't denied it when I've confronted them. They practically stalk me and it feels like they're always looking over their shoulder. I noticed how they reacted to your dad. They were scared that he would somehow find out whatever they are hiding."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm leaving them when I turn eighteen in September."

That got her full attention. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm saving up to buy a motorcycle and then I'm just going to take off."

"Wow. I wish I could do that."

"When do you turn eighteen?"

"November 1st."

"Do you have any plans?"

She shrugged. "I just want out of here and to never look back."

"I can understand that."

"Well, I better go home."

They stood and made their way back to their cars.

"Thank you for joining me."

"Thank you for wanting to be my friend," Elizabeth said softly.

"See you tomorrow."

She shut her car door and as she drove away she smiled which is something she doesn't often do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next week, things were pretty quiet. They worked together and snuck off sometimes to meet at their spot. Everyone was shocked when Franco Baldwin disappeared, but since he made everyone feel so uncomfortable, the memory of him quickly faded. The night of the prom had finally arrived and Elizabeth, who had been dreading it, is looking forward to seeing Jason.

They had come a long way and their friendship had developed fast. It's hard ignoring each other every day, but it has to be done and they hadn't screwed up thus far.

Trevor parked the car in front of the school. He hadn't trusted her to drive because kids usually drink and he didn't want a DUI to taint his image. "You have cab money?"

"Yes."

"Be home before midnight."

"Thank you."

He tracked her until she entered the building and headed to a bar. His reign over Elizabeth is coming to an end soon, but Connie isn't going anywhere. No matter how much he cheats or beats on her, she still stays because of the pact they made. Their marriage was arranged and he never lets her forget it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tentatively moved inside and of course, she is directed into a picture line.

"Alright, Elizabeth, smile."

"Wait!" Jason moved to her side and pushed Spinelli on the other.

Liz laughed.

"Cheese," Spinelli said.

They took the picture and they headed into the gym.

"You look most beautiful, fair one," Spinelli said.

"Thank you, Damian. Hello, Jason."

"Hi. You do look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks. You look very handsome."

"Thanks. I better go over there. Have a good night."

"I will."

He left and Spinelli's eyes tracked him.

"He looks gorgeous, doesn't he?" Liz said.

Spinelli's attention snapped to her. "Um, yes."

"He's lucky to have you as a friend."

Spinelli grinned. "You think he thinks of me that way?"

"Yes, I do."

"I can be your friend too."

She stuck out her hand. "It's a deal."

Carly snickered. "Seriously, you brought the geek?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "What if I did?"

"Pathetic," Courtney said.

"I don't see your dates anywhere."

"We came together."

"How sweet and pathetic at the same time."

Courtney tried to move closer, but Carly pulled her backward.

"Let's go get something to drink and then check on Jason," Carly said before dragging her friend away.

Spinelli is standing there looking stunned.

Liz moved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

He sputtered for a moment. "You let them think we're together."

She shrugged. "And?"

"That is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me."

"That's what friends do, Spinelli."

A song came on and his eyes lit up. "I love this song. Would the fair one consider dancing with me?"

She chuckled and then grabbed his hand and tugged him into the crowd.

Jason glanced at them with a big smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Carly asked following his gaze. "Oh my God, he's such a spaz."

"He's a good kid."

Carly rolled her eyes.

Courtney starts to laugh at Spinelli's antics. "I would be so embarrassed."

A slow song came on and much to their and Liz's shock, Spinelli grabbed her in a proper hold and led her around so adeptly that people cleared the way to watch.

Liz felt like she was floating on air and actually closed her eyes and leaned her head back a little as he spun them in consecutive circles. Once the song ended, he slightly dipped her and everyone cheered.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Carly said.

Jason can barely hide his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them.

Chapter 5

The rest of the night, several girls begged Spinelli to dance with him and he obliged and was a total hit.

Liz moved into an empty classroom and almost yelped when Jason grabbed her arm.

"It's me."

"Yeah, I know. What did you want?" They are risking a lot to meet like this.

"A dance?"

She smiled. "Okay."

He pulled her against him and they lightly swayed to the music.

After a minute, Liz relaxed and let herself enjoy it. He's so big and warm and she felt safe for the first time in a long time. All too soon, it came to an end and she awkwardly stepped backward.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"It was nice."

"I guess we better get back there."

She nodded. "I'll go first." She slipped out of the classroom and hurried back to the gym and several minutes later, Jason ventured out and returned to Carly's side.

"Where have you been?"

"I took a walk."

"Dance with me, Jason."

He groaned.

"Please! It's the last dance."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth watched from across the room. The night hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. A bunch of the kids are going to party afterward, but she had already decided it was best to go home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped into his room and quickly divested his clothes. He hates suits. He had almost given in and joined his friends at a party, but he just wasn't in the mood. After pulling on some sweats and a t-shirt, he fell onto his bed. His phone beeped and his body jolted when he saw the words.

"Look out your window."

He ran to the front window and is stunned to see Elizabeth who looks like she has been crying. After holding up one finger, he darted out of his room, past his parent's bedroom, and then ran downstairs and opened the front door. "What happened?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "I don't know how he found out, but he said he knows we were together dancing and punched me in the stomach."

She breaks down and he held her against him, trying to keep her quiet as anger eats him up inside. This is like being stuck in hell. Neither has any power to end Trevor's reign without someone's life being ruined. The fact that he is starting to take out his fury on her scares them to death.

"Come on," he said motioning towards the house, "but you'll have to keep quiet."

She nodded and they snuck up to his room where he locked his door and then pulled her into a small bathroom. After shutting the lid to the toilet, he pushed her onto it.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It still hurts a little towards my side, but I'm okay. I ran and didn't even realize where I was going until I saw your house." She had managed to get changed before he had stormed into her room, so she has pajamas on and her feet are clad in socks.

Jason can't even speak he is so mad. She is trembling and he is too.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Tomorrow, I'll be stronger."

"Elizabeth, you are the strongest person I know."

She isn't convinced, but she lets him lead her into the room and she slipped under the covers.

He grabbed a pillow and laid next to the bed.

In the room across the hall, Alan sighed. "You heard two people walking, right?"

"Yes."

"Something must have happened because he was already settled."

"This is not going to end well. I don't think they are doing anything physically, but Trevor isn't going to take this lying down. If they keep this up, he'll show up here and then everything could be compromised."

"I hate to say it, but we may need to move right after the ceremony. Staying here is just too risky."

Monica rolled over to face him. "I don't think he'd take that well at all. We're so close, Alan."

"And Trevor could ruin it all if he starts poking around. He's like a dog with a bone. I'll talk to Jason in the morning."

"He'll want answers."

"That is something we cannot give him yet."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stretched and yawned and then bolted into a sitting position. She can hear raised voices and wonders if his parents know she is there and freaked out.

Quietly, she opened the door and moved to the top of the staircase.

"No! I won't move again!" Jason said emotionally.

"Jason, it may be necessary. If you two think you can just sneak around, and no one is going to notice, you're wrong. Trevor is sick, and he'll be paranoid. He'll poke his nose in our business and then we could lose everything."

Jason stood, pushing the chair out from behind him with his legs. "What the hell are we running from? I just don't understand. Why can't you tell me?"

"It's better that way," Monica said.

"For who, exactly? It's not better for me. We have moved so many times my head is still spinning. Do you have any idea what that was like for me? What it's like to know that your parents are on edge all the time and never let their guard down? It made me raise up walls so high that no one could get through them. Anxiety ate away at me until I learned to shove it down as I got older. You're here, but you're really not. Emotionally, you cut yourself off from me, like I don't matter or something."

"Don't matter?" Alan said emotionally. "All of this was for you. Everything we have done is to protect you!"

"We love you, Jason."

"I don't understand what that word means. Hiding the truth from me and making me a basket case is not love. What did you do, steal me when I was a baby or something?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jason, you can be so dramatic."

His eyes flash with ire. "I won't leave here until I'm ready. If you don't like that, I can go to court and remove your responsibility for me."

Monica's bottom lip trembled. "We have sacrificed so much for you and for love of family."

"The only thing you love is keeping secrets."

Elizabeth went back to his room and a minute later, Jason slammed the door, making her jump, and then locked it.

After seeing how distraught he looks, she sits on the bed and opened up her arms and he quickly closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees in front of her and allows her to hold him.

She stroked his hair as Jason struggled not to cry.

"Talk to me."

He burrowed further against her.

"You can't hold it inside or it will eat away at you. Trust me, I know."

"I feel so alone. I'm so lonely, Elizabeth."

His voice catches and it broke her heart.

"I can't move again. I'll run if I have too—no more."

"I'm so sorry."

"They say they love me, but they lie to me every day. They aren't happy and then try to act like their making some huge sacrifice and I should shut up and be grateful." He slightly shifted. "I just need someone to believe in me and really show they care and not because they like how I look, but because they accept me."

She moved his head, so their gaze could meet. "I don't care how you look, Jason, but I do care about you. I get how you're feeling and I'm sorry that they made you feel so alone. I ran from people for so long and I was wrong. Thank you for seeing me and wanting to know me. Thanks for being my friend. Can you let me be there for you too?"

He is silent for a long moment and then let out a tortured sob and she held him against her chest as they both cried. The fact that she's willing to be there for him after he had caused her pain is tearing away at him. After a few minutes, he quieted. "I should be thanking you after hurting you the way I did."

"My father is the one that did that, not you. God Jason, no one has ever fought for me like you did. While I hated that we got in trouble, I think you made my heart swell two sizes."

"You deserve more. I hate them for not being willing to help you."

"No, Jason, please don't do that on my behalf. I can tell they love you, but I agree that they are hiding something." She just hopes that Jason will survive it. "Will you promise me something?"

He nodded.

"Please don't leave without telling me." It would crush her.

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you."

He wiped at his face as he retreated. "I can't believe I cried."

She smiled."I'm glad you trusted me. If it makes you feel better, I cried too."

"I wish you didn't ever have to cry again."

She sighed, half out of relief that they had found each other and half because she realized that their relationship had taken a huge step forward in the last twenty-four hours. "Me too."

"Do you need to go home?"

"I probably should face them, but Jason, you can't come anywhere near me."

He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"You are always saying that I'm your best friend. I need you to prove it."

Carly stood and moved out of the diner. "I'm listening."

"Can you come to my house and take Elizabeth home?"

Her face contorted. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

She sighed. "Did Trevor do something?"

"Yeah."

"He's such a bastard, Jason. I'm not friends with Courtney anymore."

"What happened now?"

"She was drunk last night and bragged that she had taken a picture of you and Elizabeth and sent it to Trevor."

Jason cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you just come over here and get her, please?"

Elizabeth cringed due to the harshness of his tone.

"I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you." He tossed the phone onto a pile of clothes. "Carly will bring you home so Trevor won't blow a gasket."

"She isn't my favorite person, but I don't really have a choice."

"Courtney is the one that stabbed us in the back."

Now she understands his change in attitude. "That bitch!"

"I know. Carly said she broke off their friendship."

Liz's head tilted. "Really?"

Jason nodded.

"Maybe she's not all bad, but I'll let you know after the ride home for sure."

He slightly smiled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly gripped the steering wheel as she turned the corner. "I won't be around to cover for you all the time."

"I know. Thank you for doing this."

"I did it for Jason. Look, I don't really like you."

"Why?"

Carly sighed. "You just come across as needy and Jason shouldn't feel like he has to rescue you. He has enough on his plate, especially with all the family stuff." Carly had bribed her father's secretary into trying to figure out Monica and Alan's secret, but so far, they only hit dead ends.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to say to your father?"

"I don't know."

Carly pulled into the driveway and parked. "Well then, leave it to me."

Liz's jaw dropped as Carly undid her seatbelt and slid out of the car. She fumbled to undo hers and then got out and ran towards her just as the door swung open.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trevor bellowed.

Liz cringed, but Carly jutted out her jaw and strode right towards him.

"She was with me."

His eyes narrowed. "Aren't you that Durant kid?"

"Yes. I'm Carly. I saw her walking down the street last night, so I gave her a ride and convinced her to come out with us because she was upset. She said she broke up with her boyfriend."

Liz cannot believe how fast and easy lies come to Carly. It is amazing.

Trevor smirked, realizing that Elizabeth hadn't told the truth. "Well, that was nice of you, but why didn't you bring her home?"

"Well, Elizabeth didn't want to drink, so I told her she had to drive us home and she did, but I wasn't feeling well so she stayed and took care of me."

"How old are you?"

Carly grinned. "It couldn't have been that long since you went to the prom. Did you drink?"

He chuckled. "I guess I did, but if anyone asks, we never had this conversation."

Carly's eyes twinkled with mirth. "You got it. So, she's not in trouble?"

His gaze went to Elizabeth and then back to Carly. "Well, I'm not happy that she didn't call, but this time I'll make an exception." He'll have to be careful about taking his wrath out on his daughter physically since she is apparently making friends.

"Thank you so much." Carly turned towards Liz. "Later, muffin."

"Later."

Once Carly backed out of the driveway, Elizabeth slipped past her father.

"Not so fast…"

She cringed and then turned to face him. "I'm sorry that I didn't call. Please forgive me?"

He let her squirm for a minute before answering. "Why were you with Jason when I asked you not to go near him?"

"I'm sorry. I should have said no. I will make sure I do if he approaches me again."

He grunted and pushed past her. "What happened last night was your fault. You shouldn't have disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry."

He waved his hand, signaling the end of the conversation and she escaped to her room. The fact that her mother is nowhere to be found tells her that Trevor took out his anger on her. She just has to hold out for a few more months and the nightmare will be over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason breathed out a sigh of relief when Elizabeth entered the store.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I switched with Manny."

"Oh." It's Sunday, so it will probably be slow until later in the day.

"We're alone."

She moved past him and put her things in the back and then returned.

"How did it go with Carly?"

"Fine. She made up a lie for Trevor and he let me off the hook."

"He does know we work together, right?"

"I'm sure he does, but he hasn't said anything yet."

Jason nodded.

"I need to go unpack some stock in the back."

"Okay."

A minute later, the bell on the door rang and he looked up to find Trevor standing there.

"Well look who it is…"

Jason shifted nervously.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the stockroom."

Trevor leaned towards him. "This is your last chance. I will find a way to bury you if keep seeking her out."

"Understood, but we do work at the same place."

"Then maybe you need to try and work separate shifts."

"My school schedule doesn't allow that. We don't really talk much unless we have to, so I'll stay away, the best that I can."

"You better."

Trevor left and Jason let out the breath he was holding.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it. * Guest – you are such a super sleuth lol. You will find out more about Courtney in later chapters. I have to keep you guessing.

Giving you an extra chapter.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth peeked around the corner and whispered, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about that."

Jason turned to face her. "It's not your fault."

"He'll be watching us."

"Maybe I should try to find another job. It will at least make him back down."

"It's up to you."

He stood there dumbfounded when she turned and strode towards the back wondering if she wants him to stay and is scared to ask. After a minute, he entered the break room to find her sitting in a chair with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. I'm not used to having friends."

"In the end, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I get it, but I'm not sure how to answer you."

"Just say what is on your mind."

She sighed. "I feel safer when you're around, but I don't want Trevor to hurt you." While her father tries to be careful about exposing the abuse, he loses control easily.

"I could try working next door at the record store."

She laughed. "You would subject yourself to that?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I guess I'm just not used to that kind of sacrifice."

He grinned. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

She winked. "Maybe a little, but seriously, I need you to do what you think is best. I'll deal with my father."

"I'll think about it and if he starts giving you too much trouble, then I'll go next door." He just wants to be able to keep an eye out for her.

The door dinged and Carly entered.

"Hello?"

Jason jogged to the front. "Hey."

She smiled and handed him a bag. "I bought you some lunch."

"Thanks."

She waved it off. "I'm having a graduation party. Will come?"

"Where?"

"My mom rented out Giovanni's." It has a huge hall so there can be dancing.

"When is it?"

"The night after graduation."

"I don't think my parents have planned anything."

She grinned. "Great."

Jason made a motion with his head and Carly rolled her eyes.

"You're really pushing this best friend thing."

When his brow raised, she sighed. "Fine…" She went to the back and found Elizabeth in the office. "Hey, I'm having a graduation party the night after graduation. You want to come?"

Liz's head tilted.

"Don't act all surprised. Just say yes or no."

"Yes."

"I'll send you an invite," she said before heading back towards Jason. "It's done."

He smiled. "Did it hurt?"

"It's one of those things that usually end up hurting later."

He chuckled. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, hopefully, Trevor won't be a stick in the mud. I'm planning on spiking the punch and since my step-mommy loves to drink, she won't tell."

"Your dad won't be there?"

Carly shook her head. "He'll be at graduation, but then he has to go to Washington." She's used to him not being around a lot and it doesn't bother her for the most part. Carly has been self-sufficient for a long time and prefers it that way. It's nice not having your parents breathing down your neck. "I have a hot date."

His brow quirked. "With who?"

"His name is Jasper Jax."

When Jason made a face, she smacked his arm.

"He's twenty-one and from Australia."

"I take it that he's rich?"

"Supposedly, but if he's an asshole, that won't matter." Her parents are already trying to marry her off to the highest bidder.

"You could always say no."

She shrugged. "At this point, I don't believe in true love. If he's nice to me and can put up with my form of crazy, then I'm there."

He chuckled. "You're not that bad." She had grown on him the last few weeks.

"I should have recorded that."

"Too late."

"I have to go. There are two sandwiches in there, by the way."

"I knew you weren't all bad."

She smiled as she headed out.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly.

"Graduation is next week," she said.

"Yeah. Robin is the valedictorian."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Is she going to include pre-natal tips?"

He had heard some rumors. "Is she really pregnant?"

"That's what everyone is saying. I caught her crying a few times."

"I can't see her parents allowing that to continue. Either that or they'll ship her away."

"It's kind of too late because everyone knows. I hear Patrick is less than thrilled since he's heading to med school."

Jason sighed. The door dinged and Liz muttered, "Speak of the devil…"

Robin moved closer. "Jason, can we talk?"

He glanced at Liz.

"I can handle the crowds."

He smirked considering there was no one inside the store but them. "Follow me."

They went into the break room.

As he perused her, he could tell that she had been crying.

"I'm about to do something and I just needed to talk to someone first and we used to be close. Can you hear me out?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors. I'm pregnant." She let that sink in for a minute.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say."

She started to cry. "It was a mistake. We're not ready for this."

"What are you going to do?"

"My aunt is taking me to a clinic tomorrow. I'm so scared and, God, I never thought I'd ever do something like this."

Jason sighed. "Why did you sleep with him?"

"I don't know. He kept pressuring me and I just gave in."

Jason had never done that. He had wanted her, but he never pushed for it.

"I'm walking with the class this Friday and then we're moving."

"Because of the pregnancy?"

"Yes. My mom thinks it will be easier for me."

"What do you want?"

"For this to be a bad dream. This week is going to be busy, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I ruined what we had." She wiped some tears away. "You were a good boyfriend, Jason. I was the problem."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"It will probably take a long time, but eventually, I will be." She stood and when her bottom lip quivered, he held out his arms and she ran into them.

"You really think that I'll be okay?"

"Yes."

She retreated. "Thanks for listening."

"I hope everything turns out okay."

She nodded and left and when the door shut, Liz hurried to the back.

"Is she okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but hopefully she will be. Everyone keeps telling me that I dodged a bullet."

"And?"

"I guess I did in a way because I'm not ready to be a dad, but I did really care about her. She's not a bad person. We're young and make mistakes, you know?"

She nodded.

"What a mess." He does feel bad for Robin, but he is glad it wasn't him.

The doorbell dinged.

"I'll go deal with it."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor opened the refrigerator and took out a beer. "I have to go out of town for three days."

Connie hid a smile. "Why?"

"We're extraditing a prisoner and getting one back in return. I'm leaving on Wednesday."

"You'll miss her graduation."

"I'm sure she'll be so disappointed."

Connie chuckled and then realized that could piss him off and quickly shut up.

"I'll let that one slide for now. Keep an eye on her. She's working with that Morgan kid."

"Okay."

The real reason he was leaving town is to meet with some private investigators. He wants all he can on the Morgan family just in case Jason steps out of line. He went into the living room and sat in a chair and turned on the television. Hopefully, in the next few months, everything will be in line and when Elizabeth turns eighteen, he can finally live on his own terms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz opened her eyes and smiled. "It took you long enough."

"Sorry," Jason said before plopping onto a blanket next to her. "I stopped to get us something to eat."'

He placed a sandwich in front of her.

"It's crazy to think that in a few days, we'll be out of high school."

"I know. I feel so old."

She laughed. "Yeah, I was going to tell you to do something about those wrinkles, Morgan."

He smirked. "I've gotten all of them since I met you."

"Ha!"

"Actually, Carly is probably responsible for most of them."

"I knew it!" she said before biting into the sandwich. "This is outstanding."

He took a huge bite and then nodded his agreement.

Once they were finished, they collected all the trash and then relaxed.

"Are you really going to leave in September?"

"That's the plan."

She rolled onto her side. "That kind of makes me sad."

"You going to miss me, Lansing?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What if I promise to send you postcards?" It isn't his intention to never see her again, he just wants out of this state and away from his parents.

"That would be cool. I'll have to get a PO box or something, just promise me that we won't lose touch."

"We won't."

"You make it sound easy."

"If we both make the effort, it will be."

She sighed and then flopped onto her back. "Do you even want to go to college?"

"I don't know. For a while, my parents had convinced me to go into medicine, but I'm kind of against being anything like them at this point."

They hear a noise and jump up.

Manny smiled. "Relax, it's just me."

"How did you know?" Liz asked.

"Let's just say I'm Jason's emergency person." He's glad that Jason and Liz had befriended each other because they both needed someone they could trust and confide in.

Jason moved forward. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving town."

He swallowed hard. "When?"

"Now, that's why I came. The trial starts in New Jersey and then my family has reestablished themselves in New York."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yes." He would have never thought he'd bond with the teen, but someone had accidentally found him one day just passing through and had almost killed him. Jason had shoved him at the last minute and then Manny was able to get the upper hand. He made Jason leave, but due to what Jason saw him do, he ended up being honest about it. If anyone found out that Jason saw the botched hit, he could be used against the Ruiz family. His brother would have made him kill Jason as a precaution which is why they buried the truth. When the young man understood the potential complications, he agreed to remain silent and somehow, a friendship developed after that.

Jason shifted. "I'm sorry to see you go."

"Me too. Things will be safer after the trial. Everyone understands that I had no choice, so I can finally go back to work for my family."

"Maybe we can see each other again."

Manny smiled. He doubted that would ever happen, but just in case, he handed Jason a card. "If you're ever in trouble, call that number and leave your name and where you can be reached."

"Thanks."

Manny gave him a half hug. "For what it's worth, I'll miss you. Take care and watch over Elizabeth. Her father is getting out of control." If Trevor wasn't so high profile, he'd be dead already.

"I will." He's not sure what he's going to do when he leaves in September, but he'll figure it out.

Manny held out his hand and Liz shook it. "Watch out for him, okay?"

Liz smiled. "I will."

He left, and they gathered up their stuff.

"I didn't realize you two were so close," Liz said.

"Yeah. He's been good to talk to."

"The tattoos are a little scary, but I like him too."

Jason smiled. "He uses them for intimidation."

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's safer that you don't."

"Okay, I'll trust you on that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor knocked on Elizabeth's door. She scrambled off the bed and opened it, surprised that he didn't just barge in.

A package is shoved into her hand along with a card. "That's your graduation present. I'm leaving for three days in the morning, so I won't be there."

"Oh, thank you."

He nodded. "Be good, I have eyes everywhere." He went back to the living room, so she closed the door and sat on the bed.

The gift is definitely unexpected.

She opened the card and a hundred-dollar bill fell out. After securing that in her wallet, she read the card.

"Everything I've ever done is due to family loyalty and will make you stronger. Just remember that."

She rolled her eyes and then opened the present and gasped when she the diamond studs. He never gave her things like this, so she wondered why now. Sure, she's graduating, but they are not traditional in any way. Maybe he just wanted her to brag about them, so it can show he still cares even though he's not going to attend.

After staring at them for a bit, she knows she needs to wear them, or he'll get upset, so she puts them on. Graduation day will be a lot less stressful without him being there, but knowing he has spies makes her feel a little uneasy too. It might be best if she doesn't meet with Jason just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Graduation day finally rolled around and while a good portion of the class is excited about their future, Jason and Elizabeth are unsure about everything.

Liz's parents hadn't even discussed college with her. At this point, she was late on submitting applications, so she just planned on taking some general education courses and will apply to some places over the summer for the winter semester. She'll have to do it all on her own, but she isn't worried about that. When she figures out where she wants to go, she'll find a college, apply for financial aid, and get a job.

"Earth to Elizabeth," Carly said.

"Oh, hi."

"Is your family here?"

Liz shook her head. "My mother isn't feeling well, and my dad is out of town." The truth is that Trevor got upset before he left and punched her mother in the stomach so hard that she threw up on his shoes, which ended up resulting in a black eye.

"That sucks."

"Is your father here?"

Carly smiled as she nodded. "Yup." She waved at another friend. "I have to go, but I'll see you later."

"Bye."

There's a big party tonight, but she had already decided not to go and just attend Carly's the next night.

Jason muttered, "You look beautiful," as he walked by which made her smile. The emerald green dress makes her skin look even more ethereal.

"Radiant one, it's nice to see you smile," Spinelli said.

"Thank you, Damian. You look rather handsome in your suit."

He blushed. "I overheard you talking to Carly. Perhaps I can be your family for the day and clap for you."

Her smile fell, and she felt like her heart was going to burst. Quickly, she gripped him tightly as Spinelli sputtered and then returned it.

"Oh, Damian, that is the nicest thing anyone has said in a long time."

"The geek squad will proudly cheer from the rafters."

She chuckled.

A teacher yelled for everyone to get into place and Spinelli ran to his seat.

Jason and Elizabeth won't be sitting that far apart due to alphabetical order.

Her heart quickens as the music starts and the line starts to move.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thanks for the comments. I did post yesterday if you missed it.

Chapter 7

When Liz finally steps onto the track that surrounds the football stadium, Spinelli and his friends cheer loudly and yell her name, making her blush, but she still waves.

Jason smiled at Spinelli and gave him a thumbs up which made him grin.

Once everyone was seated, the principal made a short speech and things got underway. Robin was a little shaky, but she included a blurb about taking personal responsibility and learning from mistakes and was cheered in the end.

When it was finally Liz's turn to go onstage, Spinelli had asked everyone in their section to cheer for Liz and she laughed when their loudness and hoots reached her ear. A lot of fellow graduates cheered on Jason as well as Monica and Alan who has someone taping it.

It was mayhem once everyone threw their hats, and Monica and Alan waited patiently for Jason to join them.

When Liz started to walk past them, Monica swallowed her up in a hug.

"Congratulations."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

Alan smiled and then handed her a card. "Congratulations, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Dr. Morgan."

To his surprise, she quickly hugged him before walking away.

Jason had seen his father hand something to Liz and made his way over.

"You're so popular," Monica said before embracing him.

"I guess."

Alan shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. What did you hand Elizabeth?"

"We gave her something to use towards her college."

Jason is surprised.

"I know that you were angry with us and that's not why we did it, but we do feel for her and her situation." Regardless of the situation, Elizabeth is a nice girl and doesn't deserve to live the way that she does.

"Thanks."

"What are your plans?" Monica asked.

"I can eat with you and then I have a party to go to later."

She is pleased that he is being so agreeable. "We made reservations at your favorite steak place."

Jason smiled. "Great. I just need to go to my locker and then we can leave."

"We'll meet you there in a half hour," Alan said.

Jason took off and when he entered the building, he turned the corner to find Elizabeth standing there. She motions with her head and then goes downstairs, and he follows at a safe distance and then when he passes by an empty room, he's tugged inside and then pulled into her arms.

"Congratulations," she said before retreating.

"Thank you."

"I like the suit." The blue brings out his beautiful eyes.

Jason slightly blushed.

"Your parents gave me something."

"You didn't open it yet?"

She shook her head.

"Well, go ahead."

She tore it open and read the card. "It says, go out there and make a difference." When she opened the smaller envelope, her eyes grew big. "Wow."

He leaned over and spotted the thousand-dollar check. "I'm shocked too."

She smiled. "See, they love you, Jason. They wouldn't have gone out of their way to be this nice to me if they didn't."

"I guess."

"Trevor gave me a hundred bucks and diamond earrings."

"The miracles never stop."

"Well, he is really into appearances. My mom said that he wanted to make sure I couldn't say he didn't get me anything if anyone asked."

Jason shook his head. "Do you feel any different?"

He smiled. "Yes, I will not miss high school."

"Me either. I just can't wait to get out of this town."

"Ditto."

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yes."

"Text me when you get home, so I know that you're safe."

He smirked. "Okay, mom."

She hit him on the arm. "Don't make me put you on a time out."

"What would that entail?"

His eyes had slightly darkened and he smoldered, making her momentarily lose her train of thought.

She cleared her throat. "I would want to think about it, so I can come up with something good."

He chuckled. "You do that. I have to go or my parents will send out a search party."

"Have fun."

"Later."

"See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sighed as he gazed around the room. Most people were totally drunk, but he had opted out because he just wasn't in the mood.

Greg, a football player, slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Morgan. Where's your drink?"

"I just finished."

"Want another one?"

"No, I'm good."

There is a tap on his other shoulder and he slightly turned and then groaned.

"I'll leave you to her," he said before walking away.

"Hey, Jason," Courtney said.

"What do you want?"

She frowned. "What is your problem?"

"You. I don't want anything to do with you, so go crawl back in your hole."

Her eyes widened as her jaw fell. "Why are you being such an asshole?"

He leaned closer. "You started this by being such a bitch. Don't think I don't know what you did."

Her gaze narrowed. "Whatever you think you know, you don't. Why don't you just ask me?"

Jason sighed. "You know what? I don't give a shit. Don't approach me again. I don't want anything you're selling."

She went to slap Jason, but Carly grabbed her arm.

"Were you seriously going to hit my best friend?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "He insulted me."

"Listen, drunk Barbie, I know your boyfriend Trevor isn't around to keep you warm, but Jason is off limits."

Courtney almost choked on her tongue. "Are you implying—"

"Yes, I am."

Carly stared her down until Courtney had enough and turned around in a huff.

"You know, she probably won't even remember your conversation tomorrow," Jason said.

"I don't care. Did you see her face? I have a theory where she is concerned, I just need to prove it."

"Why waste your time?"

Carly smirked. "Because knowledge is power and someday, the proof might help. You don't think Trevor is looking for something he can hold over your head?"

Jason shrugged.

"Trust me, men like him are always trying to take advantage of someone or something."

"Just be careful, the last thing I want to do is piss him off."

"I'm always discrete."

He pretended to choke which garnered a smack.

"Why does everyone want to hit me?"

Carly's eyes sparkled. "Maybe more people are into spanking then you think."

His face contorted. "Leave it to you to go there."

She laughed. "Come on, I need another drink.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's phone beeped and she glanced at it.

"I'm home," Jason typed.

"It's before midnight. What happened?"

"Well, I wasn't drinking, so it wasn't fun and, um, maybe Carly accidentally pushed Courtney into the pool and her screeching alerted neighbors who called the cops, so we had to run."

Liz laughed. "That is priceless."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. What are you doing?"

"I'm sketching."

"What?"

She smiled. "You."

He got so quiet that she thinks the call dropped.

"Jason?"

"I'm here."

"Are you mad?"

"No, it just took me by surprise. Why would you want to draw me?"

She chuckled. "It's simple, you'd make a great model due to your bone structure and other things."

He smirked. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not when this call could be recorded."

He laughed. "You're one of a kind."

"Don't ever forget it."

"I'm sure you won't let me." He paused to take a sip of water. "Considering that I'm so old now, my memory will suck."

She cracked up. "Have you checked your eyesight lately? That's probably going to."

"Great, thank you for pointing that out. My eyes did blur for a second when I had to look at Courtney."

"Even your eyes didn't want to focus on that thing."

"True. Carly thinks that there may be something going on with Courtney and Trevor."

"Eww! That is so disgusting!"

"I know."

"I think that visual has stunted my brain activity. I'm going to have to sue you, Morgan."

He made a strangled noise. "You can't shoot the messenger."

"I can, and I will."

"Brutal…"

She grinned. "So, can I sketch you tomorrow after work?"

"You want to draw me again?"

"Well, this one was from memory."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"I don't think I could handle looking up modeling poses right now. It is past my bedtime. Old people are usually in bed by now."

She laughed. "You will need your beauty sleep."

"Hey!"

"Good night, Morgan."

"Later, Lansing."

She couldn't stop smiling as she put her headphones back on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason headed to work a little bummed that Manny wouldn't be there, but he hopes that someday they'll cross paths again.

It's weird knowing that you don't have to go to school anymore, while in some ways he's happy, it's kind of scary having no idea what the future will bring. Everything is seen through new eyes and it's a little stressful feeling the expectations of others and your own desires conflict. For the last six months, he had gone back and forth with his parents regarding his next step. Monica, in a huff, submitted several college applications on his behalf and the response will be trickling in soon. Alan had pointed out that Jason can go away to college and be on his own, so there was no reason for him to just take off to do nothing when he could leave and continue his learning.

Getting out of the car, he sighed. Is he being unreasonable? Is college for him?

"You look like you're deep in thought," Liz said before shutting her car door.

"Reality kind of sucks."

She grinned. "I think there is a movie about that."

"The parents are pressuring me about college."

"Yeah, I don't have that problem, but I do want to go. I just decided to wait until the spring semester. Wherever I end up, I will need time to adjust and get a job."

"I guess I should stop pouting and think about my future aside from my escape." He held open the door to the store.

"You have your whole life in front of you and you don't have to solve everything now. Just think about where you see yourself in five years."

"I have no idea."

She smirked. "I think that you will be fine with whatever you decide, but Jason, you're too smart to just do nothing or pick up odd jobs here in there, but if that is truly what will make you happy, then screw everyone else and do it."

He nodded.

Nadine smiled at her. "How's the new graduate?" She is a year older than them and going to community college.

"I feel great."

"Good, you're on stocking duty in the nail section and Jason has some supplies to unload."

He headed to the back.

"You two seem closer."

Liz shrugged. "He's been nice to me."

"After the whole Franco thing, maybe Jason isn't so bad after all."

"He's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Nadine's brow rose.

"Not like that, I mean, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh."

"He has never even attempted to cross the line."

"What about you?"

Liz blushed. "Nadine!"

She laughed. "It's okay if you like him. I don't get his appeal, but he only shows one side to me."

Liz sighed. "I don't think of him that way."

"Why?"

"Because right now, I just need a friend and not to complicate things. Besides, I really don't think he sees me like that which is fine."

"That is your insecurity talking. Jason might not realize how he feels about you because of all the drama, but that could change someday. I may not like him, but clearly, he has redeeming qualities if he decided to leave his group of harpies and befriend you. Darn you for making me see him differently. I really enjoyed ripping him a new one every day."

Liz shook her head as she walked away. "You know where to find me."

The day seemed to go by fast and before they knew it, they were laying a blanket on the ground near the river.

"Nadine wasn't as hateful today," Jason said. "It was kind of creepy."

Liz cracked up. "You're growing on her."

"I'm not a fungus."

"You are ridiculous, Morgan. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Where is the rest of your family?"

Jason lay on the blanket and Liz sat facing him which her sketchbook in her hand.

"According to my parents, we're it. They had no siblings and their parents died."

"Do you believe them?"

"No. When I first started doubting them, I overheard my dad talking to someone on the phone named Edward. At one point, he slipped and called the man father. Unfortunately, he got into his car before I could hear more."

"Wow."

"Exactly… I don't know what they are lying to me about, but they are hiding out for some reason."

"Maybe they committed a crime or something."

"I don't know."

She can tell that he is getting agitated, so she changed the subject. "So, the lighting is great, you ready to pose?"

"You're serious about that?"

"Yes."

He studied her for a long moment. "What do I do?"

She smiled and stood. "There's a tree over there that is in the shape of a V. You can sit in between the branches and look at the river."

"There's no nudity involved, is there?"

She blushed. "No, but it would be good practice for me if you took off your shirt."

He didn't think she could possibly get any redder. "I wouldn't be embarrassed. It's just a body."

"Says the person with a lot of muscles and no fat."

He got up and then pulled off his shirt and watched her bite her lip as her eyes trailed down his chest and then back up.

"When do you have time to exercise?" She's still a little, what she'd call, pudgy—not a lot overweight, but just a little baby fat.

"Well, I did play every sport."

"True." While she was binging on Ding Dongs and chocolate when things went downhill in her house, Jason was probably jogging around a field.

They made their way over there and he sat on the branches.

"What do I do with my hands?"

She put one on his thigh and had him extend the other and touch the branch. "That looks good. Just give me some time to lay it down and I fill in the details later."

"Okay."

She stood and got out her camera. "I'm just going to take a picture so I can capture the lighting and shadows later."

He focused on the water but is aware of her every movement. After a half hour, she smiled at her creation.

"Okay, you can relax now."

He stood and stretched. "Can I see?"

"You can when I finished."

"I guess that's fair enough."

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess I can always eat."

Her cell phone went off.

"Where are you? I know you're not at work," Trevor barked into the phone. His trip was a failure, but the private investigator insisted he was on to something, but it would just take time.

She swallowed hard. "I'm at the park drawing."

"Dinner is ready in a half hour. You better not be late."

"I won't."

The call ended, and Jason sighed, knowing what is coming next.

"Sorry, I have to bail."

"It's okay. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the front door and the froze when she saw the suitcases sitting near the door.

"We're going on a family vacation."

Her head tilted.

"You have five minutes to pack."

"How long?"

"A week. Give me your phone." He didn't want to give her an opportunity to alert anyone.

She handed it over and he pocketed it. Luckily, she had erased any communication with Jason.

"Hurry up."

In tears, she ran to her room and threw some clothes and a new sketchbook in her bag and hid the one that she had used earlier. When Trevor barked again, she zipped it up and ran into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Some drama ahead that will greatly affect Jason.

Chapter 8

The next day, Jason is beside himself when Liz doesn't show up for work, just like Trevor wants him to be. When she was a no-show at Carly's party the previous night, he figured that Trevor was just being a dick, but now, he's starting to panic.

"Jason! Please stop pacing," Nadine said.

"She's gone and she could be hurt."

"I have said every prayer known to man, but there's nothing else we can do."

"Then why do I feel like we failed her."

She sighed. "Damn you," she said before hugging him and to both their surprise, he hugged her back, needing to feel the comfort.

After one last squeeze, she retreated. "That never happened."

"Agreed."

She smoothed her hands on the sides of her pants. "Customer…"

The door flew open and Carly rushed inside.

"My bad," Nadine said before going into the back.

"Jason! Why aren't you answering my phone calls?"

"She's gone."

"What? Who?"

"Elizabeth."

She is speechless. "How?"

"We don't know. The neighbor said they saw them leaving with suitcases."

"Well, maybe they just went on vacation."

"Carly, we're talking Trevor here."

She sighed. "Jason, Trevor is the reason that I'm here."

"Did something happen?"

"Can you step outside, please?"

He went to the back. "Carly needs to tell me something about Trevor. Can I take a break, please?"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He returned to Carly and they went to her car.

"Courtney came to me this morning in hysterics."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"It's serious, Jason. Apparently, she has an STD."

He grimaced.

"She says she's only been with Trevor the last three months, that he insisted on it. She was clean before that and has proof because he made her get tested."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying that Trevor gave Courtney an STD?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Apparently, she got a DUI and he made it disappear in return for her ratting on you and sleeping with him."

"He's such a fucking prick. What is she going to do?"

"Nothing. She said she told me because if Trevor did something to hurt her, she knows I have no problem telling the world about it. I even have a tape. She's scared, Jase. Trevor left town in a huff when he found out."

"She confronted him?"

"Yes, and it was ugly. He threw her up against the wall and tried to say she was cheating and it's her fault. I guess I never considered he'd take Elizabeth and her mom with him. Her mom could have it too. Luckily, it can be treated with antibiotics."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. Trevor is just getting worse and he wonders if he'll hurt Elizabeth while they are away.

Carly touched his arm. "I'll call Spinelli and see what he can do."

"Thanks, Carly, tell him I'll come over after work."

"I will." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Nadine returned to his side. "I hate to say this, but maybe Carly isn't so bad after all."

Jason's brows furrowed. "Are you feeling okay?"

She punched his arm.

"Ow."

"That's for completely turning my world upside. First you and now, you're trying to make me like Carly. I won't stand for this. I'll be in the back."

He smirked. "Later."

She rolled her eyes and then smiled as she walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth eased her toes beneath the surface of the cool water as some kids splashed several feet away. The place is just like she remembered it. The expansive lake reflects the sunlight as it glimmers and the wind creates tiny peaks, none of which are the same shape. She just wishes that her best friend is sitting beside her instead of her hung-over mom who is soaking in the sun. Best friend—it's weird that she finally has one and it happens to have been one of the most popular guys in school.

Trevor had been strangely absence all day and while she's glad, it could also mean he'll be in rare form later. There is just no predicting his mood changes.

"Elizabeth, can you go get me some water?"

She sighed. "Yeah." Getting out, she grabbed a towel and slipped into some flip flops before trudging back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli threw open his door. "Stone Cold, to what do I owe this honor?"

Before Jason could answer, Damian's grandmother yelled, "Who's at the door?"

"It's my friend, grandma."

"Okay. Should I bring you some food?"

Jason shook his head.

"No, it's okay." He turned his attention back to Jason. "Come in."

"Thanks. I just wanted to see how the search was going." Jason thrust a bag into Spinelli's hand.

"I haven't had any luck yet, but I do know they left together and seemed to be heading towards the highway." He peered into the bag. "You brought me my favorite sustenance?" he said smiling as he eyed the orange soda and barbecue chips.

"I remembered that you liked them."

Damian grew serious, pressing his finger against his lips and then waved for Jason to follow him. He opened a door just shy of the kitchen and they went into the basement.

"Wow," Jason said.

Spinelli put the orange soda in the fridge. "My grandmother doesn't like me eating this, so thanks for smuggling it in. She says it stunts my growth."

Jason chuckled. There is a television, coach, an arcade game, and a ping pong table. "Nice spread…"

"Thanks! I spend a lot of time here. It can get lonely, but I enjoy cyber sleuthing." He is most pleased to have his hero in his humble abode. "Please sit."

Jason takes a seat on the couch and Spinelli joins him.

"I want to assure you that I will not stop looking."

"Thank you, Spinelli. What about the courthouse?"

"I am running some programs now to try and hack into his calendar. It is a task of the most delicate nature."

"I understand and I don't want to get you into any trouble."

Spinelli slightly blushed. "Thank you for your concern."

Jason watched Spinelli work for an hour, fell asleep, and then woke up and the kid's grandmother insisted on feeding him.

Once Jason was gone, the wise woman sat her grandson down.

"Damian, do you like Jason more than friends?"

Spinelli turned crimson red but nodded.

"While he is very handsome, I think he likes girls."

"I know."

"It's hard to stop having feelings for someone, even if you know in your head that what you feel in your heart can't ever be returned."

"He needs me."

"Oh, Damian," she said before enveloping in her arms. "He does and I can tell that he cares about you as friends, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Damian softly cried. While he knows that everything she has said is true, it doesn't make his heart hurt any less.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of the week went pretty slowly. Spinelli had tracked the Lansings to the lake and then proceeded to check all area hospital before reporting back to Jason who is worried sick.

"I'm sorry that I don't have better news."

Jason squeezed his shoulder. "You tried. Thank you, Spinelli."

"I am rather fond of fair Elizabeth, so I will continue my search."

"I'll let you know if I hear from her."

Jason went home and Spinelli continued to look for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

On Friday, Jason went to the lake, a place he had avoided all week because he didn't want to feel calm, not without knowing if she was safe or not.

He laid on the blanket and closed his eyes and drifted off after a tiring day stocking.

Elizabeth crept towards him with a smile on her face and just as she stepped closer, he lurched up, grabbed her, and laid her flat on her back.

Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath while his intense gaze fixed on her.

"You're okay."

She nodded right before she is tugged against his chest and gripped tightly in his arms.

"I was so scared."

Hearing his voice catch, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm fine, Jason."

He eased backward. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I'm still not completely sure. We went on a family vacation."

"To the lake?"

She frowned. "How did you know?"

"Spinelli."

She smirked. "I should have known. Trevor wasn't even there with us most of the time, but he has to have had a reason for getting us out of town."

"We may never know."

"True. So, you missed me?"

"Yeah."

She grinned. "I missed you too. I'm kind of liking this whole friendship thing."

"Me too."

"I have to admit, I was scared that maybe you and Nadine would bond while I was gone and leave me in the dust."

He rolled his eyes. "We called a truce, but don't let her know I told you."

Liz laughed.

"Seriously though, I really sucked to be around the last week. I was upset and worried."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I can't believe that it's almost June."

"I know."

"Have you given any more thought to what you want to be when you grow up?"

He shook his head. "Aside from a runaway, no."

"Besides sports, what else do you like to do?"

"I don't know. I spent most of the time hating my life."

"Were you good in math or science?"

He laid on his back and she used his stomach as a pillow. "I got good grades without trying very hard."

"Well, most of us have to do something called studying, so you probably would do well in college."

"I just have no idea as what."

"I don't think most know what the hell they want to do at our age."

"You do."

"I also recognized the fact that I need to eat and find an apartment. Bills don't pay for themselves."

"Maybe I could join the military."

She shot up. "No!"

He is taken aback. "Why are you so against it?"

"Remember how worried you were the last week?"

"Yes."

"I would be that way every waking hour. Please, Jason, please don't do it."

He touched her arm. "Okay."

She let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you."

After she laid down again, they were quiet for a long time before Jason finally spoke.

"What time do you need to get back home?"

"Soon." She hates that she has to leave their special place. "He gave me my phone back, so I'll text you later."

"Okay."

They begrudgingly got up and got in their cars. Tomorrow is another day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

An officer entered the store and approached Elizabeth.

"Can you get everyone together?"

"Sure." She rushed to the back and rounded up Nadine and Jason.

Once they returned, the officer handed them a picture.

"A prisoner escaped in transport and they think that he's in the area. He's dangerous and probably desperate. You shouldn't work alone or go to your car by yourself."

Jason studied the picture. The man looks very tall and large and he has several visible tattoos with some on his face.

"I talked to Lou, the owner, and he'll let the rest of the staff know. Just keep your eyes open and be careful."

"Okay."

After he left, the group just stared at the door for a moment.

"I hate stuff like this," Nadine said. "It makes me feel like a sitting duck."

"Hopefully, they'll catch him before he can do anything," Jason said.

"Maybe we should lock up the back."

Jason ran to the back door and made sure it was secure and then joined the girls. "You guys gonna be okay?"

Liz nodded. "Go finish, we're good."

He went into the back and when he was done, it was time to lock up, so they closed and then he walked the girls to their cars.

"Maybe we should skip the lake until he's caught."

Elizabeth is disappointed but agrees. "Okay. I'm going to head to the library then." It will buy her a few hours before she has to go home.

He smiled. "I'll sneak in if you want."

"I would like that."

"Okay, see you in a half hour."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day went by fairly quickly. A carnival is in town, so Nadine was excited to go and had convinced Elizabeth to attend with her.

When it was time to close, Jason put the last case on the shelf and then grabbed the trash and went out back. He looked around and didn't see anything, so he quickly ran across the small lot and chuckled the garbage inside and when he turned, a man was standing in front of him with a gun which he had stolen.

"Don't move. You are going to take me inside and empty the register. Do you have a car?"

Jason swallowed thickly. "Yes."

"Good, we're going for a little ride afterward and if you don't try anything, maybe I'll let you live." His eyes were cold making fear bubble up inside Jason as his heart beats faster.

"Okay." The man is considerably bigger than him, so he decides to play along.

When Jason was delayed, Nadine had peeked outside and when she saw them, she quietly left the door slightly ajar and ran to the front and pressed the panic button.

"We need to get out of here, now," she said fetching Elizabeth in the breakroom.

Seeing the panic in her eyes, Liz stood. "Where's Jason?"

"It's too late, but I pressed the button. Let's go."

As soon as they left the room, the back door flew open and the man yelled at them to freeze.

"Shit," Nadine muttered.

The man grabbed Jason and held a gun to his head, making Elizabeth gasp. He stared down Nadine.

"Put the money in a bag or I swear I'll kill him."

Beads of sweat gather on Jason's forehead as he struggles to maintain his composure. Snapping open his eyes, his gaze rests on Elizabeth who is trying not to cry.

Nadine quickly obliges, hoping the cops are on their way and when she finishes, the man tells Jason to grab it and he does.

As they move towards the front, Elizabeth stepped out of the way, with her hand, clutched to her chest as the man shoves Jason forward to open the door.

They leave and a sob leaves Elizabeth's lips as Nadine rushes past her to lock it. Jason is parked close, so Liz joins her, and they watch him hand the keys over as the sound of distant sirens ring out.

"He's panicking," Nadine said.

The man snatches the keys and they gasp when he strikes Jason hard on the head and he goes down. As the police get closer, the convict starts the car and takes off, leaving Jason behind.

Elizabeth runs to the door and undoes the lock and runs towards Jason, dropping to her knees when she gets there.

Several police cars pull up and Nadine yells that the man took Jason's car and describes it. All but one takes off, and then the remaining cop assists them.

"Did you call 911?"

"No. It happened so quickly," Liz said.

The officer called it in while he feels for Jason's pulse. "It's still beating pretty strongly. He'll probably have a concussion."

Liz cried softly.

"Should I call your dad?"

Liz almost choked. "Do you have to?"

The man sighed. "Sorry, but I kind of do."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Your theories are always interesting.

Extra chapter for you posted on Thursday.

Chapter 9

Once the officer was finished, he turned to her. "He's on his way."

Liz stood. "I'll go back into the store. Nadine—"

"You don't even have to ask. I'll stay with him."

"Thank you."

She takes one last look at Jason and then runs into the store and sobs for a minute before making a call.

"Hello?"

"Carly, it's Elizabeth."

Carly stands when she hears crying. "What happened? Are you safe?"

"The convict that escaped came here and took Jason hostage."

"What!"

"He hit him on the head with his gun."

"Where is he?"

"We're waiting for the ambulance. I'm in the store because my father is on the way, but Jason is still outside with Nadine and an officer. He hasn't woken up. I'm so scared."

Carly grabs her purse and keys. "I'll go to the hospital and call you later."

"Thank you."

The door to the store opens and Trevor rushes inside.

"What the hell happened?"

She took a deep breath and wiped her face, her hand noticeably shaking. "The missing prisoner confronted Jason when he was taking out the trash. Nadine saw it, so she hit the panic button and came and got me. We tried to run, but they had come inside, and he was holding a gun to Jason's head."

Liz is struggling to hold it together as it replayed in her mind.

"Go on."

"Nadine got the money from the register and then the man took Jason with him and when he heard the sirens, he panicked and struck Jason and took his car."

Trevor ran his hand through his hair. While he is pissed that Liz somehow got caught in the middle, there are a few officers watching their interaction, so he schooled his reaction. "So, you're not hurt."

"No."

"You'll have to go to the station. Frank will take you in the car and bring you back when it's done."

She nodded. Driving probably wasn't a good idea right now anyway.

He left just as the ambulance was taking off for the hospital. One good thing had come out of this press nightmare; Jason is out of commission and therefore won't be spending time around his daughter. Initially, he hadn't planned on taking his family with him when he left town. Not only had he needed to deal with his STD in private, which he's convinced that the little bitch Courtney gave him on purpose, but his private investigator also had an update regarding the Morgan family. The only reason he ended up taking Elizabeth and Connie was so his wife could get checked out and to make sure Elizabeth and Jason were separated. He whistled as he drove, loving that he is closer to getting rid of the Morgan family once and for all. If he doesn't get to be happy, neither does anyone in his household.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few other officers had arrived, so Nadine and Elizabeth locked up the store and were taken downtown.

They separated them and then took their statements.

Just around the time that they were wrapping up, the mood heightened.

Frank grinned after putting the phone down. "Jason's car ran out of gas, so he left it on the side of the road and tried to make a run for it. They chased him down and got him."

Nadine smiled. "That's great news. I'm glad Jason was a slacker."

The doors burst open and the inmate is pushed inside and when he saw the girls he growled, and even though he was handcuffed, he used his arms to hit an officer and shoved another one and made a run towards them.

Elizabeth is frozen in place as he hurls towards her and then she sees something whiz by her and it hits the man and he goes down hard, his body jerking from the electrical voltage.

She plops onto her chair and Frank grabs her face.

"Breathe, Elizabeth."

She struggles to focus and then slumped as she passed out. He tugged her up higher and then lifted her and carried her into an office that has a couch with Nadine close behind.

"Can you get some water for when she wakes up?"

He nodded and hurried to retrieve it as Nadine fussed over her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes flutter open as Monica squeezed his hand. When he starts to panic, Alan presses his hand on his shoulder.

"You're in the hospital. You're okay."

He struggles to remember why he'd be there and then his eyes grow big. "Elizabeth and Nadine—"

"—are fine. They are at the police station giving statements," Carly said moving forward.

"What happened? I can't remember anything after we left the store."

"Apparently, he heard the sirens and hit you over the head with his gun and then stole your car," Carly smirked. "He ran out of gas."

Jason slightly smiled. "Did he crash it?"

Alan nodded. "No, but it will be a few days before you can get it back."

"That's fine." A pain shoots through his head and he tenses, causing Monica to go get the nurse.

A doctor enters the room. "Hello, Mr. Morgan. I'm Dr. Hardy. You have a nice sized egg on your head."

"Will I live?"

Tom smiled. "I think your chances are good. May I ask that everyone leave the room so that I can examine him?"

They left and Tom checked his eyes and vitals and then asked Jason to describe the pain.

"It's a shooting one, and kind of makes me cringe."

"You took a pretty good blow, so you may have headaches for several days. I'll give you something to take, but no driving. Do you work?"

"Yeah."

"You're off for the next three days."

Jason groaned.

"Sorry, but you need to rest while it heals."

"Okay. Do I have to stay here?"

"Yup. You're in overnight just to make sure you don't have any seizures."

Jason almost pouts making Tom smile.

"I'll update your parents. Try to get some rest."

He turned off the lights on the way out and spoke to Monica and Alan in the hallway.

"He'll be okay. Just keep him off work for three days and make sure that he stays in bed."

"I'll make sure of it," Monica said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly knocked on Elizabeth's door and Trevor answered, looking her up and down before stepping back.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?"

She almost gagged. "I was wondering if Elizabeth could spend the night. I heard what happened and thought maybe she needed some girl talk."

"I don't know."

"Please, I'll make sure to deliver her back in the morning. I'll even throw in some delicious pastries for you."

He smirked. "Alright, Elizabeth!"

Liz ran into the room. "Carly?"

"Hey."

"Pack an overnight bag, Carly wants you to stay with her."

Liz tries to school her features. "Oh, okay. I'll be right back."

Trevor turns his attention back to Carly. "You can sit if you want." God, he'd love to break her. Girls like her need that saucy smirk knocked off their faces and a good fuck to set them straight.

She moves past him and sits on a chair in the living room while Trevor plops onto the couch.

"So, what are your plans now?"

"Well, my parents will probably marry me off to the highest bidder."

"No college?"

"Eh, maybe I'll take a few classes." She knows her role and really has no problem with it.

"You should take some business courses. I think you could probably get what you want from others pretty easily and you do have a bossy nature."

Carly chuckled. Trevor isn't her type and knowing what a monster he is doesn't make him the least bit appealing, but apparently, he likes blondes. "Maybe I'll consider it."

Liz moves inside the room, wondering what was going on between them due to their expressions.

Carly stood. "You ready?"

Liz nodded and followed her to the door.

"Be good. I'll know," Trevor said ominously.

They moved outside.

"God, I don't know how you stand to be around him," Carly said. "He gives me the willies."

Liz slid into the car and waited until she did the same. "It didn't look like you were minding his company to me."

Carly grimaced. "That is gross, Elizabeth. Just—eww."

Liz laughed.

"I was playing him. Now, we go to my house and get something to eat and then make a plan on how we're going to sneak you into the hospital unnoticed."

"Awesome!"

"I thought you'd like that. I know an EMT and he's working tonight. It might cost me a kiss, but we can meet him there and he can wheel you in and we'll make sure that your head is covered."

"What about when we get in there?"

"He can take you to the morgue and then to Jason's room."

It is risky. "I'll think about it."

She pulls into her driveway and then they make their way inside. There are several maids running around and Carly just waves them off and heads to the dining room.

"What can I get you, Miss Carly," a woman asked.

"Hey, Gloria, your special salad for me." She turned to Liz. "What do you want? The sky is the limit."

Liz thought for a moment. "Do you have any soup or anything like that?"

Gloria smiled. "Do you like Chili?"

Liz's eyes lit up. "I love it."

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Alright, Elizabeth, I'll be right back."

She turned to Carly. "I'll bring some lemonade."

"Perfect."

Once she was gone, Liz looked around. "This place is enormous."

"It's a little much, but my dad is very into it. My step-mother should be home soon."

"Where is your mom?"

"She lives in New York in a small town near the Hudson. She was a hot mess when she got pregnant, so my father got custody and moved away."

"Oh."

"I see her from time to time. She's okay and turned her life around and is now a nurse."

"That's great."

"Yeah." They aren't close, but as Carly got older she began to understand her mother's choices and they formed a truce.

"Thank you for helping me see Jason."

"I know that you're worried. He asked about you and Nadine after he woke up."

"Will he be okay?"

Gloria sat the drinks down and left.

"I totally forgot you have no information. Yes, Monica texted me to tell me that they are keeping him overnight and I knew what I had to do."

It was almost overwhelming that Carly was so willing to do this.

The food was delivered and they dug in and when they finished, Carly dragged her up to her room.

"Wow," Liz said as she perused the room. The walls are a beautiful shade of light green and the bed is enormous with huge pillows and a beautiful white furry spread. There is a desk in the corner and large doors that led to a balcony that overlooks the pool.

Carly threw her purse on the bed. "We can have a slumber party. The bed is enormous."

Liz is relieved because she knows there are probably a lot of extra rooms in the house, but she would feel strange in them, not that she won't feel weird sleeping in Carly's bed.

A maid rushes into the room looking frazzled but excited, "Miss Carly, he's here."

Carly is stunned. "He's supposed to be out of town. Shit." She scrambles to the closet. "Elizabeth, go down and distract him for me,"

Liz has no idea what is going on. "Distract who?"

"Jax, can you just go down and talk to him? He's twenty-one, gorgeous, rich, and is mentoring at his father's company to run the U.S. division, and he might be my future baby daddy," she said before disappearing into the walk-in closet.

Liz shook her head and then hurried downstairs and came to a halt when Jax lifted his head and his blue eyes filled with amusement. "Um, hi, Carly will be down in a minute. Do you want to sit?" Panic sets in when she realizes that she has no idea where they are going to sit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Damian sat next to Jason's bed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Spinelli…"

"I had to come when I heard my friend was under such duress."

"I'll be fine."

Worry filled Damian's eyes as he met Jason's gaze.

"But you're not fine or you'd be at home."

"I have a concussion. Can you hand me the water?"

Damian jumped up and held the cup while Jason took a few sips.

"You're a good friend, Damian."

Spinelli smiled especially since Jason never called him by his first name. "Thank you. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Well, I can't stay long, but I hope you get better soon."

Jason reached over and grabbed Spinelli's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks."

When Jason's eyes fluttered shut, Damian slipped out of the room, saying a prayer that Jason will indeed recover fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax grinned. "Hello, I'm Jax."

"I'm Elizabeth and I have to admit, this is my first time here and I have no idea where to take you."

Her blush made his grin widen.

"Follow me."

He led them to a sitting room and they sat on rather uncomfortable antique chairs.

"So, how do you know Carly?" he asked.

"We just graduated together and I'm friends with one of her friends."

"Ah, I see. I didn't think she had a lot of female friends."

"Well, she's helped me a lot. Yesterday, someone tried to rob the store where I work and our friend was hurt and I'm still a little shaky."

He learned on his knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Was it Jason?" He knows about her friendship with him and is fine with it.

"Yes."

Carly breezed into the room with a summer dress that hugged her body and heels. "Jax, I thought you were out of town."

He stood and kissed her cheek as they briefly hugged. "There was a slight change of plan. I was hoping that you were free this evening."

She sighed. "Well, I promised Liz that I'd help her sneak into the hospital to see Jason."

"Why are you sneaking?"

"Because her father is an asshole and would hurt her if he finds out. They are not allowed to see each other."

Jax glanced at Elizabeth who looked away with embarrassment. He hates that someone would try to hurt her.

"How about I help and then make sure she gets home safely afterward while we go out to eat?"

Carly smiled. "Elizabeth, do you mind?"

"That's fine with me. I'll just hang out in your suite."

"Just don't borrow my clothes."

"I think you're too tall, so you're safe."

Jax clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Alright, ladies, what's the plan?"

They filled him in and then he added to it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth lies in the back of the ambulance fretting. She's dressed in scrubs but covered with a sheet. Trevor would have someone watching the hospital, so it's important that she not appear on any cameras. There is a mask in her pocket that she will put on once they are safely inside. They had met the EMT a block from the hospital where she had gotten in and then a few of Jax's friends agreed to create a diversion. She is convinced that Carly is a drama whore because she assured them that she probably could have just slipped in some other way.

When the ambulance stopped, she held her breath and pulled the sheet over her head and then she is moved into the building. As soon as they get inside, Jax's friend's voices get loud and the EMT moves down a hallway and into a room while the nurses are distracted.

"Okay, get up."

Liz quickly got off the gurney, put on her mask, and then as he slipped out to go back into the lobby to pick up his patient for transport, Liz went down the hallway, got on an elevator and went upstairs to Jason's room. Her hair is pulled into a bun and she looks down the entire time. It's after visiting hours, so the halls are pretty desolate. She slipped into Jason's room which is lit by the television light.

He eyes her as she closes the curtains and then approaches him.

"Mr. Morgan, it's time for your sponge bath."

His eyes narrow.

"What? Would you rather be dirty?"

She rips off her mask with a grin on her face.

"Elizabeth?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"I can't believe you are here." He moves his bed to sit up and she hugs him.

"How?" he asked as he retreated.

"Carly and her boyfriend helped me."

Jason chuckled. "I'm glad to see you." He doesn't know what he would have if it were her lying in this bed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments. GuestWho – Trevor wasn't responsible for the convict. He just benefited from the results.

Okay, if you missed it, I posted a chapter yesterday. Next Chapter, you'll find out Alan and Monica's secret. Hopefully, I spelled checked okay, I'm not feeling well so it was hard to concentrate.

Chapter 10

A worried Liz perused Jason and then she touched his head as her bottom lip quivered. "I was so scared."

He swallowed hard. "Me too." In fact, he feels like he's forever changed by the events.

"I've lived my life in fear every day, but when I saw you disappear through that doorway with a gun held to your head, I just—I never want to feel like that again."

She started to cry and he squeezed her hand.

"I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I wasn't the one in direct danger."

"I'm glad I put off getting gas."

She smiled. "Slacker…"

"Yeah. So, what else are you and Carly up to?"

She wiped her face. "Oh, we're just having a slumber party."

He grinned. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Her house is insane."

"I know. Gloria rocks though."

"That is very true. I can't stay long, but I just had to see you, When do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow, but no work for three days and I can't drive,"

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

She froze when she thought someone was about to enter, but they continued on.

"Thanks for risking hospital and Trevor jail to see me."

She grinned.

"Can you text me to let me know you're home safely?"

"Yes." After one more hug, she put on her mask and then crept into the hallway and made a beeline for the elevator. This time, she took a back exit and Jax's friend was waiting.

He smiled. "Hop in."

After getting settled, Liz eyed the sportscar and when he started it up, it rumbled beneath her.

"Does this go really fast?"

"I'll show you fast."

He took off and she laughed as the wind caressed her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly slipped into her bedroom and is surprised to find Elizabeth still awake.

Liz put down her aside. "How was your date?"

"Excellent, how is Jason?"

"He is doing okay."

"Good." She disappeared into the bathroom and then came back out dressed in pajama shorts and a top.

"So, do you really like Jax?"

Carly grinned as she slipped beneath the covers. "He's gorgeous and very gentlemanly, but there is a hint of naughtiness there which I love."

"I think he suits you."

"Well, out of all my choices, he's the favorite."

"And he's okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's expected with his lineage. We have a lot of fun together. Have you ever dated?"

"With a father like Trevor, no."

Carly has no reference point for that. While her father isn't always around, he's not an asshole.

"I didn't say that to make you feel sorry for me."

"I don't. I hate that you have to deal with him but I don't pity you. Look, we all have things we have to put up with that suck. Your crap might be worse, but I just think it makes us stronger and we learn what not to do. I'll never be like my step-mother, that is for sure. She lets my father get away with far too much and if I ever have children, I will make sure that my or my husband's work doesn't come before them. They'll never feel loneliness like I have."

Elizabeth realizes that maybe Carly's life isn't as perfect as she thought it was. "I don't know if I ever want to have children."

"Why?"

"It's a huge responsibility and I never want to hurt or treat a child like I was treated."

"You won't."

"How can you know that?"

Carly yawned and then closed her eyes. "It's simple. You're not a monster."

Liz turned onto her back still not convinced that she should ever give it a chance,

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next two days Jason recuperated at home. He is bored out of his mind and is happy when Carly drops by.

"You look really grumpy."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm beyond bored."

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Monica will only let me work a half day, but I'll take it."

"Are you having headaches?"

"None that I'll admit to or I'll be resting on this couch for the rest of my life."

She chuckled. "Hold on, I brought you a surprise."

"Carly…"

"Trust me, you'll like it."

She went to the window and peeked through the crack in the curtain and a minute later, Elizabeth entered the house carrying a cheeseburger and fries with a coke."

His eyes grew big. "Hey!"

She smiled. "Here, I thought you might be hungry."

He grinned and took the bag from her and sniffed it before moaning. "Thank you."

"Why the hat?"

"I'm undercover just in case."

He took a bite out of the hamburger and shut his eyes to savor it.

"Where is your mom?"

"She went shopping."

He wolfed down the food fast and then Liz threw out the bag.

"That was so good."

Carly smirked. "We'll take your word for it."

"What are these rumors I'm hearing about your dad since his term ended?" Since Jason had a lot of time on his hands, he watched some news.

"Well, he's talking about being a senator for New York. In order to do that, we might move there to establish residency."

"Wow. Where?"

"He's not sure yet, maybe Rochester or a place called Port Charles."

Carly will go with them until she's married off. Jax has some holdings in New York, so he'll be able to visit often.

"When will you leave?"

"My step-mother is going to leave in August to get the house set up. I think eventually, my dad wants to make a run for President."

Jason and Elizabeth glance at each other.

"I don't know even know how to reply to that."

Carly smiled. "Me either, but I'll be long gone before that happens. Of course, if they make it there, I'd be willing to help re-decorate."

"Of course you would."

It's weird thinking about life after high school. Carly had been raised in Hilldale and her father has been involved with politics for a long time. While she tried to remain cool and calm about everything, she's scared to meet new people. Making friends doesn't come to her easily.

"You'll be fine," Jason said sensing her mood change.

"You don't know that."

"You excel at whatever you do. I think you'll be okay." He focused on Elizabeth. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Things have been quiet." Trevor had left her alone.

"Good."

Carly's phone rang and she went into the kitchen to answer it.

Liz slightly smiled. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Have you been worrying?"

"Yes."

"I'm okay."

"I know, but it's nice to see you with my own eyes."

The door opened and Monica moved inside, struggling with some bags. Liz jumped up.

"Elizabeth, I didn't realize you were here. I saw Carly's car."

"She's in the kitchen."

"Oh."

Liz took a few bags and Carly waved when she saw them and ended the call.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan."

"Hello, Carly. I take it you smuggled some food in?"

Carly grinned. "You know me so well."

Monica shook her head. "Yes, I do."

"We were just about to go."

"Don't leave on my account."

"We're not. I have a date."

"Rumor has it that you and that Australian young man are pretty serious."

Carly's jaw dropped. "Monica!"

She chuckled. "I may be older, but I still can hear and you know how small this town is and how much the biddies love to gossip."

"Ain't that the truth? Yes, we are serious."

"Well then, I'm happy for you."

Carly smiled. "Thanks!"

They said goodbye to Jason and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After the work the next day, Jason drove to Jagger's house.

"Well, look who it is, the most famous hostage for miles."

Jason grimaced, making Jagger chuckle.

"Come on in, what's up?"

"Is your cousin in town?"

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

"Sure, want to take a ride?"

"Yeah."

They got in Jagger's truck and he drove into the mountains and finally, they reached the cousin's cabin.

Jagger got out and yelled his name, "Jesse!"

After a few more attempts, a man moved from behind a tree dressed in fatigues.

"What are you doing?"

Jesse smirked. "Hunting for my dinner. Why are you here?"

Jagger always liked his cousin, but he has been a little weird since he came back from doing a tour in the Middle East.

"I asked to see you."

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Jason?"

"Yeah."

"You're a lot bigger than you were the last time I saw you."

Jason nodded. "I need a favor."

Jesse motioned for them to follow him and they moved through some trees and Jason's face contorted when Jesse resumed skinning an animal. "I'm a busy man. What exactly do you need?"

"Can you teach me to shoot?"

Jagger is stunned.

I read about what happened. I can teach you that and some self-defense if you want."

"I would like that."

"We'll start with shooting and then in a couple of weeks, we'll add the other stuff."

"I'd appreciate it."

"You have to pay for the bullets. I'll buy them."

"Okay." Jason dug in his pocket and waited for Jesse to wipe his hands and then handed him some cash.

"Let me put this on the grill and then we'll get started."

Jesse walked away and Jagger grabbed Jason's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm learning how to protect myself. I'll be going on the road in September so it will be good if I learn. You don't know what it was like to have someone hold a gun to your head like that. I never want to feel so hopeless again."

"Jason, shooting a gun is serious. You can't pull the trigger unless you willing to take another life."

"I know."

"You're not hard like that, Jason."

"Jagger, I need you to trust me. I can handle it. It's just something that I need to do. You can't tell anyone. Please."

Jagger sighed. "I'll wait in the truck until you're finished, but next time, you come up here on your own."

"Okay."

For the next hour, Jason learned gun safety and then got to take a few shots. It made him feel stronger and eased some of his anxiety over what happened.

Jesse walked him to the truck. "Come back on Wednesday and we'll shoot some more."

"See you then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The one thing Liz notices when Jason returns to work is that he's even quieter than before. Something had changed, and she wonders if the incident had taken a greater toll on him than she had previously thought.

"Can you meet me at the lake?"

"I can't. I have somewhere else to be."

"Oh." She walked away, clearly feeling rejected and he sighed and followed her.

"Elizabeth, wait."

She spun on her heel and crossed her arms across her chest. "Normally, I'd let you stew, but given everything that happened, I'm not sure that's a good idea. What is going on with you?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to tell you."

"I thought we are friends."

"We are, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything."

She fights the tears threatening to erupt. "You're right. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if that sounded harsh, I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Fine, Jason, I get it. When you're ready, let me know."

She went back out front and Jason closed his eyes and really wished Many was still around. The rest of the day whizzed by and he drove to Jesse's with a lot on his mind.

"You don't look happy," Jesse said as he Jason moved closer.

"I'm fine."

"Is it a girl?"

Jason shrugged. "Not the way you think…"

They moved to where the targets are set up.

"Well, we're not starting until you tell me because I don't want it affecting our lesson."

"She senses something is up and I hurt her feelings because I don't want to tell her what I'm doing with you."

"I see. You're not quite eighteen, so you need to use good judgment regarding who you tell."

"She wouldn't say anything. I just don't think she'd understand."

Jesse shrugged and handed him a handgun. "Maybe she'll surprise you."

Jason focused on the target and slowed his breathing. Jesse is impressed with his concentration and accuracy.

"Ever think about going into the military?"

"No."

"It helped me focus and deal with my anger issues. It was tough, but I don't regret it. Now, it's true that I'm a little messed up over what I saw over there, but I have a purpose now and I'm not giving that up."

Jason would love to have more purpose, but he can't really see himself in the military. Once they finished, he headed back home. He doesn't have to work the next day, but a talk with Elizabeth is long overdue.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth parked her car and headed to the lake where she laid a blanket down. About an hour later, Jason plopped next to her.

She pushed onto her elbow and just stared at him.

"Surprised to see me, Lansing?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"I'm sorry I pushed you at all. You were right. I shouldn't expect you to tell me everything."

Jason stretched out, mimicking her position.

"I'll admit, I'm scared to tell you because I don't know if you'll understand or want to be around me anymore."

Now he is scaring her.

"Are you breaking the law?"

"Well, kind of, but no one will ever know."

"I'm listening."

He stared at a spot on the blanket. "One of my friend's brother's is teaching me how to shoot and defend myself."

It really wasn't what she expected him to say.

"Can you tell me why?"

He rolled onto his back. "I need to feel like I can protect myself. He's in the Army and is home for several weeks, so I asked him to teach me."

"So, you're going to buy a gun?"

"Yeah. I have to wait until I turn eighteen to get what I want. He's also going to teach me some disarming techniques and self-defense moves."

"Wow."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm shocked. Guns make things so final." She pushed into a sitting position crossing her legs. "I'm not going to lie, they frighten me, and I'm scared that one day you'll have to use it."

He turned onto his side again. "I understand the responsibility and I take it seriously. When I'm shooting the gun, I don't know, it relaxes me."

"When you found out that Franco was the one who attacked me, you were very reactive, Jason. What if Trevor beats me up? Are you going to grab your gun?"

"I—No. I'm not going to try to break the law. You know how something happens to you and it just changes who you are?"

"Yes."

"That's how I feel. I'm not the same person as before. Whatever innocence I had regarding things like this is gone. I'm going to be on the road by myself for a while and I need to know how to protect myself. I won't go looking for trouble but that doesn't mean that it won't find me."

"I hate that you feel like you have to do this. I'm scared enough just thinking about you leaving."

"I won't have a gun when I leave because different states have different laws."

"I can't tell you what to do, but if this is important to you, then do what you need to do." She doesn't want to be around them though.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I just hate that you feel you need to do this to feel safe. I think I need a hug."

He pushed into a sitting position and his arms are filled with Elizabeth, and they sat like that for several minutes. He hadn't even considered Trevor when he decided to learn to shoot and wonders if the man owns guns.

"Does your dad own a gun?"

Liz retreated. "He has some rifles that I know of."

"Has he ever pulled them out when he was angry?"

"No."

"Good." It's hard to put into words what Elizabeth means to him, but he would be devastated if he lost her. He had never had this type of relationship before. She is beautiful inside and out and he wishes he could take her away from her family, so she can finally be happy.

"I never thought an untouchable would be my best friend."

Jason smiled. "We're not all bad."

"You're right. Carly is actually pretty cool."

His eyes widened.

"I know—scary right?"

"I'm glad you have another friend and God knows she needs a normal girlfriend."

Liz chuckled. "I don't think she misses Courtney."

The grossed out look on his face makes her laugh.

"I have to go, or Monica will have a fit. She's making my dad's favorite."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! There is always a method to my madness. Lots of drama coming.

Chapter 11

For the next two months, they flew under the radar as Trevor got closer and closer to whatever Monica and Alan are hiding.

Jason had finished his lessons with Jesse who was very happy with Jason's progress.

By the end of August, Trevor finally got confirmation and was almost giddy as he prepared to expose the Morgans. He's not stupid and knows that Elizabeth and Jason are running around behind his back, but no more. In the next few weeks, he's hoping to force the Morgan family to leave town. It's either that or their past will come for a visit and he's quite sure that they don't want that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"One week," Liz muttered under her breath. That is how much time she had left until Jason left. It terrified her to lose him, but at the same time, holding him back didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"What has gotten you muttering to yourself?" Nadine asked.

"Nothing…"

She smirked. "Is nothing close to six feet tall, dirty blonde hair, and muscles for days?"

Liz sighed. "This summer is going too fast."

"That's for sure, so what's the deal with you and Jason?"

"What do you mean?"

Nadine laughed. "Do you have the hots for him or what? I see the way you look at each other."

"It's not like that. We're friends."

"Why not more?"

Liz doesn't even know how to answer that. They have so much going on in their personal lives that neither had even thought about pushing the boundaries. There was just too much at stake, but she is hoping that they meet up later down the line and talk about the possibilities.

"We can't be together. You know that." Trevor would have a cow.

"But do you want to be with him?" She could tell by the look on Liz's face that she hadn't allowed herself to go there. "You two are ridiculous."

Jason moved towards them. "What's going on?"

Liz looked mortified, so Nadine backed off.

"Nothing, I was just teasing her."

Jason tracked Nadine until she was out of earshot. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I left my phone at the house. I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"You look pretty in that color."

She blushed as she looked down at her green top. "Thanks."

Nadine had moved closer without them knowing it and had heard the last exchange. When Jason left, she snorted. "Just friends my ass…"

Liz buried her face in her hands as Nadine laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked his car, noticing the additional car in the driveway. When he got closer, he eased inside and could hear raised voices coming from his father's office, so he crept down the hallway.

"What do you want, Trevor?"

"I want you gone because your son won't stay away from my daughter."

Monica threw her hands up. "They are just friends. Why do you care?"

"Because she is willfully disobeying me with that prick."

Alan growled. "Don't you call my son names. You're not half the man he is."

"Your son, huh?"

Monica paled.

"Did you really think that no one would ever find out your tawdry little secret?"

Jason's heart started beating faster.

"That's right, I know that Jason is not yours."

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Alan said.

Trevor grinned. "Oh, but you certainly do. I know that your father, Edward Quartermaine, somehow convinced you to take his bastard son's spawn and raise him. Do you know how long you could get for kidnapping?"

"It wasn't like that," Monica said with tears in her eyes. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough to get you arrested for kidnapping. You have three days to pack up and get out of here and take him with you or I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life behind bars."

Jason slipped into the bathroom just as Trevor left and then he stepped into the hallway again, still reeling and wondering if everything Trevor said was true. He could hear Monica crying and that is when his anger started to bubble, and he threw open the door, making his parents jump.

"Jason!" Monica said.

"Is it true? You're not my parents?" Tears are streaming down his face and he doesn't even realize it.

Alan's lower lip quivered. "Jason, it's not what you think. You are my son in every way."

"But not by blood?"

"We are related."

Jason can't even process the enormity of the situation, so he bolted with them screaming for him to stop. He jumped into his car and took off, barely able to see the road as Monica collapsed in the street and his father dropped to his knees to comfort her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason didn't return, Elizabeth went to the house after her shift ended.

Alan answered the door. "Elizabeth, have you seen him?"

She can tell that Alan is distraught and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "No. What happened?"

"He's gone. He overheard your father blackmailing us and he took off."

"What?"

"I know you meet somewhere. Can you please go there and check it out?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

Liz ran back to her car and pulled onto the street and went to their special spot, but Jason isn't there, so she dials Carly.

"It's Elizabeth. Jason had gone home to grab his phone and overheard his parents talking to my father. He was blackmailing them and whatever he said upset Jason and he took off. We can't find him."

Carly shut the door to her room. "Where have you looked?"

"I'm where we usually meet, and he isn't here."

"Stay there for a bit in case he shows up and I'll go to a few places."

"Okay."

When he didn't show up and Carly came up empty handed, they met at her house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly paced back and forth. "We need to know what he overheard."

"I don't think they'll tell me."

"It has to be big for him to do this."

Elizabeth's phone rang, and she answered it. "Jason?"

She could hear him crying. "Jason, please talk to me."

"Everything is a lie. They lied to me my whole life."

Carly moves closer and presses her head against Elizabeth's, so she can hear.

"What's a lie?"

"My life. I just can't do this. God, I hate them so much."

"Jason, where are you? Please let me come to you."

"No. You can't. Your father—just stay away, Elizabeth. I'm no good. He'll just hurt you because of me."

"Don't leave me, please. I can handle anything but that. Please don't hurt yourself."

Jason starts to sob as he lets go of his pain and the girls are stunned as they listen.

"I'm sorry."

The line goes dead and Liz's knees start to buckle, and Carly wraps her arms around Liz as they fall to the floor.

"He's hurting so bad."

"What the hell did they tell him?"

There are so many scenarios going through their minds.

Liz wiped her face. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"The Morgan house."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan opened the door and is surprised to see Carly with Liz.

"He called," Liz said.

Monica pushed past Alan. Her hair is wild, and her eyes are red. "Where is he? Where is my son?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say, but he's devastated."

Her shoulders slump as Alan grabs them.

"Let's go into the house."

Alan gave Monica a sedative and then covered up before sitting in a chair.

"We need to know what happened," Carly said.

"What I say next does not leave this room. Can I trust you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know yet."

"Carly, you don't understand. Too many people will get hurt."

"Including you?"

"Yes."

Liz grabbed Carly's hand. "We won't tell. Please, Mr. Morgan."

Alan got up and poured himself a drink and then sat.

"My father, Edward Quartermaine, had an illegitimate son who showed up one day with his wife and newborn, demanding money or he'd expose a family secret. They were cons and when Jimmy found out who his father was, he was angry and wanted revenge. We gave him money and two days later, we found a bassinet with the baby in it and a note saying to take care of him, that it was for the best."

"Jason?" Carly whispered.

"Yes. My father was demanding and basically convinced Monica and me to take Jason and run before Jimmy Lee and Susan came back for him. We used my mother's maiden name and he gave us new identities. It wasn't supposed to be for long."

"That's why you moved a lot?" Liz asked.

"Yes. We fell in love with the baby and tried to raise him the best we could." There is more, but he didn't think they needed to know about it.

"So, you lied to him and now he thinks his whole life is pointless," Carly said.

"I gave up my whole life to keep him away from his parents. They were in jail for a while and did come for him when they got out, but Edward basically told them they had no rights and that he didn't know where we were. A couple of times, they almost found us by dumb luck, but we managed to get out of town before there was a confrontation."

"Wow," Elizabeth said.

"They threw him away and didn't want him. There was no way in hell they deserved him. I mean, what if someone had spared Elizabeth from Trevor and tried to give her a good life, wouldn't that have been better than what she is going through?"

Carly wiped away a tear. "Alan, he deserved the truth, especially as soon as he started confronting you about it."

"We were going to tell him after his birthday. We just needed a little more time and then everything would have been fine. Once he turned eighteen, he could make his own decisions and they couldn't hurt him."

She stood. "He is out there somewhere devastated because he thinks everything is a lie including your love for him."

"Please help me find him, Carly. We love him."

Liz stood. "He needs some time to process this."

"He needs his family."

"Unfortunately, you are the last people he wants to see." She shared a glance with Carly. "I'll never stop looking for him, but if I do find him, I won't betray his trust."

Alan nodded.

They got into the car and Carly hit the steering wheel.

"He needs us, Muffin."

"We need him too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the couch inside Jesse's cabin. Luckily, Jesse had given him a spare key.

For two days, he had just sat around contemplating what he should do and still had no answers. Given that his birthday is so close, he figured he could just stay where he is and then go home and pack some things and get on the road. He had left his car in a parking lot and then walked to the motorcycle shop and bought it. He already had his license and paid cash. All he had to do is say goodbye to Carly and Elizabeth which is easier said than done.

As much as he wants to stick around for Elizabeth, he just can't stay here any longer. He needs more answers and he doesn't trust his parents not to lie.

He dialed his phone.

Elizabeth moved into her bathroom and answered. "Jason?"

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Your dad told us what happened."

"Did he explain anything?"

"Yeah. He said that your parents were cons and had blackmailed the family and then left you at Alan's family's home and his grandfather made him take you and run. Apparently, Alan is your father's half-brother."

"This is insanity."

"I know. He said that your mom and dad are married and were in jail for a while."

He closed his eyes.

"Jason?"

"I'm here."

"I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"We found your car."

"I have my bike."

Her eyes widened. "Wow."

"It's really cool."

She slightly smiled. "You gonna take me for a ride?"

"Eventually, once I've been riding for a bit. I want to be safe."

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"Elizabeth, you know I have to go."

"I know." It is crushing her, but she is not his responsibility and she wants him to be free.

He can tell she is crying. "Please don't cry."

"I don't know how to be without you."

"You mean everything to me."

She wiped at her face. "You're my best friend."

"We are more than friends, Elizabeth."

That just makes her cry harder.

"This isn't forever. I'll come to you when you figure out where you want to go. I promise."

"You can't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't."

Trevor called her name.

"I have to go."

"Later…"

She slightly smiled. "Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The night before his birthday, Jason came to the house on his bike which shocked his parents.

"Jason, we were so worried," Monica said.

He can tell that she had been crying a lot because her eyes are bloodshot and she doesn't look well.

"Please sit down and talk to us," Alan said.

"I can't stay long."

"We understand, just please talk to us."

He noticed the packed boxes and sighed before plopping onto the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Alan shrugged. "Probably back to the family."

"And where is that?"

"They live in Port Charles, NY," Monica said.

"Trevor is giving us some extra time since you left," Alan said. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"I do, but I don't trust that you'll tell me the truth."

Monica sighed. "We deserve that, but there's nothing left to hide."

"Who are my parents?"

They don't know it, but he's taping it and then giving it to Spinelli to research to do some research.

"Jimmie Lee Holt and Susan Moore."

"Why was he blackmailing his own family?"

"He was raised in Indiana by his mother Beatrice. They came to Port Charles when he was an adult to get his share of the Quartermaine fortune. They found out some information about Edward and Lila's marriage and tried to blackmail him. He had married Susan, who I had a brief affair with, and enlisted her help when that other scheme didn't work out. Susan got pregnant and they had you. He caused the family a lot of pain and even bankrupted us at one point. Right before the baby was born, Edward agreed to his demands in return for them leaving town. They did for several months and then showed back up and left you on the steps in a carrier with a note. I guess they didn't want the responsibility since they had gotten the cash and took off. Edward was livid and never wanted them to get their hands on you again, so he insisted on us taking you and moving so that Jimmie and Susan couldn't find you. It wasn't supposed to be for this long but several times they almost found us. At one point, they went to jail, so we relaxed for a few years and then moved here before they got out."

"So, they looked for me?"

"They came back to the mansion and Edward told them you weren't there, and he didn't know where you are and got rid of them."

Monica moved closer. "I love you like you are my own."

Jason stood. "But I'm not."

Alan sighed. "Jason, we gave up everything for you."

"Define everything…"

Monica started to cry. "Alan don't."

"He's going to find out eventually anyway."

Jason's heart dropped. What now?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lots of twists and turns to come.

I really meant to post yesterday, but work was too crazy. So, I'll post MWF next week.

Chapter 12

Alan swallowed hard. "You have an older brother."

"What? How? Where is he?"

Monica moved back to her chair. "His name is AJ. He was two when we left."

"You abandoned your son and then left with me. Why?"

"Edward said we'd be too easy to track if we took him, so my sister Tracy raised him."

Jason took a step backward as if they had hit him. "He must hate me."

"He just found out not too long ago."

"Does he even know that you're his parents?"

"Yes. He thought we were out of the country working for doctors without borders and weren't allowed back and we spoke to him every week, but about a year ago, he found out because he overheard Edward and let's just say he's not dealing with it well." Leaving AJ is one of their biggest regrets.

"Wow." Jason strode out of the room and went to his bedroom with his parents on his heels. The whole family is insane and he wonders if any of this can be fixed.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked.

"I'm leaving." He grabbed a duffle back and stuffed it with some underwear, a couple of tee-shirts, and a few pairs of jeans before grabbing his toiletry bag.

"Please don't go like this, Jason," Monica begged.

He put on his leather jacket. "What did you expect my reaction would be when you have lied to me my entire life after you abandoned your son? Did you really think I'd be okay with it?"

"I was hoping that you would see that we love you and sacrificed everything to keep you safe."

Jason chuckled. "I guess you miscalculated."

"Where are you going? You don't have money."

"I've been saving money for years just waiting for the day that I could leave here."

Monica is sobbing. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me like this."

He focused on her and felt nothing because he had shut himself off already. How can think what they did to his cousin is love? "I have to go."

"Are you just going to walk out and never speak to us again?" Alan asked.

"I don't know. You've had eighteen years to deal with all of this and I just found out. I need some time."

"Can't you just stay here tonight?"

Jason shook his head.

"Jason, can I please hug you?"

His father begged him with his eyes and Jason relented.

"Yes."

Monica held onto him as she cried and kept repeating that she loved him, and it was killing Jason. Finally, he pushed her back, his heart hardened to her anguish.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He rushed past his father as Monica started to sob uncontrollably and ran outside as tears blurred his eyes. Once his bag was secure, he put on his helmet and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli opened the door. "Stone Cold, what are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving in the morning and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

"I just—something happened, and I need to get away from my family."

Damien's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

His grandmother pushed by him. "Please, come in. We were just about to eat."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, you can join us."

Jason hadn't eaten for a while, so he agreed and followed them to the living room.

"I hope you like Italian."

"I do."

They sat, and she dished him out some lasagna and when Jason took a bite, he almost moaned. "This is outstanding."

She beamed. "Thank you. So, did I hear that you're leaving?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eventually go to New York to look up some family, but I'm going to take my time getting there. I bought a motorcycle."

She gave him a wary look which made him chuckle.

"I'll be safe."

"I think I'm more worried about someone else not paying attention." She put some more food on Jason's plate.

"I can't believe that you're leaving," Spinelli said softly.

"If you text me your address, I'll send you a postcard."

He lit up. "Really?"

Jason nodded, and Spinelli ran to get his phone.

"He adores you and I have to thank you for being so nice to him."

"He's a good kid."

"Yes, he is, but you are growing into a wonderful man. Not everyone would have been so nice to him, so thank you for seeing how special he is."

Spinelli returned and handed him the phone.

Once they were done, he was made to eat some cookies and then he let them know he has to go.

"Wait," the grandmother said before rummaging in a drawer. "Will you take a picture, so I can put it in Spinelli's scrapbook?"

Jason nodded and put his arm around Spinelli's shoulder. They smiled, and the picture was snapped.

They headed for the bike and Spinelli is in awe.

"Wow, this is so cool."

"I like to go fast." He put on his helmet and held out his hand. They shook, and then Jason rolled his eyes and briefly hugged the younger man who savored every minute of it.

"Be good," Jason said before revving the engine.

"Stay safe."

Jason was off like a shot and only then did Damian let a tear fall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth went to Carly's house where they waited for Jason to arrive.

"I can't stop thinking that this may be goodbye forever," Carly whispered.

Liz turned away from the window. "It's not. It just can't be."

They heard the rumble of the motorcycle before they saw him.

She bit her lip as she watched him park and turn it off. They rushed to the front door and opened it right as he ascended the steps.

Carly ran past and jumped into his arms and he chuckled as he held her.

"Are you crying?"

She sniffed. "Don't make fun of me."

He studied her face. "You'll see me again."

Her bottom lip quivered. "You say that now, but you'll find another Carly and forget about me."

He grinned at her dramatics. "You really think there is another one of you out there? Shit, I'm in trouble."

She smacked his arm as Liz giggled.

His attention went to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

Carly grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. "Are you hungry?"

"Always…"

"Good, because I believe breakfast tacos are on the menu."

He rubbed his hands together. "God, I love her. Can I take her with me?"

Carly shook her head. "Hell no, and there is no way she'd get on that deathtrap."

Gloria smiled. "That is where you are wrong. I have the bug."

Jason grinned. "I knew there was another reason I like you."

She chuckled. "Come on before they get cold."

You didn't have to ask him twice, he moved behind her and followed her to the dining room as they chatted about his bike.

The girls, a bit solemn, followed behind him wondering how long they could make him stick around.

After he had inhaled the first round, Carly asked.

"So, when do you have to take off?"

"In about an hour. I'm going to head Northeast and maybe stay in a hostel tonight."

Carly made a face.

"What? It will fine."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. If I see something I like, I'll stay for a bit before moving on."

Elizabeth got up and left the room and went into the living room.

"You should go after her, Jase. I think she's going to have a hard time watching you leave."

He nodded. "It's not easy for me either." He wiped his mouth and then followed. "Elizabeth."

She wouldn't look at him because she'd cry.

"Please look at me."

"I can't. I know why you need to go. I really get it, but I didn't think it would be this hard." He needs to confront his family and find a way to live with everything he has learned so staying is not an option.

He lightly gripped her arms. "I'm sorry."

She spun around. "I don't think you truly know how much you've changed my life."

"I do because you've changed mine too."

"I had no one and you came along and gave me something to look forward to—my own protector and friend."

"Come here," he said before wrapping his arms around her. "There are no words for what you mean to me, Elizabeth. Thank you for giving me a chance and really getting me. I know this seems so final, but it's not. I refuse to let it be."

She started to cry and Carly burst into tears behind them.

"Jesus, you two are killing me," he said trying to hold back his.

Carly moved forward and threw her arms around them.

"Carly, I fought you tooth and nail, but thank you for not giving up on me. You've proven what a great friend you are and I'll admit I was using you for Gloria at first," she smacked him on the butt, making him and Elizabeth giggle, "but you mean a lot to me."

"I love you, Jase."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Carly."

There is a knock on the door and Carly rushes to get it.

"I love you too, you know?" Liz whispered.

He gripped her face. "I love you more."

She smiled. "I seriously doubt that." Before he could turn towards the door, she inched onto her toes and gave him a chaste kiss and they are both surprised at the feelings that surged inside them.

Catching a movement to his left, he noticed Spinelli standing there looking pathetic.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I missed you already."

"Jesus Christ, you are all going to be the end of me."

Gloria giggled and then moved forward carrying a bag. "I made you some sandwiches for later and put some of those cookies in there you like."

He smiled and then hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "You are the best."

"I better see you again."

"You will."

"Gloria, I hope you have a lot of ice cream in the freezer," Carly said.

"I do."

"Spinelli, watch out for them."

"I will most steadfastly."

"Good."

He moved past them and went outside. Hearing a noise, he turned just in time to see Elizabeth hurl herself at him. After catching her, he gripped her tightly as her legs dangled and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever need me, Spinelli can hunt me down."

She slipped to the ground with fresh tears covering her cheeks. "Be safe…"

"I will, but that goes for you too." He can't help but think of her situation and pray that she'll be okay until November because he probably won't be able to live with himself if she isn't. In a way, she's probably safer if he leaves because it will give Trevor one less thing to be mad about. "Go—"

"No, don't say that. How about, see you later?"

"See you later, Elizabeth."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she took a step backward as he gunned the engine, and with one more look at his friends, he was gone.

Liz turned and looked at Carly and Spinelli and burst in tears as they rushed to hold her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Jason knocked on the door of an office in Maryland.

"Come in!"

He moved inside and a gruff looking man with white hair and blue eyes waved him inside.

"I'm here for the warehouse job."

"It's short term."

"That's perfect for me."

The guy eyed him. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

For such a young man, he seemed a little beat down. "It's hard work."

"I'm good for it. I have experience."

"Alright, then, give the secretary your information and you can start in the morning."

"Thank you, sir."

As Jason started to move through the doorway, the man stopped him.

"Where are you staying?"

Jason looked away sheepishly. "I'm not sure yet."

"You have a car?"

"No, sir, it's a motorcycle."

He barked into the phone and soon, a younger man appeared.

"This is Jason, open up the apartment for him."

"Okay, pop."

"It's small and only has a sink, toilet, and a couch, but it will do. I won't charge much."

"I appreciate it."

"This is Josh, he'll show you where to go."

Jason followed him outside and then to a garage, where they climbed a half flight of stairs and he let him in.

"Sorry, we put some boxes in here for storage."

Jason looked around. It's a little cluttered, but not too bad. "It's fine."

"Here's the key. We start at 6:30 in the morning, so just show up where you did today, but out front."

"Okay."

"Have you eaten?"

Jason shook his head.

"A few of the guys are going for some pizza. You game?"

"Sure…"

"Let's go."

The guys turned out to be pretty funny and Jason had a good time. Josh dropped him off and he went up to the apartment and sat on the couch for a while and relaxed and then washed his shirt and socks in the sink and tossed them over top of the door and then he laid on the couch. The windows are open and there is a slight breeze, but it's a little warm, so he slept in his underwear. It wasn't the best scenario, but he wouldn't have to dip into his money too much and it felt good to be independent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica and Edward walked into the mansion.

"Where is he?" Edward asked.

"We don't know. Where is AJ?"

"He should be home shortly. I have to warn you that he has been drinking again." Life with AJ has a lot of ups and downs and is never a dull moment. He had struggled when they finally told him the truth and Edward is nervous about Jason eventually showing up for answers because AJ will not be welcoming.

Monica moved around the room. "I really missed this place."

Edward sighed. "Well, it's yours now—that was part of the deal."

Monica shut her eyes. It certainly doesn't seem like it was worth it. She hadn't taken that offer seriously anyway. Not only is AJ a train wreck, but now Jason is hurting and she has no idea where his head is at.

Tracy stood in the doorway. "Well, look at what the cat drug in."

"Tracy…" Alan said.

"Oh, what the hell," she said before moving forward and embracing her brother. "You look good."

He slightly smiled. "So do you."

She slugged him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot and listening to our father."

Edward frowned.

"You went along with it too."

She sighed. "I know and I think we made a huge mistake. AJ is really hurting, Alan. I'm scared he'll hurt himself." While AJ had dabbled in drinking before the reveal, it quickly got out of control afterward.

"I don't know what to do. Is it too late?"

"It might be."

"All the sacrifice we made for Jason resulted in us sacrificing our relationship with AJ. We knew that could be an outcome," Alan said. Edward had hired a private investigator to trail Jimmie Lee and Susan at the time and the man had reported back that they were passed out drunk with the baby in the house and were being neglectful. That is a huge part of the reason they agreed to the charade. They also had a lot of sketchy friends and Edward had been scared that Jason's life would be in danger.

"I couldn't let them come back and take him. They would have hurt him," Edward said emotionally. "I spent so much time with AJ, trying to make up for you not being here and he was thriving until he found out the truth and then he just lost it."

"You can't blame him, dear," Lila said as Alice pushed her closer. "He felt abandoned and he was."

Alan's shoulders dropped.

"Please come here, I missed you desperately," Lila said. While she doesn't agree with their tactics, she loves and misses her son.

Alan moved closer and then knelt beside her and she pulled him against her.

"We all have to live with this choice and it might very well lead to something that can't be fixed."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Big secret this chapter. As for as the Q's and the decision they made, it was a huge mistake and you'll get more perspective here and there along the way because it's complex and twisted. People sometimes do give up their children and it's not always for the right reason, but it happens, and they rationalize it.

Chapter 13

Three days later, Elizabeth rearranged the shelf in the store for the fifth time before sighing. It felt like an eternity had passed since Jason left. While Carly and Spinelli tried to distract her, it was no use. Until she heard from him, she couldn't relax and breathe more easily.

Nadine grabbed the mail and then smiled and rushed towards her. "It's for you."

Liz took the postcard from her and then held it against her chest before pulling back and reading it.

"Elizabeth, I'm fine so you can stop fretting. I have a job working in a warehouse in Maryland. I don't plan on staying for longer than a few weeks, but I'm eating and have a place to stay. I miss you. Your MTF, Jason."

She grinned.

"What's an MTF?" Nadine asked.

"It means more than friends."

Nadine chuckled.

"I'm so glad he's okay."

"Me too, because now you can relax."

Carly rushed inside. "Muffin, I got a postcard."

Liz smiled. "Me too."

They read each other's which basically said the same thing.

"Hopefully, he can work through all of this and we can see him again," Carly said.

"Yeah."

"Want to come over for dinner? Spinelli is going to come."

"Okay. Did you find out when you're moving?"

"It will be in November. Daddy is already there and on the ballot, so we'll see how he does." Everything depends on the election in November. If he doesn't get the job, then they'll have to figure out where that leaves them.

"What about Jax?"

"He's taking me someplace special this weekend. I think he may pop the question soon."

Liz's eyes brighten. "I'm happy for you."

"Now, we just have to get you a boyfriend."

Dread fills her. "I don't know, Carly. I think that will have to wait until after my birthday."

"You know, I can ask my dad if you can come to stay with us. We'll have plenty of room."

"You would do that?"

Carly nodded. "Yes. Considering you are my newest best friend, I think I can swing that."

"But what about you marrying Jax?"

"If he asks me, it probably won't happen until next year. A girl needs time to plan."

Liz almost rolled her eyes because she is quite sure that Carly has most of the planning done already. "That will give me plenty of time to get a job and enroll." She walked away.

"Where are you going?"

Liz smiled. "I'm going to see what colleges are around Port Charles."

Carly shook her head. "Okay, but I can help you look after dinner."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor sips on his drink. The Morgan family is gone, and Jason is nowhere to be found. Liz looks very unhappy, so he feels victorious. Still wanting to enact some revenge, he called his private detective.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I want you to find out who Jason Morgan's real parents are and make it quick. I will need their contact information."

"Got it."

He hung up the phone. That should wipe off their smug expressions. Life is good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ entered the mansion. He had been on a three-day bender before he heard a rumor that his parents were in town and he wanted to see if they brought the spawn.

All talking ceased when he entered the sitting room.

He stared down his parents and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Look who it is, mommy and daddy dearest. Where's the bastard? I know you wouldn't leave him behind."

Monica paled.

"Do not speak of your brother like that," Edward spat.

"He is not my brother! I'll do what I want when I want to and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Alan stepped forward. "AJ, you know that we love you."

His laughter filled the room. "You have no idea what that word means. You lied to me my entire life. I thought you were heroes and every time you called I got so excited. I would brag to my friends about how my parents are out saving the world. As I got older, I realized how much it sucked that you wanted to help everyone else but me. Imagine my shock when I find out you weren't out of the country, but instead, you chose to raise a brat who wasn't even your own rather than have to be in the same room as me."

"AJ, you know that wasn't the reason. They would have hurt him irrevocably," Monica said.

"Just like you hurt me? Can it, mommy. Edward said jump and you both said how high and took off. He got to be tucked in every night by his so-called parents who loved him. He was more important than your own child. Why didn't you take me with you!"

"You know why. They would have found us more easily and—"

"That's just an excuse! You didn't want me."

"That's not true and you know it!" Alan said. "I missed you with every fiber of my being. I hated being away from you. God AJ, I'm so sorry. We screwed up and I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

"Where is he?"

"Jason?"

"Yes. Where is the golden boy?"

Monica moved closer. "We don't know."

AJ laughed. "After all you did, he ran away?"

"He found out everything and was upset and left."

"Well, now you've lost both of us. How does it feel?" AJ said bitterly. "I still hate him almost as much as I hate you. He is the reason that I grew up without my parents and I will never forgive any of you! If you're going to be here, then I'm moving out."

He stormed upstairs, and then they heard the door slam.

Monica started to sob, and Alan moved her to the couch.

Edward sighed. "This is my fault." There wasn't much that he regretted in life, but making them leave without AJ haunts him. It wasn't supposed to be a long-term solution. God, what had they done?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next month, Elizabeth planned out her future. She'll enroll in PCU to take her general credits and then she'll major in Art History and hopefully teach or work at a gallery. Carly spoke to Jax and he is quite certain that he will be able to use some connections to get her interviews or an internship. Just in case, she applied to a few art schools.

Spinelli focused on school, but still saw the girls on weekends.

Carly helped her step-mother pack up the mansion and decorate the new house.

Jason moved on to New Jersey and is working near the beach at a convenience store. Spinelli had given him the address to the Quartermaine mansion and he decided that he'll go the first week of November which will give him a few weeks to hang out where he is and work up his courage. He put a new postcard in the mail and then headed to the house he's staying in. Fortunately, someone was in a bind and needed some help on the rent, so he was able to find a room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Carly raptly read their postcards.

"Where do you think he'll end up?"

Carly shrugged. "After he confronts his family, I'm not sure where he'll go."

"Spinelli gave him the address and I wanted to ask but figured he won't be there for long anyway."

"True."

"I'm trying to give him the space to figure things out, but it's hard."

"I agree. I'm tempted to threaten to take Spinelli's orange soda and chips away so that I can get the address and go there."

Liz smiled. "It is tempting."

"So, it's official, we decorated a room for you."

Liz clapped her hands together. "That is awesome."

"When are you going to tell Trevor?"

"As I'm walking out the door…"

"Well, I'm going with you."

"Carly…" While she appreciates the loyalty, she doesn't want her friend on Trevor's bad list.

"I won't let you face him alone. We'll get there early and pack up your car and then go get something to eat and come back when he's off work."

"Okay. Thank you." The car is paid for and in her name, so she'll just have to switch out the insurance later.

"That's what besties are for." She never thought she'd have a girlfriend she'd be this close with, especially someone like Elizabeth. Her life is mostly superficial and there is nothing shallow about Liz. In fact, she keeps Carly grounded. Hopefully, the faceoff with Trevor won't end in complete disaster, but she's bringing her pepper spray just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's birthday finally arrived. She had dreamed of this day for so long that it almost seemed surreal. When she got back from lunch, there is a Happy Birthday banner and a cake in the break room.

"I'm going to miss you." It's her last day and she'll clock out in an hour and go pack the car.

Nadine hugged her. "I can't believe that you're leaving."

"I can't stay here."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm absolutely terrified."

"You know, I've watched you grow from a timid girl when you first started to the woman you are today. You're strong and God, you've even managed to make Carly Durant tolerable, and don't even get me started on Jason."

Liz grinned.

"What I'm saying is that you have been through so much and I have no doubt that you will carve your mark in this world."

"Thank you, Nadine." They embraced again.

Spinelli wandered inside. "Hey, guys."

Liz hugged him. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I have the day off. You didn't think that I'd let you go without seeing you, did you?"

She smiled. "I'm meeting Carly at the house in an hour or so to pack and then we're going to get a bite to eat. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to."

"Good."

They had some cake and luckily, there weren't many customers and the hour went fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Carly finished packing up the car. They caught a break when they discovered Liz's mother was in her room passed out, so they were able to get things done unimpeded.

"Let's go eat," Carly said. "I'm starving."

They headed to get pizza nearby and when they were finished, they dropped Spinelli off and went back to Elizabeth's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked his bike and went into a phone booth and dialed. He has a disposable phone, but it has minutes on it and he only uses it for emergencies.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

She is parked in the driveway with Carly by her side.

"Jason!"

"Happy Birthday."

She silently cheered, making Carly laugh.

"Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Is everything good?"

"It's great now. I'm just about to let my parents know that I'm leaving. Carly is with me and then I'm going to stay at her house tonight and drive to her new one in the morning."

"Wow. Be careful, Elizabeth, I'm not sure he'll take this well." He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Trevor's reaction.

"I know. I'm going to try and make it fast."

"Maybe I should wait here and call you back in an hour."

"Jason, trust me. I'll be fine. He'll probably be glad to get rid of me."

He sighed as the bile rose in his gut. "If he starts getting violent, just get out of there, okay?"

"I will."

"Be safe."

"Later, Morgan."

He smiled. "Later, Lansing."

"Bye," Carly yelled.

"Bye, Carly."

He headed back to his bike, saying a little prayer along the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor growled. "Where is that good for nothing little shit?"

Connie looked away. "She's eighteen now, maybe she's gone."

He stomped to Elizabeth's room and is shocked to see that her closet is empty, so he opened the drawers and growls when he comes up with nothing.

When Connie hears the sound of smashing glass, she opens the cabinet and takes a swig of whiskey.

"She's gone!" he said as he moves back into the dining room. "I'm going to kill her."

Elizabeth entered the house unnoticed.

"Trevor, it's done now. She's eighteen and our obligation is over."

"I don't care if she's not our daughter. She'll leave when I say she can."

Carly gasped.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked moving forward.

Trevor slammed his fist onto the table. "Where have you been?"

"She was with me," Carly said.

He stood, throwing his glass across the room, his face turning red. "I've had enough of this friendship. After you leave here, don't speak to my daughter again."

Liz is stunned.

"You are an ungrateful little shit."

"Is it true? Am I adopted?"

Trevor laughed. "I wouldn't adopt you for all the money in the world."

"I don't understand."

Carly is a little unnerved by the crazed look in Trevor's eyes.

Connie's hand trembled as she spoke. "We're from Bensonhurst. I have a sister named Olivia and she was the favorite while I was the screwup."

"You were a fucking lush. If you hadn't of gotten caught driving drunk, I wouldn't have had to marry your sorry ass." He grabbed the whiskey bottle and downed some.

"What! It was your fault too. I didn't make you sleep with an underage girl."

Carly and Elizabeth are horrified.

"Don't judge me," Trevor said before edging closer. "Your Aunt, over there, saw us and told her father who confronted mine. My dad was the D.A. and was not happy at all. He was so pissed at me, that he told Connie's father that he'd make the DUI charges go away if they agreed to let Connie marry me in exchange for her keeping her silence. I was livid, especially when Falconari decided to add to my sentence." He gripped the back of a chair.

"My sister Olivia had slept with a rich boy she had met. His family had already taken him back home to California when she found out that she was pregnant. My parents were so upset. She was the perfect one who was going to go on and do great things. They sent her away and she was almost due around the time I got the DUI. My father was an asshole and decided that he was going to fix the situation by saddling me with her kid," Connie said.

"So, she gave me to you?" Liz asked.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "No. He told Olivia that you had died. She had passed out and was none the wiser. He paid the school off and they gave the baby to him and he sent us away with you under the stipulation that we stay together and raise you. I just found out that the old man died a few weeks ago, so I don't owe him shit anymore." He's in no rush to divorce Connie because she takes everything he dishes out, but at least he doesn't have to keep the secret anymore.

When Liz's knees slightly buckled, Carly gripped her tightly.

"You never loved me?" Liz said to Connie.

"I'm your Aunt, of course, I love you." Even though her choices got her into the situation, she had tried to do the best she could, but it wasn't much considering she was beaten down at every turn.

"The only thing she loves is alcohol. Once a lush, always a lush."

Liz tried to suck in her emotions. On one level, she's free, but she can't believe how horrible her family is. "I'm leaving, and I never want to see either one of you again."

"You're not going anywhere!" He strode towards her and Carly stepped between them. "Get out of my way, you whore."

"You touch her or me and my father—"

"Fuck your father!" Carly's body jerked. "Do you think I'm scared of him?"

He's so close to her face that she swore she could taste the whiskey.

Liz pulled her backward.

Carly garnered up all the courage she had. "You know what, you're not going to do anything."

Liz sucked in her breath.

"And why is that?" He's just about to lose all of his patience.

"I know about your penchant for underage girls. Courtney taped you threatening her and you admitted sleeping with her."

"Son of a bitch!"

"So, you're going to watch us leave and never come near her again or you can kiss your career goodbye."

He is livid. "Get the fuck out of my house and you're not taking the car!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's in my name, so you can't do anything."

He unexpectantly pushed Carly to the side and grabbed Elizabeth and shoved her against the wall. "I should kill you."

Carly grabbed a can out of her purse and held it up. "Get your hands off her right now or I will pepper spray you."

He ignored her.

"Elizabeth, duck!"

She stepped on his foot and dropped straight down and then rolled to her right and as Trevor turned, Carly sprayed the mist at him and he yelled and dropped to the floor as Connie grinned and took another swig.

"Run!" Elizabeth said as she scrambled to her feet.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad that I could surprise you. More surprises to come…

As far as AJ and Jason are concerned, the minute they sorased Jason and brought him back from boarding school, AJ was already drinking and was a jerk to him. I am all about twisting the story around in this one.

Don't forget, I'm posting MWF this week.

Chapter 14

They hurried to the car and Carly got in and took off and drove about a mile before pulling over and bursting into tears. Never in her life had she been so afraid.

"I thought he was going to hurt you."

Elizabeth took off her seatbelt and hugged her. "Me too."

"We're shaking."

"I hope he doesn't hurt her."

"She needs to freaking leave him. Elizabeth, you're free. You never have to see their faces again if you don't want to."

Liz pulled back as her tears fell. "I am, but why I do I still feel so sad?"

"Because you've been lied to and suffered so much, but you have a mom out there and possible a dad you can find too."

"What if they are like Jason's bio parents and they are worse than what I already have?"

"It's a chance you take, but you can always walk away from them. I think you owe it to yourself to figure it out."

"Maybe Spinelli can help us."

"I think he's willing. That boy is going to get a great Christmas gift from me. I was thinking about a new computer."

"He would love that. I'll pitch in." They shook on it.

"Get your seatbelt on. We're going to the house and then you should start driving in the morning, so he can't do anything."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, they got up and found a tow truck in the yard.

"Shit," Liz said as they ran downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't pay your parking tickets," a grumpy man said.

"What tickets?"

Carly growled. "This has Trevor written all over it."

"Can I at least get my things?"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I don't have all day."

They quickly managed to get the suitcases and boxes out and then Liz watched in tears as he towed the car away.

"We'll figure something out."

Liz threw up her hands. "It's not worth it. We'll ship my things and I'll pack a bag and take the train."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to get out of here."

Gloria and the groundskeeper rushed towards them. "What happened?"

Carly explained.

"We'll help you bring them inside."

Once they were finished, Carly gave her a smaller suitcase on wheels and Liz carefully packed a weeks' worth of clothing and put her art supplies in a backpack.

They bought a ticket online and then headed there.

"I'll ship everything, don't you worry. We have a truck coming tomorrow to take a load."

"Okay."

When they arrived, Carly parked, and they warmly embraced.

"Take care of yourself, Muffin. I'm going to miss you." Liz didn't know it, but Carly had slipped some money into her wallet just in case.

"I will. Thank you, bestie."

Carly smiled. "Call me when you get there."

It's an overnight trip.

"I will."

As she headed for Port Charles, Jason is already halfway there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A man plopped onto the seat next to her and Elizabeth put down her sketch pad.

"I'm Zander. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth…" He's cute with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I've been watching you for a while. What are you doing?"

"I was drawing to past the time."

"Can I see?'

"You ask a lot of questions."

He grinned. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"I'm an artist."

"I see."

The trained slowed making her frown.

"I didn't think we were close to the next stop."

"We aren't."

A voice came over the intercom. "Sorry folks, but there is a car accident up ahead and we have to wait until it clears."

Groans are heard and then Zander whips out some playing cards.

"Do you know how to play poker?"

"Nope."

"Want to learn?"

She sighed. "I guess so."

He walked her through the rules. The only reason he suggested it was to be able to stare at her unabashedly. She's absolutely beautiful.

After gnawing on her bottom lip, she tossed a few pretzels onto the napkin that sat between them and discarded and grabbed two.

When he didn't move, she eyed him warily.

"I'm good," he said before tossing a pretzel into the middle.

She laid out her cards and clapped. "Three Jacks…"

His brow rose. "You sure you haven't played this before?"

"Nope."

"What do I get if I win."

"I don't think you will."

He smirked. "Well, care to up the wager?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You let me buy you something to eat when we get off the train if I win."

"How do you know where I'm going?"

He shrugged. "I don't. I'm going to New York. How about you?"

"I am too."

"It's a small town called Port Charles. A friend of mine is picking me up at the train station."

Her eyes lit up. "I'm going there too."

"Awesome, so, do we have a deal?"

"Well, what if I win?"

He thought for a moment. "I let you draw me."

She chuckled. "That's a deal."

He laid down his cards. "Three aces—read them and weep."

Her eyes bulged.

"So, what do you like to eat?"

Shrugging, she put her cards in a pile. "I'll pretty much each anything."

"You like barbeque?"

"I do."

"Great, I'll take you to Eli's."

She munched on a pretzel.

"You can't eat the bets."

She grinned. "Watch me."

They joked and hung out and after an hour, the train started to move again and people cheered.

She yawned.

"Go ahead and take a nap, we have a long ways to go."

She laid the pad next to her and for several minutes, she watched the scenery go by and it finally lulled her to sleep.

Zander couldn't help but watch her until he dozed off too.

A few hours later, they ate some snacks and then got to know each other better. Elizabeth loved listening to his stories as much as Zander loved telling them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason took a shower at a motel and then got back on the road, eager to confront his family.

At the mansion, they are about to get a big surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jimmie Lee Holt pushed his way past Alice and tugged Susan forward. When they had gotten a call from a private eye telling them that Alan and Monica had returned to Port Charles, they couldn't let the opportunity to blackmail them pass. If Jimmie turned them into the police for leaving the area with their child and legally changing his name without their permission, it would cause them a lot of problems. While technically, they did abandon Jason, they could figure out a way to spin it to cause optimal damage.

They moved into the sitting room and Alan choked on his coffee when he spotted them.

"Hello, brother."

Susan smiled and waved. "Hi."

Edward sputtered as he stood. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry, he caught me off guard and pushed me out of the way," Alice explained.

"Where's our son?" Jimmie Lee said. He hates Alan and all he stands for.

Monica moved towards him. "You left him here so that you could go spend our money, remember?"

"We came back." The plan had been to let them get attached to the baby and then pay them off to go away and let them have him, but it was ruined when Alan and Monica took off with him.

"When you called me in a drunken stupor a few days after you left that baby on our doorstep and told me that you were coming to get him and would make it your life's mission to fill him with so much hate for the Quartermaines that he'd finally make us pay, I knew what I had to do. You were willing to hurt a child because you felt slighted. How could I ever live with myself if I let you ruin him?"

"You're full of it, old man. I'm sure the authorities would be interested to know how you kidnapped my son and changed his name."

"You wouldn't dare," Edward said. "Haven't you stolen enough money from this family?"

"Now daddy, is that any way to talk to your long, lost child? Didn't you miss me?"

Jason slipped into the house and could hear the raised voices, so he followed them and listened.

"You are nothing but a two-bit crook. Jason was loved and taken care of, something that you are clearly not capable of."

Alice stopped pushing Lila when she spotted Jason who turned around to look at them.

Lila gasped. "Come here, please."

He moved towards her.

"Jason?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Alan had shown her pictures.

She grinned. "I am your grandmother, Lila. My maiden name is Morgan which is why you now carry that name. Oh, my goodness, you are so handsome."

Jason slightly blushed. "It's nice to meet you."

He spun around when everyone came pouring out of the sitting room as Edward pushed Jimmie Lee backward towards the door.

"Get off my—" He froze when he spotted Jason. "Oh, my God."

Monica pushed past Tracy. "Jason? How did you find us?"

"I have my ways."

Susan turned on her tears and ran towards him and hugged him as a baffled Jason just stood there. "You are so handsome. I'm so sorry that I left you here with these horrible people."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother and that is your father," she said pointing to Jimmie Lee."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

"We came to find you and take you home with us," Jimmie Lee said before hugging him. "They stole you from us and we just wanted to make things right."

"We never stopped looking for you," Susan said.

Jason stepped backward. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"We got a phone call out of the blue from a private detective," Susan said.

"Trevor," Alan said.

When Susan tried to touch Jason again, he held his hand out to stop her.

Edward moved forward. "Jason, I'm your grandfather and I deeply regret setting all of this in motion, but I truly thought I was protecting you from them. They almost destroyed this family with their greed and hatred. Please, try to understand."

Jimmie Lee's wheels are turning. If Jason is here, then they may be able to get a hold of his trust fund which he knows for a fact still exists. That might be even more lucrative than the blackmail money.

"Jason, your mother is sick. That is the other reason we came back. She wanted to see you before—you know."

Tracy gagged. "You don't really expect him to believe that crock of bull, do you?"

Susan studied her son who seemed torn. "He's not lying. I truly regret leaving you. I was young and stupid, but I always loved you."

"Just not as much as our money," Edward said.

Jason is overwhelmed. All of them have an agenda and the situation is just so fucked up.

"I want a minute alone with him," Lila said.

Everyone trudged back into the sitting room.

Alice put a chair behind Jason and he sat.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm a very good listener. Please, tell me what's going on in your head."

She seems sincere and makes him feel calm. "I don't know what to do. I came here to find out about my past and I feel like I can't trust anyone to tell me the truth."

"What do you want to know? I will answer honestly."

"Are my parents really that bad?"

Lila sighed. "I'm sorry, Jason, but they have hurt this family irrevocably. I'm not one to just focus on people's bad attributes, but they did a lot of damage. If I really thought that they had changed, I would encourage you to get to know them, but their track record is extensive. With that said, you need to see that for yourself. Judge them for how they treat you, not by our words of warning."

"They abandoned me. How do I even get over that?"

"I don't know if you should, but they are your biological parents."

Jason rubbed his hand over his face. "My whole life has been one big lie."

"To a degree, yes, but I think you know how much Monica and Alan love you. They sacrificed so much and while in hindsight, it was wrong because of AJ, they were just trying to protect you from Jimmie Lee and Susan."

"I'm really angry at them. Their secrecy cost me a lot. It changed me." He stood. "I think I just need some time to process all of this."

"Please tell me that I will see you again. I know it might seem strange to you, but I already love and want the best for you."

"Thank you for being honest and caring about me. I'm going to go visit a friend for a while and just try to digest all of this. Can you be patient with me?"

She warmly smiled. "Yes. I'll have Alice give you my number in case you need anything. I mean it. If you something happens, you call, and I will bail you out."

He slightly smiled. "Thank you." As Alice gave him the number, the door swung open.

"I really need to lock that," Alice said.

AJ stormed inside. "Well, look who it is, you must be the golden boy." It amazes him that he can see a similarity.

Jason rolled his eyes. "And you must be, AJ."

"Wasn't it enough that you took my parents from me? What, you want to take everyone else now too?"

"We're not doing this."

"I've waited long enough to do this and you're not going anywhere until I'm done."

Jason went to move past him and AJ grabbed his arm. After Jason wrestled it free, as he stared his cousin down.

"Don't touch me again."

A growl rose from AJ's lips and he took a swing, but Jason easily dodged it and AJ stumbled past him.

"I'm warning you, AJ. I'm trained, so you really don't want to go there."

"I have hated you for the last year. I don't want you here!"

"I never did anything to you."

"You exist, so that's good enough for me."

"Look, you want them, have at it. I'm out of here."

AJ went to stop Jason, practically diving on him and they went to the floor hard.

"Stop them," Lila yelled.

Jason easily pinned AJ down. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You already have; more than you'll ever know."

Jason quickly got up and went outside and started the bike, needing to get out of there in the worst way.

Inside Monica cried softly and AJ slowly perused his family. Lila wiped a tear away and Edward sighed and walked away while Tracy shook her head. When his eyes locked on his father, Alan's eyes welled with tears.

"I know you're hurting AJ, but Jason is not to blame. The adults made all the decisions. He's not the enemy."

AJ stood. "Don't ask me to welcome him with open arms, because I can't."

"I'm just asking you to give him a chance. I think you need each other."

AJ laughed. "The only thing I need is to make all this go away."

Tracy turned. "You know what? You're pathetic."

"Tracy!" Monica said.

"You were loved beyond reason. You may not have had them in your life, but I did everything I could for you and so did Ned, Edward, and Lila. You are using this as an excuse to drink yourself into the ground and ruin your life. That's on you, AJ because it's your choice. We didn't force you to dive into a bottle."

"You practically drove me to the store and bought it for me."

She threw up her hands. "I guess your downfall is not your fault, right? Poor AJ had it so rough, didn't you?"

"They abandoned me!"

"But no one else did. We loved you and this is the way you repay us by turning into the town drunk?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

She moved toward him. "Be angry, let us know how you feel, and then decide if you want to have your parents in your life or not. You don't have to trash your life to do that."

"You don't understand. Everything was a lie."

"Our love for you wasn't," Lila said.

"What other choice did you have?"

"We could have treated you badly, but we didn't."

He sighed and turned away. "I can't do this right now." He isn't in the frame of mind to hear it.

They watched him leave and Monica went upstairs, her guilt weighing on her heavily.

Jason tries to dial Elizabeth, but she doesn't pick up, so he heads north to visit an old friend.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for comments! Glad I continue to surprise you. A lot of details will be filled in along the way.

Chapter 15

An hour later, Elizabeth sees the missed call and wonders who it's from.

"So, where are you going to stay?" They should be arriving in an hour or so.

"A friend of mine is relocating here, so I'll be staying at her house. How about you?"

"Well, I have a job in a warehouse and I rented a room above a diner."

"Oh, that's convenient."

He nodded. "Yup." He'll be working for a local mobster named Frank Smith. Hopefully, he can work his way up and make some really good money someday.

Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you there yet?" Carly asked.

"Almost, we should be there in an hour."

"We?"

"Oh, I met someone on the train."

Carly grinned. "What's his name?"

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"Because I'm psychic, so spill."

"His name is Zander."

He wonders who she is talking to.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"Well, well, look at you."

"It's not like that."

Carly plopped onto a chair. "Then what's it like?"

"I'll tell you later. Have you heard anything from Jason?"

"No."

"I got a call earlier, but I guess I wasn't getting good reception and missed it."

"Spinelli just left. He found some information on your mom."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Liz frowned. "It must not be good if you're stalling."

"Well, it's not the best. She has been in and out of mental facilities since you were born. However, for the last five years, she seems to have disappeared."

"Oh." She wonders if her mom has issues because of her.

"He'll let us know if he finds out anything else."

Zander is concerned when he sees Liz's mood darken.

"Listen, I have to go, but please text me when you arrive."

"I will." Liz put her phone away and then let out a deep sigh.

"You okay?"

She focused on him. "I will be. It's just family stuff."

"Elizabeth, I hope that after this trip, you'll let me be your friend."

She slightly smiled. "I don't have many of those."

"Well, you have another one if you want. I think we get along great and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Thank you, Zander. I would like that."

He smiled. Things are definitely looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason arrived in Rochester, NY and asked around for the location of Manny's family warehouse. Most looked at him like he was crazy and practically ran away, but one guy finally pointed him in the right direction.

He pounded on a door and a very large man opened it.

"You lost?"

"No, I'm looking for Manny."

His eyes narrowed and another scarier looking man peered over his shoulder.

"You a cop?"

"No."

He's pushed back, making him stumble and the shorter man is on him. "What the fuck are you doing around here then? Do you have a death wish?"

The other man went and got Manny.

"I just want to see him. We're friends."

The man shoves Jason against the wall and pats him down.

The door bursts open and an annoyed Manny angrily moves onto the docks.

"What is going on?"

The man grabs Jason and turns him towards his boss. "You know him?"

Manny breaks out into a grin. "Jason, what the hell are you doing here?"

The other man lets him go and Manny gives Jason a quick hug.

"I need a friend."

"Come on." The door is opened and Jason is led to an office. "It's great to see you."

"Thanks."

"How is Elizabeth?"

"I think she's okay, but I haven't been able to reach her."

Manny is instantly concerned. "I'll see if my men can find her."

"Thanks."

"So, what is going on with you?" His friend's eyes look dull and overall Jason looks defeated.

"A lot has happened. I found out that Monica and Alan aren't my parents."

"Wow."

"I'm Alan's nephew and my parents suck, so they ran away with me to keep me safe."

"So all of these years, they kept moving around just so your bio parents couldn't find you?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy."

"I know and to make it worse. I have an older cousin a few years older than me and I guess they left him to protect me and never ended up coming back because my real parents would show up or so something, so they stayed away. AJ is a train wreck ever since he found out. They were in contact with him, but he hates me because he blames me that he couldn't be with them."

Manny let out a harsh breath. "That's some serious shit."

"I met my real parents. I don't know what to think. From what I hear, they blackmailed the Quartermaines and then almost ruined the family and then abandoned me so they could go spend the payoff money."

"Do you hate Monica and Alan?"

"I'm so mad at them. They've put me in a horrible position and I'm not sure I want them around me. They keep talking about the sacrifice they made and I think everyone gets that the wrong decisions were made but that doesn't fix anything. I just feel so lost. My whole life has been a total lie."

"Jesus, man, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just needed some time to think. My grandmother seems really nice. I've only agreed to be in contact with her."

"What is your real last name?"

"I guess its Holt, but my family name is Quartermaine."

"Are you going to keep Morgan?"

"It's all I know and apparently, it was changed when I was a baby."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me. I live with my parents right now but the house is huge and we have spare bedrooms."

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Manny smiled.

"Can I ask another favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you give me a job?"

Manny leaned forward and folded his hands. "Jason, my family is in the mafia. It's a rough life. I don't know if you'd really want to do that."

"Working takes my mind off things."

"Maybe I can put you in the warehouse loading and unloading crates."

"I'll do it. You know, after you left, I was taken hostage by a convict."

"What?"

"He hit me over the head and I kind of lost it a little bit after he stole my car and escaped. I went to Jagger and he hooked me up with his cousin who had been in the military and he taught me to shoot and fight."

"Every time you open your mouth you shock me."

Jason grinned.

"Where is your family located?"

"They are in Port Charles, New York."

"I have an old friend there named Johnny O'Brien. He and his friend Francis run a security firm. Maybe I could hook you up and you can work as a bodyguard. I'll take you to get a license tomorrow."

"Thanks, Manny. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You owe me nothing. My half-sister Delores is dating Johnny."

"I didn't know you had one."

"I guess it was some family secret."

"How old is she?"

"She's twenty-eight. We get along pretty well. She runs a gallery there."

"Is she an artist?"

He smirked. "No, but she could sell you an island that doesn't exist."

Jason chuckled.

"I have a twin named Mateo and I've told you about Javier. He's a little intense. Everyone is coming over for dinner, so you'll meet them. My mom loves to cook and try to make us fat."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them."

"Let me show you around."

He took Jason to the warehouse and introduced him and then had HR give him some paperwork before heading to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the train stopped, Liz followed Zander to the parking lot and watched as he greeted his friend Lucky.

"Elizabeth, this is Lucky Spencer."

Lucky smiled as he gazed at her. "Wow, hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks."

"Can we give her a ride? I thought she could join us for lunch."

"Sure, I'm off work today."

"What do you do?" Liz asked.

"I'm a photographer."

"Cool, I'm an artist."

Lucky smiled and held the door open for her and after he shut it, Zander gave him a look.

"She's mine."

Lucky grinned. "I kind of figured that."

Zander got in and Lucky can't help but chuckle. It had been a while since Zander crushed on someone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason entered the Ruiz house, he almost groaned at the smell and his mouth watered.

"Manny is that you?" his mom bellowed. "Why did I hear a death machine a few seconds ago?"

"Yes, mama. I brought a friend and the death machine is his."

He led them to the kitchen and Jason focuses in on a short and slightly round woman who has several pots going.

"Mama, this is Jason."

She turned and smiled. "Oh, he's a looker and so young."

"I just turned eighteen."

She wiped her hands. "Well, welcome. How do you know my Manny?"

"We worked together in Virginia."

She pulled him into a hug. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jason. Are you staying for dinner?"

Manny slightly blushed. "Uh, I was hoping he could stay here for a while. He needs a friend."

She studied Jason for a moment and can see the weariness. "I will feed you and you'll be good as new in no time."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Ruiz."

She hurried off. "Call me, Luella."

"Okay."

Manny pointed to the stairs and they went upstairs and he put Jason in the room next to him. "You have your own bathroom."

"Cool." Jason put his bag on the bed. "It's one of the nicer places that I have stayed."

"You're going to have to tell me about your travels."

"It's really not that exciting."

"I still want to know what you were up to."

"Sure, I'm going to try and call Elizabeth, okay?"

"I'll meet you downstairs."

He grabbed his phone and dialed.

Liz pulled her phone out of her purse. "Hello?"

"It's me."

She got up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Zander said.

She hurried outside the diner. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Manny."

She smiled. "How is he?"

"Great. I've been worried about you, especially since I couldn't reach you."

"Sorry, the reception on the train was spotty."

He frowns not understanding why she didn't drive her car. "How did things go with Trevor?"

"Not so good. Carly ended up pepper spraying him."

"What!"

"We ran out before he could do any damage. He ended up having my car towed from Carly's house for too many tickets that don't exist, but I found out something huge."

"I'm listening."

She began to tear up. "They aren't my parents."

"What the hell?"

"I know. I guess we have more in common than we thought."

"How is that possible?"

"There was blackmail involved and a lot of lying. Apparently, Connie's sister, who is my mother, thinks that I died during childbirth. Spinelli found out that she was in and out of mental institutions."

"Wow."

"I know. As soon as he tracks her down, I'm going to reach out to her."

"I hope you get everything you want."

She sat at a table. "Jason, why do you sound so sad?"

"I met my parents and from what I hear, they are awful. My brother hates me and I just feel so lost."

"I totally get it, but you're still my Jason."

He slightly smiled. "Yours?" God, he misses her.

"Uh-huh. Carly might argue with me, but she'll just have to learn to deal."

"That's easier said than done."

Liz giggled. "I miss you."

He inhaled slightly. "I miss you too."

"Well, you'll have to come to Port Charles and see me."

"My parents are there and I'm not ready to see them, but I'll need to face it soon."

"I'll be here waiting. Please call me if you need me."

Manny's mom called up to him.

"I have to go, but I really wish that I didn't."

She sighed. "See you later, Jason."

"Definitely," he said before ending the call and going downstairs.

When he reached the bottom, Manny is waiting.

"How is she?"

Jason blew out a harsh breath. "I'm not sure, but she found out that Trevor and Connie aren't her parents."

"What the hell is going on around here with the musical parents?" His head jerks from his mother's hand. "Mama!"

She smirked. "Don't curse. Your brother will be here any minute."

"He has heard me curse before."

"Don't be disrespectful." She muttered some Spanish as she went back to the kitchen.

"Your mom is tough."

Manny laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zander set Liz's suitcase on the floor as they looked around. Lucky had stayed in the car.

"This is insane," he said as he turned in a circle.

"Yeah."

It is modern with high ceilings that she doesn't even understand how anyone will ever be able to clean them and the wrought iron staircase is to die for.

"Hello," a middle-aged woman with red hair said as she strode towards them. "You must be Elizabeth? I'm Karla." She and Gloria will run the house.

Liz smiled. "Hello. Um, this is my friend Zander."

"It's nice to meet you. Let me show you to your room."

They followed her upstairs and she notices that there are two wings and they go right.

"You're a few doors down from Carly."

Liz and Zander followed her into a room. "This is spectacular," she said as she gazed at the huge poster bed. The room has eggshell color walls and cherry wood dressers with a small desk in the corner. When she entered the bathroom, she gasped as she focused on a huge tub and double vanity.

Zander smiled. "Damn, you're living in luxury."

"It would appear so."

"Are you hungry?"

They turned to face her.

"We just ate, but thank you for the offer."

She is handed some keys. "There is a blue Honda in the garage that you can use. The opener is on the visor and the house key is on the ring."

Liz is shocked, making Karla smile.

"Carly wanted to make sure that you had a way to get around."

"Thank you."

Zander's phone rang, so he moved away from them.

"If you need anything, use the intercom," Karla said before leaving.

"I have to go," Zander said.

"Okay. You have my number."

"I do."

"Zander, you never told me what your job will be."

"I work for a man called Frank Smith, but remember, don't always believe everything you hear or read."

"That was cryptic."

He chuckled. "Yeah, see you, Lansing"

"Later, Smith."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! There is no Ric in this fic. Guesswho: I guess Frank would be the same age is on the show, so he'd be like 25 to 30 years older than Connie and Liz's mom.

Chapter 16

Being around Manny's family is definitely different than Jason is used to. They are loud, crazy, and very demonstrative with their love. After two years of Spanish, he could follow their conversation to a degree, unless they spoke too fast. When he asked for more chicken in Spanish, Luella's eyes grew so wide that he thought he could have fallen in them. Ever since then, she'd talk slower and would try to engage him in their native language. Sometimes, he messed up and the guys would tease him, but she would admonish them by threatening to withhold dessert. After they helped her clear the table and wash the dishes, the guys invited him to join them in the basement which is a man-cave.

"You know how to play poker?" Javier asked. He had been the most skeptical of their new visitor but that is just his nature. Mateo had easily accepted the younger man, and their father, who is the quietest, didn't seem like he cared one way or the other.

"Yeah." Jason took a seat next to Manny.

Mateo pulled up a chair but opted out of the competition.

"Jason is going to stay for a bit, I thought I'd put him to work in the warehouse."

Javier passed out the cards. "You sure you want to do that?"

"It's legit."

"Yeah, but the cops are always nosing around threatening to arrest everyone."

"I can handle it," Jason said.

Luella called down to ask Mateo to help her and he ran upstairs.

Javier took out his gun and placed it on the table.

Jason smirked. "Glock?"

"Have you handled a gun before?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to the range in the morning. You want to come?"

"Sure."

Manny, who is standing on the staircase, felt a little uneasy. Jason is pure, and he really doesn't want to corrupt him. While he got involved in the business because of his family, he didn't want Jason to get sucked in. Every year, he saw his father harden which is a necessity due to the violence. If it weren't for his mother, his father might be in a darker place, but the woman held the family together like glue. She was always there to bring Hector back from the brink when things got out of control.

"I'll go too," Manny said.

"I didn't invite you."

Suddenly, Jason could feel the vibe change and wondered what he was missing.

"Javier…"

"He'll be fine with me. I don't bite." Unlike Manny, he needs people to prove themselves more to be around them. That's not saying his brother is a pushover, just that Javier is more paranoid.

Manny backed down and they played for about an hour before he ran upstairs to use the bathroom.

"My brother isn't usually so trusting. How did your friendship come about?"

Jason told him about what happened in the alley. "It was getting dark and he had taken out the trash and was taking too long, so I went to check on him and he was in a heated argument with someone. When he moved back towards the building the guy pulled out a gun and I shoved Manny to the side as the guy unloaded his gun. Manny ended up shooting him."

"Were you shocked?"

"Yes and no. It was self-defense."

While he appreciated the save, he's still wary. Javier leaned forward. "The longer you stay here, the more you're going to encounter things like that. Our world hardens you and makes you cynical. My advice would be that you move on quickly. I can tell that my brother is protective of you and if anything happened to you because of us, he wouldn't take it well."

Jason averted his gaze. "I can't hide out here forever, so that won't be an issue."

"Just know that it's nothing like what is on television."

"I'll keep that in mind." It's not like he had ever given it thought, but he knows that he's out of his element.

Manny returned, so they finished the game and then headed back upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth settled into bed. Carly will be arriving in another day and she is excited to be able to explore the town with her and wonders what she'll think of Zander. She had been so worried about making friends, so it was cool that she had met him on the train and they had hit it off. Her thoughts went to Jason and she slightly sighed wondering what he is doing. Nothing would make her happier than to see him right now. They had been through so much, and deserve to have some closure or at least find a way to live with what life had dished them out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Javier took Jason to the gun range and is surprised when Jason does very well. After showing him a few pointers, Javier takes him to the warehouse where they find Manny talking to Zander.

Jason watches them curiously. Judging from Manny's posture and expressions, he doesn't seem to like the kid much. As Zander walked away, his gaze landed on Jason for a split second and then he left.

Manny approached. "I don't know why Smith bothers with that kid. He's stupid and arrogant and will probably get himself or someone else killed."

"Are they family?" Jason asked.

"They have the same last name, but no, they aren't related. Apparently, the kid got lucky and saved Frank's daughter Jennifer, so when he asked Zander what he wanted, he asked for a job."

"Are you and the Smiths in business together?"

"We have an alliance. Come on, let me show you around."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Elizabeth squeals when she hears a commotion downstairs and rushes down the steps.

Carly looks up and grins. "Hey, bestie." A few seconds later her arms are full of Elizabeth. "I don't think anyone has ever been that glad to see me. Is Karla giving you a hard time?"

Karla grinned. "Very funny…"

Liz pulled back and Carly perused her.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

Elizabeth smooths her skirt. "I have an interview."

"Where?"

"At a Gallery called Azure on the docks. They need someone to help with displays and categorizing and stuff. They pay pretty well. I just hope that once I start school, they can work around my schedule."

"That's perfect for you. Is that Jax's friend's gallery?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, but Jax called me."

"Of course, it's fine. I can't wait to see him. He's been in Paris, but he should be here in a few days. Has there been any word from Jason?"

"Yes, he's with Manny."

She is surprised. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Manny is a good friend to him."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"You're jealous!"

"It's bad enough having to share him with you."

"You'll get over it." Liz glanced at her watch. "I have to go."

"Okay. I'll have them take your things to your room."

"Thanks! We'll have an unpacking party later."

Carly didn't correct her, but they had hired people to unpack. As she watched Liz's retreating form, she couldn't help but smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Delores looked up from her computer. "You must be Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Liz said before turning in a circle. It has a large room with fabulous paintings on the walls with perfect lighting. There are a few sculptures and benches strategically placed.

When Delores catches a frown she approaches her. "What would you do differently?"

Liz pointed. "I'd put that glass piece closer to the window so that sun can illuminate it. With all the facets, it should look glorious in the natural light."

"What else?"

"I'd move the benches a little closer and then adjust the lighting to make sure it's illuminating properly."

"You have a good eye."

Liz smiled. "Art is my world." She turned to face Delores.

"When can you start?"

Liz's eyes grew wide. "I—anytime."

Delores motioned for her to follow and they went into an office.

"I'm going to leave you to fill out some paperwork."

"That's fine."

As Liz started to read, Delores heard the bell and went to the front and is immediately swept into Johnny's arms followed by a blistering kiss.

"Damn, baby, did you miss me?"

He grinned. "Every moment of every day, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"How late are you going to be?"

"Well, considering Luella is cooking, I'll leave after dinner." He's heading to see Manny.

"Okay."

He chuckled as she pouted. "I'll ask her to wrap something up for you."

"Now, you're talking."

Elizabeth moved into the room. "Delores—oh, I'm sorry."

Her new boss slid down Johnny's body until she made contact with the floor. "Elizabeth, this is my boyfriend, Johnny O'Brien."

Johnny smiled. "Hello, Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I love the accent."

He chuckled as Delores rolled her eyes.

"He turns it on more when he's trying to be charming."

"Thanks for helping her out. She works too much."

"You're one to talk."

Liz smiled as the look between them warmed her. Someday, she hopes someone will look at her the way Johnny is gazing at Delores.

"Well, I must go. See ya!" He kissed Delores one more time before leaving.

Once he cleared the doorway, she shuddered.

"That man has way too much power over me."

Liz smirked. "It must be nice."

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No."

When she suddenly looked sad, Delores motioned for her to go back into the office.

"Alright, Elizabeth Lansing, I need to know everything about you."

"I don't know if you have that kind of time."

Delores held up her finger and then rushed to the front and put up the closed sign and locked the door and then returned.

"Here's some water."

"Thanks."

Liz told her everything and when she was done, Delores was visibly moved.

"Do you paint?"

"I sketch a lot and just started experimenting with paint."

"Would you share some with me?"

Liz blushed.

"I think it's important for you to know what you're working with. Any criticism will be to help you grow. Your professors won't go easy on you, so you need to learn to deal with it."

"Trevor criticized me a lot."

"It's not the same thing. Art is so personal and comes from your soul. You need to learn to deal with people saying things or not liking it. It's okay that people don't see the same things, but sometimes their thoughts can take you to another level as an artist. Look at it as a growing experience."

"Okay."

Delores smiled. Elizabeth is beautiful inside and out and she'll do what she can to protect her. The fact that anyone could hurt someone with such an exquisite light pisses her off. Maybe Manny can help her get some revenge on Trevor. He deserves it.

As she walked Elizabeth out, a painting caught Liz's eyes and made her gasp.

"It's haunting, isn't it?"

Liz nodded as she moved closer. The background is dark and stormy and a kneeling woman in a white nightgown, her hair wild and her skin ashen, cries into her hands while surrounded by various baby toys that are old and cracked. There is no light at all besides the white of dress and darkness seals her torture.

"Who is the artist," Liz asked before wiping away a tear.

"I don't know."

Liz turned to face her.

"She just goes by, O. An agent brings me them from time to time. This one is already purchased. They never last long and people actually bid to be the first to see her next piece."

"Are they all so dark?"

Delores nodded.

Liz faced the painting again wishing that someday, O will find her light again just as she is starting to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny shook Jason's hand.

"So, I hear you need a job?"

"Yes, sir."

Johnny smiled. "You can call me Johnny because sir makes me seem so old." He likes that Jason is respectful for his age. "Do you know how to shoot?"

"Yes."

Javier piped up. "He's good. I gave him a few pointers, but I can take him again if you want."

Johnny nodded. "I can have him train with Francis. Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes and disarm. I have a friend in the military who taught me."

"Well, that's a good start. You'll be put on a workout regimen. How long are you staying here?"

"Maybe a week or so."

Johnny glanced at Javier. "You think Shawn can work with him until then?"

"Probably, he's back in town." Shawn is a mercenary.

"Good. Get him started with the workouts and general guarding and we'll handle the rest."

"So, I have a job?"

"Yes." Johnny likes what he sees. Jason listens well and pays attention to his surroundings even when you'd think he wouldn't.

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

Manny smiled. He's glad to get Jason away from the business. Johnny and Francis are good men and will watch out for him. While he hadn't explained everything to Johnny, he did let him know a little so that he knows what he's working with. "Let's head to the house. Mama' misses you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zander knocked on the mansion door.

"Hello, Zander," Karla said.

"Hi."

"They are in the den."

They headed to a large room with a big screen television and a large sectional couch.

Carly looked up and studied him, guessing that he is their age. He's kind of cute but she could smell trouble a mile away and Zander practically had it stamped on his forehead

"Zander!" Liz said getting up. "This is Carly."

He smiled."Hello."

She shook his hand. "Have a seat."

Elizabeth had already warned him that he'd have to work a little hard before Carly accepted him.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I was in Rochester on business."

Liz and Carly exchanged glances.

"How did it go?"

"Good. Did you get the job?"

She grinned. "Yes. I start in the morning."

"Awesome!" He gave her a hug under Carly's watchful eye.

"I'm so excited. She asked me about my ideas as far as the displays and lightening and liked what I had to say. I really like her."

"Elizabeth!" Karla yelled.

"Coming!"

She dashed out of the room and Carly and Zander stared at each other.

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you."

He smiled. "I don't intend on hurting her."

"She told me that you worked for Frank Smith. Do you really think it's safe for her?"

"I'm not high up in the organization, so it won't be a problem."

"That girl has been through hell and you need to treat her with respect."

Zander averted his gaze. "I care about her and I would never disrespect her."

"Good."

Liz and Karla entered the room carrying some trays with snacks on them.

Carly smiled. "That looks so good."

"Dig in," Karla said before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol If you guys didn't figure out O I would have taken back your fanfiction cards lol. I couldn't have been more obvious if I tried.

Chapter 17

For the next week, Jason trained and worked his butt off. It kept his mind off his family for the most part, but he knows he has to deal with it. It's time to go back to Port Charles and face them.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Luella said.

"Yeah."

"Family?"

He nodded.

"We can't choose our biological families, but I want you to know that you are always welcome here as an honorary Ruiz."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

"I mean it. You saved my son and my children mean everything to me. People judge Manny for his outside appearance, but you didn't and I'm thankful for that. He needs to know that he can be himself and not everyone will come down on him for it. And you need to realize that how you feel is important. Don't go back there and just do things to please everyone else. "

"I don't know how to feel about my birth parents or the ones that I thought were my real parents."

"Explain…"

"I was lied to and raised by my uncle and his wife, Alan, and Monica, who I thought were my parents. They say they did it to protect me from my biological parents. I have known they were lying for years and we had to keep moving and it was hard on me. I changed so much because of the lie, withdrawing into myself and I'm not the lighthearted person I used to be. Too much has happened and I kind of hate them for that."

"Do you think that they don't love you?"

He shrugged. "At this point, I just don't care."

"I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything."

"There's this girl and her father was abusing her mother and her to an extent, anyway, my parents were reluctant to help her because doing so might expose us. I was so angry and I lost a lot of respect for them."

"And your real parents."

"I don't know. They've hurt my uncle's family and are cons. How do I let people like that into my life and how do I make a decision about them if I don't? I just feel alone and so hurt. Monica and Alan also have a son who is a few years older than me. They left him to take care of me. He hates me because he feels abandoned. I guess he had a good life and did speak to them regularly, but he blames me for not having his parents around."

"Dios Mio," she muttered. "Jason, I can't tell you what to do. With things like this, you just have to find a balance between your heart and mind. Do you think Monica and Alan love you?"

"Yea,"

"I know they've hurt you, even though they were trying to protect you. Their fight with their son is between them. They have to make amends if they can. The question is if, over time, you can forgive them for lying and trust them again. That will take time, but you have to be true to yourself. And as far as your biological parents, if they are bad and they hurt you, I will bring the wrath of the Ruiz's down on them. You just call here and say the word. You've been through enough."

Jason's eyes pricked with tears at her fierceness and willingness to have his back.

"Come here, Mijo."

He allowed her to hug and comfort him and wonders what it would have been like to be loved by his mother, but he'll never know because the choice was taken away from her right or wrong. Monica had loved him the best that she could, it wasn't like he didn't know what love felt like, but there is a part of him that wishes that his own mother would have been willing to make a sacrifice and keep him instead of abandoning him. God, it's so messed up and for a second, he wishes he was a Ruiz. The woman holding him had set the bar high. The Ruiz boys are luckier than they know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Zander entered the gallery. Art really isn't his thing, but it makes Elizabeth so excited that he had tried to take an interest.

"Can I help you?" Delores asked as she sized him up.

"I'm Zander. Is Elizabeth here?"

"She'll be right out."

"Mind if I look around?"

She shook her head. "Let me know if you have any questions."

He meandered around and stopped in front of one of O's paintings.

Elizabeth slowly approached him. "It's amazing, isn't it? If I am half as good as her, I'll be happy."

He smiled. "It's good to have something to shoot for. You'll get there."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Well, we'll see."

He turned to face her. "I know. If anyone deserves it, then it's you." After finding out about her family and what she endured, he admires her even more.

"You are biased." She turned toward Delores. "I'll be back in an hour. Do you want anything?"

"Are you going to Kelly's?"

"Yes," Zander said.

"I'll have a Cobb salad if you don't mind."

"Okay, see you soon."

Once they left, she dialed her brother and left a message wanting to know who Zander is and if she should be worried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason packed his bag and went downstairs where Manny and his mother are waiting.

"You always have a room here. I mean it. If they are driving you crazy, you come back."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

She hugged him and then pulled back. "Where are you staying?"

"For now, I have a room above a bar."

Her eyes narrowed and he grinned.

"I promise that I'll stay out of trouble. It's not like they'll serve me."

"Well, I'm not happy about that. Perhaps Johnny will have some suggestions once you get there."

Jason nodded.

Luella muttered a string of Spanish and then hugged him again, making them chuckle.

"Mama' you're going to smother him."

"I don't know when the next time I'll see him will be. I don't think he's the calling or writing type."

Jason smiled as Manny tugged him through the doorway.

"If I didn't drag you away, she'd cry over you for another hour."

"You're a lucky man."

"I know and you can't have her. I'll let you borrow her from time to time, but that's it."

Jason chuckled. "Maybe you could come to visit?"

"I would like that because I want to see Elizabeth."

"She will be happy to see you."

"Take care, my friend."

"Thank you for everything." He had thanked Javier and Hector before they left for work.

Jason put his helmet on and took off. The traffic was light, so he got to Port Charles in under an hour. As he stopped for a light, he looked towards the docks where he spots a young woman running from a man and then he scooped her up and spun her around. He smiled until he realized who it was and then he inhaled sharply, just in time to see the man kiss Elizabeth and then a horn jerked him out of his trance and he moved forward, determined to find out who the hell had his mouth on his more than friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth could only stare when Zander pulled back.

"Was it that bad?" he asked when she still hadn't moved.

Snapping out of it, she touched her lips. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I just—I like you and you looked so beautiful, so I kissed you."

Her hand left her lips and went to her heart. "Zander…"

"Elizabeth, it's not a big deal. Don't over think it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand which she took.

He led her towards the gallery hoping that he hadn't made a mistake.

When they got to the door, she started to move inside when she felt him touch her arm.

"Please tell me that we're okay."

She tried to fake a smile. "We're fine. You just took me by surprise."

"I promise that I'll ask first next time." While he definitely wants to kiss her more, losing her friendship is not an option. He can wait her out.

The fact that he wanted there to be a next time gave her pause.

"Thank you."

"I'll call you later."

She tracked him until he disappeared and then she entered the gallery a little dazed.

"Elizabeth?"

Her head jerked. "Oh, here's your salad."

Delores took the bag. "Did something happen? I've been calling your name."

"I—" Tears welled in her eyes and Delores sat the salad down. "Honey, talk to me."

"I shouldn't be this emotional over a little kiss."

Delores's brow rose. "He kissed you?"

Liz nodded. "We were joking around and he had spun me and then he kissed me and I froze."

"Was it bad?"

"No, I mean he didn't take it too far, it's just, I've never had a boyfriend or anything and it just caught me off guard."

"Do you like him that way?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I never thought about it. He's cute and nice to me, I don't know how I feel." She rubbed her arms and Delores's eyes narrowed.

"Did he scare you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Why?"

The doorbell jingled and she jumped.

"I'll get it."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I will. You need to eat lunch."

Delores watched her approach the customer with a smile that didn't light up her eyes, so she retreated to the office and when Elizabeth was done, she moved inside.

"He is interested in one of the sculptors for his office building. He'll be back in an hour with someone else to make a decision."

"That's great. It will be a nice commission for you."

Liz smiled. "You finish eating. I have some invoices to enter."

Clearly, she didn't want to talk about it, so Delores let it go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered Jake's and is greeted by her.

"Hello, you must be Jason. Johnny said you'd be stopping by."

"Yes."

"You're in room four. Here's the key. You can come in through the back alley if you want, there's a place to park your bike. I'll warn you that it's loud at night, so if you're a light sleeper…"

"I'm not."

"Good." Normally, she wouldn't rent to someone his age, but Johnny had vouched for him and said it was temporary until he can find something else.

Jason took the key.

"There's a maid that comes in and cleans every morning, just put out the sign if you don't need anything."

"Okay."

"During the day, I do make some fast food at lunch and dinner. Why don't you go up and put your bag away."

He headed upstairs and opened the door. It's just basic which is what he needs for now. Once he had unpacked, he went downstairs. Monica and Alan have his things, so he'll have to see if he can get some more clothes, but for now, he headed to Johnny's office to sign some paperwork.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished up for the day. Carly, Zander, Jax, and Lucky are meeting her at Eli's for dinner.

"Just be honest with him," Delores said.

Liz spun around. "Huh?"

"I was referring to Zander. If you're not ready, then tell him so."

"I will."

"You're very pretty, Elizabeth, get used to men being interested in you."

Liz scrunched up her face making Delores laugh.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm meeting my friends at Eli's."

"What a coincidence, I'm meeting Johnny there. Can I catch a ride?"

"Sure."

"He hired a new person and invited him out, so you know me, I'm curious and got an invite."

Liz chuckled.

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth waved to Johnny and then headed to the table where everyone is already seated.

"I ordered you some iced tea," Carly said.

"Thanks!"

Jax kissed her on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

"Ditto, I'm glad that you're back."

"It was a great trip, but I did miss my girl."

Carly grinned.

Lucky asked Elizabeth how her day went, and that led to Zander telling a funny story. When the waitress starts delivering their drinks, she gasps and Carly follows her gaze and grins.

Jason started heading towards Johnny and Delores and he notices a movement from his right and just turns in time to catch Elizabeth who had hurled herself at him. He chuckled and held her tightly.

"Who is that?" Zander asked.

Carly stood. "That is Jason." She hurried towards them and when Jason put Elizabeth down, Carly embraced him. "It's so good to see you, Jase."

He smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Delores observed not only them but noticed that Zander didn't look very happy about the turn of events.

"When did you get here?" Elizabeth asked.

"This afternoon, I'm meeting Johnny and his girlfriend for dinner who happens to be Manny's half-sister."

"Wow," Liz said.

"Well, you're coming back to the house so we can talk."

"That's fine."

"We'll wait for you."

Jason nodded and the girls went back to the table, so he pressed on. "Johnny," he said before arriving at the table.

"Hey, Jason. This is my girlfriend, Delores."

"It's nice to meet you. Manny has said good things about you."

Delores smiled. "Don't tell everyone else, but he is my favorite."

"I won't." He sat and Johnny let him know he had ordered for him.

"So, I see you know Elizabeth," Delores said.

"Yes. We went to high school together in Virginia."

"She's is wonderful. I hired her to work at my gallery."

He smiled. "You won't be sorry. She's very talented."

Delores can't help but wonder what his relationship with Elizabeth entails. He's a handsome guy and Liz is beautiful. She already likes Jason more than Zander who seems like trouble. "So, what are my brother's up to?"

Jason filled her in as Liz watched.

"Earth to Elizabeth," Zander said. He squeezed her hand, something Jason had caught when he glanced at the table.

"I'm fine. Sorry, it's just I had been worried about him, so it's good to see he's alright."

"How do you know him?" Lucky asked.

"We all went to high school together," Carly said.

"Oh," Zander said wondering if he needs to worry about Elizabeth being interested in the tall blonde.

Once they were finished, Lucky and Zander left, so Carly gave Jason the address and then they went back to the house to wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Karla chuckled as she listened to the girls laugh and freak out over Jason's pending appearance.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Jax said from the doorway.

"I can't wait to meet him," Karla said.

"He's nice."

"You're not worried about Carly's infatuation?"

Jax grinned. "No. She did like him at one point, but they decided that they would be better off as friends. She just misses him. Besides, I think that Liz is the one with the crush."

Karla is surprised. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes and no. I don't think she has admitted it to herself."

"Well, I almost feel sorry for Zander because he clearly likes her."

The doorbell rings and Karla goes to get it but is almost run over by girls which makes her laugh.

Poor Jason is tugged inside as the girls grip his arm and pull him along.

"This is Karla."

"Hello, Jason. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." Carly tugs him again as Jax laughs and follows them into the den.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It's gonna be quite a while before you get Liason as a couple, so hang in there.

Chapter 18

The group got settled and then the girls honed in on Jason.

"Where have you been?" Carly asked.

"And how is Manny?" Liz said.

They continue to pepper him with questions as an amused Jason listens. He has missed them so much.

"Let the man answer," Jax said before sitting next to his girl.

"Sorry," Liz said.

"It's okay. I made my way to New York and stopped along the way and worked. It felt good to be on my own. My family—let's just say that didn't go well, so I headed to Manny's. His family is really nice and his mom's cooking is really good."

Liz smiled.

"Anyway, Manny hooked me up with Johnny O'Brien and I'm going to work for his security firm."

"Johnny is dating my boss, Delores."

"She's nice," Jason said. "I told her that she is lucky to have you."

Liz blushed.

"I start tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?" Carly asked.

"For now, I have a room above a bar."

"Jake's?" Jax asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it safe?" Liz said.

"It seems like it's fine. I won't have to stay there for long. Once I'm working, I'll start looking for something else."

"We missed you so much," Carly said.

"I missed you too."

"Me too," Jax said pretending to tear which made them laugh.

The door shut and someone yelled, "Carly?"

"That's my step-mom. I'll be right back." She grabbed Jax's hand so he'd come with her and they left the room.

"You look happier," Jason said.

"Does it really show?"

His gaze locked on her face. "Yes. I'm glad."

"Well, things are going well. I've made some friends and Carly has been great letting me stay here. I just feel so free."

He wants to ask her about Zander but doesn't feel he has a right to. It's not like they are dating, but he can't help but feel a sense of loss at the thought of her being with someone else.

"Where did you just go?"

"Nowhere, I'm fine."

She moved next to him and laid her head on his shoulder and he grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered shut as she absorbed his energy.

"Everything is right now that you're here," she whispered.

"I thought about you every day."

She slightly smiled. "Me too."

"Maybe we can take a ride on my bike in a few days. I just need to get you a helmet."

"I can go pick one up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"It will be getting cold soon. What will you do for transportation?"

"I hadn't thought about that. Luckily, my job is close to Jake's."

"I can't wait to ride on your bike. Do you love it?"

"Yeah, there's nothing like the wind whipping by. It clears my head. Elizabeth, who were the other people at your table?"

"Oh, um, well—I met Zander on the train and he's been great." When she slightly blushed, Jason's heart fell. "Lucky is Zander's friend."

It hits him where he knows Zander from and he's not at all happy. "I think I saw Zander at Manny's warehouse."

"Oh, really? He did tell me he had something to do out of town the other day. He works for Frank Smith."

"Isn't that a mob boss?"

"Yeah, but Zander is low level. I'm safe, Jason."

He isn't convinced, but before he can say anything else, Carly returned.

"Jase, my parents are going to have a party next weekend, kind of like a, we're here and we mean business party. I want you to come."

"Carly…"

She pouted. "Please…"

He sighed. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Then we'll go shopping."

The look on Jason's face is priceless, so Jax takes pity on him and hands him his phone. "Type your sizes and I'll have something delivered the day before."

"I couldn't—"

"Jason, consider it a graduation present."

"Fine." He typed them and then handed it back.

"Jason, the Quartermaines are invited. Is that going to be a problem?" She had Damian run everything he could find on them so she could know all the players.

He shrugged. "We're bound to run into each other at some point."

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Elizabeth said making him smile.

They chatted for a while longer and then Jason and Jax left.

"He looks great," Carly said.

"I think he's bigger than he was before."

Carly smirked. "Yeah, I noticed."

"He's still in a lot of pain."

"Then we are just going to have to be there for him."

Liz nodded as they headed upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason reported to work and started learning the business. They had taken a break when Francis wandered into the room.

"Hey, this is Jason," Johnny said.

Francis shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I was just showing him around."

"I'll shadow you."

Francis observed them as they moved around. He sizes Jason up pretty quickly. He's lean but will be easy to bulk up a little. His listening skills are very good and he's light on his feet. From time to time, he'd peruse his surroundings without missing a beat.

Once they were done, they led him to the locker room and informed him that he will need to have at least two suits and then dress according to the client's activities. They give him a suit to start with, so Jason puts it in his locker.

"What do you think?" Johnny asked.

Francis smiled. "I think he's going to be great. Can he shoot?"

"Javier said he is very accurate."

"Good. I want to start him right away. Judge Williamson's daughter is in town and since he's proceeding over a mob trial, he wants her escorted everywhere."

"For how long?"

"It will at least be a week and she gets here tonight."

"Alright, that's a good start. I'll inform Frank as well. He definitely wants Sorel to go down and will keep watch too."

Johnny handed him a packet. "Give this to Jason to look over. He needs to understand how she thinks. I believe the last time we guarded her, Micah was one of the guards. Have them talk it through."

"I will."

Jason returned and followed Francis to the back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth handed Delores some coffee and then took a deep breath and gave her a bag.

"What's this?"

"It's some of my sketch pads and a couple of paintings."

Delores grinned and grabbed it and raced into the office, making Elizabeth crack up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to be comfy while I look." She pulled out a sketchbook and poured through it, schooling her face. When she got to a picture of a young man, she paused. "It's Jason, right?"

Liz blushed. "Yeah."

"You totally captured him. Elizabeth, you are gifted."

Liz put her head in her hands trying to hide.

"Girlfriend, you need to learn to accept compliments." Her focus went back to the sketchbooks and then she pulled a painting out of the bag and studied it.

"What do you think?" Liz asked before gnawing on her bottom lip.

"The blend of colors is great, I'm thinking your focal point should have been a little different and it would have brought more life out of it." She pointed and Elizabeth considered it.

"I think you're right. I had been stuck, but I see what you mean."

She pulled out a second one. "This one is better. I really like it."

"I painted that after I became friends with Jason. I don't know everything shifted for me after that."

"Elizabeth, have you painted while thinking of your family?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm scared to."

"Part of being an artist is sharing your soul with people. You can't hide and expect to be authentic. It's cathartic to just let go and pour out your feelings on a canvas. Trust yourself to not get buried in it, but allow yourself the freedom to express yourself. Can I give you some homework?"

"Okay." She likes that Delores is being candid and challenging her.

"I want you to paint the aftermath of the first time you took care of your step-mother. Use the colors to portray how desperate the situation was and immerse yourself in it. I'm not trying to depress you, besides, you've already come out on the other side. Opening yourself up is like letting it go because if you keep those emotions bottled up it will just affect your health and your choices for the rest of your life. Pour it out onto that canvas and let it go."

Liz sighed. "Wow. I'm scared, but I heard everything you said. I think I'll just let it simmer a few days and then I'll sit in front of the canvas and see where it takes me."

Delores smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Elizabeth and Zander went to the PC Hotel to get some dessert. Supposedly, they had a really good chocolate cake and Zander wanted to treat her because of her new job.

"This is so good," she said almost moaning.

He grinned. "I'm glad that you like it."

She took another bite and then froze.

Zander followed her gaze and had to fight a smile. Jason entered the room with Evangeline and she had latched onto his arm.

In Liz's haze, she didn't even notice that Francis was with them and had stayed off to the side while Eva and Jason were seated.

"Thank for having dinner with me," Eva said.

"You're welcome." It isn't normal, but Francis said it was okay. He'd watch their backs and then Jason could get to know his charge better.

"So, Jason, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

She smiled. "You seem older, but there is something to be said for life wisdom. I'm twenty-one."

"What do you do?"

"I finished college and I start law school in the spring."

"Do you want to be a judge someday?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it's a good aspiration, but I'm not sure if I want that. I guess time will tell. What about you? How did you end up being a guard?"

"Well, I moved away from my family and fell into it. You are the first person that I have guarded."

"I promise not to try and ditch you." This isn't the first high profile trial where her father insisted on her having protection.

Jason slightly smiled. She's a pretty woman and smart too.

A man started to approach them, and Francis is impressed that Jason had noticed and stood.

"Don't come any closer."

Liz almost gasped when Jason flashed a gun.

The man held up his hands.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to speak to Ms. Williamson."

"Does she know you?"

Eva almost smiled. The glare on Jason's face is very effective and he is smoldering.

"No."

"Then walk away."

Eva stood. "Maybe we can just eat in my room?"

Jason had noticed that the man is carrying too. "Francis?"

"Yes."

"Get the elevator, please."

Eva touched Jason's back and he turned and put his arm around her and started to walk away.

"Tell your father that we're watching."

Eva gasped, but Jason kept his eye on the prize and moved past Francis.

Liz watched as Eva clung to Jason and the rush of emotions almost took her breath away.

"Are you okay?" Zander asked.

"Yes."

"It looks like he's working."

Liz nodded as she watched the man who Jason had confronted get onto another elevator.

"Elizabeth, he was with Francis who knows what he's doing. Sometimes, Mr. Smith uses them for security. He's very good and is probably training Jason."

"I just worry about him." She doesn't like that the woman had her hands on him either.

Zander stood. "Elizabeth Lansing, will you dance with me?"

"You're trying to take my mind off what just happened."

"Yes, I am. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not." She let him lead her to the dancefloor and then they slightly swayed to the music.

"Is there something between you and Jason?"

She paused probably too long. "We're friends."

"So, you've never dated?"

"No."

He let it drop. "How is work going?"

"It's good. I have some homework to do. She wants me to paint."

"That's great. Soon, you'll be having your own show."

"I think I'm a long way from that."

"You never know."

Jason stepped off the elevator to scan the room and make sure that the man had left. That is when he spotted them and when Liz laid her head on Zander's chest, he sucked in a breath. If Zander is who Liz chooses to make her happy, he won't stand in her way, but he also wishes it was him and wonders what he should do about his growing feelings. She deserves happiness and he'd do anything to make sure it happens, even if that means walking away. He got back on the elevator and headed to Eva's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Room service was delivered, and Jason took a bite of his steak.

"This is good."

"Thank you for letting me treat you."

"Thank you for offering."

She took a bite of her pasta. "I think Francis is impressed by you."

"You think?"

"Yes. You weren't distracted by me or the waitress. Your focus is great. What is your secret?"

He really didn't want to tell her that due to his parents, he had to be aware of his surroundings because they were always so jumpy and then there was Trevor. "I played a lot of sports and I always tried to look out for my friends."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment, what about you? Are you seeing someone?"

"I'm afraid not. I have legendary focus when I set my mind to it, so it has been all about studying."

"There's someone I like, but I think she's interested in someone else."

Eva took a sip of her wine. "Well, that sucks. What are you going to do about it?"

"I just want her to happy."

"Suppose you'd make her happier?"

He shrugged. "I can't say that I would. She has been through a lot."

"Well, don't give up. Maybe you should talk to her."

He made a tortured face and she laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zander walked Elizabeth to the door. "I had a great time."

"Me too. Thank you, Zander. I'm glad I met you."

He smiled. "Yeah, me too. So, you'll go to the rave with me and Lucky tomorrow night?"

"I would love to. I've never been to one."

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Sounds good," she moved inside to find Carly tapping her foot. "What? I'm not that late."

Carly shook her head. "You went out with Zander?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes and no… He likes you, Elizabeth."

"Yes, that is why we're friends."

Carly sighed. "You can't be that dense. He likes you, likes you."

Liz frowned. "I think you're reading into this too much. Guys like Zander don't like girls like me."

"Oh, Liz, you fail to see your appeal. You've got the most beautiful skin I have ever seen. You're pretty and sweet and it's a killer combination."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"I know you don't have a lot of experience but think about how he treats you and looks at you."

She pauses and then blushes. "I just thought—I mean, I'm not sure what to do. He asked me if Jason and I had ever dated."

Carly smirked. "That's a whole other subject."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I saw him with someone tonight."

"Really? Who?"

"I think he's protecting her. She's gorgeous and they looked really good together."

"It's his job to be around her. Were you jealous?"

Liz stammered. "Of course not, I mean, why would I be? Jason is my friend."

"And so is Zander, but he's not letting that stop him."

"Carly…" It's hard for her to imagine that someone who looks like Jason would want her. In her mind, she's still the girl wearing baggy clothes and hiding.

Carly knows Liz isn't ready to face her feelings for Jason but is concerned that Zander is going to take advantage of her friend.

"There is no harm in dating and having handsome men fawn on you. You're eighteen and missed out on so much. Have some fun knowing that you don't have Trevor waiting in the shadows to burst your bubble."

"It's kind of nice feeling wanted." She had always wondered what it would be like. It's empowering in a way.

When her face turns red, Carly grinned.

"I'm going to a rave with Zander and Lucky tomorrow night. I've never been to one before."

"Just be careful and watch your drink. I don't want anyone slipping you something."

"Okay."

"Maybe I should go too."

"No, you don't have to. It's okay."

"I'd do it for you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"Just go let your hair down and have some fun. You deserve it. By the way, I'm dressing you."

"Carly…"

She rubbed her hands together. "You are going to look so hot. Prepare to be in the spotlight."

Liz groaned. "I may not survive this."

"You are so dramatic. Trust me, I won't let you down."

Liz sighed, knowing that she wouldn't drop it. "Fine…"

Carly clapped her hands together. "I have some planning to do."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I do have a plan for our couple. Writing them younger is interesting and challenging, but I do want some maturity to develop before they get together, so there is a method to my madness. You just have to hang in there. Besides, miscommunication is classic Liason.

Extra Chapter for the week.

Chapter 19

The next day, Jason met with Johnny and Francis.

"You were good last night. Despite that fact that she's beautiful and so much was going on around you when he approached, you knew it. How?" Francis asked.

Jason shifted, feeling a bit awkward about the praise. "I felt that something wasn't right and started looking around. When he got too close, I stood."

"You were calm, so she stayed calmer then I thought she'd be and then you took command of the situation, tried not to engage him, and directed her to a safe path. Basically, you did everything we asked you to do."

Johnny smiled. "If you keep this up, you'll be a lead in no time."

"What does that mean?"

"You can help organize schedules and supervise a detail."

Jason slightly smiled. "That sounds great."

"Today, you'll shadow her. I spoke to her and she prefers that you stick closer and Kenny will be with you and stay hidden."

"Okay."

"I believe she just has some errands to run. Your instincts are good, so just trust them."

"I will." He wants to prove himself.

"You start in an hour."

Jason stood. "Thanks again for the opportunity."

He left and headed to the gallery to talk to Elizabeth before his shift started.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Delores watched Jason enter and smirked. Elizabeth is sitting next to her entering an invoice. "Hunk alert,"

Liz's eyes shot up and she grinned. "Hey!"

Jason moved closer. "Hi," he said before handing her a bag.

She peeked inside and squealed. "My favorite pastry! Thank you."

He smiled as she pulled him forward and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"So, what's going on?"

"The guys were happy with me and how I handled myself yesterday."

"That's great."

"They think I have potential."

She scoffed. "I could have told you that." She likes that he chose her to share the good news with.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Delores is observing them with fascination. It's clear they like each other but are too oblivious to see it.

"Oh, I'm going to a rave with Lucky and Zander."

He manages to hide his disappointment. "Well, have fun then."

"I've never been to one, so I'm excited. This whole being social thing is new to me."

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You deserve to have some fun and be happy."

"Thanks! Maybe we can do something the day after?"

"I'd like that." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go, but be careful tonight."

"I will."

After he left, she dug into the bag and took a bite. "This is heavenly."

Delores smiled. "He seems like a good guy."

"Yeah. I'm glad that he's happy. He deserves it."

"I think you both worry about each other a lot."

Liz wiped her mouth. "It comes with the territory."

"Don't forget to really look at what's in front of you, Elizabeth. You'll never know what you'll find."

Before Liz can question her, Delores slipped into the office and shut the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Carly put the finishing touches on Elizabeth's hair after flat ironing it.

"Can I look yet?" She had already put on her clothes and is wearing an off the shoulder sweater, jeans, and boots.

"Okay."

Liz stood and when she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she's stunned. "Wow."

Carly grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I look different—older."

"I'd like to call it sophisticated, but I think you need a second opinion before he gets here. I hope you're not mad, but I invited someone over to eat with me."

"Who?"

"Come on."

Liz put her ID in her pocket and then followed Carly downstairs.

Jason watched them descend and almost couldn't breathe.

Elizabeth smiles when she catches sight of him. "Jason!"

"You look beautiful."

She spun around. "What do you think of my hair?"

"I'm kind of partial to your curls, but I like it."

"I'll have to get used to it."

There is a knock on the door and Karla lets Zander in.

"Wow! You look gorgeous," he said before moving forward and kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed as Jason stood off to the side.

"Thank you. Zander, this is Jason."

They shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

Jason nodded.

"I'll see you later," she said to Carly as Zander walked her out.

"Maybe you should go with them. He's a twit," Carly said.

Jason smirked."It's really not my scene."

"You think she'll be okay with them?"

He grinned, and she shoved him.

"She's grown on me," Carly muttered as she led him into the sitting room. "Seriously, she's great."

"I tried to tell you."

"Why are you so snarky tonight?"

He shrugged.

"How are things going with your job?"

"Good."

"I know you worry about Elizabeth, but she's doing great considering what a crappy life she had before. She's learning to be happy and look forward to the future."

"That's all I want for her—to be happy. She deserves it more than anyone I know."

"You make her happy, Jason. I hope you know that."

His phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me," Eva whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm hiding behind some crates on the docks. Micah is chasing someone."

"Where are you?"

She gave him her coordinates.

"I'll be right there." He slipped his phone into his pocket. "Carly, I've got to go."

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason found Eva, Micah was back and asked Jason to stay while he ran to the office to review some surveillance tapes. Loud techno music is pumping down the alleyway and he realizes they are near the rave.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Maybe I should just go away for a while. I hate this."

"I'm not sure that would be any safer. They know what you look like so even if you change your name, they'll eventually find you. Men like Sorel are used to getting what they want."

Elizabeth and Zander practically fall out of the side door to the club and spill into the alleyway.

"That was so much fun!"

He grinned and picked her up and spun her around. His breath caresses her lips.

"Elizabeth, I really want to kiss you."

"Zander…"

"Please…"

She gazes into his eyes as something she can't identify stirs within her. Is it wrong to kiss him when she's not sure how she feels? Maybe if she fully kisses him, it will help her pinpoint her feelings. His beautiful eyes are filled with question and lust and she decides to just go for it. "Okay."

Jason watches as Zander's lips touch Elizabeth's and then he pushes Eva against the wall.

His pained expression isn't lost on her, so she touches his face. "Jason, what's wrong?"

Down the alleyway, Zander pours all his feelings into the kiss, taking Elizabeth's breath away as he begs her with his tongue to return his feelings. Matching his movements, she lightly moaned as his hands brushed against her back. When their lips finally parted, she blushed which made him slightly smile.

"I really like you, Elizabeth. Do you think we could try to be more than friends?"

She hugs him to stop his words because she isn't sure. The kiss was beautiful, but it also scared her because of her physical reaction. Opening her eyes, she spots Jason and tenses when he leans down and kisses Eva who is startled.

As the kiss deepens, Eva is confused but returns it as Jason ravishes her mouth. The kiss is demanding and rough and she starts to tremble beneath him, her moan snapping Jason out of his haze.

Slowly, he pulled back.

"Jesus, who the hell taught you to kiss like that?"

Jason's eyes slam shut. "I'm going to get fired for that." He has officially lost his mind.

"No one saw it, so your job is safe, but that doesn't mean you don't owe me an explanation."

He glanced to his left and is surprised when the area Elizabeth and Zander were in is empty.

"Let's get you back to your room," he lightly grabbed her arm and directed her towards the docks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth had run in the opposite direction as tears blinded her. She had just kissed Zander, but seeing Jason kiss Eva had rendered her speechless. Jealousy sprung up inside her when she felt she had no right and she didn't understand it. Jason isn't hers but yet it was a like a knife plunged into her heart when she had spotted them.

Zander caught up to her and lifted her off her feet. "Elizabeth! Please, stop. What happened back there?" They were fine, and she had returned the kiss, so he doesn't get why she bolted.

"Put me down!"

A man cleared his throat. "What do we have here?"

Zander spun around letting Liz slide down his body and then he shoved her behind him. "What do you want?"

"So, you recognize me?"

"You work for Sorel."

A large man stepped forward. "That's right. We've been looking for you."

Two other men joined them, and Elizabeth grabbed the back of Zander's coat as she realized the gravity of the situation.

"Why?"

Fear tinges his response as he knows what's coming next. "Elizabeth, run," he whispered.

She jerked and then looked to her left and took off, but didn't make it far before she felt like she ran into a brick wall and then is thrown over someone's shoulder as she kicks and pounds on his back. Suddenly, she crashes to the concrete and he steps backward.

"Are you okay?" Zander said.

She ignores the pain in her knee and nods.

"You are partially responsible for my boss being in jail."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think we don't know about that false information you fed to the police? Since you basically took something of mine, I'm taking something of yours," he jerks Elizabeth to her feet.

"No!" He hadn't done anything, and he doesn't know where they got that information.

"We'll think about returning her, but at this point, there are no guarantees."

"Please, don't hurt her."

He laughed. "Take him down."

Another man moves forward and hits Zander with his gun and he crumbles to the ground as Elizabeth screams. A hand is clamped over her mouth and she's dragged to car and shoved inside.

Micah had heard her and rushed in that direction, but by the time he gets there, he only finds Zander, so he places a call to Francis, who phones Frank Smith.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason plopped on a chair across from Eva after glancing at his phone. "It looks like I'm staying for a while. Something went down after we left. They'll let me know when they can."

"Okay."

"Kenny is outside."

"Well, now you can tell me why you kissed me like that."

"I'm sorry. It was totally unprofessional."

"True, but you sure gave me something to think about. That was some kiss."

He slightly smiled. "Yes, it was." He would have to be a monk not to appreciate Eva's beauty or the fact that she's a great kisser.

"But, something tells me that it had nothing to do with me."

He winced.

"I'm a big girl, Jason, I can handle it."

"Okay. I saw Elizabeth kissing someone else and I was mad and I kissed you."

"I'll give you a one-time pass for that, because the kiss was so good, but you just can't lay it on someone like that and then say you're sorry."

He is relieved to see the amusement in her eyes. "Duly noted."

"Now, you're going to drive yourself batty if you don't tell her how you feel."

"Batty?"

She chuckled. "Yes! Think about all the time you're wasting. She can't choose you if you don't let her know that you're an option. That other guy apparently has no problem showing her that he wants her. If you're not careful, you're going to lose her."

"If I haven't already…"

"Tell me about this other guy?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "He's a punk who works for Frank Smith. She met him on the train."

Eva smirked. "Well, you have a history with Elizabeth and he probably doesn't have as much to offer. I think you need to tell her that you like her and let her make a decision. She might surprise you."

He shrugged and then his phone rang? "Hello?"

"Jason, Micah found Zander Smith knocked out near where you were."

He stood. "Elizabeth was with him. She went to the rave with him and Lucky."

"Maybe she's inside. I'll have Micah look."

"Is Zander conscious?"

"Not yet."

"Damn."

"I'll call you back."

Eva moved in front of him. "What happened?"

"Zander was found unconscious not far from where we were and Elizabeth is missing."

"Jason, I know where your mind is going, but let's just wait and see what Zander says."

She moved towards the counter. "I'm going to make some coffee."

He starts to pace, and she swears that he is going to rub a hole in the carpet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A blindfolded Elizabeth is dumped onto the floor and then the tape is ripped off her mouth, making her cry out before the blindfold follows.

Nervously she looks around, but it's dark. "Where am I?" Her stomach does a few flip flops.

"You're someplace safe."

He threw a bag at her. "Make it last, I don't know when I'll be back." This wasn't the plan, but they had been in a hurry.

"Wait! You can't leave me in here. Please!" Her bottom lip quivered. "He always left me in the dark. I'm scared."

"Suck it up," he said before slamming the door to the crypt shut and putting a new lock on it.

Soft whimpers filled the room as the darkness enveloped her and then the realization that she still has her phone hits and she fishes it out of her pocket and turns it on. Her eyes tears when the battery life shows ten percent with no signal bars. Turning it off to conserve its energy, she feels around in the bag and finds a very small bottle of water and what feels like a few candy bars. Rubbing her arms, she wishes she had her coat on when they went into the alley for a breather. The cold of the room starts to seep into her bones and she hopes that the cold spell about to descend on the area holds off for a few more days.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis knocks on Eva's door and a few seconds later, it is jerked open and Jason steps backward.

"Hi," he said to Eva before turning to face Jason. "Zander woke up. He said that Sorel's men cornered him. They were convinced he had something to do with putting their boss away."

"Did he?"

"I don't think so, but who knows. Anyway, they took Elizabeth as payback and told him they'll think about returning her."

Jason's hand clench and the look in his eyes is murderous.

"We called Frank and he will be sending some men out to find her."

"I can't just sit back and wait."

"We'll do everything we can."

"I have to go."

Francis nods and Eva rushes after Jason and touches his arm.

"Please, be careful."

"You too." He is gone a second later and she turned toward Francis. "This is bad."

"I have someone following him. He's young and frankly, even if he wasn't, he cares about her and when you lead with emotion, bad things can happen. Kenny is outside, and Micah is on his way.

"Thank you."

"I think you should stay here and not venture out tomorrow. There is too much at stake. I'm going to go review some surveillance video in the area."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Like I said, there is a long road to Liason, so there won't be a long connection for quite a while. Prepare yourself.

I posted a chapter on Wed in case you missed it.

Chapter 20

Jason stopped in the lobby and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Spinelli, it's me."

He perked up. "Jason? Is everything okay?"

"I wish it was, but no. Some bad men took Elizabeth and she's missing."

Damian gasped.

"I need your help. I'm texting you the address where she was last seen. I know I probably bug you too much, but you are the best and I know you'll do whatever you can to save her."

The lump in Damian's throat grew. "I will. Please, be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Damian."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Susan stepped in front of her son who seems to have a permanent frown on his face. "What's wrong? You look upset."

He sighed. "I can't do this right now."

"Jason, you are obviously under some type of distress. If you run off like this, something bad could happen."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not. Please sit down for a minute."

He doesn't even know where he's going anyway, maybe he should think about it. Sighing, he plopped onto a couch.

"Thank you." She sat next to him. "Now, what happened?"

"Someone I care about was kidnapped and I don't know where to start."

"You need to think like them. Is it high profile?"

Her response threw him and he just stared at her for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Do you think it was planned?"

"No." It seemed like they were after Zander, and Elizabeth was just caught in the cross-fire.

"Then they may not have gone far. Research their style and try to figure out where they could have gone in a five-mile radius."

Jason's brow goes up and she chuckles.

"I never have pretended to be a good person and I've made a lot of mistakes, but I'm a con, Jason, and when you're trying to get over on another person you have to study them and know their reactions before they do. When someone does something rash, they rarely ever think it through so you can use that to your advantage." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go, but please call me if you need to talk." She handed him a card.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. I know you're unsure of how I could fit into your life, but I would like a chance to prove to you that I care." Not waiting for a response, she went on her way.

Jason picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Carly said sleepily.

"It's Jason. Something happened tonight and Elizabeth is missing."

"What?"

"Some men came after Zander and they took her."

Carly swore under her breath. "I knew that little shit was trouble." She swung her legs over the bed. "Where are you?"

"At the hotel, but I'm going to the office to do some research."

"Okay. Will you call me if you hear anything?"

"Yes. Spinelli is helping too."

"Good. He's the best."

Jason ended the call and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, an exhausted Jason heads back to Jake's by Francis's orders. He hadn't slept all night and is barely holding on.

When he started up the stairs a door opened and a man flies towards him so he stepped backward and is shocked to come face to face with his cousin.

AJ's eyes narrowed. "Did they send you to find me?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business."

AJ shoved him. "Asshole," he said before leaving.

Jason shook his head and wearily dragged himself up the stairs. When he got inside his room, he set the alarm for two hours and then collapsed onto the bed. "Elizabeth, where are you?" he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a troubled sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tried jumping jacks and lightly jogging to get her body temperature up and all it did was make her feet ache. Zander and the rest of her friends must be going out of their minds with worry. It had been a rough night. It was hard to sleep with the wind howling outside and she kept hearing noises. When terror overwhelmed her, she kept thinking about her life and how much she had survived and there was no way she was going out like this. In a moment of sheer madness, she named the crypt Trevor and swore she wouldn't let it defeat her. Conjuring all her stubbornness, she is determined to get out of her prison one way or another. Jason and Carly won't stop looking for her, but hopefully, they'll find her in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zander's breath whooshed out of his chest as Jason threw him against the wall.

"I should beat the shit out of you for this."

"You think I did this on purpose? I'm crazy about her."

Jason let him drop to his feet.

Zander coughed and then stared him down. "Beating me up is not going to help. We have to work together." He is shoved again.

"Fuck you. You've done enough. Just stay out of my way."

"You don't get to make decisions for me. Don't be mad because she chose me."

Francis stepped forward. "I would really stop talking if I were you."

Zander sighed. "I just—I need to make this right. I promise I'll walk away after we find her, but I can't now. She needs us. The temperature will keep dropping and she didn't have her coat on when we went outside."

Jason's eyes widened.

"Look, just go back to work, Zander. Your boss is helping us and we have every available person scouring the area," Francis said.

"The guys who took me down probably hang out at a place called Scully's downtown. It's a pit, but people like to lay low there. We could go there tonight and I could see if I recognize anyone." Their faces are burned in his consciousness.

"Okay, Jason will go with you. Since he's new, they won't know him."

"Fine, but can he lose the attitude?" Jason's glare is unsettling.

Francis chuckled. "You are on your own with that one."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moved away from the door which is chillier and began to pace. Her plan is to move around as much as possible so she doesn't freeze. Hopefully, they'll check on her tomorrow and she can ask for a blanket or something. From what she can tell, she isn't that far from the docks, maybe ten minutes away. A few times during the day, she could hear horns from barges in the distance. Someone has to find her soon because it's getting colder by the minute.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into the seedy bar with Zander trailing behind him.

"You got ID?"

Jason handed him a fake one and Zander followed suit.

After the man gruffly looked them over and handed them back, he placed a beer in front of them and they sat at a table.

"The minute you see one of them—"

"Yeah, I know."

They chatted here and there to keep up appearances and an hour later, a man entered with another and went to the bar.

Zander got up and walked out which was the signal. Luckily, the men didn't look in his direction. Johnny, Francis, and another man from the Smith organization are outside.

About a half hour later, Jason throws some money on the table and leaves.

It's colder out tonight and he hopes that Elizabeth is warm. They sat in the SUV to keep warm and when the men finally left, they followed them.

One of the men got out and went into a small house. Once the car took off, the men got out and headed to the house.

Frank's man took the lead and they broke through the doorway and before the man could reach for his gun, he is shot in the leg.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Where is Elizabeth!" Jason said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Francis kicked him in the side. "Where is she?"

The man laughed as he coughed. "You'll never find her in time."

"If she dies…" Zander said.

"Then she'll be in good company."

Before Francis could stop Jason, he had grabbed the man and broke his nose with one punch.

Johnny pulled him back.

"I can let him go crazy on you, or you can talk," Paulie said. The man had worked for Frank Smith for years and torture is practically his middle name.

"Fuck you."

Johnny smirked. "You think you're so tough, don't you? Manny Ruiz is on the way to talk to you."

The man's eyes grew wide.

"That's right. You either talk by the time he gets here or he'll make you talk."

"Eat me."

"So be it," Paulie said before slapping some duct tape on his mouth.

Francis got the handcuffs on him and then Paulie dragged him out of the house and threw him in the trunk area.

They piled into the SUV.

"I'll take him to one of our buildings after I drop you off."

"I'm coming with you," Jason said.

"You can't. He's going to die, Jason. I think you know that. You can't witness it in case the police get involved later. In fact, none of you can."

"He's right. He and Manny will handle it," Johnny said.

Jason isn't happy, but he knows they won't budge, so he let them drop him off at home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Another day went by and Jason is barely hanging on. In desperation, he headed to the one place he wanted nothing to do with.

After Alice let him in, they moved into the sitting room and everything came to a stop.

Alan stood as Jason fought the emotions rising in him and when his knees started to buckle, Alan was there holding him up and then helping him to the couch.

"Alice, get him some water," Monica said.

Alice sprung into action while Monica kneeled beside him.

"Take deep breaths."

"She's probably so scared and I feel so helpless. I couldn't protect her from Trevor and now, I can't find her."

When he broke, Monica held him and Jason clung to her.

They had just been discussing it because her disappearance had been on the news. Unfortunately, Trevor and Connie are in town so they can take advantage of the publicity. It's the last thing Elizabeth needs and she hates that they'll have to break the news to Jason so he won't be blindsided.

She studied her son's face as she wiped his tears away. "You haven't been sleeping."

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes I hear her scream or I see horrible things."

"If you don't sleep, you'll get sick."

"I feel like if I'm moving and trying to find her, then I'm doing something. If I sleep, it's just another hour that she's missing and scared. I'll do anything to get her back."

Edward moved forward. "I have had everyone I can search for her. It was the least I could do for you considering all the trouble I've caused."

"Jason, I understand that you are distressed, but please try to sleep. We'll wake you up in a few hours. I promise," Lila said.

He sighed and closed his eyes, unable to hold them open anymore, and Monica covered him with a blanket.

When Monica started to rise, Jason grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

Alan pushed a chair behind her and she sat as she gripped his hand.

This is not how they wanted to get their son back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John Durant rushed into his house. "Carly?"

At the sound of his voice, she ran down the stairs and threw her arms around him.

"Daddy, I'm so scared."

He kissed the top of her head and held her. "I've called in every favor I could."

"Thank you, daddy. We have to find her. She must be so frightened."

He had left Washington when his wife, Tiffany, had told him that their daughter's friend had disappeared and that Carly was distraught. Although he had put his career in front of his family for a long time, he loves his daughter and while she seldom acts as though she needs him, when his wife asked him to return, he didn't hesitate.

"Where is Jax?"

"He's out with his friends looking for her."

His phone rang. "That's the police. I asked for an update."

She listened to the conversation as she wrung her hands. Something has to give before it's too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slid onto her butt as she hugged herself and tried to stay warm. It gets harder and harder to keep her eyes open even though the slight chattering of her teeth tends to keep her awake. As her lids flutter shut, she falls into a dream and then jerks awake and screams, "You're not here!"

Trevor grinned. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

She starts to cry, willing him to go away as she chants, "You're not here," over and over.

"I'm in your head, kid. You can't get rid of me. Did you really think that you could escape? You're just like your Aunt Connie, so pathetic. I should have taught you a few more lessons."

She stares him down. "You're not real. I hate you and you can't hurt me!"

"I already have."

Her eyes widen and then she looks down and sees blood. "No…no!"

His laughter fills the small room and then she jumped to her feet, ignoring her protesting muscles, as she panted and realizes that she's all alone.

"I'm losing my mind," she mutters before plopping onto the ground. Emotionally and physically, she is spent. The water is gone and so is the candy. She wonders how long she can last without them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica gently woke up her son, even though she wishes he'd sleep for a few more hours.

Jason blinked a few times before realizing where he is. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:00 a.m.," Alan said.

Jason sighed.

"Are you sure you can't sleep a few more hours?"

His body screams at him when he swings his legs over the couch.

"I need to keep looking."

"Can you drive like this?"

"I'm fine." He had borrowed a car from work in case he finds her.

"Let me get you some coffee," Monica said before moving out of the room.

"Jason, I need to tell you something," Alan said.

"What?"

"Trevor and Connie showed up. I guess they saw the news broadcasts."

Jason groaned. "Great, now he'll be poking around. Suppose he tries to make it more difficult?"

"I think he's using it for sympathy and to get his name out there."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah."

Monica returned with a cup with a lid. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He took a sip and then stood. "Thank you for tonight. I know I've been angry and we still need to talk, but I appreciate you trying to help her."

"We like her and know how important she is to you," Monica said before embracing him. "Please be careful."

"I will."

He and Alan nod at each other and then Jason headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny wiped his hands. He had done things to the prisoner that would give people nightmares and the bastard still wouldn't tell them where Elizabeth is hidden.

"He's barely breathing," Paulie said.

"Let him bleed out. He's not going to talk."

They are frustrated because he didn't give them much to go on, just cryptic shit.

"Wash up and we'll head to Johnny's office and give a briefing," Paulie said.

"Okay." He needs to see Jason because he's sure that his friend needs him. Medically speaking, if they didn't find Elizabeth soon, she may not make it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watches as Manny enters the room. For a second, his friend freezes as he peruses him. There are dark circles under Jason's eyes and he doesn't look like he's slept for weeks.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"It was just crazy talk—sick shit to throw us off."

"What do we do next?"

"We need to find her by tonight. The only thing he gave up is that the cold could kill her, so wherever she is, it's not a good environment," Paulie said.

"We have people combing the park and nearby wooded areas," Francis said. They had already covered a lot of acres. A lot of people had volunteered to search.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. They are missing something, but he's just not sure what."

They split up and drove around, checking dumpsters and showing her picture people as they hoped for a break.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Did you catch that Tiffany Hill is Carly's step-mama? You guys are pushing it with saying that Liason is in love. I wouldn't say that is the case yet. They love each other as friends and have feelings, but they haven't allowed themselves to even go there yet.

Chapter 21

Elizabeth is shaking so hard that she swears her teeth are going to break. She tries to force her body to walk back and forth but she feels ridiculously lethargic. At this point, the only thing she's thankful for is that it's not completely sealed so air is finding its way in, she just wishes it wasn't cold. Finally, she gives up and lies on the ground and her eyes flutter shut and she gives in to her exhaustion. As much as she is fighting Trevor in her mind, logic keeps prevailing and she knows she's running out of time. Her body can't take much more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nightfall came quickly and while Elizabeth slept, Jason is still trying to figure out where she can be. He thought about what Susan said to him, to think like the person who took her and he started reviewing the clues.

Francis glanced at him when he suddenly stood.

"I think I know where she is. Where is the map?"

Johnny shoves it towards him. "What are you thinking?"

"They couldn't have gone far because there wasn't enough time, so they stashed her somewhere and then took off. Didn't that asshole say something about she'd be in good company if she dies and she'd be cold?"

"Yeah."

Jason pointed to a spot on the map making the other men frown.

"That's a cemetery," Johnny said.

"It fits. She'd be affected by the cold and its close."

"I think that area was checked," Francis said.

"Well, maybe we missed something. Did they check the crypts? Is there one for a Sorel?"

Johnny shrugged. "They probably couldn't get into them."

Jason picked up the phone and explained the situation to Spinelli who quickly went on a site and got some information about who is buried there.

"Stone Cold, the Sorel family has a crypt there."

"Where?"

The excitement starts to permeate their exhaustion.

Spinelli explains where it is and then the men take off, retrieving some flashlights and a bolt cutter before leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The guys rushed into the cemetery. It was hard to find the specific area in the dark, but they finally got their bearings and then explored the section that houses the crypts.

Francis read the writing. "This is it."

"The lock is new," Jason said before using the cutters to open it.

He pushed the door open. "Elizabeth?" He stepped inside and turned to the right and then gasped as his flashlight landed on her still form. As he rushed towards her, he ripped off his coat to put around her and when he sees her blue lips he almost loses it. "Elizabeth!"

Manny feels for her pulse. "She's still alive, but barely."

Jason picks her up and moves as fast as he can to the car and they get in and Johnny breaks every speed limit on the way to General Hospital. She is so cold to the touch that Jason is scared they are too late. Francis called ahead and when they pulled up, Epiphany is standing there with a gurney and Jason gently lays her on it and then watches as she's rushed inside.

Manny puts a hand on his shoulder. "You did it, now we just have to pray she makes it."

Once they get inside, Zander rushed into the room and Manny's brow goes up when he hears Jason emit a growl. Seeing the look on Jason's face, his steps falter. "Is she—"

"—still alive? Barely, no thanks to you."

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

Jason moved closer. "Stay away from her. Haven't you done enough damage?"

Zander's jaw jutted out in defiance. "Whether I'm around or not is her choice."

When Jason makes a move to grab him, Manny steps in between them.

"Not here…"

Jason's leer makes Zander shift nervously.

Manny leads Jason away. "You know, you'd make a great enforcer. I think he peed his pants."

"He's an asshole."

Manny grinned. "He's right though, it's her choice."

Jason rolled his eyes. "For his sake, she better want him to live."

Monica hurried towards them. "Okay, she's stable. We're trying to get her temperature up and then we'll know if there will be complications." Seeing her son pale, she quickly continued. "She's young and in good health, so that's really good. Right now, she's breathing on her own and we're giving her some saline because she was dehydrated."

"Can I see her?"

Before she could respond, Trevor and Connie rush towards them.

"Where is she?"

"Like you care…" Jason said.

Trevor glared. "We are her parents, so I demand to see her."

Carly snorted. "You have conveniently forgotten that you admitted that you aren't her parents."

"We are legally, so—"

John moved between his daughter and Trevor. "I think you need to think about what you're going to say next."

"You have no say over this."

"Actually, if you don't want certain things to come to light, you'll walk away." Carly had given her dad a breakdown of the situation on the way over and he's beyond disgusted.

Trevor moved closer. "You'll regret this."

"The only thing that I regret is that you were hired in the first place. What's it going to be?"

"We'll leave for now, but I'll be back."

Connie's fearful gaze connected with Carly before she's yanked away.

"He's going to beat her," she said.

John sighed. "Maybe we can get her alone and can convince her to leave him."

"At the point, I'm not sure she'll go."

Monica motioned for Jason to follow her and then led him to a room.

He froze in the doorway when her lifeless form came into view.

"It's okay, Jason, she's just sleeping."

Slowly, he edged towards her. "She looks so pale and small. What is that?" he asked pointing to a machine.

"That is called a hemodialysis machine. Basically, we're rewarming her blood. Through the oxygen mask, we're feeding warm, humidified air into her lungs. She was on the borderline between moderate and severe, so this is a safer way to warm her up." She pointed to another machine. "Her temperature is slowly rising. In a few hours, you'll see a big difference in her coloring."

"How long will she have to stay here?"

"It will probably be twenty-four hours. We need to make sure her organs are stable."

He collapsed onto a chair, so she moved behind him and hugged him.

"Elizabeth is a fighter. She'll be okay."

He is barely holding on at this point.

"There's a bed over there. Please lay down and rest until she wakes up. You need it."

Feeling the fatigue set in, he agreed, and Monica got him settled.

Carly moved into the room and her father stayed in the doorway. She glanced at Jason and then moved closer to the bed.

"Elizabeth, you need to keep fighting. We're here and no one is going to hurt you again. I swear if I have to lock you in the room, I will."

John and Jason fought a smile. It's just like Carly to threaten someone who is unconscious.

"You are my bestie. I need you and I want to be there for you. Please be okay."

Realizing she is crying, John moved forward and embraced her.

"She's going to be okay and then, she's getting a guard for the foreseeable future and so are you."

"Can it be Jason?"

John shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Carly pulled back and smile. "You can love me to the moon and back again."

"Always…"

Jax rushed inside and Carly latched onto him.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be."

He glances at Jason whose eyes have fluttered shut and then holds his finger up to his mouth.

Carly smiled and then moved over to her friend and kissed him on the head before allowing Jax and her father to lead her back to the waiting room. Johnny and Francis are waiting for an update, so Carly fills them in.

"We put a guard on the room just to be safe," Francis said.

"Manny, you can stay with me. We'll come back in the morning," Johnny said.

"Okay."

Monica kept a close eye on Elizabeth and her son and said a prayer that Elizabeth will make a full recovery.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Hearing a moan, Jason jerks and then jumps to his feet. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes flicker open. "Jason."

He quickly moved to her side. "You're going to be okay."

"What happened?"

Her coloring is much better. He glances at his watch and realizes it's about four hours later than when he laid down.

"I found you inside a crypt. You had hypothermia, but they warmed you up. How do you feel?"

"Tired and a little achy."

His hand brushed over her hair. "Never again…"

The emotion in his eyes surprises her.

"I mean it. I can't go through that again. No more dates…"

She slightly smiled and then freed her hand, so she can touch him.

Savoring it, he leaned against her palm.

"Are you keeping me under lock and key?"

"Yes."

"What does that entail?"

He smiled. "Spoiling you and never letting you out of my sight."

"Sounds nice, but I think I might like to go on another date."

His eyes narrowed when Zander popped into his head.

"With you…"

As his features softened, he felt her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if you have a fever."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant it."

He slightly smiled. "You really want to date me?"

"Yes. I mean—I know you're seeing someone else." She had almost died and most of the time she thought about him and how much time they've wasted playing it safe and being cowards, so she has to try now that she's getting a second chance.

Realizing she must have seen him with Eva, he said, "Elizabeth, I'm not. I—kissed her because I was upset that you kissed Zander."

"And every second of that kiss, I was wishing it was you. It was nice having someone want me and see me as a woman."

"I do see you as one. You're beautiful in every way. I just wanted you to be happy."

"You make me happy."

Monica wiped away a tear as Alan pulled her into the hallway.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

She nodded. "And I'm not apologizing for it. They are so beautiful."

Alan smiled. "I knew from the moment he brought her into the house that eventually, they'd be together."

"I need to check on her. She just woke up."

Alan peeked in time to see Jason give Elizabeth a quick kiss. "Wait a minute, okay?"

She nodded and then embraced him. "I'm just happy that he's finally happy."

"I'll never apologize for loving him, I just wish it hadn't come at AJ's expense."

"I know. Somehow, we need to fix that."

He has a sick feeling inside when he thinks about AJ. It will probably get worse before it gets better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Evangeline stopped by to bring Elizabeth some flowers. Micah had told her what happened and she felt bad for the younger woman.

Liz had a few nightmares and is tired, but eager to leave. Her attention went to the doorway. "Oh, um, Jason isn't here."

Eva smiled. "I'm not here to see him. I'm Evangeline. I brought you some flowers and a little something else."

"They are beautiful. Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and feel like I ran a marathon, but I'm alive."

"Well, welcome back." Eva handed her a box of chocolates.

Liz's eyes grew big. "No wonder Jason kissed you. I might too."

Eva laughed. "He wasn't thinking about me though. I wanted to meet the woman who makes him smile. He's a great guy." If it weren't for the fact that he likes Elizabeth, she'd definitely go for it.

Liz took a bite of the chocolate and moaned. "Yes, he is and I'm finally willing to see him as more than friends."

"I hope that you're happy. He's a great kisser."

Liz laughed. "I hope to find out just how good really soon."

Before Eva can respond, Jason jerks to a stop in the doorway.

Liz grinned wickedly. "Hey, look who stopped by."

"Hi."

Eva waved. "We were just comparing kisses."

Jason turned beat red making them laugh. "You think that's funny?"

"Uh, huh," Liz said before finishing off a bite of chocolate.

"And she smuggled you in contraband?"

"Yup. She's a keeper."

Eva giggled. "Alright, I have to go, but I'm glad you're going to be okay. Take care of the big lug for me."

"I will."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. This town is too crazy for me. I'm going to Europe until the trial is over, but thank you for protecting me."

"Thank you for being patient."

"You're a good guard."

"As long as he doesn't go around kissing everyone," Liz said.

Jason shook his head.

Eva gave him a quick hug and told him that she'd be in touch before waving to Elizabeth and leaving.

"She's really nice."

"Yeah. It is tempting to run off to Europe with her. You're giving me gray hair, Lansing, and this town is crazy."

Liz's jaw drops. "Just for that, no chocolate for you," she said putting her box on her tray.

"I can think of a better way to taste it."

At the sound of his husky voice, she blushes and then his lips are on her and his tongue flitted across her lips and when she opened for him, he hungrily explored her mouth as Elizabeth moaned and then threw her arms around his neck.

Epiphany cleared her throat and they broke apart. "She's hooked up to monitors, Casanova, and her blood pressure just spiked."

Jason looked at Liz and winked, making her giggle. "Do I need a lawyer?"

"Maybe."

Piph moved closer. "I'd ask you how you're feeling…"

Liz turned beet red. "I feel a lot warmer now. Can I go?"

Piph chuckled. "I'm here to try to get you moving and then we'll talk."

"I'm tired, but I'm ready."

It was an exhausting walk down the hallway and back, but she made it and the doctor signed off on her release.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz is so excited to see Spinelli when they get to the house.

"I can't believe that you're here."

"You have me for two days."

She hugged him and then Jason helped her sit on the couch.

"Tonight, it's popcorn and movies."

Liz clapped. "I can't wait."

Carly and Jax dragged some blankets and pillows into the room.

"Got room for three more? We brought junk food," Delores said as she entered the room with Johnny and Manny.

Liz grinned. "Hi!"

Delores kissed her on the head. "You were missed."

"Never again…"

"You got that right," Jason said.

She sat next to Elizabeth and they chatted. Spinelli motioned for Jason to follow him and they went into the next room.

"What's up?"

"I think I found Elizabeth's mom."

"Seriously?"

Spinelli nodded. "She got married and that is why it was so hard to find her. His name is Paul."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I figured I'd let her rest tonight and I'll tell her in the morning."

"Is she close?"

"They live in Rochester."

Jason patted Spinelli on the back. "Good job."

"Thanks."

A/N – Alright, remember, don't get excited about Liason…


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Some good stuff in this chapter.

Chapter 22

They went back into the room and got comfortable. It took an hour before Elizabeth finally nodded off. Jason carried her up to the room and got her settled before sitting on the chaise lounge by the window and falling asleep himself.

After waking up once to a nightmare, she slept for about four hours straight and then her head plopped to the right and her gaze settled on his sleeping form. She tries to push herself up, but she can barely move. "Jason?"

His eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He pushed himself up and then stretched before picking her up and transporting her.

"Yell when you're done."

"Okay."

She went and then washed her hands before calling him. When he delivered her back to the bed, she insisted on him staying next to her.

"Better?"

She softly smiled. "Yes."

"You know, my bio mom actually said something that helped me find you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do about them?"

He sighed. "I need to deal with it. Monica and Alan need to know where I stand as well. They helped me when you were missing."

As she observed his grim expression, she wonders how bad it had gotten for him while she was gone.

"I know you still love them."

"I do, I'm just not sure how to deal with what they did."

"Maybe you just take it one day at a time and let them gain your trust again. It's okay that you're still mad, the situation warranted it, but are you ready to just walk away from them completely?"

"I guess not. They were great when you were in the hospital."

"As far as your bio parents are concerned, hear them out and trust your instincts."

"By the way, Spinelli thinks he found your mother and she doesn't live far away."

She pushed up so she could look at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You want to meet them?"

"Of course, I do."

There is a knock on the door and then Karla opens it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Mac Scorpio, the police commissioner is here."

"Is this about what happened to me?"

"No. I think you better come down."

"Okay, but can you help me get dressed?"

Karla smiled. "Sure."

Jason kissed Liz on the top of the head and then made his way downstairs to use the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac sighed as he stood in front of the group of people who had banded around Elizabeth.

"First, I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thank you."

"While I do need to get a statement from you, that's not why I'm here."

Liz's stomach turns. "Did something else happen?"

"Elizabeth, we got a noise complaint a few hours ago. People said they heard a scream, and something being slammed around. They said it sounded like someone being beat."

Her hand clasped over her mouth. "Oh, my God. Did he kill her?"

"No, um, she killed him."

"What!"

"She's pretty shaken up. Right now, she's at the hospital for her injuries, but she is under arrest."

"What about self-defense?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure that will come to play, but due to Trevor's occupation, I'm going by the book."

"What can I do for her?"

"If you want to see her, I can put your name on the list."

"I would like that."

"Okay, she's pretty banged up, so it will probably be a few days before we formerly arrest her and then it will have to go through the courts." It was a bloody scene and Connie was almost catatonic when they found her.

Mac left, and Liz started to cry.

"I can't believe he's dead and she killed him. After all this time, she picked now to fight."

Jason can't help but feel relief that Trevor will no longer be an issue.

"Can we go now? I just—I need to know what happened."

"Okay."

Once they were gone, Spinelli wonders what he should do about Elizabeth's real mother.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason and Elizabeth arrived at the hospital, he insisted on her using a wheelchair, so she didn't deplete her energy. As they made their way towards the room, Elizabeth noted the officer in front of the door which just emphasized the gravity of the situation.

"Elizabeth Lansing to see Connie Lansing," Jason said.

"Commissioner Scorpio just called. You can go in."

As they got closer to the bed, a tear slipped down Elizabeth's cheek. Apparently, Trevor had broken Connie's arm and she looks like one big bruise.

"I'd like to say it looks worse than it feels, but that would be a lie."

"What did he do?"

Connie closed her right eye since the left one was already forced shut by Trevor's fist. "He was so angry about being embarrassed regarding not being able to see you. We stopped at a liquor store on the way to the hotel and, you know, it was the usual ranting and raving before drinking. Anyway, he drank all night and then he worked himself into quite the tizzy and decided that someone needed to be punished. He punched me in the face and kicked me in the ribs before stomping on my stomach. I tried to block him, and he broke my arm and I blacked out. When I came too, he was on top of me and I screamed as he finished. He rolled off and told me to get him another shot." Her lip quivered. "I don't even know how I stood and when I moved past the room service tray and saw the knife, I just snapped. He started attacking me because I wasn't moving fast enough, and I grabbed the knife and with a rebel yell, I turned and jammed it into his stomach and then pulled it out." She slightly smiled. "It felt so good to send him to his knees. Of course, my boldness didn't go unnoticed. He was pissed and lurched forward, and I lunged the knife again and it went into his jugular. After that, he didn't get back up. Blood was everywhere, and I just kept laughing because I couldn't believe I had done it and that I was free of that evil son of a bitch."

Elizabeth wiped at her face. "I'm glad that he can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm surprised you came. You should hate me."

"I honestly don't know what I feel about us, but I do hate that he hurt you."

"He hurt you too and I'm a shitty aunt for letting that go. I was so lost. Alcohol became my best friend and I took his beatings because I didn't think I had a choice. You probably don't remember, but I ran away once and made it back to my old neighborhood and the old man promptly sent me back even though Trevor's handprint was still on my face. He told me that I deserved it for being such a horrible daughter."

"You didn't."

"Maybe it was penance for taking another person's child away from them."

"You what?" Olivia said moving into the room.

Elizabeth's head jerks in her direction as her breath became shallow.

"Elizabeth, I need you to breathe," Jason said.

Paul moved behind Olivia.

"What is going on?" Paul asked.

"Who is she?" Olivia said as her eyes pricked with tears.

Connie sighed. "I did a bad thing, Olivia."

Her cousin's focus left Elizabeth and fell on her. "Is she?" The sentence was just too painful to even finish.

Connie nodded, and Olivia's knees buckled, and Paul swept her into his arms and sat.

"I did something really stupid and so did Trevor, so daddy decided to teach us both a lesson and make us get married, but the tyrant didn't stop there—no. He told me that I would be raising your child and made sure you were told that the baby died."

Olivia began to sob at the implication.

"Trevor hated us for ruining his life and eventually started beating me and being an all-around prick. Elizabeth had to watch it and usually helped me after he'd left me laying on the floor broken and bleeding week after week. I became his personal punching bag."

Olivia pushed off of Paul and stood. "You stole our baby?"

Elizabeth is stunned. "You're my father?"

Paul gave her a watery smile. "Yes. Olivia and I reunited a few years ago and married. She told me that she lost my baby and I was devastated. She had always haunted me. I mourned for you."

An emotional Olivia stood in front of Liz. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It's precautionary due to hypothermia, but I'm fine."

"You're so beautiful."

Liz slowly stood.

"I was such a mess after I had you. When they told me that you didn't make it, my world crumbled. For years, I stumbled along in the darkness, sometimes having to be committed. Meeting Paul again awakened something inside of me and I was able to use art therapy to get over what happened."

Elizabeth gasped. "I'm an artist too."

"I never stopped loving you. Please, can I hold you."

Without even blinking, Elizabeth threw her arms around Olivia and the women cried and gave each other comfort.

Paul is just flabbergasted. Finally, the piece of his wife that is missing can be restored.

Elizabeth pulled back and smiled at him. "Daddy…"

Paul gently held her as he let out a few tears of his own.

Jason is overwhelmed too because not only will Liz have her freedom, but she is also gaining a family.

"Do I have any siblings?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes. You have a half-brother named Dante. A few years after you were gone, I went a little wild and I had him and I did the best I could to raise him over the years. Whenever I had a bad spell, my grandmother would take him. I'm on medication now and I'm doing much better." She has a chemical imbalance, but the medicine helps her cope.

"I won't judge you. When can I meet him?"

"He's out in the lobby."

Jason volunteered to go get him, so Olivia showed him a picture.

After looking around the waiting room, he finally spotted him. "Dante?"

The teen stood, and Jason guesses he's around sixteen."

"I'll take you to your mom."

Dante nodded and followed Jason back to the room. When he spots his mother and father and can tell they have been crying, he just figures it's because of his Aunt Connie.

"Dante, it's a long story, but the daughter I thought died at birth didn't and she's right here."

He is stunned, to say the least.

"Dante, this is your sister, Elizabeth," Paul said.

Liz smiled. "Hey."

He returned it. "Hi."

Connie watched them with a mixture of emotions.

"This is your Aunt Connie."

Dante is sickened when he sees how badly she's injured.

"Did you ever have kids?" Olivia asked Connie.

"No. Trevor saw to that. I had a miscarriage after he beat me one time and they told me that I couldn't have them."

Olivia's eyes pressed shut momentarily. "Part of me is so angry at you, but you were used as a pawn in father's sick game and were punished every day you had to spend with a monster. What are you going to do now?" She can't help but think that if the loss of Elizabeth hadn't triggered something within her, then maybe she wouldn't have been so unstable, and her life would have turned out so differently.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, I can get out of the charges and then, I'll probably go back to the house and sell it and move back to our neighborhood."

"I'll help," Elizabeth said.

Connie started to cry. "Why?"

"I have to believe that everything has happened for a reason. I hate my childhood and what we both had to go through, but I'm strong and in the end, you gave me a gift. Did you tell them to come here?"

"Yes. They let me use the phone, so I called around and I guess they had already seen it on the news. Olivia called, and I told her that I had to see her, and it was an emergency."

"Thank you."

"I owed you."

Elizabeth lightly squeezed her good hand.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"She hasn't eaten, and she just got out of the hospital," Jason said.

Olivia glanced at him. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, mom and dad, this Jason Morgan."

"Paul?" Alan said as he entered the room.

Paul smiled. "Hello, are you Connie's doctor?"

"No. I heard my son was here."

Paul is surprised. "But his last name is Morgan, not Quartermaine."

"I know. It's a long story. Lila would love to see you."

"I'll make sure I stop by."

"How long are you in town?"

Olivia smiled. "Indefinitely…"

Liz grinned.

Alan's brow furrowed. "What am I missing."

"We're Elizabeth's biological parents."

"What?"

"I know it's a shock. We just found out."

Alan's attention went to Elizabeth. "Congratulations, while I don't know your mother, Paul is a good man."

"Thank you."

"We were just heading out, but please tell Lila that we'll stop by."

"I will."

Jason pushed Elizabeth out of the room and they headed back to Carly's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gloria moaned. "This is the best sauce I've tasted in a long time."

Olivia grinned. "I know I took over your kitchen, but cooking is one of my favorite things to do."

John smiled. "You're always welcome here."

Tiffany poured her some wine. "So, Olivia, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a decorator by day, and the other part of my life has been a big secret which I will reveal soon."

Elizabeth is intrigued.

"Paul owns a very successful business. It allows me time to do what I love."

"Elizabeth is an artist too," Carly said.

Olivia smiled. "I'd like to think that she gets that from me."

"It certainly wasn't me," Paul said.

"So, I know that you're maiden name is Falconeri, what is your married name?" Liz asked her mom.

"It's Hornsby."

"Elizabeth Hornsby. I could get used to it."

Paul smiled. "I would love it if you would take my name."

Lansing equates to pain, so she really isn't attached to it.

"Maybe we could look into what we would need to do to make that happen."

"Leave that to me."

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Carly asked.

"We were probably just going to go back to Bensonhurst," Olivia said.

"Well, we would love to have you here," John said.

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth feels like she is going to burst with happiness.

"We have plenty of food. I also invited Carly's mother, Bobbie."

"Bobbie Spencer?" Paul asked.

"Yes."

"We've met. She's very nice."

"Then is it settled?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Olivia said.

Jason had been pretty quiet. While he is pleased that Elizabeth finally has good people to love her, he's still trying to figure out what he is going to do with his dysfunctional family.

"Will you come too?" Liz whispered to him.

"Okay. I may have to stop by the mansion afterward. Alan mentioned it to me at the hospital."

"You can do both."

"Yeah."

She squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, not wanting to ruin her happiness with his drama.

She isn't convinced, but she lets him off the hook for now.

"Elizabeth, you look a little tired. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, besides, there is no way I'm missing dessert."

Olivia grinned. "If I needed further proof that you're my child, I just got it."

Liz smiled.

"I would love for you to come to visit us in Rochester. It's just an hour away."

"Oh, it's definitely on my list." They still have a lot of discussing to do. She wants to know everything about them. Knowing that her mother suffered so much as a result of her loss makes Liz said. Finally, they can move forward and leave all the pain behind.

Olivia watches as her daughter jokes with her friends. She is beautiful inside and out and it's all her doing. Elizabeth could have let Trevor and Connie destroy her, but instead, she stayed strong and Olivia couldn't be more proud.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm going to post MWF this week.

Chapter 23

For the next couple of days, Elizabeth rested and when she is finally able to go back to work, she is so happy because she was going stir crazy.

Delores warmly embraced her. "You look good."

"Thanks. I feel great."

"I heard about you finding your mom and dad. That must have been so surreal."

"It was and I did make some sketches. You were right. I want to let go of the past and look forward to my new future. There is just so much I want to get out. I filled a whole notebook yesterday."

Delores clapped her hands together. "I'm so proud of you."

They hugged again.

"Thank you for being so supportive."

The door jingled and when Elizabeth spots Olivia, she grins. "Mom."

Olivia froze in her tracks. She'll never get tired of hearing her say that.

"It's okay if I call you that, right?"

Olivia's smiled. "Yes, it's more than okay."

Delores moved forward. "Hello, I'm Delores. I run the gallery."

"I'm Olivia Hornsby, Elizabeth's mother."

"I'm so excited to meet you. Elizabeth is one of my favorite people."

"Mine too…"

Olivia turns slightly and then her eyes hone in on a painting.

"It's one of my favorite pieces in here," Delores said.

"I feel the same way. It has inspired me to paint about my past," Liz said.

Olivia looked down as tears ran down her face.

Delores ran to get a tissue.

Liz touched her mother's arm. "Mom are you okay?"

She took the tissue that was offered and dabbed at her face. "Yes. It's just—I can't believe that even though I couldn't be near you physically, I ended up conveying how distraught I was to give you up and how much I loved you through the painting."

Liz's eyes widened as Delores gasped.

"You're O?" Delores asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I never used my name because it was so personal. I wasn't even going to share them, but I had left my bag behind at a therapy session and another patient who is an agent saw them. She insisted that they were good and that they should be seen. I thought she was crazy."

The ladies giggled.

"I guess in hindsight that was a bad thing to say."

Liz cracked up. "Go on."

"We had lunch together several times and she finally convinced me that I was good enough to have my work shown and the rest is history. Using my initial actually created a mystique and the next thing I knew, my art was in demand."

"Your work is fabulous," Liz said.

"You were my main inspiration."

"And so was dad…" She had seen some of Olivia's latest paintings.

"Yes. He gave me back my light. When we accidentally met, I was floored that even after knowing every bad thing that happened in my life he still wanted to be with me. He's my soul mate and it was like things had come full circle. I was able to start letting go of my pain because of his love and acceptance. He's a great man, Elizabeth, and I want you to spend time with him. He'll love you unconditionally if you'll let him."

Liz embraced her. "I want that. We have a lot of time to make up for."

"And I'll enjoy every moment."

They pulled apart.

"I just wanted to see where you worked before we left. My plan was to have you and Jason over and then show you my art studio, but fate had other plans."

"True, but I still want to see that studio."

"I'll agree, but only if you'll share some of your art with me."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"I love you, Elizabeth.

"I feel like I already love you too."

The women held each other as they cried and when Olivia finally left, Delores led Elizabeth into her office.

"I'm so glad that you're getting your happy ending."

"Me too. I just hope Jason gets one too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gazed at his phone, Eva had sent him a funny picture of her and he couldn't help but smile. She had been checking on him every day to make sure that Elizabeth was doing well. She is enjoying Paris and part of him wishes that he could run away and not have to face his family.

Susan sat next to him on a bench.

"How are you?"

His head jerked in her direction. "I'm fine."

"I heard what happened to your friend. Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Are you really sick?"

She is surprised by the question but quickly recovers. "That's complicated."

"So you lied?"

"Jimmie Lee wanted to use it to get money. He's the only person who has ever loved me and stayed by me. I did go along with it at first, but I told him that you've been lied to enough. I'm trying to be a better person."

Jason's eyes squeezed shut.

"I had cancer recently, but I beat it."

"I see."

"I don't really think that you do. I'm not claiming to be some kind of saint. I've made some bad mistakes, but conning is what I'm good at and so I used it to make sure we could pay bills and eat."

"You could have done other things. If I really meant something to you, then you could have given that up and found a real job so you could have taken care of me."

"I honestly didn't have a maternal bone in my body and neither does your father. Was life that terrible with Monica and Alan?"

"I hated having to move constantly. Why were you even still looking for me?"

"I'm sorry to say it involved money."

Jason stood. "I'm not sure what you want from me."

She rose to her feet. "I just want to get to know you."

"What, you just want to appease your guilt?"

"Maybe that's part of it. I just—I gave you up to do the right thing by you. We were horrible parents and had no idea what we were doing. You were crying so much and I didn't know what to do."

Jason's fist clenched. "Read a fricken book or ask for help. The fact that your first instinct was to ditch me so I didn't hold you back tells me everything I need to know about you. God, while I hate what Monica and Alan did, I get it now because they just wanted to protect me and not subject me to your life. I should be grateful, but I'm so angry at all of you. I won't let you use me."

"I'm not."

"I—I can't do this right now. I need to get out of here."

He left and Susan plopped back onto the bench. That didn't exactly go the way she had hoped. Getting into his good graces will take a lot longer than she thought and they are quickly going through what little money they have left. Something has got to give.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason pulled up to the gallery on his bike, Elizabeth clapped her hands together. He handed her a helmet and explained what she needs to do and then she slipped behind him and held on as he took off. As they eased up the curvy road, she felt exhilarated and noted how everything seemed to blur. The lack of focus is just what she needs and she revels in how the wind feels caressing her skin and the absolute freedom she feels.

By the time they got to Vista Point, she is sold on the bike and the peace it brings and can't wait to get back on it, but Jason has something on his mind. As he led her to the bridge, she grasped his hand and hopes that whatever is troubling him is something she can help him solve.

"I talked to Susan today."

"Oh." That explains it.

"She isn't sick."

"What!"

"I know. I guess she was and beat cancer, but she is not sick now. My awesome dad wanted to use me to get money, so she agreed to go along with it. I'm just the star in another one of their cons."

"Why did she even tell you the truth?"

"God only knows. She says she wants a chance with me, but I just don't trust her."

"I'm sorry. Here I am blissfully happy with my parents and you are still dealing with a huge mess."

"It's not your fault. I want you to be happy and, I'm glad that you know what it feels like to be loved by your parents."

"It's wonderful, but even with the lies you were told, Monica and Alan loved you, Jason."

"I know." His childhood hadn't been all that bad. The moving around was hard and the secrets took a toll on their relationship, but at the same time, they had doted on him when he was younger.

"Are you going to let them know that?"

"I'm going to say something at Thanksgiving. I think I'm willing to try with them."

Liz embraced him. "It's going to be okay, Jason. You are so smart and look how much you have accomplished."

He had been doing a lot of thinking about his future. While he likes his job, he's just not sure what kind of career path it would offer. Maybe it was time to consider college and figure out what he really wants to do with his life.

Jason slightly retreated and gazed into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." At the sight of her red cheeks, he leaned closer. "May I kiss you, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

She had waited so long for him to deeply kiss her that she is trembling.

"Don't be scared."

"I'm always scared that I'll disappoint you."

"Never."

Softly, his lips brushed against her three times and then his tongue swiped over her seam and she gasped, allowing him to slip inside and once he was given access, he quickly took advantage of it. As he plundered her mouth, Elizabeth is lost in a haze of lust, her body tingling as he passionately kissed before finally retreating and laying his forehead against hers.

"Wow," she whispered. While they had kissed before, it couldn't compare to what he just did. The kiss was demanding and rough and she had loved every minute of it.

He slightly smiled. "I feel like that was past due."

She grinned. "Yeah." They broke apart. "I got something in the mail today. I'm scared to open it."

"What is it?"

"I applied to an art school."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Where?"

"It's in New York."

"Well, are you going to open it?"

She retrieved it from her pocket and tore the envelope open and her eyes welled with tears.

"What?"

"The Pratt Institute in Brooklyn is giving me a full scholarship."

"Elizabeth, that's outstanding."

Fear, elation, and sadness filled her to the brim.

"What's wrong?"

"I would start after winter break. That means I would be away from you and my parents."

"That's what breaks are for."

"Jason, I can't ask you to wait four years for me."

"I was thinking that maybe I should think about school too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Monica texted me a few schools that accepted me."

"And?"

"One of them is really good and I'm thinking about it."

"Where?"

"Stanford."

Liz's eyes bulged. "Wait, isn't that in California?"

He sighed. "Yeah. They want me for football."

"Jason, is that what you really want?"

"I don't know. I have some time to think about it, but not long. She knows someone there and they are holding a spot."

"Wow, I mean I'd really miss you, but I want you to be happy too."

"I want that too. I've just been fighting it."

"We can still keep in touch."

"Yes."

She isn't sure what the means for them. "I guess we'll just enjoy the time we have together. The art school is a good one and I'll be in a four-year program."

"I was thinking of getting a business degree."

"Well, you know, Edward might be a good person to talk to about that." She could feel him tense. "Or not…"

"No, you're right, it's just hard not to be mad at him."

"This is about your future, not about the past. You can deal with that separately."

"I'll think about it."

"So, for the next few months, do we agree that we'll still spend time together?"

"Okay, but what if our feelings grow?"

She touched his lips. "It will be hard to say goodbye, but I truly believe that if we're meant to be we'll find each other again someday."

He kisses her again and it quickly gets a little out of hand as their desperateness takes over. Her moan snaps him out of it and he slows the kiss down, letting her participate more equally.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I may have to turn that scholarship down."

He grinned. "I like kissing you."

"I can tell. For the record, I think you made my toes curl."

"Is that a permanent condition?"

"I hope not, because I will look horrible in sandals."

"I probably should get you back."

"I love riding on your bike."

He smiled. "It's addicting."

"So are your kisses."

He leaned closer and gave her a quick peck. "Come on."

She laughed all the way home and he loved every minute of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Jason left, Liz wandered into the kitchen where she is surprised to find Zander and Carly.

"He refused to go without seeing you."

"I see."

"Can we talk?"

"Okay."

Carly left the room, so Liz sat at a small table and Zander joined her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. There just are no words for how sorry I am."

"I know."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Did you set out to hurt me?"

"No."

"Then I accept your apology."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He sighed with relief. "Can we still be friends?"

"Yes, but Zander, it can't be more than that."

"Why?"

"Because I have feelings for Jason, so it wouldn't be fair for me to lead you on."

"I guess I should have seen that coming."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I really like you a lot, but after what happened, I'm just glad that you're still talking to me. Jason, on the other hand, really wants to kick my ass."

Elizabeth smirked. "He's very territorial about the people he cares about."

Zander's eyes filled with tears. "If he hadn't found you…"

She moved towards him and gave him a hug. "But he did and I'm fine."

"I'm going to keep my distance until after the trial is over, okay?"

She retreated. "Do you think that's necessary?"

"It could be irrational, but I don't care. For now, we'll just have to face chat a lot."

"Okay."

He brushed a tear away. "Talk to you soon?"

"Yes."

After he left, Carly joined her.

"Let me guess, you forgave him and your still besties?"

"I forgave him and he wants to keep his distance until after the trial."

"Good."

"I know you don't like him."

"I don't, but you see something good in him, so I'll let him slide."

"Thank you, Carly," Liz said sarcastically.

Carly chuckled. "You know I have sharing issues."

Liz laughed. "Six months ago, I wouldn't have dreamed that we'd ever have this conversation."

"Six months ago, your wardrobe sucked and you were hiding behind everything you could and now look at you."

"I lost about three pounds of dead weight."

Carly smirked. "Yup."

"Wants some ice cream?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still reading this one.

Prepare for the drama for a few chapters. As I said, I'm weaving in show plots but putting a different spin on them.

Chapter 24

Edward stood. "To family. I can't tell you how wonderful it is that almost all of us are here. I'm thankful for all of you."

Everyone took a sip and that is when AJ stumbled into the room followed by Susan and Jimmie Lee.

"Now the family is all here," AJ announced.

Everyone groaned.

"Hi," Susan said with a smile before eying the food. "That looks so good."

"Well, you're not staying," Edward said gruffly.

"Now, is that any way to treat the golden boy's parents?" Jimmie Lee plopped next to Tracy. "Did you miss me?"

"About as much as a bunion," Tracy said.

AJ stumbled into the table, making everyone gasp. "You know what? You don't get to be happy, not with him sitting here." He pointed to Jason and then grabbed the table cloth and started to tug while everyone scrambled to grab the dishes. Unfortunately, no one grabbed the turkey and it, the gravy, everyone's drinks, and the other sides careened onto the floor.

"That's it! Get out!" Edward yelled.

AJ looked up from his spot on the floor. "Gladly…"

Susan sighed. "Come on, I'll drive. Give me the keys."

AJ got up and ran for the door.

Jason mumbled under his breath and took off after him with Susan in tow. She slipped into the passenger seat of the red convertible and Jason got in the back with the intent of grabbing AJ from behind so Susan could wrestle away the keys, but AJ had already started the car and took off, making Jason fall backward.

"Slow down! Are you crazy!" Susan yelled.

He cranked up the radio and squealed onto the street, making Susan and Jason crash against the door.

"Dammit, AJ! Stop!" Jason said.

"What's wrong, golden boy? You scared of a little speed?" He floored it and Jason looked up and saw another car coming towards them.

"AJ! Look out!"

He tried to brake but lost control and they skidded off the roadway as Susan screamed as they careened towards a tree.

Jason's dove onto the seat and then everything went black as the car connected with the tree.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After hearing the crash, Ned and Jimmie Lee raced down the driveway, since they were already outside.

Jason and Susan were thrown from the car against some rocks. He struggled to focus as pain pierced his skull. Susan's body isn't far away, so once his vision cleared, he slowly crawled towards as he struggled to not pass out. When he finally reached her, he blurted out her name and shook her as blood drips down his face.

Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned. "Jason—truth."

He can barely keep his eyes open.

"Jimmie, not father—lied. Alan…" She passed out as did Jason.

Jimmie Lee ran towards them as sirens filled the air. "Oh God, Susan—no!" He reached over and felt Jason's pulse. "He's alive."

Ned called 911 and then grabbed AJ who is coming too. "Look what you did!"

AJ laughed when he saw the bodies.

"Stop laughing!"

The driver of the car joined them just as the police arrived.

"He's drunk," the other driver said. "He almost killed me and my little boy."

AJ smiled. "Hey occifer," Realizing he bungled the words, he started laughing again.

The cop is not amused. "Is he hurt?"

"Probably not, but he should be checked out," Ned said.

"I'll call in an extra bus so we can check him out before taking him down to the station."

He handcuffs AJ as he protests and asks him to take a breathalyzer test which he refuses.

Jimmie's eyes welled with tears as he begged Susan to breathe. "You're everything, please don't leave me."

Ned checked Jason's pulse again and then made a call.

"Hello?" Monica said.

"AJ crashed and Susan and Jason are unconscious."

"What!"

"Just meet us at the hospital."

Monica's hand is shaking as she puts the phone down.

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"There was an accident. AJ crashed and I'm afraid it's not good. Ned is with them and they are taking Susan and Jason to the hospital."

"Let's go," Alan said.

"I'll drive," Alice said before going to get Lila's coat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly turned on the television so they could watch a Christmas special and halfway through there was breaking news.

"We have confirmation that AJ Quartermaine was drunk and crashed his car into a tree tonight after leaving his childhood home."

Everyone stopped talking.

"Sources say that there were two other people in the car. As soon as we get their identities, we'll let you know."

Carly focused on Elizabeth. "That's strange."

As her stomach churned, Liz dialed Jason, but there was no answer.

"Do you have the number to the mansion?"

"No."

"I have Edward's number, hold on," John said.

Edward picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's John Durant. We saw the news and we were worried."

"We don't know anything yet. They just brought Jason and Susan in."

"Jason was hurt?"

Carly grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Yes. He and Susan were thrown from the car."

"What do you need?"

"I don't know. We're all at the hospital."

"I'll bring some coffee. Did you eat?"

"No."

"I'll take care of everything."

"We're in the ER waiting room."

"Okay."

John focused on his daughter. "Jason is hurt, but Edward doesn't know anything yet. They haven't eaten. We can make an assembly line in the kitchen and make some sandwiches and bring some coffee."

Everyone moved towards the kitchen where Gloria organized them, and they got started. It moved fast, so they were ready to leave in fifteen minutes.

When they arrived at the hospital, the family had moved to a room for privacy, so Carly and Liz handed out the food and then Ned spoke.

"It was horrible. Jason and Susan had been thrown from the car. Jason must have regained consciousness at one point because it looked like he had crawled towards her."

The door pushed open and Epiphany stepped inside.

"Alan, Susan wants to talk to you first."

Jimmie Lee stood with tears pricking her eyes. "She doesn't want to see me?"

"I'm sure that she does, but she specifically asked for Alan."

Jimmie nodded and then dejectedly plopped onto a chair and put his hands over his face.

As Alan followed her to the bay, Epiphany explained Susan's injuries.

"She has a broken tail bone and a slight concussion as well as two broken ribs. She's lucky, but there are more issues than that which have nothing to do with the crash."

Alan moved into the room where an agitated Susan is trying to lie still.

Her eyes tracked him until he moved closer.

"Jason?"

"We don't know anything yet."

"I'm sorry."

"You should rest."

"No time. I have a bleed in my brain, something my doctors hadn't picked up on. I don't have much time." They had given her medication to try to make her comfortable, but it's a losing battle.

"Maybe you should be talking to Jimmie—"

"Will you listen, please?" Her eyes squeezed shut as she reeled from the pain in her torso.

"Okay."

"We lied about everything."

His stomach flipped. "What?"

"Jason is yours."

Alan stumbled back a few steps. "How?"

"We lied about the timing."

His eyes pricked with tears. "Why would you do that?"

"I think you know the answer already."

He is so angry that he could spit nails. "You have hurt this family so much and Jason and AJ are paying for it. My love for him wouldn't have changed regardless, but Susan, what you did was unforgivable."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please take care of him."

"I'll go get Jimmie Lee." He moved out of the room and headed back to the family room and when Jimmie Lee stood, Alan rushed him and punched him in the face."

Ned and John grabbed Alan to hold him back.

"You lying, sack of shit! I can't believe you'd lie about Jason."

Jimmie Lee rubbed his jaw. "She told you?"

"Yes."

"Alan, what is going on?" Monica asked as she gripped Lila's hand.

"Jason is my son. They lied."

Edward gasped.

"Get out!" Alan yelled. "I can't stand to look at your face. Go see your wife. Unfortunately for you, she is dying and needs you."

"No thanks to your son!" Jimmie Lee said.

"The accident isn't what is killing her. She has a brain aneurysm and it's bleeding and there is nothing they can do."

Jimmie Lee's bottom lip quivered before he ran out.

Monica hugged her husband as they cried.

Elizabeth and Carly are stunned.

"She's going to die?" Liz asked.

"Yes. I don't believe she has very long."

They tried to process the turn of events and then Epiphany opened the door and a doctor moved inside.

"My name is Dr. Rick Webber. Jason is in a coma. He had a traumatic brain injury and we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

You could hear a pin drop until Monica whimpered.

"But he was awake right after the accident," Ned said.

"That may be true, but it was brief. I managed to stop the bleed with emergency surgery, but there will be scarring. Once he's awake, we'll know if there is permanent damage."

"But you think that he'll wake up, right?" Carly asked.

"Jason is young and strong. His body is trying to heal, but I didn't see anything in there that would indicate that his current condition is permanent. I can't make you any promises, but there is hope."

"Thank you, doctor," Tracy whispered.

"AJ is conscious and has a concussion, and some cuts and bruises. Would you like to see him?"

Alan moved towards him. "I do."

"Alan, maybe I should go," Tracy said.

"No, I need to be the father I should have been all along."

"I have to warn you, he is handcuffed and there is an officer outside the door."

Edward sighed and grabbed his phone. "I'll alert Justice."

"Thank you, father," Alan said before leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ's eyes flickered open and when he finally focused, his father came into view. "I'm sorry." He had sobered up quite a bit once he had thrown up a few times.

"You should be. Your brother is in a coma and Susan was hurt."

"He's not my brother," AJ whispered.

"Actually, he is because Susan is dying and told me the truth, that they lied."

AJ doesn't say anything.

"I know that we failed you, but you've also failed yourself. I would do anything to go back and take you with us. God, AJ, I took a risk leaving you behind because Susan and Jimmie Lee were so awful. They were drunk half the time and would leave him unattended. The people they hung out with were criminals."

AJ's lip quivered. "How could you leave me like I didn't matter?"

Alan wiped a tear away. "Initially, I thought we'd just be gone a few months, so I rationalized it and figured I could just send for you, but things got intense and we stayed away, and then weeks turned to months and then years. There is no excuse, AJ. We should have just come back and I'm so sorry that we didn't."

"Everything was such a lie. I loved you guys and thought of you like superheroes out to save the world. I'd brag about you to my friends. While their parents were ordinary, I rubbed it in that mine were selfless and extraordinary when the truth is you were far from that. I get that Jason was in danger, but there is so much you could have done that didn't entail leaving me behind. Do you understand how that makes me feel? Talking to me over the phone didn't make up for anything. You abandoned me, so how am I supposed to believe that you love me?"

Alan sobbed for a few minutes and then his head lifted, and he focused on his son. "I will prove to you every day for the rest of my life that I love you if you'll let me. I can't go backward, just like you can't reverse what happened tonight. Let me help you get sober and get your life back on track. You're punishing yourself and you don't deserve that. I'm begging you."

"Does it really matter now? I'm probably going to jail."

"We'll fight for you. Edward already called Justice."

"Is Susan dying because of me?"

"She has some injuries from the crash, but her aneurysm was already there. I don't think they can blame you for it."

"And Jason?"

"They think that he'll wake up. It will just take some time."

"I'm tried of everything being so out of control. I can't go on like this."

At the sight of his son crying, Alan moved forward and is relieved when AJ lets him hold him.

"Everything is going to be alright. I won't leave you again. I promise."

AJ gripped Alan's shirt as he sobbed.

Monica moved into the room and sat on the bed next to AJ and he moved into her arms. It will take a lot of time and effort, but they are truly hoping that they can repair their relationship with their sons and move forward. Only time will tell if Jason will be willing to eventually forgive Jason, but for now, AJ will have to pay for his actions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward moved into the chapel where Jimmie Lee is sitting in a pew crying.

"I don't even know what to say to you."

"Not now, old man."

"Eventually, I would have gladly embraced you as my son, but instead of giving me time to process, you went for the jugular and I don't understand that."

"I have no one now. You should be happy."

"You have put this family through so much pain. No one is happy about any of this. I'm sorry, but I can't have you continue to hurt us. I will pay for Susan's funeral out of respect for Jason, but after that, you won't be welcome here anymore. You don't know when to stop, even coming back now to pretend you are Jason's father to steal his money—I just can't do this anymore. If you can't let go of your hate and revenge then you need to go, Jimmie Lee." He hates to treat his family like this, but his son refuses to stop.

"I never expected anything different."

"You know, about four months after they left with Jason, I almost told them to come back, but I got a report from a private eye saying that you were doing drugs."

"I got hooked on coke for a while. I'm clean now."

"Yet, you were still trying to get him back at that time. Suppose you had left drugs out and he got into them? Did you ever stop to think about that? Sure, I could have given him back to you and then called Child Protective Services, but they hate taking kids from their parents and how many times do you read about them leaving kids with horrible people and something tragic happens?"

Jimmie Lee stood. "My wife is almost gone. I can't do this with you right now." He had always hated what Edward stood for and the fact that his mother struggled to raise him alone. That anger grew into something unimaginable until all he could see was red.

Edward left the room and went back to his family with a heavy heart.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – re: Liz knowing Jason as JQ and then JM. I do think I have a possibly a couple of stories where Liz was there after Jason became JM and she stood by him. I know I have a ficlet coming up where she knows him a little bit before and then helps him after.

Chapter 25

Alan pulled Monica aside. "Are you angry with me?"

She shook her head. "Back then, I probably would have been, but now, I love him like my own. I think I'm relieved that he's yours. Now, hopefully, we can all move forward."

"Knowing he was mine could have changed so much. We would have had a better chance of getting custody."

She sighed. "Unfortunately, we can't go back."

"You have always been his mother and despite everything, he loves you. We'll fix this, Monica. We have to."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For two more days, Jason remained in a coma. He was allowed two visitors at a time and his family and friends took turns sitting with him. Finally, during the evening on the second day, he showed signs of awakening.

Elizabeth ran into the hallway. "His body just jerked."

A nurse hurried toward her after alerting the doctor. "Explain to me what happened."

"I was holding his hand and talking to him when I thought his hand twitched, so I started rambling and then his whole body jerked."

"It could just be a muscle spasm."

Liz stepped back as the doctor entered the room.

"Can you please move into the hallway?"

She went outside and then remembered that Alan is downstairs filling out paperwork to get on staff and texted him. Five minutes later, he was by her side.

"The nurse said that it could have been a muscle spasm, but I don't think so."

"Hopefully, he's coming back to us. I let Monica know. She's at the police department picking up AJ. He got released on bail and agreed to go to rehab."

She isn't sure how she feels about AJ. Every time she thinks about him, she gets angry. While she gets how hurt he is, getting behind the wheel of a car when you are drunk was self-destructive and unfortunately hurt other people.

Alan guessed what she is thinking. "I know it's hard to forgive him for what he did. Partially, it's my fault. I'm not making excuses for my son, but people make bad mistakes and sometimes have to learn the hard way. I just wish it wasn't at Jason's expense."

They are interrupted by Rick.

"His brainwaves are showing improvement. I think Ms. Lansing is correct. Jason is coming back."

Liz smiled. "Can I go back in there?"

"Yes. Keep doing what you were doing. It's working."

It took another hour before his eyes finally blinked open.

"Jason, try not to move. You are intubated. Once they do some tests, we can see if you are strong enough to breathe on your own and they can remove it. Blink twice if you understand," Rick said.

He blinked twice.

"Good, I'll be right back."

"Do you know who I am?" Alan asked.

Jason blinked twice.

"Outstanding, what about her?"

Liz moved closer. "Hi, Jason."

He blinked twice, and his eyes filled with tears.

Her hands smoothed over his hair as she spoke softly. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. Just hold on. They are probably going to kick me out when they examine you, but I'll be right in the hallway." Sure enough, Rick entered the room and then Liz and Alan moved into the hallway.

Alan hugged her. "It's going to be alright now."

"If I don't call Carly, she's going to kick me out of the house."

Alan smiled as Liz dialed.

"Hey, is there any change?"

"He's awake."

Liz heard something crash. "Carly?"

"Shit, I dropped a dish. Karla is going to kill me."

"Get over here already."

"I'm coming, Muffin. Keep your pants on."

Carly squealed right before she hung up making Liz chuckle.

About fifteen minutes later, the blonde hurled herself at her friend.

"What's going on?"

Monica slipped next to them.

"They are taking the tube out," Alan said. "They should be done in a few minutes. He'll need a scan right away."

"Did he pass the basic tests?"

"Yes."

"Thank God.

They waited patiently and finally, Rick joined them.

"We need to take him for some scans in the next half hour. I'll give you some time with him. He's not going to be quite himself yet, but it looks promising. I just would be remiss if I didn't tell you that there could be some damage, we'll know more over the next week or so."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Two at a time…"

Monica and Alan moved into the room.

Jason tracked them as they neared. When Monica slipped her handed against his palm, he closed his eyes for a moment and then fixed her with his stare.

"We're so glad you are going to be okay," she said.

"AJ?"

"He's out on bail and in rehab. Your mom—she's not doing well. She doesn't have a long time."

"She has an aneurysm and apparently, it was slowly bleeding. It's critical now," Alan said.

Jason is not sure how they expect him to respond. It's not like he had a relationship with her.

"Do you remember the accident?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. There was a fight and then they got into the car. Susan was in front and AJ was out of control and then—he woke up and saw her. She spoke to him. He struggled to finish remembering and then his eyes jerked open. "She told me—you're," he swallowed hard, "my dad."

"She told us that too."

"Believe her?" It's still a bit of struggle to form words.

"I think so. I want it to be true. Do you want a test?"

"For the best."

"I'll make it happen, but regardless of what it says, you'll always be my son, Jason."

"Still mad, but love you."

"I love you too."

Monica wiped away a tear. "And I'll always love you as my own."

"Love you. Tired."

"Hold on, your friends want to see you."

They left and Liz and Carly rushed into the room.

Jason struggled to open his eyes and when he did, he spotted fear and relief in theirs. "I'm okay."

"You are far from okay," Carly said, "but we're so glad to have you back."

"You gave us a scare," Liz said.

"Still scared."

"You don't have to be because we'll protect you."

He lightly squeezed her hand. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Carly stroked his hair. "You have a lot of people that love you here."

"Thankful. Gloria?"

Carly smirked. "Yes, she saved you a dessert, spoiled brat."

He slightly smiled as his eyelids fluttered shut. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Over the next few days, Jason gathered his strength as he prepared to leave the hospital.

"Jason, you can't go back to Jakes. You need someone to look after you. Will you let us?" Monica asked.

It might take him a month or so to get himself together. While there was some brain damage that might affect his personality, he is expecting to recover fully.

Jason sighed. "I don't know."

"We can't force you, but we'd like to take care of you. Your brain injury was extensive and being in a coma has weakened you. We promise we won't push ourselves on you. Alice and Lila are mainly around during the day. A physical therapist can come to the house to work on your motor skills and stamina."

After having a very exhausting walk down the hallway, he understands that he's going to need help to get himself back together.

"Okay."

Monica can barely contain her happiness. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that morning, Elizabeth sat in the courtroom as she watched Connie rise. She looked tired and thinner, but there is something different about her that Liz can't put a finger on.

Olivia grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed as the judge allowed bail.

They stood and moved forward and when Connie turned around and saw them, she was a little shocked. Her gaze locked on Elizabeth. "Hi."

"Hi. We thought you might need some support. I know I said I didn't want to see you again, but I'm trying to forgive and let go of my anger. I'm not sure what that means for us, but I wish you the best."

Connie's eyes pricked with tears. "Thank you."

Robert moved towards them. "Hello."

Liz and Olivia greeted him.

"Where are you going to go?" Olivia asked.

"I got permission to go to Rochester. Roberto offered me a small apartment on his property and said that they could use my help in the warehouse entering invoices. I thought it would give me something to do."

Olivia nodded. "That's good."

Connie's lawyer whispered in her ear.

"I guess I have to go sign some paperwork."

The silence between them was almost painful and Roberto shifted awkwardly.

"If you need me to testify, I will. I refuse to let him win."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I've had a lot of time to think and I'm very sorry. I could have done better by you. Trevor was an evil man and he hurt us both irreparably."

"He did, but we're free and we get to be happy and live our lives and I'm so grateful for that. Will you do us a favor?" She and her mom had discussed it on the way there.

"What?"

"Get some help dealing with all of this. You'll need it so you don't keep making the same mistakes."

"You need that o because you need to learn to love yourself," Olivia said.

"Okay."

Olivia fought a smile when Roberto held Connie's hand. "You'll never be able to accept someone else's love completely when you feel so lowly about yourself. Be happy, Connie. You deserve it." It's something that she had to learn when she reunited with Paul. At first, he saw the good in her and she couldn't, so to get beyond that and learn to accept his love, she went to a therapist and it helped greatly.

She is led away, and the women hugged each other.

"She'll be fine, baby," Olivia said.

"She has to be. Trevor can't win."

"He won't and we'll do whatever we have to do to prevent it."

Silence surrounded them as they trekked back to the car, both in their little worlds as they thought about Connie and Trevor. So much had happened so quickly, but hopefully, the worst is over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Alan and Monica went to the rehab center to meet with AJ's counselor. It was brutal trying to explain the unexplainable.

"I'm so full of anger right now towards you and Jason," AJ said solemnly. "I know it's not his fault, but I just feel cheated."

"What do you need to make this right, AJ?" Monica said.

"I don't know. I can't believe that he's really my brother."

"It was a shock to everyone."

"He'll hate me now too. Maybe Susan wouldn't be dead if she hadn't gotten in my car."

"There's no way to prove that she still wouldn't have died," Alan said. It's the only thing keeping AJ from a homicide charge.

AJ eyes started to tear. "I can't do this anymore; this pain is eating me alive."

"Tell us how you feel AJ," Monica said.

As he poured out his feelings, Monica wept right along with him and Alan could barely hold it together. Their son is broken and they aren't sure how to fix this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, they bought Jason home and helped him into the den. The couches are more comfortable in there and it has a big-screen television.

Carly and Liz sat on either side of him.

"It's weird being here," he said.

Carly smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"It's not forever," Liz said.

"True, but they are way too happy to see me."

The girls giggled as Monica returned and handed him the remote.

"Elizabeth, I heard that you like to draw. There are some gardens in the backyard. Feel free to use them as inspiration in the spring. It's a little barren right now."

"I would love that. Thank you, Monica."

"Alright, I will try not to hover. If you need anything, just yell or pick up the phone."

"Thanks," Jason said.

Carly stood. "I'm going to go raid the kitchen."

"You just want to see if Cook can match up to Gloria and Karla."

Carly grinned. "Ha!"

Liz gripped his hand and laid her head on his arm. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. This is going to ruin my holidays."

"It won't unless you let it."

"How will I get gifts?"

"We'll bring you a computer or we'll help."

He sighed. "I guess." The last few months have been an emotional rollercoaster and they don't have long before they'll go their separate ways. "Elizabeth, should we talk about college and what that means for us?"

"Do we have to?" While she can't wait to go to school, she hates that they'll be separated.

"I think we do. I'm not sure how we're going to work this."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"You—God, this hard. There are so many things you haven't experienced because of Trevor and your shyness and right now, you're coming out of all that and I don't want to hold you back."

She stood and moved across the room and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jason, if we get serious in the next few months and then you go to California, I think it will rip my heart apart. In fact, I know it will. It's going to be hard enough without us adding in deeper feelings."

Even though he had tried to prepare himself, he's overwhelmed with emotion. "Promise me that you'll live life to the fullest. If we're meant to be, then it will happen. I just don't want you to limit yourself. You are so talented and awesome."

She smiled through her tears. "And I do not doubt that you'll be great at whatever you choose to do."

"You know that I love you, right?" Allowing himself to fall in love with her would be so easy, but their timing sucks.

"Yes, and I love you too."

"So, for now, we'll hang out and concentrate on our friendship and future. I'll come home when I can to see you." He'll still have to take it easy this semester, but he intends on going to football camp at the end of the summer.

"What the hell is going on in here? I leave for five minutes and whatever you're talking about seems like goodbye," Carly said.

"We're just being logical." Her eyes never left him.

"No, no, you need to follow your heart and not let anything stand in your way." She moved further into the room.

"Carly…"

"No, Jason. Are you telling me that you're okay with someone else touching her."

"Carly!" Liz said.

"No, I'm not, but I can't be selfish. She needs to find herself and feel free for a while. Hopefully, when we're done our studies, we can see how things go."

"I know it would be very hard with school and being so far away, but I hate this." She embraced Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Jason hate it too, but their minds are made up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Christmas came quickly. Jason is doing much better and is slowly getting back to work. He'll leave for Stanford right after the New Year and move into Roble Hall which is mostly comprised of Freshmen. Elizabeth moves into her dorm in Brooklyn in mid-January.

The trio spent as much of the remaining time they could together, but it was hard with their work schedules and Liz's homework took up a lot of time. Olivia mentored her a lot and she is quickly developing her skills.

AJ came to the mansion and asked to speak to Jason.

"How are you?"

Jason is surprised by his calmer tone. AJ will spend a month in jail for the DUI in January and pay some stiff fines. Jason had refused to testify against him. "I'm fine. There wasn't a lot of damage."

"But there was some?"

"Yes, I have trouble reading maps sometimes, or processing pictures, but it's not that bad."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I forgave you already, you know that right?"

AJ nodded. "I'm trying my best to work through all my issues and I wanted to make amends. I was wrong to hate you and take out my anger on you. Maybe someday, we can try to be friends."

"I would like that."

They shook on it and then went back into the other room with AJ feeling like he had lost fifty pounds of regret.

Jason watched everyone interact. He had decided to let his parents in again. While they went back to using Quartermaine as their last name, Morgan was all he knew, so he kept the moniker. Edward wasn't thrilled by it, but Jason didn't care. Lila loved it and no one else seemed to be bothered by it either. Monica is in the process of renewing her medical license so she can practice again and Alan had already gotten a job at General Hospital.

Jason had given Elizabeth a red glass necklace to remember him by and she had given him a very nice leather backpack for school. She had gone to her mother's house for the rest of the day.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Lila said.

"It's kind of nice to have more family around. I actually think I'll miss it."

She smiled. "Well, you better call home every once in a while, so I can see you."

"I will."

"I'm not getting any younger."

"Please, you're so healthy."

"It's Cook. He takes care of me."

"Well, he's doing a great job."

"If you ever need anything, even if it's just to talk, you know where I am."

Jason kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for comments! I'm going to basically going to skip forward until the 2nd half of their college years.

Chapter 26

New Years was bittersweet. They had a huge slumber party at Carly's and invited Spinelli. At the same time, Olivia had a party and invited Connie and Roberto. Her actions, which led to Trevor's death, were deemed justifiable and ultimately, it was determined to be reasonable self-defense and the charges were thrown out. Roberto is helping her get her life back and she's going to therapy and has stopped drinking. The change in her personality is remarkable and Olivia loves that the sparkle is back in her eyes.

When the clock struck twelve, Jason had led Elizabeth into the next room and they shared a tender kiss.

"I know we aren't supposed—"

Her fingertips pressed against his lips. "It's alright. I'm glad that you did."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you packed?"

"Not all the way, but I'm starting to."

"Everything is ready. I leave in a few days."

She embraced him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I will too, but we're going to be ridiculously busy."

She smiled as she retreated. "Yeah."

Carly dragged them back into the other room and they stayed up most of the night laughing and having a great time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Elizabeth left her bags in her room and then ran back downstairs. "Is he here yet?"

Carly chuckled. "No." She had picked Liz up from the airport and they went to get something to eat before heading to Liz's parent's house. They are staying there for a few days and then heading to Port Charles. There had been snowfall, so they stayed put just to play it safe.

The door is pushed open and Elizabeth held her breath as Jason came into view. The first thing they notice is that he is bigger than he was before. He had played football and bulked up a lot.

He freezes as he takes Elizabeth in. She looks gorgeous as always, but there is something different that he can't place.

Carly ran past Liz and hugged him. "I missed you so much, Jase."

He smiled. "I missed you too."

Liz moved closer. "Hi."

"Hello, Elizabeth."

Suddenly his arms are full again as Liz engulfs him.

They pull apart.

"I'll be back," Carly said giving them some privacy.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks."

"I want to know everything. What's has it been like?"

"It's different there; a lot laid back. I like it. Playing football is interesting. I had a lot to learn and physically, it was more challenging."

She reaches up and squeezes his bicep. "You're bigger."

"Better…"

She grinned.

"How are your classes coming along?"

"I love it. There is so much to learn and my teachers are great—very encouraging. I've also made a lot of friends." She had taken as many classes as she could, so she didn't come home the summer before and neither did Jason because of football camps.

"That's good. I worry about you."

"I'm fine. I don't know, I think I'm different."

"How?"

"I just feel more confident and I know this sounds vain, but I finally love myself. I guess between my friends and family, I started believing that I was special and lovable. It feels good."

He smiled. "It looks good on you."

"So, are you dating a cheerleader yet?"

He made a face. "No. Have you dated?"

"Yes, I have a little. I don't have much time for that, but it was fun." There are a few guys after her, but she has a full schedule and works at the student union part-time. "What about you?" She hates the thought of him being with someone else and the feeling is mutual.

"Nothing serious, I have classes and practice, so it's hard fitting in things like that, but I got to parties sometimes."

"Lush…"

He grinned. "I really missed you."

"Me too." Her eyes widen. "I almost forgot to tell you something."

"What?" He loves all of her expressions and wishes their vacation would last a little longer.

"I officially changed my last name to Hornsby."

He gave her a hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"We'll never speak of the "L" last name again. Have you spoken to your family?"

"I talk to Monica and Alan every once in a while. AJ is doing a lot better. He's still sober and they are working on their relationship. In a way, I think it's easier since I'm away. I hope they can make things right."

"What about you and AJ?"

Jason shrugged. "He called me a few months ago and it was cordial. Maybe we can eventually be friends."

Her eyes prick with tears.

"Hey, talk to me."

"We've been through so much and look at us. We're thriving and happy. It's just so great."

Carly moved to her side. "It's absolutely fabulous."

"So, how's it like having a dad for a senator?"

She grinned. "It's cool. I got to visit him in Washington. They have an apartment there, so I've had the house to myself when Tiffany is gone. Sometimes, Spinelli spends some weekends here. He misses you."

"I'll call him," Jason said.

"No needs, he'll here tomorrow."

"Good. How's Jax?"

"He's really busy, but we spend as much time together as possible. I travel with him when I can."

"So, he's living here too?"

"For now, since my parents are normally missing in action. I've been house shopping, though."

"If you're not living here, what in the world are they going to do with this huge house."

Carly laughed. "They'll entertain here. Of course, you're always welcome to stay when you're on vacation if you don't want to stay with your parents."

"Thanks for the offer." He'll be staying at Carly's this trip because they wanted to be together.

"So, tomorrow, we're having a little party."

"Carly…"

Liz smiled. "Who is going to be here?"

"Well, Manny is going to join us."

"Awesome."

"And I have a surprise guest for you, but you'll have to wait and see."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "I have ways of getting it out of you."

Carly crossed her arms. "Oh really? You and what army."

"Jason!"

He sprang forward as Carly yelled and he threw her over his shoulder as she laughed. Liz led him to the den where Carly is dumped onto the couch.

"I'm still not talking."

Jason and Liz share a look and then pounce on her and tickled her until she was yelling for help.

"What is going on in here?" Gloria asked.

Jason looked up and smiled and then rushed towards her and picked her up as she laughed. "I missed you."

"You just missed my cooking. Now, let me get a look at you."

He put her down and then stepped back.

She made a face. "What are they feeding you there?"

The girls laughed.

"They wanted me to bulk up."

"Well, you sure succeeded. Your hair is long too."

He shrugged."I guess I got lazy about going to the barber."

"I like it. I think it suits you."

"Thanks."

"Dinner will be ready in a half-hour."

"What are we having?"

She smiled. "I made you a Fred Flintstone sized steak."

"Nice."

She left them alone and Jason turned around. "Now, where were we?"

Liz chuckled. "We were trying to make her talk."

Jason cracked his knuckles.

"She's ticklish on the back of her knees," Jax said as he strode into the room.

"Traitor!" Carly yelled.

Jax shook Jason's hand. "Damn, your big."

Jason laughed. "Yeah. Want to help me get her?"

Jax slipped off his jacket and took off his tie. "We might need to this to tie her hands."

Carly bolted up and hid behind a chair, holding up her hands. "Wait, I'll tell you one person who is coming, but not all of them."

Liz and Jason pretended to think.

"It's up to you," Jason said.

"I guess I'll accept that," Liz said.

Carly relaxed. "Delores."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait to see her."

"So, how long are you here for?" Jax asked.

"It's just a week."

Carly pouted. "That sucks."

Jason smiled. "You know, you could visit me at some point. You should wait until the fall and come to a game."

"You're on." She glanced at the clock. "We better get into the dining room."

They hustled so they wouldn't be late.

Dinner was full of laughter and Elizabeth couldn't wait until the party started.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli opened the front door and yelled, "Hello?"

"We're up here!" Carly yelled.

He hurried upstairs and found them in her room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm flat ironing Liz's hair."

Liz stood and hugged him.

"Why? I love your curls."

"I just wanted a change," Liz said before resuming her position.

"I'm sure you will look beautiful either way."

"Spinelli, your hair is longer and I think you grew."

He chuckled. "I am a little taller."

"How is school?"

"It's okay. Jason has someone else looking out for me. By next year, I should be off the radar."

They are surprised that his speech is different too. He sounds so mature.

"Have you dated anyone?"

Spinelli blushed. "I went on a couple of dates.

The girls froze and then Carly's eyes narrowed. "Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

He cracked up. "No. He was very nice to me."

"Good."

When Carly finished she stood back and then broke out with a smile. "You look gorgeous."

Liz stood in front of the mirror. "Wow, it's really different. I like it."

"You look like a goddess," Spinelli said.

Liz blushed.

"Now, we're going to just do a little bit of makeup. I promise I won't overdo it."

"Okay."

She sat again and waited patiently as Carly finished.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason squirmed a little and then gazed at his watch.

"Are you going somewhere after dinner?"

His focus went to his grandmother. "Yes. Carly is having a party."

"Oh, that will be lovely. We haven't had a party in a long time."

"She's good at planning stuff."

Monica chuckled. "Maybe you should ask her if she can help with the gala this year."

"That's a splendid idea. Jason, will have her stop by?"

"I will mention it to her. She loves to give orders, so she'll be in her element."

Alan grinned.

"How is Elizabeth?" Monica asked.

"She's good and is doing well in school."

"I never doubted that she would for a second. Are you dating anyone?"

"Mother!" Tracy said.

Jason chuckled. "Not at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure you're very busy."

"I am."

"Just remember to take some time to play. You can't study all the time. It will drive you crazy."

"I'll remember that."

Tracy groaned.

"I was young once too—and mischievous."

His grin grew wider at the sight of hers. "Maybe I need to take you out with me."

"You'll do no such thing," Edward said.

"Why not?" Lila said indignantly.

"I don't trust you. I see how you make eyes at Rick Webber every time we're in the hospital."

Lila tried to school her features but it was a lost cause and she giggled.

Edward scowled. "You are incorrigible."

Tracy smiled at their antics. To this day Edward would let a truck run over him before he'd allow one scratch on Lila's head. Their love is beautiful to behold.

"And that is part of the reason that you fell in love with me."

Jason's phone rang.

"Are you coming or what? People are starting to arrive."

"Yes, Carly."

"Good, because I already miss you."

"Are you pouting?"

She made a noise and he laughed.

"Grandmother wants you to help with the gala."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"When does she want me?"

Jason asked.

"Tell her to come over on Tuesday at 1:00 and don't eat beforehand."

He relayed the message and then hung up the phone. "She accepted."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, but I'll come over tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

He gave her a hug. "Alright, try not to hit on anyone while I'm gone."

Lila laughed. "I will try, but Cook is more handsome when he's carrying chocolate cake."

Edward muttered under his breath which made Jason smile.

"By the way, your car is in the garage." Alan handed him the keys. "It's supposed to rain Sunday night, so you might want to drive it back after you leave tomorrow."

"Great." He loves his motorcycle, but he always liked his car. He quickly made his way outside and got on his bike so he wouldn't be late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had arrived right after Nadine had and he had to laugh as he watched Elizabeth practically tackle her to the floor.

"You look fabulous," Nadine said as she touched Liz's hair.

"Thank you. Carly did it."

"Well, it really suits you."

"Thanks."

They moved further into the room and as they catch up, Jason spots Spinelli, so he wanders towards him but before he can take another step, he's cut off.

"Jaggar?"

"What's up?"

They hug.

"Nothing much, just going to school. What are you doing?"

"Believe it or not, I'm training for the FBI."

"Seriously?"

"I love it."

"Wow."

Johnny made his way towards them while Delores joined Elizabeth.

Jason greets him and then scowls when he spots Zander which makes Johnny chuckle.

"He has stayed out of trouble."

"I still want to kick his ass," Jason said.

"Get in line,"

Manny joined them. "You look a lot bigger. What the hell are they feeding you?"

"Everything…"

"Damn."

While the guys chatted about Jason's eating habits, the girls are catching up.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Delores asked.

"Nope, but there are a couple of guys who like me."

"I'm sure," Nadine said.

Liz blushed.

"Jason looks really hot," Delores said.

"When doesn't he?" Carly said.

"It's disgusting, really," Nadine added.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Wait, are you lusting after Jason?"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind. Have you gotten a look at his biceps?"

Liz laughed. "Wow, I never thought I'd see this day."

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself, missy."

When Elizabeth's mouth drops open, Carly turned to see why.

"Oh, they are still friends."

Nadine's eyes narrowed. "Who is that and why is she hugging him?"

"Her name is Evangeline," Liz said.

"She's very pretty," Delores said.

"Yeah."

Jason checks her out. "You look good."

"Thanks! You look fantastic."

"It's his workout," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Is someone jealous?" Jason said.

"You bet your pecs he is," Francis said moving towards them. "He needs to lay off the doughnuts."

Eva chuckled. "I have some good news for you."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth had moved closer just as Eva was explaining.

"My father is making me take a class at Stanford, so I start after the break." She fought against it at first, because she wanted to go to Europe for a semester, but her dad put his foot down.

"That's great!"

Elizabeth's stomach does a little flip.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I love your hair," Eva said before embracing her.

"Thanks. You look very pretty." Her red dress looks beautiful on her.

"Thank you."

"So, did I hear right, you're going to California?"

"I am. I'm so excited."

Liz smiled.

"It will be nice to know someone there."

"You'll have to call me when you arrive and I'll show you around," Jason said.

Elizabeth slipped away and went back to the girls. "She's going to Stanford next semester."

"Well, that's not good," Nadine said.

"I don't have a right to be jealous. We're free to date anyone we want."

"I think if you were both being honest about what you really want, you'd be dating each other."

"Maybe, I just need to get through the next semester and a half and then we'll see what happens." If they are meant to be then nothing could stop them from being together.

Nadine took a sip of her drink. Hopefully, Jason won't fall in love with Eva in the meantime and next to her, Elizabeth is thinking the same thing.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hopefully, you can handle the next few chapters… I promise that the rest of their college time will go fast. I'm going to put on my kevlar bodysuit now.

NC-17

Chapter 27

Jason went onto the porch. Everyone had left and he just needed some air.

"Mind if I join you?" Elizabeth asked.

He smiled and then slightly turned. "Not at all…"

She sat on the swing behind him, so he eased next to her.

"It was so good seeing everyone," she said before resting her head on his arm.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy, Jason?"

"I guess. I like school and football. I decided to major in Business and minor in computer science."

"Wow, that sounds interesting."

"Johnny and Francis were talking about dabbling in internet security and I thought it sounded interesting."

She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just so proud of you, Jason. I think you'll be good at anything you choose."

"Thanks. What is your minor?"

"I decided to go with business so that maybe I can run my own gallery someday."

"That's a great goal."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I really missed you."

"Me too." She always causes so many feelings to swirl within him. Part of him just wants to protect her for as long as she lets him and claim her heart, but it's important that she experience life on her own so she figures out what she wants.

When she doesn't answer after a few minutes, he grins.

"Elizabeth?"

He chuckles when he realizes she fell asleep and then moves her onto his lap. His eyes skated over her face wondering what she's dreaming about. She's so beautiful. Gingerly, he picks her up and takes her to her bedroom and lays her down before throwing a blanket over her and going to his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Later

"Hi."

Liz's head jerked up and then her hand rose to block out the sun. "Hi. You're in my sculpting class."

"I'm Cristian Vega."

She smiled. "Elizabeth Hornsby."

"May I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

He lay in the grass. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is."

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while now."

"Really?" She put her notebook aside.

"Yes. I finally got the courage to come over here."

She smiled. "I don't bite."

"That's good to know."

"Am I that unapproachable?" Sometimes, she knows she's in another world and doesn't always pay attention to her surroundings.

He moved to his side and propped up his head with his hand. "Sort of,"

Her eyes narrowed. "Explain, please."

His gaze intensified and it was more than she was expecting. "Surely you know that you're beautiful and talented. Lots of the guys like you."

When she seemed honestly surprised, he smirked. "You had no idea, did you?"

"No. I don't pay attention to things like that."

"Well, what would you think if I invited you to dinner?"

She slightly smiled. He's handsome and has a nice smile. Knowing it took him a lot of courage to approach her, she decides that she'll accept. "I would be flattered."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Thank you. I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman. Do you like Cuban food?"

"I've never had it."

"Well, then, you're in for a treat. My mom owns a restaurant nearby and she's a great cook."

"What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 5:00."

She wrote down her dorm address.

"Alright, I have to go, but I'll see you then."

He tracked her as she made her way across the grass and then fished out his phone to call his mother.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the library and almost ran into someone. Her books fell and he scrambled to help her retrieve them.

"Smooth, Morgan."

He smiled. "What's up, Williamson?"

"Nothing much," she said before tugging him into an empty study room.

He eyed her curiously.

"So, I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me later."

"Really?"

"Yes. We haven't gotten to see each other that much and I want to catch up."

"Okay."

"I was thinking about burgers and pool."

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6:00."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth takes one more look in the mirror before answering the door.

Cristian smiled. "You look beautiful."

She slightly blushed as she grabbed her purse. "Thanks." She has on wedges, jeans, and a frilly top.

The whole way to the restaurant, Liz had butterflies in her belly. When they got there, Cris opened her door and held his hand out and she grabbed it and he kept their hands entwined until they got to the door which he opened.

"Thanks."

Carlotta, his mother, approached them. "Hello, you're so pretty, follow me."

She led them to a table in the corner and Liz openly perused the restaurant. It's medium-sized with art on the walls she guesses Cristian painted. The vivid colors and depictions of people in everyday life are intriguing and she appreciates his attention to detail as well.

"You are a great artist."

"Thank you."

She notices the Cuban music playing in the background and whatever Carlotta is cooking smells so good.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

A few couples got up and started to dance and she is mesmerized by them.

"You want to try?"

A look of panic fills her eyes which makes him chuckle.

"Trust me…"

"I guess since I'll probably never see them again. Okay."

He moves her to the center and then touches her hips. "Follow my lead."

He rocks forward and back and soon she picks up the rhythm and after a few minutes twirls her and they start to rock again. Soon, she is laughing and having a great time and Cris already feels like a goner.

Carlotta motioned for him and he led Liz back to the table.

"That was so much fun."

They munched on some appetizers and Liz is already hooked on his mother's cooking. Once they were finished the main course, they danced again and when the music slowed, he held her against him.

"Elizabeth, I really like you. I hope you'll go out with me again."

She smiled. "I would love to."

You couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She feels like home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva sunk a ball and cheered as Jason laughed.

"I think I may have created a monster," he said as he moved around the table.

"Care to make a little wager?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Okay."

"If I make this, then you have to do whatever I say."

He shook his head. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret saying yes to you?"

She smiled. "Deal?"

"What if you don't?"

"Then, you don't have to do anything."

"Fine."

She leaned over the table and then gasped when she felt his hand on her hip.

"Morgan, I didn't think you'd stoop to cheating."

"Maybe if I knew what the stakes were, I wouldn't."

She giggled and then shook it off and sunk the ball before retreating and facing him.

"That was an impressive shot. Have you been playing me this whole time?"

She grinned. "No. It was a lucky shot."

"Okay, what's the damage?"

A slow song starts playing and she took his pool stick from him and laid it on the table and then put hers next to it before snaking her arms around his neck.

"So, dancing is my punishment?"

"No, but this is." She pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his twice before Jason's hand found its way into her hair and he kissed her back. Their tongues performed a sensual dance as they got lost in each other.

"Get a room!"

They chuckled as their gazes locked.

"I'd like that eventually."

His eyes smoldered. "Eva…"

"Yes, Jason. You do want me, right?"

He smiles at her boldness. "Yes."

"Good. It gives us something to work towards."

His mouth began to water.

"Come on, I'll beat you at one more game before you take me home."

Pool is the last thing on his mind but he kept thinking about the goodnight kiss and it got him through it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next few months, Jason and Elizabeth feelings for their new significant others deepened and the relationships thrived.

Carly sat across from Delores. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes. She's going to be with him this weekend."

Carly sighed. "That makes me a little sad."

"Me too, but all of this is making her more confident and that isn't a bad thing. Cris loves her and I met him and he's very nice."

"Jason is with Eva and he's happy. I like her a lot, but my heart will always want Jason and Elizabeth together."

"They'll both be back here after college and neither Eva or Cris lives here and long distance is hard to make work."

Carly is counting on that. "Eva will be leaving Stanford by the end of the summer so I'm not sure what they are going to do."

Delores fiddled with her napkin. "Even if they break up, Cris isn't going anywhere and Liz will just fall more in love with him."

"This sucks."

Delores giggled. "Does Liz know about Evangeline?"

"I don't think so but she was already anticipating it. I told Jason about Cris. He got really quiet afterward but wished her well."

"Well, we'll just have to keep mentioning them to each other. We won't see them until Christmas."

"Let's just hope that when they see each other again and realize they still want each other."

Carly took a sip of her drink. Somehow, her friends have to end up together and she'll do whatever it takes to make that happen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cristian unlocked the door to his family's cabin and then they went inside, both a little nervous but are looking forward to what is to come.

"It's cute," Liz said, smiling when she spotted one of his paintings.

"Thanks." He put their bags in the bedroom and then turned some music on. "You want some wine?"

"Yes, please." She's not a heavy drinker but it will calm her nerves.

He opened a bottle and poured to glasses and then handed her one. They sat on the couch and then sipped it.

"Are you sure you're alright with this. I can wait."

She softly smiled. For the last week, she had thought about it. Jason had always lingered in the back of her mind, but she loves Cris and wants to be with him. Their make-out sessions were intense and hot and her body craved for the next step. "Yes. I want to be with you." Her life is turning out to be so amazing and she wants to experience everything. It's incredible how love from her family and friends has shaped her life in such a short time. Jason isn't an option right now, but the man holding her so gently in his arms is and she is totally into him.

He took her glass and put it down. "Dance with me."

They rose and quickly the dance turned into something sensual and their mouths mated. Clothing is discarded and with a moan, Cris takes her in before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the bedroom. He retrieved a condom from his bag and then lay next to her where they explored each other's bodies. When his fingers danced on her clit, she arched to encourage more and the sound of her crying out in ecstasy instantly hardens him and in her haze, her hand encircled him and began to move.

"Elizabeth," he said before muttering something in Spanish.

She pushed him onto his back and peppered kisses on his chest. "Tell me what to do?" she said as her breath tickled his cock.

"I think if you do that, it will be over before it begins."

With a mischievous grin, she slid him into her mouth and his tortured groan filled the room. After she sucked twice, he yanked her up against his body and she found herself on her back looking up at him in shock.

He chuckled. "Sorry, but I didn't want to come that way. Hold on."

He grabbed the condom and put it on as she watched curiously and then kissed her as he moved between her legs. His hands found her breasts and she gasped as he pinched them. Slowly, he began to ease inside her and after a word of warning which she quickly dismissed, he pushed past her barrier and stilled.

Tears pricked her eyes and he laid kisses all over her face as he began to rock. It didn't take long before she started to moan and he picked up the pace. Slowly, he made love to her as he whispered soothing words in Spanish and when she froze and her body reeled, he allowed himself to follow, wondering how he had ever lived without her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched with hooded eyes at Evangeline gloriously bounced on his dick. She is so beautiful and being inside her is everything he had imagined. Her passion and love for him shone in her eyes and he couldn't help but match their intensity. Suddenly, he flipped her onto her back and then went to town. There will be a second-round but for now, he needs to come in the worse way. His hand moved in between them and he stroked her clit as she yelled her encouragement and he pumped harder. Her cry rang out as she screamed his name and her muscles clenched him, making him spurt wildly as he gave in to the pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her and she held on as their breathing started to settle.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Yeah. Give me five minutes and I'm taking you from behind."

Her laughter filled the room. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Eva."

They kissed which totally got out of control and then she felt him harden and moaned. Jason flipped them and changed his condom and then took her hard and fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth snuggled against Cristian's warmth. A soft smile graces her face as she thinks about their lovemaking. It was gentle and sweet, just like the man who has earned her love.

He stirred. "You okay?"

"Yes."

His arms encircled her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I never thought it could be like this."

She smiled. "I love you too. You're going to have to teach me Spanish so I know what you are saying."

"It might make you blush."

She chuckled. "Just you staring at me makes me blush."

"I like looking at you."

"Will you come home with me at Christmas?"

"Yes."

She can't wait for him to meet her family and friends.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guestwho – Yes, I was obvious on that one on purpose. I'm surprised that you were that surprised as well as others that Jason fell for Eva because he had said on many occasions that he thought she was beautiful and smart and was attracted to her. The only reason he didn't act on it at the time was that he liked Liz (emphasis on like, he wasn't in love and neither was she).

Also, the couples were together for around three months, so saying I love you wasn't that fast. My hubby said it after 3 weeks. When you're into someone, you can fall fast. I still feel like Jason gets more shade, even when I showed them falling around the same time.

I meant it when I said I wasn't going to dwell and was going to move it along.

Chapter 28

Christmas

Eva ran into Jason's arms and they kissed frantically.

"Move it along," an airport employee said.

She grinned against his lips and then quickly got inside the car and Jason did the same.

"I missed you so much," she gushed.

Eva's class had finished, and she did stay over the summer but then went back home. The distance was starting to take its toll and while they still love each other, they aren't sure what the future holds for them.

"I missed you too."

She grabbed his hand and they headed to his parent's house where they will be staying at the cottage.

When they arrived, he shut the car off and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"We don't have to decide until after New Year's. I just—can we just be together like this until then?"

"Yes." He doesn't want to give her up, but the distance will get worse because she got a job offer in Paris.

She let out a harsh breath. "I know it's probably not fair and I'm being selfish, but I don't want to let you go."

He leaned to the side and they kissed. "I'm being selfish too. I don't want to think about you leaving right now."

"Then we'll just spend as much time together as we can and just be."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cris followed Elizabeth into Carly's house. Jax had bought the house during the summer and she can't wait to get a tour.

A squeal fills the air and Carly rushes towards her and they warmly embrace.

"I missed you so much."

Liz grinned. "Me too." She retreated and pulled Cris forward. "Carly, this is Cris."

She smiled and then shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise…"

Karla left the kitchen to greet her. "Elizabeth, it's so good to see you."

Liz hugged her. "I didn't know she stole you away."

"There wasn't enough work for both of us, so I work here now."

"Well, my stomach is glad about that."

Karla chuckled. "I have to go make some preparations."

"Okay. This is Cris, by the way."

They shook hands and then Karla left.

Carly gave them the grand tour. It's a six-bedroom house and the décor is more modern.

"When are you going to fill these bedrooms with babies?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Jax wants to start now, but I think I talked him into waiting a year. I like my life right now and the peacefulness is nice. Having kids would change everything."

"Well, I think you'll be great parents."

"Thank you." Having children scares her and she's not so sure that they will be good parents. Jax works a lot, so it would mainly be up to her. She'd rather wait a few more years, but Jax is pretty set on them starting sooner rather than later.

"Is Jason back?"

Carly looked at her watch. "He should be. Have you spoken to him lately?"

"No. I've been so busy preparing for finals. Is everything okay?"

Cris is aware of who Jason is and that he has special meaning to Elizabeth. While he is a little jealous, he can't wait to find out what he is really like.

They sat in the living room which has an open floorplan and comfortable couches.

"Eva got a job offer in Paris. They were already struggling because of the distance, but I think they'll break up after Christmas."

Liz grimaced. "I know how much he loves her."

"He does, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She likes Eva but has always secretly rooted for Liz and Jason to find their way back to each other.

Karla yelled for Carly, so she ran to the kitchen.

"I feel bad for him. I just wanted us to all be happy."

He squeezed her hand. "It's good to want that, but sometimes life happens."

"I know." They had been through so much and despite Jason's bravado, this will deeply hurt him.

Carly returned and proceeded to ask a million questions about school, taking Elizabeth's mind off of Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a break after dinner and went into the kitchen. The Paris subject had come up and frankly, he just couldn't listen to Evangeline's excitement.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

He spun on his heel. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

He averted his gaze and sighed. "This is going to hurt more than I ever thought was possible."

She moved next to him. "What can I do?"

"You might have to listen to me whine for the next few months."

She slightly smiled. "You know that you can always call me."

"I know." He didn't want to bother her with his drama.

"She's going to miss you too."

He nodded. While he's not sorry that he got involved with Eva, because he does love her, but breaking up is just the worst and he knows it will take a while to get over her. This was his first serious adult relationship and the first time he was truly in love.

Finally, he agreed to go back inside where he tried his best not to think about the end.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cris and Jason awkwardly found themselves alone.

"I have to say, I wasn't sure what to think about your friendship with Elizabeth."

"I guess it's hard to define."

"She's an incredible woman."

Jason took a swig of his beer. "Don't hurt her."

"I don't intend to."

Jason moved towards the door. "I've only ever just wanted her to be happy, if that is with you, then so be it."

"Were you in love with her?"

Jason sadly smiled. "I never let myself go there."

Cris let out the breath he was holding when Jason disappeared into the hallway. At least he knows where Jason's stands, but knowing that the man is about to break up with his girlfriend does give him pause.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva rolled onto her back. Christmas had been fun and the group certainly knew how to party on New Year's, but that just brought her closer to leaving. They had made love three times and she swore Jason was branding her for life. They couldn't put the conversation aside any longer. Her attention goes to the bathroom door as it opens and steam filters out. Jason appears dressed in a towel and she bit her lip. How could she leave him? The relationship had thrown her for a loop from day one. Even though he is slightly younger than her, he has quiet wisdom and maturity that most men his age don't have.

When tears prick her eyes, he knows what she's thinking. "Eva…"

"Don't—God, Jason, this is the hardest decision I've ever made."

"I know." The distance between them had already created problems and they had started to grow apart a little. A few phones during the week just weren't enough let alone her going to another continent. "I don't want to hold you back. You need to do this. The opportunity might not come again."

"I don't know how to not call or be with you. Since the first day we kissed, you have been a part of me."

"You know I love you, but I can't be the only reason you stay."

"Why not"

"You know why. If you don't go you might resent me later." His stomach turned. The last thing he wants to do is watch her walk out the door.

When she cried harder, he went to her and placed her on his lap.

After she calmed, she traced his face with her fingers. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"If it was easy, then it wouldn't matter."

"Will you miss me?"

His eyes welled with tears. "Every second of every day…"

"How do we even say goodbye."

"Today is our last day together and I plan on making love to you until you can't walk."

She smiled.

"Don't think about tomorrow and just stay here, with me, in the moment. Please, Eva, I just need another day with you."

She surprised him by jumping up. "I'm going to take a shower and I expect you to be naked, lying in this bed when I return."

He smiled. "Okay."

For the rest of the day and night, they only came up for air to eat or drink. After the sun started to rise, they both cried as they made love one more time and when he dropped her off at the airport, his heart broke into a million pieces and she cried all the way to Paris.

The devastation was eating him alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened the door to the cottage to find Elizabeth standing there.

"I couldn't leave without getting a hug."

He sighed. "I'm kind of done with goodbyes."

His eyes are red, so she knows what he has been doing. Pushing past him, she entered the room and then turned to face him.

"I'm not going to tell you that it's going to better any time soon because I'm sure it won't, but I want you to know that you are going to be sick of me very shortly."

"How so?"

"I hope you have an unlimited data plan because I will be blowing up your phone."

A slight smile emerged, but it didn't come close to meeting his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that sometimes, you'll answer me so that I know you're okay."

"I will."

"Can I have a hug?"

He nodded and she stepped in front of him and before she could even open her arms, his encircled her. She can't imagine if the roles were reversed and Cristian was the one leaving.

They closed their eyes and relished the contact for several moments before they retreated.

"When are you leaving?"

"Christian is waiting in the car."

"I'm sorry. You should go."

"Jason, it's okay. He understands. I left him with a sketch pad so he's good."

He shifted his weight as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's gone and I don't know what to do."

She touched his arm. "You mourn her and then one day, maybe you'll be able to breathe deeply again."

"This sucks."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad that you're here."

She noticed his suitcase. "Are you leaving today too?"

He nodded. "Carly should be here in about an hour and she plans on forcing me to eat before seeing me off."

Liz smirked. "I'm sure Karla hooked you up."

"I'm not hungry but there's no way I feel like fighting with her."

"You need to keep up your strength."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you sitting around worrying about me."

She laughed. "You are being ridiculous if you think that I'm going to walk out of here and ignore the fact that you need a friend. It's not going to happen, so get over it."

God, he missed her. "You're awful pushy."

Her hands found her hips. "That's part of the reason that you love me."

"You're right. It must be exhausting."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you get snarky with me."

He smirked. "I can't help it when you get all fiery."

She had been fighting a grin which she can no longer contain. "What am I going to do with you, Jason Morgan?"

"Love me."

"Done."

They hugged again.

"I hate leaving you."

"Ditto."

After sharing one more meaningful gaze, she left and Jason plopped onto the couch and put his hands over his face. Life sucks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six months later

Jason started coming back to life. Elizabeth had been relentlessly checking on him, so much so, that Cris had been a little put-off, but she wouldn't budge. It was her strength that got Jason through the day and helped him get himself together.

Eva had a hard time at first, but she finally met some friends and started to come out of her funk as well. From time to time, they would reach out to each other, but it just set them back, so for the last few months, they had moved on with their lives.

Elizabeth and Jason are about to enter their last year and their lives are about to change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth threw her gloves on the table and shrugged off her coat. She loves the holidays and her parents had just left after spending Thanksgiving with her and she is gearing up for Christmas. Cris had entered a contest which they hope will give him more opportunities and they had started to talk about what will happen after they graduate. Elizabeth wants to go back to the Port Charles or Rochester area, but Cris can't commit because he doesn't know how many offers he'll get for his work.

She is scared that it will end up being a long-distance relationship, which probably won't work, at least no one she knows has made that work.

Her telephone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello?" Someone is whispering but Elizabeth can't hear them. "I'm sorry, but I can't hear you."

A growl fills her ear and then a door shuts.

"It's me," Carly said.

"What is going on?"

"I just peed on a freaking stick."

Liz gasped. "Seriously?"

"What if I'm pregnant? Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so scared right now and of course, Jason didn't pick up the phone."

"So, I'm the second choice?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I called you first, muffin, check your recent calls."

Liz grinned. "How many minutes do we have?"

"Three."

"I can't believe that you might be a mom."

"It's a very scary thought. You might have to smuggle junk food. Jax isn't going to let me out of his sight."

Liz laughed. "I have no idea what to do with a baby."

"And I do? This baby is screwed."

"Is it three minutes yet?"

"Sadly—no. Why can't you be here so you can look for me?"

"Sorry, bestie, but I'll have graduated by the time you're ready to pop it out, so at least I'll be there for that."

"You better be. I'll need lots of meds and chocolate."

Liz giggled.

"Shit, it's time."

She went to grab the stick and her phone fell and she let out a slew of curse words.

"You're going to have to clean up that potty mouth before the baby is born."

"I almost dropped you in the toilet."

"Eww. Alright, enough stalling. What does it say?"

Carly's eyes grew big and then she whimpered. "Holy shit, he knocked me up."

Liz squealed. "This is so awesome."

"You're not the one who is going to get cankles and look like a whale."

"Carly, you are going to look beautiful and I think you'll make a great mom."

"You think so?"

"I do. When are you going to tell Jax?"

"He'll be home in a few hours, I guess I'll tell him then."

"He'll be happy."

"I know." She is scared shitless, but there's nothing she can do now.

"I love you, Carly."

"I love you too."

Jason was stunned when Carly gave him the news but very happy for her. Jax is good to her and she has been happy and he has no doubt that she will start to get more excited when it sinks in. He isn't coming home for Christmas and neither is Elizabeth due to job schedules. They just have one more semester and then their life truly begins.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments and understanding regarding them being apart. It's hard maintaining a hometown relationship when you go away from college, so that is why I was trying to make it more realistic, but we all know the end game (smiles).

Chapter 29

Jax moved into the house. "Honey, I'm home."

"Up here," Carly said.

He hauled his suitcase upstairs and is shocked when he's met with more suitcases sitting on the floor with a pissed off Carly standing behind them.

"What? Um—am I going somewhere or are you?

She tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest.

Jax gulped. "I guess it's me, but I haven't been home and I called you twice a day." He started to think. "I ate three meals and only spoke to other females when I absolutely had too." Sure he has everything covered, he waits.

"You listen to me, if we're going to make it through this, then my terms are non-negotiable."

Jax sets his suitcase down still quite perplexed. "Okay."

"I will eat what I want, no going all junk food is off-limits crazy on me. Do you agree?"

His eyes narrowed. Is she planning on gaining weight? "Okay."

She almost smirked.

"I keep my heels until the last three months."

"The last three months of what?"

Her head tilted. "I don't remember saying you could ask me a question."

His eyes widened. "Yes."

Her eyes filled with tears and his jaw dropped.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he said moving forward.

She held out her hand. "When I get fat, you won't leave me or start looking at other women because I turn into a whale and you don't want me anymore because I'd rather cuddle a hoagie then you?"

He is totally dumbfounded. While he is used to her dramatics, this is over the top. "What? Why would you choose cold cuts over me?" She clearly has lost her mind since he spoke to her earlier.

She started to cry. "You did this Jax! I'm scared to death and suppose someone calls child protective services on me because I suck at being a mom?"

"Holy shit…"

When he just stares at her and doesn't respond, she moves forward and snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Jax? Oh my God, I broke you."

He snaps out of it and looks at her stomach and then slowly rakes up her body.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She is not looking forward to having to buy bigger clothes.

"You're pregnant?"

"What gave it away? Was it the crazy hormones or the hoagie scenario?"

He lifted her in the air and spun her around and then kissed the hell out of her. "Oh Carly, I'm so happy. Aren't you happy, baby?"

"I'm scared, so you'll just have to be patient with me."

"I have all the patience in the world."

"You say that now, but can you imagine me when I'm truly hormonal?"

He chuckled. "I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Just don't forget our terms."

"I won't. I love you, Carly Jacks. Thank you."

She kissed him languidly. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five Months Later

Elizabeth slips into Cris's studio and places some coffee on the counter. Offers had been coming in left and right after he won the contest and had a showing. She is so proud of him. Figuring he must have stepped out, she plopped onto the couch and started to open her book bag when the door opened and Cris enters holding an envelope.

"Hey,"

He looked up and smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived. What is that?"

"My dream, but I'm scared to open it."

She smiled and patted the cushion. "We'll read it together."

He sits next to her and tears it open and then sucks in a breath and then stands and starts to pace.

"Okay, you're freaking me out. What is going on?"

He sighs deeply. "I got an offer that I'd be really stupid to refuse, but it would mean that I'd have to leave the area."

Her heart dropped. "Oh."

"It was a long shot, but apparently, they want me."

"Where?"

"Miami."

Her eyes pricked with tears. "I see."

"Elizabeth…"

She stood. "You knew it was a possibility that it would go through so obviously, you wanted it."

"Are you mad at me?"

She sucked in a breath. "I just wish you would have discussed it with me, but no, I'm not. I'm proud of you and always will be, I'm just scared." Her heart is pounding. Cris had become a fixture in her life and she loves him deeply.

He pulled her into his arms. "I wish you would consider coming with me."

"Delores already offered me a job and I accepted. I guess I should have discussed that with you first. She wants me to run the gallery so she can open a second one. I'd have plenty of time to paint and to learn the business. You know my goals."

"I do and I don't want you to give them up for me." He knew from the moment he met her that he'd love her if she would give him a chance. When she did, he had never looked back. This was the hardest decision he has ever made.

"I just—I guess I thought we were headed towards something more serious."

"There is no doubt that I love you and wanted that."

"I love you too, but you're going to take the offer, aren't you?"

His eyes filled with tears. "Yes." If he doesn't take it, his career could go nowhere. "It's a unique opportunity."

She starts to cry as her heartaches and then tears away from him and grabs her bag and runs out of the studio as he chases after her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason hears the message from her and is stunned. When she doesn't pick up, he checks his schedule for Monday and sees that it's a throwaway class and then books a flight so he can stay for a long weekend. She had been there for him, so now it's his turn to be there for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth opened her door with red eyes and wild hair to find Jason standing there. A sob left her lips and she threw herself against him.

"I can't believe that you're here."

He moved her inside the room as he continued to embrace her. "You needed me."

Her grip tightened as he lifted her and then sat on the bed with her on his lap.

"I feel like shit."

"I know the feeling."

"He did the right thing, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Jason sighed. "Love sucks."

"Yeah, but it was great while it lasted."

There is pounding on the door. "Elizabeth, open up!"

"Holy shit," Liz muttered as she got off his lap and ran to the door. "What are you doing here?"

Carly pushed past her and when she spots Jason, she squeals.

His jaw dropped. "Holy shit."

She laughs because he can't stop staring at her stomach.

"You're showing," Liz said before starting to reach out to touch her.

"It's okay."

She rests her hand on Carly's belly. "I can't believe there is a baby in there."

"Trust me, he's in there."

"He?" Jason said before standing.

"It's a boy."

Jason smiled and then puts his hand on the other side. "Do you feel him move?"

"Yes. It's starting to get stronger."

"Well, you are about to start your last trimester," Liz said.

"Maybe you should sit," Jason said.

Carly gave him a hug and then sat on the bed. "So, you flew out here, huh?"

"Yes."

"Is he gone?"

Liz shook her head."No, he leaves in about three weeks, right after graduation."

"Have you spoken to him since you ran out?" Liz had called Carly after it happened and her friend had to talk her down.

"Briefly, but I told him that I need some time to process."

"Are you just going to break up with him now?"

"I think so. If we drag it out, it will just be worse. Part of me wants to try the long-distance thing, but I know it won't work in the long run and I don't want to move to Florida."

"This sucks."

Jason observes them as his mind drifts to Eva. He is finally in a place where he doesn't hurt when he thinks of her. It's going to take Elizabeth time to get to that point just like it did him.

"I know. His mother came by earlier and brought some food and we talked about it. She's upset because she really likes me, but at the same time, she wants Cris to be successful just like I do. She was very nice to me and let me cry all over her."

"It will take time, but you're strong. I can't believe that you'll be home in a month."

"I know. It's crazy."

There's another knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Liz said before wiping her face and opening it. "Mom?"

Olivia started crying and Liz held her.

"What's going on?"

"I don't even know how to tell you. I'm losing my mind right now."

When they stepped into the room Olivia is totally embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay. Jason and I will go sit in the quad for a bit. In fact, I'm hungry, so we'll just go get a snack."

Jason smirked and wondered if she is having weird cravings.

Olivia watched them leave and then Liz motioned for her to sit.

"Why were you crying?" Olivia asked.

"Cristian and I are breaking up, he's moving to Miami."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

"I know. It really sucks. Your turn."

Olivia sighed. "I—this is hard to say aloud."

"Is dad with you?"

"No, he's in Washington on a business trip."

"Did you fight?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"I haven't been feeling well and I thought that maybe it was meds, so I went to the therapist and then we tried to adjust it, but it didn't work, so they sent me to get some blood tests through my regular doctor."

Liz's heart is about to beat out of her test. "Are you sick?"

Olivia shook her head and then dissolved into tears again. "No, I'm pregnant and I'm scared to death because I want to stop taking my meds because I'm paranoid and I'm forty, what if something is wrong with the baby? What if the meds hurt it? What about your father?"

Liz is stunned. "You're pregnant?"

Olivia nodded.

"Holy crap, I'm going to be a big sister again. Wow. Congratulations." They hugged and then Olivia retreated.

"Are you happy?"

"Right now, I'm scared because of my issues. I've been doing so well and with the hormonal changes, it might be a challenge."

"We'll all pitch in and I think dad is going to be thrilled. You'll get to do this together and it won't be anything like when I was born. You can do this."

Olivia wiped her face. "You think so?"

"I know so."

They embraced again. Elizabeth is happy her mom chose her to confide in.

"I love you, mom. I'll be established by the time you have it and I'm not that far away. I can babysit and help out whenever you need me to."

Olivia smiled. "While I appreciate that, you are young and have your own life." Taking a deep cleansing breath she felt more confident. "Your father and I will handle it and of course you're always welcome to spend time with us. I just don't want you to feel that you have to because of me."

"I would do it out of love. We're family and that is what family does."

"You are the best of me and your father. I'm so proud of you."

Carly's knocks and then enters slowly. "Is it safe?"

"You can come in."

Carly notes that the tension seems to be gone and offers them some cheese curls.

Olivia takes a few and then Carly sits.

"Pregnant woman… I'm scared to think what it will be like when you are both having cravings," Liz said.

Carly's jaw drops and then Liz's eyes grow big.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. God, I'm an idiot."

"It's okay, Elizabeth, as long as you promise not to tell anyone. I need to break it to your father first."

"Congratulations," Jason said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, congrats," Carly said before digging into the bag again.

Olivia stood. "Alright, I guess I better get home."

"Did you drive?" It's a six-hour trip.

"No, I flew."

"You can fly back with me. I am going to stay for dinner though. I have a driver that will take us to the airport and then we can chat about babies on the way back," Carly said.

Olivia smiled. "That sounds great."

They ate dinner together and then Carly and Olivia headed home.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Jason shrugged. "I have no idea."

"My roommate is gone for the weekend, so you're welcome to sleep on her bed. She won't care. Most of the time, she stays at her boyfriend's dorm room anyway."

"Okay. I'll go get my things out of the car."

"I'll come with you."

Once that task was done, they settled in for the night. Jason lay on his side facing her.

"What a day. I can't believe my mom is pregnant. It's crazy."

"Yeah. Do you ever want to have kids?"

"I don't know. Ask me that question after I babysit."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

"Do you?"

"I probably will eventually."

"Our parents did so much wrong, it makes me question why I'd even want to bother."

"I guess we just have to learn from it and do better."

"Enough talk about babies, when is your graduation ceremony?"

"Unfortunately, it's the same day as yours."

"Bummer, are you coming home afterward or staying for a while?"

"I'm coming home. I'll take a few weeks off and then Edward offered me a job."

Liz smiled. "Did you take it?"

"No. I wanted to think about it and see what my options are for a while. I might even take some money from my trust fund and start something on my own."

"Wow, that would be a huge endeavor."

"Jax said he'd help me if I go that route and was even willing to partner with me."

Liz smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jason."

"Thanks. Are you going to change the gallery around much?"

"I like it how it is and get this; my mom is willing to come out as being "O" and use the gallery as the place to do it. All I have to do is arrange everything and then make the announcement and it should be huge in the art community. Her less intense art is selling like crazy too."

"What about your art?"

"I sold two paintings this semester. I think I've found my style and now, I just need to paint more. I'm going to try and do a show next spring."

"That's a great goal. You'll have a lot going on."

"I painted something for you."

"Really?"

She got up and flicked on the overhead light and then ran over to the closet and pulled out a covered canvas. "I'm suddenly nervous."

"I'm sure it's great."

She held it up and smiled. "It's the view from the back of your bike."

He perused it for several minutes before breaking out with a grin. "I love it. That's mine, right?"

"You really want it? It's one of the first things I painted when I got here, so I don't think it's very good."

"You totally captured it and I love it. Thank you."

She put it aside and turned off the light and returned to her bed.

"Jason…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for making me smile again."

"Always…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day they went for a walk and ran into Cris.

"Hey."

Jason shifted uncomfortably as he watched them.

"Hey."

Cris glanced at Jason. "I'm surprised to see you in this neck of the woods—well, maybe I'm not. Hello, Jason."

"Hi. Why don't I go sit on that bench over there so you can talk?"

Liz nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

Liz shrugged. "Not really, but then that is to be expected."

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes pricked with tears. "This is so hard."

"I know. Maybe someday, when it doesn't hurt so badly, we can be in touch? You are my best friend and it is hard losing that."

"I hope so."

He reached for her hand and then squeezed it before rattling off some Spanish. "I hate seeing the pain in your eyes knowing that I caused it."

A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it off. "I bought you something for graduation. I'll have my mom drop it off. She's worried about you, although I think she has an obsessive need to feed everybody."

She laughed through her tears. "That's Carlotta for you. I have something for you too. I'll give it to her."

"Can—can I hug you?"

She moved against him as Jason observed.

For a long moment, they clung to each other before moving away.

Cristian planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad Jason is here for you."

"Carly was here too and my mom."

"Really?"

"She didn't know about us, but she gave me some news."

"What is that? Oh, maybe I shouldn't ask."

"It's okay. She's pregnant."

When his eyes widened she chuckled.

"That was my exact response."

"Wow. Tell her that I said congratulations."

"I will."

"I have to go, but please take care."

"Goodbye, Cristian."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll see you at graduation."

Their hand slipped apart and Jason got up and quickly moved in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts like a bitch, but I'll be okay and so will he. It's just going to take time."

"Come on."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments. You guys are the best!

Chapter 30

Monday came around too soon and Elizabeth was a hot mess at the airport.

"Please stop crying. You're killing me," Jason said.

"I can't help it."

"You'll see me in less than a month."

"I know, but I miss you already."

"You can call me anytime you want."

She sighed. "I'll try not to stalk you. We have exams."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You're more important."

She closed her eyes as his arms encircled her.

"You are the strongest person that I know. You'll get through this."

"Like you did?"

"Yes."

They retreated.

"Text me when you get there."

"I'll call you and don't let anyone steal my painting."

She smiled as she wiped her tears away. "I won't."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

As she watched him disappear into the terminal, she took comfort in his words as she went back to her car and then gave herself a pep talk all the way home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A Month Later

The graduations ceremonies went without a hitch. Carly went to Liz's with Olivia, Paul, and Connie since Carly couldn't fly to see Jason.

The Quartermaines came out in full force to see Jason and he was shocked to see Luella and Manny as well.

Elizabeth made it home first and Carly had planned a party at the Quartermaines for Jason who is flying in the next day. Since he had given up Jake's, he agreed to stay at the mansion until he finds an apartment.

Jason put his bags down in the foyer. He had shipped most of his things home because it was easier. He frowned due to the silence and wondered what was going on. The first place he looked was the sitting room, which was empty and even the curtains on the sliding glass door were drawn. He then headed to the dining room which was also empty too and then spotted a note on the table.

"We're outside in the back."

He headed back to the sitting room and when he opened the curtains, he grinned.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Elizabeth slid open the screen door and tugged him forward. "Welcome home!"

He is greeted with warm hugs and envelopes as his family and friends showered him with gifts.

"Wow."

Monica smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Cook made hamburgers and hotdogs and I think even some steaks."

His mouth is watering.

Olivia gave him a hug. "Welcome home and congratulations."

"Thank you." He glanced at her stomach.

She patted her belly. "It's growing."

Paul shook his hand. "Welcome back to the not so exciting real world."

Jason groaned. "I know."

"While you've been sleeping in late and partying, we've been working and paying taxes," Johnny said before shaking his hand.

"Sucks to be you…"

Francis patted him on the back. "Welcome back. You look older."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Manny put him in a headlock. "He's not that old."

"Don't you mess with my baby boy," Luella said before embracing Jason.

"Thanks mama'," Jason said making Manny playfully growl as his mother ate it up.

Monica thought it was hilarious when Manny told her about Luella adopting her son and all her antics.

"I brought you some spicy salsa and chips. I've smacked Manny's hand at least ten times because he was trying to sneak some."

Jason chuckled. "You always look out for me."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Karla, I can't believe he's cheating on you."

Jason spun around with his eyes wide.

"Gotcha!"

He shook his head as everyone laughed.

Dante joined the guys in some flag football after they were finished eating.

"I'd get out there and kick their butts, but I'm stuffed," Delores said.

"Me too," Elizabeth added.

Lila observed with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"We have a beautiful family."

AJ stepped onto the porch and his gaze connected with Jason's as everyone held their breath. He waved and Jason smiled and went back to playing.

Monica gave him a hug. "I'm glad you could come."

"Thanks for the offer. Did he know?"

She shook her head. "I had faith in both of you."

"Is there any food left?"

Alice smiled. "I'll make you a plate. Is a hamburger okay?"

"Yes."

Monica introduced AJ to Luella and Manny.

While Manny isn't a fan, he still shook his hand.

Jason approached him. "I'm surprised but glad that you came." He wants to bury the hatchet for good.

"I got you something."

"Really?"

AJ handed him an envelope and leaned forward. "Those are addresses and names of landlords. You won't last here a week."

Jason laughed. "This is awesome." He put it in his pocket and then ran back to the guys.

Tracy gave him a hug. "That was nice, but we'll keep it a secret because I know Lila likes him being here. How are you doing?"

AJ hasn't come around a lot. He says it's better for his sobriety, but he does meet for dinner with Alan and Monica here and there and keeps tabs on Tracy.

"I'm good and I like running operations at the Metro Court."

"Well, that's because you are good at it."

AJ smiled.

Slowly, everyone began to leave until Carly, Jax, Delores, Johnny, Elizabeth, Jason, and Manny are left.

"Where's Damian?" Jason asked.

"Oh, he was bummed that he couldn't come, but he went on a cruise with his boyfriend," Carly said.

Jason smiled. "Is he seeing someone we know?"

"Nope, his name is Josh and he seems like he's nice. Damian met him last semester and his father is some big mogul."

"Well, I'm glad that he's happy."

"Me too," Liz said.

"Want to get in the lake?" Delores asked.

Liz grinned. "I'm game."

Carly pouted. "I'll watch and take blackmail pictures."

Delores got up and quickly took off her shorts and top and ran with Manny and Johnny right behind her.

Jason ripped off his shirt and Elizabeth bit her lip. He took off and Jax followed.

"His abs should be illegal," Carly said.

"That's for sure." Elizabeth threw her clothes on the chair. "Make sure you get a nice shot."

Carly laughed. "That's my girl."

Monica chuckled as she watched from the window. The guys were ganging up on the girls but they were doing their fair share of damage. "Are you going to get in?"

AJ shook his head. "No, he's having fun. I'm going to go."

"Thank you for coming."

He kissed her on the cheek. "We'll have lunch next week."

"Okay."

Alan hugged him and then walked him to the door. "Goodnight, son."

"Nite, dad."

Alan couldn't help it and smiled.

"He's doing well. I told him that I'm proud of him," Edward said.

"I'm sure he appreciated that."

"Despite everything, we're healing."

Alan nodded. "We have a lot to be thankful for."

"That is for sure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Month Later

Jason opened the door of his new apartment. "Hey."

Liz smiled and moved past him carrying a box.

"What's that?"

"The wind and some other stuff."

"It's not girlie, right?"

She laughed. "No."

She laid the painting on a table and then took out another painting. "I had Johnny take a picture of your bike."

"You painted my bike?"

"Yes." She handed him the painting.

"Wow. Thank you."

She smiled. "Where do you want it?"

"Behind the pool table."

She chuckled. "You mean the pool table that doubles as a dining room table?"

"Yup."

"Boys…"

"We can use the coffee table to eat."

She shook her head as he grinned.

He grabbed a stool and a nail and pounded it into the wall and then took the painting from her and hung it. "How does it look?"

"Perfect."

He climbs down and stands next to her. "It looks great."

They hung the other one and then sat on the couch. The day before had been hard for Elizabeth because she had found a letter from Cris and it set her off and she couldn't stop crying, but today, she is feeling much better.

"Did you ever think we'd be so free and doing what we love?"

"No." He had convinced himself before that life wouldn't offer him much but that has changed.

She laid her head against his arm. "So, how is your venture with Jax going?"

"It's good. We're on target for opening in three months."

"That's so fast."

Jason is learning a lot from Jax. They took over an existing construction business and Jason will be President and have a few managers under him. Jax had already secured a project to start in five months that is a major waterfront property.

"I know. It's scary but exciting."

"I love working at the gallery and running things. Someday, I want to own one."

"You will."

They stayed still for a while just thinking about their lives and then decided to watch a movie.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Months Later

Jason shook his hand out. "Jesus, Carly, I need to use that again."

She blew out several harsh breaths. "I need Jax."

"I know. He's meeting us there. His plane just landed."

When Jason had gotten a call from Karla that Carly's water had broke, he had left the office and practically flew to her house.

She let out a strangled cry before whimpering. "It hurts so much."

He's scared shitless. Karla is driving the car like a woman possessed and he just prays they make it there in one piece. When she takes the curve into the hospital too fast, he cried out the same time Carly did and mutters a prayer of thanks when she finally breaks in front of the ER.

Jason got out and a taxi cab almost rear-ended them. "What the hell?" he said as he helped Carly out of the car.

Jax got out of the taxi and ran forward. "Baby, are you okay?"

Carly burst into tears as she gripped his arms. "Get this baby out of me."

Jax grinned and is met with a growl.

"Wait, your bags."

Jason took them from the driver and put them in the car.

Karla shut the door. "Sorry about the drive. I'll take his bags home and check in with you later."

"Thanks."

He hurried inside to just in time to get a glimpse of Carly being pushed down a hallway. Taking out his phone, he called Elizabeth and let her know what was going on and to meet him in the waiting room near the maternity ward and then called John and Tiffany.

By the time he made his way there, a harried Elizabeth was rushing towards him.

"Where is she?"

"I honestly, don't know anything. They took her back. I'm sure Jax will give us a report soon."

About fifteen minutes later, John arrived and managed to get some information from a nurse.

"She's about only at seven centimeters and she needs to be at ten, so we may have a wait on our hands."

Jason sighed. "Alright, I better check in with my guys." He was in the middle of hiring workers so they are ready for the big project. While college prepared him a little, there are so many details and he's a little overwhelmed. Jax asked his father to come help mentor and he'll be arriving in a few days.

Liz texted her mom to let her know what is going on. Thankfully, she's still in her second trimester.

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Eva."

His heart dropped. "Hi."

She sucked in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a favor."

"Go ahead."

"My dad is going to be brought to General Hospital any minute. He had a heart attack. I just spoke to a nurse named Epiphany to give my permission to give you updates. Do you think you could go check on him? My mom is in Virginia and is on her way." She is barely holding on.

"I'm already here."

A tear fell down her face. "I'm so scared. I'm on my way to the airport and will be there in the morning. Wait, why are you already there? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Carly is in labor."

"Wow. That's wonderful."

"She kind of broke my hand though." It's so good to hear her voice.

Elizabeth is watching him like a hawk.

Eva giggled through her tears.

"I'll go to the emergency area in a few and try to get you some information before you board the plane."

"Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome."

She slipped the phone into her purse. God, she misses him, but she has a life in Paris now. Someone just needs to tell her heart that after she sees him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took a deep breath and moved in front of Jason. "Was that Evangeline?"

"Yes. Her dad had a heart attack and they're bringing him in. She is about to get on a plane and asked if I could check on him."

"Are you going to be okay seeing her?"

"I don't know. I'm going to head over there. Call me if something happens with Carly."

"I will."

She tracked him until he disappeared into the elevator and then she began to pace. What if Eva decides to stay? It's not like she and Jason are a couple but they do spend a lot of time together. While she still misses Cris, the more time she spends with Jason, the more she realizes that they have a very special connection. Can she let him go again? She freezes in her tracks. "No," she said under her breath. This time, she'll fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany eyed Jason as he got closer. "They are working on him. It looks like he has some clogged arteries. Your father is in with him and will probably have to operate."

"How bad is it?"

"Oh, it's bad, but this kind of surgery has a high success rate."

His phone rang.

"Where are you? I need your hand."

He grinned. "Sorry, I had to check on another patient."

"My vagina will never be the same again and you're gallivanting around?"

Jax grimaced.

"Carly, that is TMI. I'll be right there." He ended the call.

"Did you just hang up on her?"

"I guess."

"Boy, you are going to need protection," Piph said.

"I think I can outrun her."

"There isn't anything wrong with her arm. You better make sure that nothing is flying through the air when you enter the room."

Jason shook his head.

She held her hand up while she answered the phone so he'd wait. When she was done, she wrote down a number. "Okay, they are prepping him for surgery. He's unconscious but stable for now. I will probably be around three hours before you can see him. Call that number if you need an update."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, get going with your fine self before she puts a hit out on you."

He chuckled and took off.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Do you really think at chapter 31 I'd have him go back to Eva? Do you even know me? Lol It's interesting that Jason usually makes lasting friendships with his exes on the show, so I'm continuing that.

Chapter 31

Jax caught Jason peeking into the room. "It's safe."

He moved inside.

"It's about time."

"Has she taken drugs yet?"

Carly's jaw dropped as Jax tried to hide his smile.

"Jason Morgan!"

"I come bearing gifts."

Her eyes narrowed until he revealed a cup full of ice. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup."

"They are worth their weight in gold around here. Give me that."

"Say please."

"You are really pushing your luck."

Liz giggled from the hallway.

"Is that Muffin?"

She entered the room as Jason gave Carly the cup and she started to munch. "How are you doing?"

"I'm just peachy. For some reason, my labor slowed down."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Jax is the one that got me knocked up."

Liz grinned at Jax's exasperated expression.

"So, where were you?" she asked Jason.

"Evangeline's father had a heart attack and her mom is out of town. They were just bringing him in, so she called me from the airport in Paris."

"How is he?"

"My dad is cleaning out his arteries right now."

"Yuck. So, she's coming back?"

"Yeah."

She was just about to ask him how he felt about that when they are interrupted by the nurse.

"Okay, we're out of here," Jason said not wanting to see anything.

"Chicken!" Carly said.

Jason pushed Elizabeth into the hallway. "Manny said you should never look down there."

Liz busted out laughing. "Since when does Manny have so much experience?"

"His dad told him."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you ever knock me up, you better be willing to look." She stopped in her tracks and slapped her hand over her mouth as Jason grinned and then pulled her into an empty room and shut the door.

"So, have you considered that?"

She turned bright red. "Very funny…"

He moved forward as she stepped back until she hit the wall.

Jason planted his hand next to her head. "I might not have thought of knocking you up, but I have thought of other things."

She put her hands over her face. "You're killing me."

He chuckled. "What do you really want, Elizabeth?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I—I want you to kiss me."

He doesn't even blink for a long moment as various thoughts run through his head. His main worry is that he doesn't want to be a rebound. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Is it too soon?"

"No, Jason. There's no future with Cris. I've let him go."

"And you want one with me?"

She takes a deep breath as she conjures up some confidence. "Yes."

"And it's not because someone in my past is on a plane heading here?"

"Well, I have to admit that did get me started thinking about how you're worth fighting for. I'm not walking away again, Jason. Do you want to try again?"

He shook his head. "No."

Her jaw dropped and he traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"There is no trying. We're doing this."

She scowled because he had teased her and he smiled. "Are you sure you don't want her back?"

"Yes. I'm not going to lie, if she had stayed, we'd still be together and possibly engaged. I think you probably feel the same way about Cris, right?"

She nodded.

"I think we could have been happy with them, but deep down, I think we'd be happier with each other."

A slow, smile edged onto her face as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "Are you ready to kiss me yet, Morgan?"

He grinned. "You are very impatient, Hornsby."

"Very…"

She is so sexy especially since he can see the confidence in her eyes. Gone is the young teen who couldn't see her worth and in its place is a woman who is empowered and very hot. He licks his lips and is just about to go in for the kill when the door flies open and Elizabeth grabs his hand and they run past a shocked nurse.

Jason takes control and pulls her into the stairwell and grabs her face and then hungrily nibbles at her lips before plunging inside.

Elizabeth moans as he torridly kisses her and then shocks him by pulling herself up against his body. His hands support her as he presses her against the wall and stares into her eyes which are full of surprise and lust.

"What happened to that shy little girl I used to know?"

She smirked. "I sent her packing."

"Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just know that the next time we're alone, I'll have to do a test to see if that's true."

"Bring it, Morgan." She slowly slid down his body and when she turned to move towards the door, he smacked her on the butt, making her yelp and spin around.

"What?" he asked mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and they headed back to the waiting room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason called to check on Clarence, he found out that Lisa, his wife, had arrived and headed over there. They had only met once when Eva had arrived at Stanford.

"Jason, Eva texted me to tell me you're here. What do you know?"

He filled her in as he led her to a chair.

"I've been running back and forth. My friend is in the maternity ward."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but everything has slowed down, so I'll be here for a while."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I graduated and am starting my own business."

She slightly smiled. "I knew you'd do well. I'm sorry it didn't work with my daughter."

He nodded. "She's hard to get over."

"Are you dating again?"

"Yes, but it's very new. She is an old friend."

"Well, I wish you luck. Eva always spoke highly of you."

Catching a movement, he looked up. "Mom, is everything okay?" They stood.

"He's in recovery. I spoke to your father and he said he was able to clear it, but the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are crucial."

Lisa put her hands over her mouth and Monica put her hand on Lisa's arm.

"I can take you back in about fifteen minutes."

"Tell your husband that I said thank you."

"I will," Monica said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason returned to the maternity ward. "Any news?"

"No, the nurse said she doesn't think she'll deliver until the morning, so we should go home. Jax said he'd call. He's going to sleep in the room."

"Alright, let's go." He walked her to her car and then they headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Carly dramatically had her baby around 9:00 a.m.

"He's so beautiful," Liz said smiling.

Carly's eyes tear. "He is, but he's on a time out for at least the next three years because his head is so big."

Liz started to giggle and then soon both women were cracking up.

Jax took him from them so they could get themselves together.

Jason rubbed his tiny hand. "Hello, Brandon."

The baby yawned.

"Want to hold him?"

"I don't know what to do."

"You'll be fine. You just want to support his head and body."

The girls quieted as they watched the transfer and Jason rocked as he stared at Brandon.

"I'm waiting for him to barf or something."

Carly rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

Epiphany entered the room and locked eyes with Jason. "Can you come with me?"

"Is it Mr. Williamson?"

"Yes."

Liz got up and took the baby from him.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He followed Epiphany to the ICU and the minute he saw Lisa and Eva hugging as they cried, he feared the worse.

When he finally neared and Eva noticed he was there, her face contorted. "He's gone."

"I'm so sorry."

Eva rushed into his arms and he held her as Lisa sat and put her head in her hands. A few minutes later, Layla, Eva's sister rushed inside and hugged her mother.

It took a while to calm Eva down, but she finally allowed Jason to lead her to the chairs.

"What can I do?"

Lisa sighed. "I—I can't even think right now."

Alan and Monica moved towards them.

"We have a cottage on our property where you can rest and make arrangements. Our cook can bring you meals and maybe I can help you as well."

Lisa is trembling. "You would do that?"

Monica nodded. "My son and your daughter loved each other and it's just the right thing to do."

"Thank you. It will only be for a few days."

"Our shift is over in a half-hour and we can give you a ride."

"Thank you," Eva said.

They went to check on a few patients.

"I can check on you later."

"I would like that. How is Carly?" Eva asked.

"She had a little boy. His name is Brandon."

"I'm sorry I'm taking you away from him."

"It's okay."

Elizabeth moved forward and Eva noticed and looked her way.

Eva brushed a tear away. "Hi."

"Hi."

Eva stood and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay. We're just in shock right now."

"I wish there was something I could say."

"I miss him already."

She is breaking Jason's heart.

Liz hugged her again.

Monica approached. "Okay, are you ready?"

Eva retreated. "Jason, just text me before you come over just in case. We'll probably be exhausted."

"I will."

He tracked them to the elevator and when the door closed, he let out the breath he was holding.

"This situation is brutal."

"I know. They are a close family."

Liz embraced him. "Are they staying at the mansion?"

"Monica offered them the cottage."

"That was very nice."

"Yes, it was. They'll probably stay a few days and then go home. They recently moved to Pennsylvania."

They held hands as they strode to the elevator.

"Carly is napping. Do you need to check-in at work?"

Liz has someone covering for her.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I already called. It's a quiet day, but I still might go in for a bit this afternoon. Jason, I understand if you need to spend time with her."

He sighed as he pushed the button for the garage. "Thank you. Maybe we can have dinner together."

"I would like that, but if plans change, I won't hold it against you."

He snuck a kiss before they reached the bottom. "I'll look forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About mid-afternoon, Jason showed up at the cottage with some food.

"Hey," Eva said before stepping back.

"You need to eat."

"I know, just don't have much of an appetite."

"I understand."

He put the food on the counter. "How are you guys doing?"

"It has been rough, but we're trying to remember what an incredible man he was as well as a great dad." She motioned at the couch. "Sit down, maybe you can take my mind off of things for a few minutes."

He sat on the couch and looked around. "They call this a cottage?"

She slightly smiled. "It's nice. We'll be forever grateful to your family."

"How is Paris?"

She genuinely smiled. "I love it there. Believe it or not, I've been singing in smaller clubs."

"That's great. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm starting to venture out. How about you?"

When he averted his eyes, she sucked in a breath.

"Are you seeing Elizabeth?"

"We just started."

"Wow, well I hope you make it work this time. I want you to be happy, Jason."

He fixed her with his gaze. "I really loved you, Eva."

"I know. I loved you too. I'm sure I'll regret leaving you and wonder what could have been."

"I've thought about that, but I have to trust that it was meant to be. I don't want you to live in the past. You're too smart and beautiful not to be spoiled."

"Elizabeth is very lucky."

"I am too, now it's your turn."

She clamped her hands together. "Maybe this is just what I needed—my nudge."

"I think you were Elizabeth's nudge."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"She was worried about you coming back and just decided to go for it."

She smirked. "So, you owe me."

He chuckled. "I guess I do."

"Now, tell me all about that business of yours."

They talked for another hour and Eva gave him some sound advice. When he realized the time, he stood.

"I have to go. Please don't leave without saying goodbye." He misses their friendship and is glad that they reconnected again.

"I won't."

They embraced and then he headed to Elizabeth's apartment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smiled when she opened the door. "I hope you're in the mood for soup."

He groaned as he stepped into her one-bedroom studio loft. A few canvases are sitting on easels and he likes the splashes of color she incorporated with the drapes and some paintings that adorned the walls. It's so Elizabeth; not overdone but very comforting "I hope that you're teasing me."

"Have a seat. My mom dropped off some pasta." She had been sketching most of the afternoon, so she's glad her mom came through.

He froze. "You made your mom drive an hour to drop off food?"

She laughed. "No. She had to drop off some paintings for the gallery. We're holding her coming out party in two weeks. Will you be my date?"

"I'd love that."

"You have to wear a suit."

"I have two, you can pick which one you like."

She pushed onto the tips of her toes and kissed him before moving into the kitchen. "How is she?"

"I think she's going to be okay. She's just sad and her mother is having a hard time. They were married for a long time."

"They had a write-up on him in the paper today. He seemed like a great man."

"He did put Sorel away."

She went over to a small table and put their plates down. "You want a beer?"

"I'd love one."

She pulled two out of the fridge and then sat across from him.

He took a bite. "Wow."

She smiled. "I'll tell my mom you liked it."

"How is she doing with the pregnancy?"

Liz laughed. "My dad is driving her crazy. He's very protective and dotes on her constantly. While I know she likes it to an extent, I think she's a little overwhelmed. I spoke to him earlier and he said he's so excited because he didn't get to be there for her before. I gently encouraged him to dial it back a little bit and he agreed."

"That was good advice."

She shrugged.

"You know, if I eventually knock you up, I'm probably going to be a nightmare too."

She rolled her eyes.

He loves teasing her because usually, it ends with her turning red which intrigues him. "What do you need to do for the showing?"

"Uh, I have to get it catered and get a special permit to serve wine. The budget is limited, so I'm trying to keep costs down, but welcome to the real world, Elizabeth, where one bad decision can ruin everything."

"You're going to be fine."

He had practically devoured the meal and then started to sip the beer.

"You know, I do believe that. Even when everything seems crazy, like a tornado swirling around me, I'm thankful that I have this job and live my life. Art and Jason Morgan happen to be my passion, you know?"

He grinned. "I am available for dessert."

She laughed. "Now how could I ever pass that up?"

He shrugged. "I sure as hell don't know."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! My plan is to finish this one by Sept 3rd because I'm going on a cruise for 10 days, so I won't have internet access. After that, I'll post an Evason fic before getting back to Liason, so it will be a while before you get a new one. I might have a ficlet I can throw in there before the next big one, but I'll have to see how it goes.

Chapter 32

Liz put their dishes in the kitchen and then went to turn and Jason is on her, lifting her and placing her on the counter as he plundered her mouth.

Elizabeth moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her fingers dug into his hair as she eagerly returned his ardor. After a few minutes, he slightly pulled back.

"You drive me crazy, Elizabeth."

"Ditto…"

"I think we should slow down."

She pouted and he kissed her lip.

"I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that you're mine and I don't want to rush anything."

"Are you still worried about my ex?"

"I'm not worried, but I just don't want to get it wrong. You mean too much to me."

Her hand brushed against his cheek. "We've been kind of dancing around each other since high school. I don't want to wait forever, but a slow burn might be nice."

He moved forward and buried his tongue inside her mouth, laying a carnal kiss on her that left her spinning.

Once he retreated, she fanned herself. "You call that taking it slow? As Carly would say, I think you might have melted my panties off."

He laughed and she quickly joined him.

"I don't want to think of Carly and panties."

"She's not that bad."

"Did you see poor Jax's face during the labor?"

She playfully pushed his chest. "And after seeing that cute little squishy face, he'd do it all over again."

"If his face squishes, I think that's gas."

She busted out laughing again and then he made it worse by tickling her and she snorted. He lifted her and then sat on a chair with her still in his lap.

"In a couple of days, I need to leak some buzz about the showing. It makes me a little nervous because we could be overwhelmed more with the press than anything, but if that happens, I'll just have to do another showing for some of the other artists were including."

"You could hold a raffle for people with press badges and maybe say only a handful can attend."

She smiled. "That is a great idea."

"Leak the buzz saying that the showing is for the elusive artist, O, and tickets will go on sale in four days and then tack on the statement about the press. How much are the tickets?"

"Well, I'm giving out a couple to two prominent critics, and then the rest I was thinking one hundred a person with all proceeds going towards a mental health charity."

"That's a great idea."

Liz nodded. "I talked it over with my parents and my dad said he'd match it."

Jason pulled out his phone. "Hello."

Lila grinned. "Hello, Jason."

"Hi. I was wondering if I could ask you something about your charity work."

"Sure, did you find a new one for me?"

"Well, Elizabeth is holding a showing at her gallery so Olivia can come clean about her paintings."

"How delightful. I would love to come."

"Great. Tickets are on hundred dollars, which Paul said he'd match, and the money will be donated to a mental health charity."

"That is wonderful."

"Do you know of one that you would recommend?"

"I do. I will have Alice text you and on behalf of my foundation, I will triple whatever money is collected."

Jason grinned. "I'm sure Elizabeth will appreciate that."

She tries to get closer to listen and he tickles her.

"If Elizabeth is available tomorrow, she can have lunch here and I can give her some pointers."

"Hold on." He covered the phone. "My grandmother wants to triple whatever you take in and said if you could come by during your lunch break tomorrow, she'll give you some tips."

"Wow! Yes!"

Lila chuckled because she heard Liz's exclamation. "Splendid, I'll see her tomorrow."

"Goodbye, grandmother."

"Goodbye, my Jason."

He smiled fondly as he ended the call.

She slid off of his lap. "What am I going to wear?"

"Lila doesn't care about that."

"Should I bring her anything?"

"Just you, I'm sure you'll make her day."

Liz grinned. "I guess you're expecting a proper thank you."

He tapped his lips. "Lay it on me, Hornsby."

She planted a kiss on his mouth and then ran to her purse to fish out her phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened the door to the mansion and smiled. "Come in."

Eva moved passed him. "I can't stay long because everyone is in the car waiting."

"How long are you staying in Pennsylvania?"

"My boss cleared me for a week."

"If you need to talk, please don't hesitate to call me."

It's a tempting request, but she doesn't want to rely on him too much. "I promise I'll call before I leave."

"Jason! Who is there?"

"It's Evangeline."

"Oh, please bring her in here."

Jason led her inside.

Lila smiled. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there," she said before kissing Lila on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father. Please give your mother my condolences."

"I will and thank you."

"Are you going home?"

"Yes, and then I'll head to Paris."

Lila patted her hand. "Just remember that you'll always hold your father in your heart and to cherish your memories."

"I will."

Elizabeth ran through the doorway out of breath. "Good, you're still here. I think I broke five traffic laws getting here."

Eva smiled. "I'm glad that you made it."

Liz handed her a very tall shopping bag. "I sketched something for you. I hope it's not so painful. I was reading the news online and they had a write-up about your father the day he passed away and I got an idea. I found a picture of him in his robes smiling at you while you sat on his lap."

Eva's eyes filled with tears. "I know what picture you are talking about. He was getting a reward."

"Open it."

Eva pulled it out and gasped. "It's so beautiful."

"If I had more time, I would have painted it, but I still hope that you like it."

"It's perfect." She showed Lila who gushed over.

Eva hugged Elizabeth. "This means so much to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"When you are famous, I can say I got one of your very first paintings."

Liz smiled.

She glanced at Jason. "Take care of him, God knows he'll get in trouble, if you don't."

Liz and Lila laughed while Jason groaned.

Eva turned to face him. "And you take care of her. She's a gift and I hope you are very happy."

He embraced her. "I expect to hear that you've met someone to die for soon, as Liz and Carly would say."

Eva chuckled and then wiped her face. "I'll put my order in when I get back to Paris."

She left and Jason hugged Elizabeth.

"That was a beautiful thing you just did."

"I don't know what I'd do if I were in her position, but she's strong."

"Yeah."

Lila observed them with a big smile on her face. Jason had been lucky to find two great women to love, but she truly believes that Elizabeth and Jason were brought together for a reason and can't wait to watch their love grow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Unfortunately, Jason barely saw Liz as she planned the showing. He is convinced she's going to lose her mind before it occurs because she's running herself ragged. The night of the show, she is a bundle of nerves.

"You can do this, Elizabeth."

Jason moved into the room. "Talking to yourself?"

She spun around and then smiled. "You look gorgeous." The suit he is wearing hugs him perfectly and the bouquet he is carrying is beautiful.

"These are for you." He handed them over and then kissed her on the cheek, so he didn't ruin her lipstick. "You look beautiful, baby."

She is wearing a black dress that hugs her curves which stops just below the knee. Her black peep-toe heels make her legs look long and the red toenails finish off the look. Carly had flat-ironed her hair again and her lipstick matches her nails.

"I take that back, you look hot." It is a naughty but nice kind of outfit.

She grinned. "Thank you." She was going to go more on the artsy side but decided to play it safe at the last minute.

When his hand brushed down her naked back, she shuddered.

Carly entered the room with Jax. "It looks great in here."

"Thanks."

"A crowd is gathering outside."

"We're going to open in five minutes."

"Where is Olivia?"

"She's probably in the office pacing."

Carly grinned. "I'm surprised you're not in there doing the same."

"There wasn't enough room."

Jax chuckled.

As soon as people started filing in, Jason observed as Liz turned on the charm and welcomed them. The place was brimming with excitement and after some snacks and wine were served, Liz got everyone's attention.

"First, I want to thank you all for giving to this cause. Mental health is an important subject which O is very passionate about. It was her struggles over the years that have not only made her the strong woman she is today but also is at the heart of a lot of her paintings. I hope you got to view her new paintings which are ushering in a new chapter to her life."

"The subject matter is lighter, but it is still quite intriguing."

Liz smiled. "Yes, Jared, O will be taking questions later. Now, I am proud to announce that O is…" Her voice trailed off as Delores opened the door to the office.

Olivia stepped out and the murmuring began.

"Is that your mother?" a reporter asked.

"Yes, it is."

She nervously moved forward with Paul at her side.

"The first time that I let someone see my paintings, I was astounded that they loved them so much. They were painful and twisted because I had been told that my daughter had died when she had not. I painted out my soul until I thought there was nothing left and then layer upon layer emerged surprising me. Because the subject matter was so personal, I hid my identity. A few years ago, I met my husband who is also Elizabeth's father and the light that had been extinguished so many years ago began to flicker and I started painting with new eyes and inspiration. When I found out that my daughter was alive it changed everything. I could finally heal my deepest wound and was able to appreciate new colors and fully open my soul."

"What made you decide to come out?"

Olivia smiled through her tears. "Joy and the realization that I don't need to hide anymore. I need to be proud of my work and my story especially since I had no control over the circumstances that led to everything and they don't need to define me. It is like reconciling my past with my future."

"Were you scared that it would change things?" another reporter asked.

"Yes. The mystique around who O is became almost as big as my art, but if people lose interest then so be it. I will accept that fate. Maybe it's always been the mystique, but I don't care. I'm going to continue to paint and try to be a good mother and wife." She touched her belly and everyone smiled.

An art critic stepped forward. "I find that your new work is intricately woven with light and dark. It's like there is a constant battle within you to embrace the good but the bad is still lurking in the shadows. While it is different, it's very good and I look forward to seeing more. You are truly a gifted artist and Elizabeth," his attention moved to Liz, "your paintings are very promising. You make me feel your struggle with some paintings and then hope with others. You are developing into a fine artist and I can't wait to see more as you learn and grow."

"Thank you."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "Any more questions?"

Some students began asking technique questions, so she moved over to a painting to demonstrate."

Edward pushed Lila towards Elizabeth.

"Hello, darling. I am in love with one of your paintings and asked them to put it aside for me."

Liz smiled. "Is it the one of your gardens?"

"Yes. I absolutely love it and want it hanging on my wall."

Liz started to speak and Edward cut her off.

"And don't even think of suggesting that you give it to us. I will not stand for it. You are talented and deserved to be paid."

Liz blushed. "I guess you have my number."

Edward smiled. "Don't let this old body fool you, I'm always one step ahead of everyone, my dear."

A violinist is playing in the corner and when someone began to sing, Liz's head jerked towards the voice because she hadn't hired anyone.

Evangeline sang, In My Daughter's Eyes, as Olivia moved to Elizabeth's side. When she finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the place and everyone clapped.

Paul moved in front of his family. "Dante helped me pick that out and Jason made a phone call."

"It was so beautiful," Olivia said. They embraced one another for a long moment.

"Jesus, you're going to make me step outside to call my mom," the art critic said making everyone chuckle.

Bobbie moved to Carly's side. "I want you to know that I'm thankful to be a part of your life. I turned mine around partly because I wanted to eventually be someone that you could look up to. I love you, Caroline, and I'm thankful that you had Tiffany and your father on your side. They did a great job raising you. Not only are you beautiful, but you are very giving. You're going to be a great mom."

Carly cried as she clung to her. It had meant so much to hear that.

Liz warmly embraced Eva. "Thank you for that gift."

"I owed you one."

"You didn't but thank you anyway."

"I'd love to see your work."

Liz smiled. "Follow me…"

Alan patted Jason the back. "That was a great idea. She has a beautiful voice."

"I'm glad that she's still in my life."

"You know, the fact that you have attracted such wonderful woman is a testament to the man you've become. I'm proud of you, Jason, and so thankful to call you my son."

Jason embraced him. "I know I put you through the wringer at times, but you were a good dad. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never…"

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and all of the artwork sold.

Jason opened the car door and led a weary Liz to the door of her apartment.

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."

They went inside and Jason ditched his jacket and tie.

Liz groaned as she eased her feet out of the shoes. "I may walk funny for the rest of my life."

He chuckled and she flashed him a look which just made his expression simmer.

"Do you need some soap for that dirty mind?"

He shook his head. "I like it just the way it is and something tells me that you will too."

She wagged her finger and he sat next to her and just before their lips met, someone knocked on the door.

Muttering under her breath, she got up and opened the door. "Cristian…"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still enjoying this one.

NC-17

Chapter 33

Cris slightly smiled. "Hi. I was there tonight and your paintings were wonderful."

"I didn't even see you."

"I didn't want to disrupt anything, so I came and went quickly."

"I can't believe that you're here."

He sadly smiled. "I was in the city when the tickets went on sale and curiosity got the best of me."

"Are you still living in Miami?"

"Yes and it's going well. I'm teaching and doing showings."

She smiled. "I'm happy for you. Would you like to come in?"

His gaze met with Jason's who decided to go into the kitchen. "No. I just wanted to say goodbye before I got on a plane."

She perused him for a moment. He looks so handsome in his suit.

"Are you and Jason together?"

"Yes. We found our way back to each other."

"Are you happy, Elizabeth?"

"I am. Are you?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just met someone and she's really nice."

"Then I'm happy for you too. Has your mother met her?"

"No, but she's been hinting about visiting. I think my brother told her about Elena and now, she wants to check her out."

"Ah, she wants to give you the Carlotta stamp of approval."

He smiled. "Yes. You had it. I hope you know that."

"I do. She's a wonderful woman."

"And so are you. Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She suddenly launched into his arms and hugged him. "Goodbye, Cristian."

She tracked him until he disappeared into the elevator and then went back into the apartment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm still a little shocked but it means a lot to me that he came."

"It should. You're unforgettable."

His lips descended until they gently caressed hers. As the kiss continued, she threw her arms around his neck.

"I want you," she said softly almost giving him the chills.

"Ditto."

"I don't want to wait anymore, Jason. Please…"

He kissed her again, this time he slowly deepened it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Make me yours…"

He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom and then laid her on the bed before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me." She pushed his hands aside and finished the job and then let her fingers skip down his chest.

His eyes darkened as he watches her bite her lip. The shirt slips off his body and her eyes rake him up and down. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he lets her take his belt off and then pushes her back onto the bed, edging her back as he ravishes her mouth.

Her fingers weave into his hair as he angles his head and then his hand slips under her and unzips the dress.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

She smiled. "It will be worth the wait."

He pushed up, pulling her with him and then eases her dress off until it falls to the floor. "Beautiful."

As his hands caress her creamy skin, she shivers and then pulls his head down and they engage in a punishing kiss. Before he can stop her, she unzips his pants and they drop, leaving him in his boxers. He moans when she presses her body against his and the friction stirs his erection.

She gasps as she wonders about his size, but has no time to dwell on it because Jason had lifted her onto the bed again and his body presses her against the mattress.

"I'm falling in love with you, Elizabeth."

She smiled against his lips. "I'm falling in love with you too."

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

"I'm on birth control."

"Good to know."

He unhooks her bra and then pulls it off and tosses it aside. His lips are on her so quickly, she yelped but it's quickly replaced with a moan as his tongue swirls around her nipple.

Her pants and whimpers are driving him crazy as he switches sides. Her hand lands on his cock and Jason growls when she squeezes it and the mutters a slew of curse words.

"Can I see it?"

It's such an innocent question that it almost made him feel dirty. Unable to speak, he nods and then she pulls him out. "Wow."

"Elizabeth…" he moaned as she starts to stroke him.

"You're beautiful."

He sucked in a breath as she moved faster and then grabbed her hand and raised it above her head. "My turn."

Her underwear went flying off in no time and then he spread her legs. Suddenly, his mouth is on her clit and she yells his name as he makes her writhe beneath him and it doesn't take long before her body tenses and a sound left her lips he had never heard before. Once she went limp, he kissed his way up her body and she opened more for him. When his dick brushed against her lips and then slightly pressed forward, she groaned again.

"Jason, please. I need you."

"I will always need you, Elizabeth."

He slowly pushed forward, letting her grow accustomed to his size and after a few minutes, he could go no further.

A tear dropped from the corner of her eye. "I feel like I've waited for you forever."

He kissed her reverently. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jason could barely control himself as he tried to move slowly. Liz had tightened her legs around him and he is lost as her nails rake down his back. Pushing up, he pistons faster and watches as her mouth falls open and she grips his arms.

"Harder!"

Her body jolted as he surged forward and then his shallow thrusts made her scream his name as her body tensed. When her muscles gripped him, he groaned out her name as he spilled inside her.

Her arms tightly encircled him when he collapsed and then she lightly scratched his back.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

He waited a minute before falling onto his back.

"We are definitely doing that a lot," Liz said.

He smiled. "Definitely…" He reached out and grasped her hand.

She moved so she could lay her head on his chest. Sleeping with Jason was different than with Cris who tended to be gentler with her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hold back with me?"

"A little bit…"

"Why?"

"It was our first time and I know I'm a little big."

She smiled at his modesty. "You won't hurt me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You don't have to be gentle with me all the time."

"I'll try to remember that. What else do you like?"

She blushed and he chuckled.

"I like knowing that you are enjoying what I'm doing." He wants to learn everything that drives her crazy. The sound of her yelling his name is forever etched in his mind.

"Okay." At college, she always tried to be quiet, so she'll just have to get used to letting go completely.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Jason…"

His hand skirted down her side and rested on her hip. "I know there is a naughty girl inside you. I'm just hoping that you'll let her come out and play here and there."

She let out a harsh breath. "Could you get any hotter?"

"I'll work on it."

She laughed. "I'll tell you one thing because a girl has to have some secrets."

"Okay—for now."

"I like it harder."

When her face turned red again, he chuckled.

"Well then, you're in luck, because I do too. I also love it when you yell my name."

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure I don't accidentally yell out someone else's."

He growled and then started to tickle her, and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"We wasted so much time not allowing ourselves to feel. I just don't want to do that anymore."

She tugged his head down. "I agree, now kiss me."

He put everything he had into and about five minutes later, he was inside her again and wished he could stay there forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Jason's business is thriving, and Elizabeth art career is flourishing. The gallery is a success and she and Olivia are making plans to start one in Rochester. Elizabeth will work there three days a week and the other two, Olivia will cover for while Elizabeth oversees the one in Port Charles until Delores can replace her. Once it's running successfully, she'll step back and have someone run it for her so she can fully focus on painting.

Olivia gave birth to a son they named Blake. Dante had graduated with an associate degree in criminology and then completed the police academy. They are so proud of him.

Carly grinned as Brandon squealed as he walked towards her. "I just love him so much."

Liz chuckled. "He has your mischievous look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you want to have another one?"

Carly sighed. "I don't know. He's a handful, but Jax would probably keep me knocked up if he could.

"You guys are so cute together."

"I never thought I'd be this happy. How are you and Jase?" The couple is so busy that she doesn't get to spend as much time with them as she'd like."

"We're good. I'm a little nervous about being away from him a couple of days a week."

"That's because you are addicted to good sex."

Liz blushed but laughed. "I am. He is—there are no words."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I love him so much that sometimes I feel like I'm going to burst."

"That's the way it should be. You are perfect together."

"Evangeline got engaged."

Carly's eyes widened. "Get out."

"I know. Jason was fine with it, but he was surprised."

"I'm sure. Is she going to bring him here next time?"

"I spoke to her for a few minutes. She is planning to come home in about a month and is willing to bring him."

"Do you know his name?"

"It's John and he's an agent with the WSB."

"Get out. That's so hot."

Liz chuckled as she reached to steady the baby.

"Have you heard from Cristian?"

"Yes. He is doing very well and he's pretty serious with a girl named Elena who is from Pennsylvania."

"Well, hopefully, he'll find some happiness too."

"Yeah. Things are so different now. I kind of like that Jason isn't an artist."

"So, you're happy with your choice?"

"Yes. Jason just gets me so much that sometimes it's uncanny. I just feel so thoroughly loved and supported. Cris was moodier and sometimes I think he held back because he was moving up in the art world faster and didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"I get it."

"Jason is amazing. He has learned all that he can from the workers so he can pitch in and help when necessary. I mean most people in his position wouldn't do that. They respect him so much for it and as a result, are very loyal. The construction business is pretty cutthroat, but Jason's calmness and hard work are getting him incredible jobs."

Carly grinned. "You are so in love with him."

"I am."

"Just make sure that when you are staying with your mom that keep in touch every night. It will keep the connection alive."

"Jason said that he might be able to commute for one night so that we're not apart long. Once it's up and running, I probably can do the same. It will just require long hours at first."

"Your mom is going to love seeing you more. She needs to bring Blake for a play date."

"He's so chubby and cute. She sent me a video of him rolling over."

"He'll probably be walking in a couple of months."

"It's so amazing how fast it goes."

Carly can't wait until Jason and Elizabeth seal the deal and then have kids.

"Well, I have to go."

Jason entered the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liz said before embracing him.

"I came to visit Brandon."

"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you later for dinner."

He kissed her again. "Bye."

She waved and then he sat on the floor next to Carly.

Brandon moved in front of him and Jason lifted him as he giggled.

"He slobbers a lot."

"That is because he's teething. It makes him tired and grumpy sometimes."

"Who knew that it took so much effort to grow big?"

"We need to talk."

He glanced at her to see if her expression was serious. "What?"

"When are you going to put a ring on it?"

He frowned. "Did she say something to you?"

"No, but I want our kids to grow up together."

He shook his head. "Then you're going to have to pop out another one because I don't think Elizabeth is in any hurry."

She pouted which made him smile.

"You think she's ready?"

"Are you?"

He thought for a long moment. "I can't imagine myself with anyone else, but having a kid scares the crap out of me." Brandon crawled towards some toys. "I mean every time I hold Brandon, I'm scared I'm going to break him. How do you even know what he wants when he can't tell you?"

"Well, he has different cries and you get used to. If I'm still not sure, I check his diaper or try to remember the last time I fed him. As he gets older, you can teach him sign language and his skills will grow from there. I was scared to death when he was first born. I even took a class."

"You did?"

Carly nodded. "I was a nervous wreck and it took me a few months to settle into the rhythm. Eventually, when you are in the same position, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks."

Brandon started making noise to get their attention.

"He wants to know when you're going to marry Auntie Liz too."

Jason chuckled. "He'll be the first person I tell since he can't talk."

Carly licked out her tongue.

The next six months were a crazy time. Elizabeth is exhausted, but the gallery is running smoothly and she and Jason are making their relationship work. In ways, the days away from each other just fueled their passion for one another. Eva had visited with her fiancé, John McBain, and they seemed like they are very much in love. For now, they'd remain in Paris, but by the next year, they would be relocating to Pennsylvania. Jason was excited that she'd be closer because he misses her. She and Elizabeth spoke more than he got a chance to and had become good friends.

Jason led Elizabeth into the gardens at the Quartermaine estate.

The flowers are in bloom and she sighs after sniffing the air.

"I love it here. It's just the thing I need to get some relaxation."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know what my girl needs."

She smiled. "Yes, you do."

They moved to a bench.

"We've been through so much and now look at us. We have amazing careers and friends and family."

Liz nodded. "It's incredible." She would have never thought that she'd have the confidence she has now.

"Elizabeth, you mean everything to me. I love making you happy and I never want to be without you."

She turned towards him and touched his cheek. "You will never have too."

He dug into his pocket. "Good, because I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped open. "Oh—my—God! Yes!" She peppered his face with kisses.

Lila and Alice, unbeknownst to them, are listening close by with huge grins on their faces.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

He opened the ring case and she gasped.

"It's so beautiful. Put it on me."

He chuckled as he freed the two-carat radiant cut diamond and then slipped it on her finger.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she perused it. "Wow."

Jason cleared his throat. "I know there is a Quartermaine out there somewhere."

Lila giggled and Alice pushed her from around the corner.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 34

Lila smiled sheepishly. "I guess you found me out."

They laughed.

"I couldn't help it, dear." He had asked her opinion of the ring the day before and she had been so excited.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Liz said showing it off.

Alice wiped away a tear. "It's magnificent."

Lila could barely contain herself. "I can't wait until the wedding."

"I don't want to wait another year and I know you're very busy, but I'm sure our friends could help us make it happen sooner."

Liz gulps. "Oh my, I'll have to think about it. We'll look at our calendars later and see what makes sense."

"I want to at least take you on a honeymoon too. Maybe it's time that we trust the people we hired to hold down the fort."

"You're right. There's so much to do and where are we going to live?"

Lila held up her hand. "Please, I want to help out with that."

"Lila…"

"I know you don't need me to, but I'm getting old and knowing that you're raising your family in a house that I provided would make me so happy."

Jason and Elizabeth gazed at each other and then back at her.

"I assume that you're staying in the area. I've already been looking because I thought it would best if you lived between Rochester and Port Charles, so the commute is only a half-hour."

"That would work," Liz said.

Jason squeezed her hand.

"So, I'll have my realtor show you three houses and you have to pick one of them."

Jason sighed. "Grandmother…"

"Of course, I have my favorite, but I want you to be happy. On Saturday, she'll show you them and then you can let her know which one you want."

"I don't even know what to say. Thank you seems so inadequate."

"I love you and I never got to spoil you. If it makes you feel more comfortable, AJ will get the same deal when he decides to settle down."

The couple gazed at each other and then slightly nodded.

"Okay."

Liz hugged her. "Thank you so much. This has been an incredible day."

Across town, Carly is wondering why Brandon keeps playing with her ring.

"Why don't you want my ring all of a sudden?"

Brandon grinned. "Jay-Jay."

Carly's head tilted. "Did Jay-Jay show you a ring?"

He grabbed her hand again. "Jay-Jay."

Her eyes narrowed and she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Jase, did you buy Elizabeth a ring?"

"What the hell? Do you have some kind of weird ESP or something?"

"You don't need to know how I know, just know that I do."

"Did Brandon give me up?"

Liz chuckled.

"He kept playing with my ring and saying Jay-Jay."

"Some confidant he turned out to be."

Carly smirked. "When are you asking her?"

"I already did."

"What!"

Liz took a picture of her hand and texted it to Carly.

"Holy Shit! That is gorgeous."

"We'll come by later."

"You better. I'm going to go find out what else you've told him."

"Don't make him break the man-code, Carly."

She hung up.

Lila giggled. "Well, it sounds like you and Brandon need to talk about keeping secrets."

"It was so much easier before he started talking."

"It always is." Lila truly hopes that they have a baby before she passes away.

"Alright, we have a date with a calendar," Liz said making Lila laugh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After making love twice, they settled on a date two months out and notified Alice so she could tell Lila.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"Can we go to Italy?" Liz asked.

"I can make that happen. Lila and Edward have been there, I'll ask them about it."

"Okay."

They showered and headed to Carly's house.

"It's about time," Carly said handing Jason the baby.

"Hey, tattletale."

Brandon smiled and gave him a slobbery kiss.

"Eww."

Liz laughed.

"Don't laugh, you're next."

They told her about the wedding date.

"Wow, that doesn't give us much time. We'll have to send out invitations right away. If you give me a list of who you want there, I can get it done in a few days."

"Seriously?" Liz is suddenly realizing just how aggressive the timing is.

"Yup." Carly retrieved some paper and they started running through names.

"Should I invite people from work?" Jason asked.

"You can invite the managers if you feel close enough to them. Maybe they can organize a party with the staff or lunch or something."

"That's a good idea."

"This is going to bigger than I thought," Jason said.

Liz grabbed her phone. "Hey, mom."

"Hi, baby. What's going on?"

"Jason asked me to marry him."

She held the phone away from her ear when Olivia squealed and then yelled for Paul.

"You're on speaker," Olivia said.

"Congratulations," Paul said.

"Thanks, dad. Um, we're having it in two months."

"What!"

"I know it's soon, but we don't want to wait."

"We'll make it work. Are you having it in a church or somewhere else?"

Liz glanced at Jason who shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it would be easier to have it at the mansion."

"Lila would love that," he said.

"We could have a tent and just have it catered."

"Between Karla and Gloria, they could probably do it," Carly said. "I'll check with them." They could hire some extra staff for the occasion.

"Well, if they don't mind, then I'm all for it," Liz said.

Jason dialed Alice's number. "Who is with you?"

"Everyone, what's going on?"

"Can you put me on speaker?"

"Yes." She let everyone know it's him and then pressed a button. "Go ahead."

"We were wondering if we could have the wedding in the gardens."

There was silence at first and then they started talking at once and Carly and Liz cracked up.

"The Q's are the best," Carly said.

Alice whistled.

"Yes," Monica, Alan, and Lila said at once.

Jason chuckled. "We'll be in touch, but Carly is going to check with Karla and Gloria about catering it."

"Cook is an excellent baker. I'm sure if you give him a design idea, he'd love to make the dessert."

"Okay."

"We were thinking about a tent for the reception," Carly said.

"You leave that to us," Monica said. "All we need to know is how many and if there is a seating chart."

"I'm sure Olivia and I can work on the seating."

"Alright, I'll lay out some ideas and meet with you in a few days."

"I call you."

"Thank you," Liz and Jason said in chorus.

"You're welcome," Lila said.

Jason ended the call.

"I knew they'd be putty in our hands," Carly said making everyone laugh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz is amazed by how much they had accomplished working together. A month in and everything was coming along as planned.

She cuddled against Jason. "We don't have a song."

"Do we need one?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Let me handle that." He has a surprise for her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I found my dress. I think you'll like it."

He smirked. "I'll just be undressing you in mind anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "You're bad."

"I'm very dirty, but only for you."

She giggled. "That's good to know. How is the project coming along?"

"It's good. We should make good progress before it's time for our honeymoon." Alan and Monica had insisted on paying for a villa in Tuscany and are taking care of everything. There are several overnight trips planned in other parts of Italy so they could explore.

"I can't wait."

"Are you happy, baby?"

She smiled. "I'm very happy, Jason."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth adjusted her dress and then turned around.

Carly wiped a tear away. "You look so beautiful." The sleeveless white dress has a decorated bodice and a long, slightly full silk skirt.

"I'm so excited."

Olivia fans at her face. "I swore I wouldn't cry until you were walking down the aisle. You look so gorgeous, baby."

"Thanks, mom." They hugged.

Paul moved into the room. "It's time to start."

She grinned from ear to ear. Not only is she marrying the man of her dreams, but her wonderful father is walking her down the aisle.

Once everyone was gone, he moved in front of her.

"I can't believe that I have such a stunning daughter."

"I can't believe I have such a great dad."

"I love you so much."

"Oh daddy," she said before embracing him.

She gripped his arm and they moved into the hallway where Paul fixed her skirt and Carly handed her the bouquet.

Once Carly was standing at the front, along with Delores, Nadine, Damien, Manny, and Jax, the music began to play and everyone stood.

Jason is in awe as she glides towards him. Once her hand is placed in his, everything else is a blur as they gaze into each other's eyes and eventually recite their vows. When their lips finally touched, a loud cheer is barely heard as they seal their commitment with the perfect kiss.

"Jay, Jay," Brandon yelled, making Jason and Liz chuckle.

They quickly moved down the aisle for the receiving line and greeted their guests before heading to the tent.

Right before they walked inside, he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband."

"Let's do this, Mrs. Morgan."

Liz grinned. "I love how that sounds."

They moved inside and were asked to go straight to the dance floor.

"This is for my favorite couple."

Liz gasped and slightly turned as Eva smiled at her. She grinned and blew her a kiss.

Eva began singing, "The Way You Look Tonight," and Jason and Liz began to sing.

"It's a beautiful choice, Jason."

As the song wound down, he whispered in her ear, "What she said."

Liz laughed. "I couldn't love you more if I tried." She hugged him and Jason looked up and shared a sweet smile with Eva as the music came to an end.

The typical dances were danced and they got to sit.

Carly grabbed the mic. "When I first met Elizabeth, I didn't like her," There are boos which made Liz giggle, "but she grew on me."

"You better not say like a fungus," Liz yelled which made Carly grin.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Who knew that my love for Jason would lead me to you."

Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes.

"My two best friends finally found each other and all is right with the world. Be happy, have lots of babies, and never take your love for granted. I love you both."

Jason smiled and mouthed, "I love you too."

Manny stood.

"Even though I took Jason in and he tried to steal my mother," There is laughter, "I consider him to be my best friend. He's the kind of guy that every father wishes his daughter would find."

Liz squeezed Jason's hand.

"Elizabeth is beautiful inside and out and I'm so glad you gave in to love and took a risk. It gives me hope."

Jason smiled.

"To Elizabeth and Jason, may you always be this happy, may good health always find you, and may you be blessed for the rest of your lives."

Everyone tapped their glass and Jason kissed her.

"We have the best friends," she said.

He nodded.

The more everyone drank, the louder the wedding got.

Elizabeth moved over to a singles table. She had hit it off with the girl who runs the bridal shop and wanted to introduce her to Manny. "Hey, Em."

"Hey, gorgeous bride."

"Thank you. I want to introduce you to someone."

Emily stood and Manny almost choked on her drink. Her backless dress is smoking hot. Jason, Johnny, and Francis almost died laughing at Manny's expression when Liz and Emily moved towards him.

"Manny, this is my friend, Emily Bowen."

Manny put down his drink and grabbed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Emily grinned. She had told Liz that she likes edgy men and Manny is right up her alley. "It's nice to meet you."

"Dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

They moved to the dance floor and Javier's head tilted. "You are like a miracle worker."

Liz laughed. "Thank you. Come on."

She pulled him onto the dance floor and he turned out to be quite the dancer and they are quickly surrounded.

Jason watched his girl. She looks so happy and radiant.

"You did good," Edward said.

"We are both very lucky."

"That we are. I haven't seen Lila smile so much in a long time."

Jason glanced at her. "She's having a great time."

"She's an incorrigible flirt. I may have to put a hit out on Johnny O'Brien."

Jason laughed.

"Seriously, he just winked at her and she blew him a kiss."

"Don't worry, Delores will put him in check."

"You mean the hellion who is dancing with your father right now?"

Jason looked around and then cracked up when he spotted them. "I don't think I've ever seen my dad move like that." Alan is an excellent ballroom dancer, but his salsa needs some work.

Edward chuckled.

Eva dragged Jason away.

"I can't dance to this."

"Yes you can. Just stand there."

They ended up in the middle and then Eva yelled Liz's name who laughed and came over and they danced around him and soon are joined by Delores, Nadine, and Carly.

Jason just smirked at their antics and is finally saved when a slow dance comes on and he tugs Elizabeth against him. "I can't believe you didn't rescue me."

She giggled. "Admit, it was fun."

"No way…"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

"Jason! Do you know where my bracelet is?"

About two minutes later, he moved into the room holding it.

"Where did I leave it?"

"Your studio."

She shook her head. "How can someone as young as me be so forgetful?"

"It's a gift."

She pushed his arm.

"We're going to be late."

They had flown into the city for an art show.

"We still have time."

She grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

They arrived at the event about a half-hour later and then went upstairs.

"Wow, he's gotten so much better." He was always brilliant, but he has taken his art to another level.

They moved around and then Liz almost ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry.

Cris grinned. "I'm glad that you came."

Liz warmly embraces him. "Your paintings are so awesome."

"Thank you." He met Jason's gaze. "Hello."

Jason shook his hand. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. My mom is over there." He pointed and Liz spotted her.

"I'll go say hello. Is your wife here?"

Cris had gotten married a few months earlier. "She had to stay in Miami."

"Aw, I was looking forward to it."

"I'm sure I'll be in the City again soon. We'll have to have dinner."

"Definitely…"

He is called away.

"I'm glad he is happy."

"Me too. Did you talk to Eva in the last few days?"

Liz tugged him towards another painting. "No, why?"

Jason smiled. "She's pregnant."

Liz's eyes bulged. "No way! I will call her in the morning." She had moved back to Pennsylvania a few months before. She and John had gotten married about six months prior.

"She'll like that." They had just discussed when they wanted to start trying and Liz had promised soon. While Jason hadn't been sure they'd ever want to, being around their friend's kids had helped them conclude that it's something they want. Liz is still scared about being a good parent, but she's come a long way from hating the thought of it.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for the comments! We'll be finishing this one up next week.

Chapter 35

Six Months Later

Carly and Liz tried to act casually as they moved down an aisle at the drug store. The fact that they have big sunglasses on and long coats make them look anything but normal.

"There are so many different ones."

"Just pick one. They are pretty accurate."

"I'm so nervous."

Carly grinned. "You've kept me waiting long enough. I was scared that my kids would be in college before you finally got your act together."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I wanted to wait a little while longer since I just brought the gallery."

"Oh, you're like a superwoman. You'll be fine."

Liz grabbed two boxes. "Alright, let's do this."

Someone came down the aisle.

"Hide them." Occasionally, reporters pop up around them depending on events going on, so the last thing they want is to be outed in the press.

Liz hid them just inside her jacket, and they hurried down the aisle towards the registers, almost making it to the end before a security guard stops them.

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah, to the counter to pay for something," Carly almost growled.

"Oh, now you're willing to pay for it?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"I think you know—the trench coat and glasses. I know exactly what you're up to." He grabbed their arms and led them towards the front door.

"Stop, I need to buy this and get home. No, let me go!"

"Not a chance. I have had it with people coming in here and taking what they want."

"You think we were stealing? Are you crazy! Do you know who I am?" Carly said.

The man stopped in his tracks almost making them trip. "I know exactly who you are, a fake blonde wannabe who thinks she's above the law."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "I should just kick your ass. You're a pompous jerk who probably couldn't get through the police academy so instead, you're an overinflated security guard who thinks he can harass paying customers."

A man stepped in their path. "Are these the shoplifters?"

"Yes, they are and we want to press charges."

The women gasped.

"This is a total misunderstanding," Liz said.

Another cop cuffed her. "Tell it to the judge…"

Carly growled. "When my father hears about this, he's going to bring his wrath down on this whole department."

"Is that threatening an office, Carl?"

The cop grinned. "Yes, I think it was."

"Unbelievable," Liz muttered as she is pushed into the backseat of Carl's patrol car as they are read their rights.

He got inside while the other cop put Carly in the back of his.

Liz starts to cry. Jason is going to be so upset.

After a few minutes, the cars arrived at the station.

"Can we please switch criminals? She hasn't shut up since I started driving."

Carl chuckled. "Mine cried the whole way."

They are led into the station and then fingerprinted. Their mug shot is taken and then they are put into a cell.

"I want my phone call," Carly said.

Carl sighed. "Fine, I'll be back."

Liz wiped her face. "This is bad."

"Don't worry, Jax will get us out of this mess."

"This is not how I saw this going."

Carl came back and took Carly away to use the phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax is livid. He hung up the phone, called his lawyer, and then Jason.

"Hello?"

"You need to get down to the police station."

"Why?"

"Carly and Liz were arrested for shoplifting."

Jason almost dropped the phone. "What!"

"I know. My lawyer is there. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Jason is dumbfounded, but he quickly grabs his keys and heads towards his truck. None of this makes any sense.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the guys arrived, they were informed that Jax's lawyer, who was already working her magic and arranged for a hearing right away to get the charges dropped, so they slipped into the room and sat towards the back.

"Alright, Ms. Davis, you're up next. I see your clients were arrested for shoplifting."

"It was a total misunderstanding your honor."

Two evidence bags are handed to the judge who smirks when he eyes them and then he glances at Carly and Elizabeth who look miserable.

"According to the statement, a woman who has been identified as Elizabeth Quartermaine, put the items under her coat and rushed down the aisle where she was stopped by a security guard."

The defense attorney, who is sitting with a manager, stood. "That's correct. She was caught red-handed."

"You're Honor, will you allow Mrs. Quartermaine to explain?"

"Go ahead."

Liz stood. "Carly and I went to the store for some pregnancy tests."

Jason and Jax's mouth dropped open.

"Since we tend to get harassed by reporters, we were trying to be discreet. So, when someone started walking towards us, I opened my coat and just put them under it to hide it from their view and then we rushed towards the counter to pay and were stopped. I had every intention to pay for the items, but I didn't want people in the store to see what I was carrying. We weren't headed towards the door." She wiped a tear away. "I was so nervous, because it was my first time dealing with all of this, that I made a huge error and would like to make it right."

"You may sit."

Liz started to cry harder and it took everything in Jason not to rush towards her as Carly tried to comfort her.

"Ms. Marshall, how does your client want to proceed?"

She whispered with the manager for a moment and then stood. "Your Honor, if Mrs. Quartermaine is willing to pay for the items, then the store is willing to let the matter go."

"We agree," Alexis said.

"Alright, the charges are dismissed. Court will take a brief recess."

Liz sighed with relief. After a few minutes of signing paperwork, she hands the manager some money and then is given the tests which she shoves into her purse. The press is going to have a field day and she's not looking forward to it.

Jason and Jax move in front of them and the ladies embrace their husbands.

"Are you alright?" Jason said softly.

Liz retreats and wipes her face. "I will be. I'm sorry."

He gazes at her lovingly. "You think you're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go and find out."

Carly makes a strange noise and then claps her hand over her mouth and makes a run for it.

"I'll go with her," Liz said chasing after her.

Jason and Jax follow and then stand outside the bathroom door.

"Has she been sick?"

"No," Jax said as worry set on his face.

"Could she be pregnant too?"

Jax is stunned for a moment and then recovers. "Holy shit…"

Jason grinned.

Inside the bathroom, Carly finishes and then leaves the bathroom stall and splashes some water on her face. "Give me that other test, Muffin."

Liz's brow raises. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I think Jax may have knocked me up again."

Liz smiled. "Let's take them now."

"We'll go to my house."

"Okay."

They leave the bathroom and face the men.

"We're going to our house," Carly said.

Jason starts to object.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Jax gives Jason an apologetic look and the chases after his wife who is striding towards the door.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Can we just do it this way? I promise, we won't stay for long," Liz said.

"Okay."

The couples are silent on the way to the house as they thought about the possibility of a pregnancy.

When they got there, the girls told the guys to sit in the living room and then they went upstairs.

"Alright, you use the bathroom in that room and then meet me in mine," Carly said pointing.

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Liz knocked on Carly's bathroom door which is promptly opened.

They sit on the edge of the tub while they wait.

"Jax has wanted another one for a while, but I wanted to wait a bit. I guess he got his wish."

"I went off the pill a few months ago and I still can't wrap my mind around this. I thought it would take longer. I'm scared to death."

"You'll be fine. You and Jason are great with Brandon."

"Yeah, but we take him and give him back. Having a baby twenty-four-seven is a whole new ballgame."

"Well, we'll help each other. You're not alone." Carly chuckled. "Your mom will probably want to move in."

Liz laughed. "You're right. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Delores and Nadine are knocked up too." Nadine had gotten married four months ago to a doctor named Tom Hardy.

"Get out!"

"I was shocked. Nadine's was an accident but Delores and Johnny have been trying. She said he's so excited."

"We'll have to have a girls pampering spa day."

"That would be nice."

Carly stood. "It's time." She gasped when she saw the positive mark. "It's official. We're pregnant."

Liz took a deep breath and looked at hers and then grabbed it and ran out of the room.

Jason is shocked when she runs to the door and heads to the car.

"Later," he said before following her.

"Is she alright?" Jax asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get to see her result," Carly said before clearing the last step.

"Well?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "We're pregnant. I'll make an appointment with Kelly as soon as I can."

He kissed her torridly and then retreated.

"Your kisses are part of the reason I have to endure labor again. If this one has a big head like Brandon, you'll have to take out a loan for my push gift."

He grinned. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Elizabeth, please talk to me."

She cries harder as they pull into their driveway. As soon as the car stops, she gets out and rushes into the house.

"Elizabeth!" he yells as he runs up the stairs.

She enters the room next to their bedroom and stops in the middle of it as she stares at the walls. "I feel like everything has changed in a matter of seconds. How can that be? How can knowing that someone is growing inside you make every color seem more vivid and things you thought were important seem inconsequential."

"We're pregnant?"

She turned to face him. "Yes. I didn't want anyone else to know before you and just needed to wrap my mind around it. I know we agreed to try, but knowing it worked and it's blowing my mind."

He moved closer. "We're having a baby."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm scared, but we wanted this and I feel like I just need to protect you and love on you even more." His hand moved down to her stomach. "I can't believe we made a baby."

"You're going to be a great dad."

"And you'll be the best mom because you understand how important love is and this baby is so lucky to score such an incredible mother."

She pulled him closer so she could lay her head on his chest. "I'm the lucky one. You are the best thing that has happened to me and this baby represents how much we have healed and grown."

He kissed her reverently.

"I'll make an appointment with Kelly tomorrow. She's Carly's doctor."

Her phone rang, so she answered it.

"Well?"

Liz smiled. "It's positive."

Carly grinned. "I knew Jason's swimmers were winners."

Liz laughed.

"Oh, I just left a message for Kelly and told her we need appointments back to back. I had a feeling that yours was positive too." She is also going to write an email to the manager of the store about how rude the security guard was to them.

"Thanks!"

"I'll text you the time."

"Maybe we can get a bite to eat depending on the timing."

"It's a date. Now, I have to go attack my hot husband. I suggest you do the same."

Liz was still smiling when she hung up.

"What?"

"She already put a request in for my appointment."

Jason shook his head. It was such a Carly thing to do, but he is glad that Elizabeth has someone to lean on and confide in.

"She's about to have hot monkey sex with Jax."

His face contorted, making Liz laugh.

"Come on, we can't be outdone."

Catching her off guard, he picked her up and they went upstairs where he quickly removed their clothes and laid her on the bed. Stopping to peruse her, she shivered under his intense gaze.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. There are no words."

Her eyes pricked with tears. "I love you too."

He started at her toes and kissed his way up her body, stopping at the juncture of her thighs to lick and suck her into a frenzy.

"Oh God! Jason, please!"

His tongue snaked into her center as she panted and gripped his hair.

"Ugh!" she yelled as her body shook.

He didn't stop until she was a quivering mess and then he moved up her body, brushing soft kisses on her skin until her nipple is sucked into his mouth, making her moan.

"Take me, please! I need to feel you inside me."

His cock pressed against her entrance, making her claw at his back, and then he snapped his hips and she took all of him in as they moaned.

Although he started slowly, the sounds coming out of her mouth prompt him to move faster and soon he is hammering into her relentlessly.

His hand moves between them and he rubs on her clit, making her hips jerk as pleasure starts to overwhelm her senses. Unable to hold it, he explodes and as she feels his release, she goes over crying out his name as she gives in to the bliss.

For a long time, they didn't move or speak a word, but Jason decided to roll onto his side and then touches her belly. "Our baby is going to need earplugs eventually."

She giggled. "I will just tell her that it's daddy loving mommy."

"Her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, I think it might be a boy."

"Care to wager?"

He grinned. "How about we get through the first trimester before we start taking bets?"

"Deal. I can't wait to tell my mom."

"Are you going to wait?"

"I'll try. I think Carly might be further along, but we'll see."

He pulled the covers over them. "Rest, baby."

She contently sighed as she cuddled against him, thankful for how much she has been blessed. While the Lansing period of her life will never be forgotten, it doesn't define her and she has made so many good memories since she turned eighteen that she doesn't think about the bad times anymore. Her life is fantastic and she is surrounded by so much love it's incredible. Drifting off, she dreamed about the new chapter in their life and what wonderful things the future will bring.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly smiled as Carly and Liz entered her office. They had taken tests and gone through an exam.

"Have a seat, ladies."

They sat across from her.

"We'll start with you, Carly."

"What's the verdict, doc?"

"Jax's swimmers are on point."

Carly shook her head. "That man would have me knocked up for the next five years if he could get away with it. Of course, I'd be in a mental hospital, but hey, who sweats the details?"

Kelly chuckled. "It looks like you are almost finished your first trimester."

"I have morning sickness."

"You know the deal. You'll have to stay hydrated. I have a script for prenatal pills right here and make sure you several small meals a day."

"I know the drill."

Kelly focused on Elizabeth. "You are pregnant too but are around two months. How are you feeling?"

"I'm just really tired, but no morning sickness yet."

"That's good. It could start later. I have a prescription for you too. My secretary will give you a list of reading material and some pamphlets and then will schedule your next appointment. Do you have any question?"

"I'm sure I will. Right now, it's still a little surreal."

"Well, you can email me anytime you want."

"Thanks," Liz said.

The women headed to lunch with Delores who is already three months along.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Probably will post the last chapter on Thursday. Thanks again for reading this story and embracing it.

Chapter 36

Delores finished ordering and then insisted that the girls tell her all about their arrest and what happened afterward. When they were finished, Delores is floored.

"I can't believe that the security guard was such a dick."

"Oh, trust me, payback is going to be a bitch," Carly said.

Delores's eyes grew big. "What did you do?"

"Well, I ran into Emily and told her what happened and she told Manny. He said to leave it to him," Liz said.

Delores's brow raised. "What exactly is he going to do?"

Liz chuckled. "He's just going to make sure the guy is so scared he pees his pants."

She shook her head. "Priceless…"

"Emily and Manny are hot and heavy. I think they'll be engaged by the end of the year," Carly said.

"She loves her some Manny," Liz added.

"That's good, because he's awesome."

"I spoke with Eva this morning. Unfortunately, she heard about the arrest because it was on the news and asked me, so I spilled. She's in labor and has been since earlier this morning."

"I can't wait," Carly said.

"She's having a little girl, so I thought maybe we could order a basket to be delivered. They are going to head to the hospital in a few hours, so as soon as I know she's admitted, we'll be able to send it."

"That sounds good. I'm in."

The door opened and Olivia moved inside and quickly spotted them. Paul, who is carrying Blake, follows.

"Elizabeth Morgan, were you even going to call?"

Liz grinned. "Hi, mom."

"Give me that baby," Delores said reaching for Blake who is handed over.

"Sorry, I wanted to wait until the third trimester but the story broke."

Olivia hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"We're happy too."

Paul waited his turned and then embraced her. "I can't believe that my little girl is having a baby."

"You're going to be a granddad."

His eye grew big. "How can I be that and have a baby myself?"

"It's because your swimmers are potent," Carly said.

His face turned red as the ladies laughed. "I think I'll go find Jason while you talk."

"Chicken…"

They laughed as he practically ran outside.

Blake is passed to Elizabeth who dotes on her little brother.

"I can't believe a baby is going to come out of my body," Elizabeth said.

Carly chuckled. "Let's just hope it doesn't have a big head."

Blake patted Liz's face.

"I don't even want to think about it." The idea of labor scares her to death.

"We're going to have so much fun being pregnant together."

Delores chuckled. "Our men are going to be a hot mess."

"I can't wait to see how Johnny will react when your water breaks," Liz said.

"I will have someone on standby just in case he can't function."

"There are going to be a lot of baby showers, maybe we should just combine them."

"It could be a big festive party."

Carly smiled. "I like it." She loves spending time with everyone.

They started to make some plans while they entertained the baby.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason smiled as he watched Elizabeth stare into the closet fretting. For the last two days, she had complained about having nothing to wear but was too tired to do anything about it. In her six month, she has a nice baby bump which he talks to often.

Someone knocked on the door and Jason ran downstairs to open it.

"Just put them over there," he said pointing.

The delivery men sat several bags on the floor and then left.

Liz headed towards him. "What's this?"

"It's your new wardrobe."

She looked at the bags and then him several times. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I know you're busy and tired, so I thought—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, she is on him, tearing at his clothes until he struggled to remove them and then ripped off hers and impaled herself as he lay on his back on the floor.

"Fuck!"

"I'm trying," she said as she frantically bounced and when she finally shattered, she took him right along with her.

Jason struggled to catch his breath as his wife snuggled against him. "What just happened?"

She giggled. "Sorry, I just can't get enough of you."

They have always loved having sex, but lately, all he does is look at her and she drops her panties.

"Never apologize for lusting me. Maybe it's good we got that out of the way first, you may not like what I bought."

She laughed and then slipped off him and they got cleaned up and dressed.

He grinned as she practically ripped open the packages.

"I love that most of this are practical." When she opened the last bag she burst into tears.

"Baby, what's wrong."

"It's so cute," she said as she grabbed the stuffed monkey and held it against her body.

He smiled and held her, used to her outburst by now, and started rubbing her belly to soothe her and after a few minutes, when she didn't move, he frowned. "Elizabeth?"

Moving his arm down to get a better view of her face, he fought a laugh. His girl is completely knocked out. Carefully, he stood and carried her upstairs and tucked her in for a nap.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Month Later

Johnny downed a shot. "God, I needed that."

"Keep em' coming, Jake," Jax said.

She shook her head. "Wusses…"

Jason groaned as she walked away. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"At all? I at least got four hours before she had to pee," Johnny said. Once she got back to the bed, she touched him and it was back on again.

"Luckily, Carly falls asleep right afterward or I'd never get sleep." Jax frowned. "How many times did you do it last night?"

Jason chugged some of his beer. "I think five times."

The other men froze for a long moment.

"Holy shit," Johnny said. "How are you even walking?"

"I don't know."

"You are like a God," Jax said in awe.

Johnny laughed. "In our early twenties, if we knew we were getting it five times in one night, we would have celebrated."

Jax cracked up. "We're getting old."

"I need to wear more clothes and no eye contact."

The guys started laughing again.

"But you know what?"

"What?" Johnny and Jax said.

"We are so lucky. We have beautiful wives who lust us and put up with our shit."

They raised their glasses and toasted to their wonderful wives.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard a scream and his eyes snapped open. Brandon is sprawled on his chest fast asleep on the couch where they had been for the last hour after eating lunch. Jax is due back any minute from a short business meeting in New York.

He slowly sat up as Gloria rushed toward him and took the baby. She had switched with Karla for a few weeks because the other woman didn't want a round two of Carly's labor.

Jason shook off the cobwebs and ran upstairs. "Carly?" He found her a few seconds later in the bathroom staring at a puddle.

"Shit."

She glared at him. "How do we always end up like this?"

"I have no idea," he said before throwing some towels on the floor.

"I need new underwear."

He made a face but went into the bedroom while she tried to clean up. After rummaging through a few drawers, he found some.

She put them on and then grabbed a dress to wear and slipped on some shoes. "My bag is in the corner." After bracing herself for a contraction, she grabbed her phone which is ringing.

"Hello, beautiful," Jax purred. "I'm about to land."

"Well, tell them to land on the roof of the hospital, because I'm about to blow."

His eyes grew big. "Who is with you?"

"Jason…"

"Shit." He still owed him from the last time.

"Just hurry."

"I will baby, hold on."

She looked up to find Jason staring at her.

"Seriously? You've been through this before. Staring at me is not going to keep this baby in there. Chop chop…"

He ran to her side and helped her downstairs.

Gloria handed him the keys. "Good luck."

Jason took them and ran outside while Carly kissed Brandon goodbye.

"Tell your sister not to have a big head."

He looked at her belly and pointed. "No big head!"

She smiled. "That's my little man."

He grinned.

She turned her attention to Gloria. "Can you call my parents for me?"

"I'll do it right now."

Jason came back for her and they made their way to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason glanced in his rearview mirror as Carly growled.

"Why are you driving so slow? I can run faster than this."

He shot her a look. "If something happens to you, Jax will kill me."

"You drive like an old man."

He cringed when another contraction hit and she made a noise that was a toss between the kid in the exorcist and a wild animal.

"Stop the car, I'll drive."

Noticing the sign to the hospital, he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled up to the ER.

Jax is waiting there and can tell by the look on Jason's face that he's done.

"Thank you."

Jason mumbled something as he watched Jax help Carly into a chair and then quickly push her away. He then found a parking space and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Carly's water broke."

Liz wanted to laugh at how pathetic her husband sounded. "How bad was it?"

"I had to find her some panties and then she threatened me because she said I drive like an old man."

Liz couldn't hold back any longer and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"I thought her head was going to spin around. I may have nightmares for weeks."

"Well, you have more practice in now. You'll be an old pro in a month."

"She slipped. I heard her tell Brandon that it's a girl."

Liz let out a whoop. "I won the pool!" Liz and Jason had opted not to find out at all, but Carly and Delores found out but wouldn't tell anyone.

"What did you win?"

"Two hundred bucks..."

"Nice."

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Paul was at the house, so he drove Liz there. When they finally rounded the bend, Liz was tired.

"I'm so out of shape. How will I make it through labor?"

"Because you're tough!" Delores said joining them.

"Haven't you popped yet?"

She chuckled. "Nope, but I could go down any minute now. Her eyes widened as water began to trickle down her leg. "Shit! Either I have incontinence or it's time."

Jason groaned.

Liz held up her hand. "You need to go around the corner or something. What is it about you that makes women's water break? I'm not ready yet."

"Baby…"

Paul laughed. "Nurse! Her water broke."

A few nurses scrambled to get a chair and something to clean it up while Jason called Johnny.

"What's up?"

"Carly is in labor."

Johnny laughed knowing that Jason had been at her house. "Her water broke around you again?"

"Unfortunately, yes, and your wife is already here, but I might have looked at her too long."

Johnny's head tilted.

"Johnny?"

Delores rolled her eyes as she sat on the chair. "Give me the phone."

Jason handed it over.

"Johnny O'Brien! Snap out of it and get your ass to the hospital now!"

He sputtered and then she could tell he was running around.

"My bag is next to the door and don't kill anyone on the way over here, please."

"Just hold it in until I get there."

The line went dead. Sighing, she handed the phone back.

"Men! He told me to hold it in until he gets here."

Epiphany laughed. "Never let him live that one down."

Liz giggled.

"Am I really on a time out?" Jason asked.

"Only if my water breaks…"

Paul steered his daughter to a couch and they sat there for three hours with Liz napping during most of it, until little Cassie Elizabeth Jacks was born.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Month Later

Jason was sleeping peacefully. Liz had gotten up to use the bathroom and right when she opened the door to go back into the bedroom, she felt a weird sensation and then the sound of water. "Crap!"

She grabbed a towel and threw it down. "Jason!"

He flipped over and didn't answer, so she wet a washcloth and then chucked it across the room, hitting him on the head. Startled, he sat up, holding the offending rag. "Why?"

He looked so pathetic she almost laughed.

"My water broke."

His mouth dropped open twice.

"Hello, I need some help over here."

Like a light, his brain turned back on and he jumped out of bed and rushed towards her, grabbing some towels along the way.

He dried her off and then helped her into a new pair of undies. Once she was dressed, he started guiding her towards the door. "Let's go."

"Um, honey?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to put some clothes on. I love to see you in your briefs, but I don't want all the nurses to see your package. They might kidnap you."

He groaned. He knew he was forgetting something. "Hold on." Rushing back to his dresser, he grabbed a t-shirt and then picked his jeans up from off the floor and slipped them on before throwing on some sneakers. When he caught his reflection in the mirror, he ran his hands through his hair to tame it.

A moan left her lips as a contraction hit and as soon as she slightly relaxed, she was in his arms as he carried her to the car.

"I can walk. It's good for my labor."

"Nothing needs to come out of there until we get to the hospital."

She rolled her eyes as he ran back for her bag, rubbing her belly. "Sweetie, your daddy is a little scattered sometimes, but we'll still keep him because he makes mommy very happy. Let's see if he remembered the keys."

Jason fished in his pocket to lock the door and then cursed and ran back inside.

"Nope. He's crazy, but he means well."

Finally, after the house is secured he gets into the car and then starts to drive.

Liz's eyes narrow. "Now I understand why Carly was yelling at you."

"Baby, I'm driving precious cargo."

"The baby will be in college by the time you get there."

"I'm not driving that slow."

"Four cars have passed you with their horns blaring. Fred Flintstone could peddle faster."

He slightly sped up.

Another contraction hit.

"If you don't want to deliver this baby in the back seat, you'll drive faster!"

That did it, he pressed down on the accelerator and made it the rest of the way pretty quickly.

Once she was in a room, he called Carly who then alerted everyone else.

Three hours later, Liz finally gave birth and they were thrilled to welcome the newest member of their family who would change everything for the couple.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments and your patience for this last chapter. Yesterday at work I had no breaks and then I had to watch the grandbaby, so didn't have time to post. Hopefully, it will be worth the wait. I'm so glad that people are still reading Liason. Thank you for supporting my writing. Hopefully, I'll be able to start posting the next one, which will be a ficlet in mid-October. I'm going on vacation for a few weeks and then will be posting an Evason fic. Have a wonderful holiday weekend and stay safe.

Chapter 37 - Epilogue

Jason counted the baby's fingers and toes while Liz napped. The whole labor experience had emotionally exhausted him, so he can't even imagine what his wife had gone through. Knowing she was in pain and not being able to do anything about it was draining, but in the end, the moment they saw what they had created, most of that was forgotten.

Liz slightly smiled as her eyes slowly opened. "Did you think of a name yet?"

They had been unable to decide so they had decided to just spend some time seeing what fits.

Jason gazed at the baby who is now staring at him. "I liked a few of the names you picked like Cameron, Joshua, and Noah." They had picked Noah by taking some letters from the place they had bonded, the Shenandoah River.

"Does he look like a Cam to you?"

"He looks beautiful to me." Jason smiled at his son. "Do you like Cam?"

The baby continued to gaze at his father.

"He's not crying."

Liz smiled. "Let me hold him." He is handed over and Liz kisses him on the forehead. "I think he looks like a Cam."

"Cameron Noah Morgan?"

The baby kicked, making his parents smile.

"We have a winner," Liz said.

Olivia and Paul entered the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired but happy."

Olivia kissed her on the forehead before stealing the baby. "Did you decide?"

"His name is Cameron Noah Morgan," Jason said.

"I like it. Hi, Cam."

Paul kissed his daughter. "He's beautiful and a spitting image of his father."

"Well, we'll just have a little girl that looks like me next," Liz said.

Jason's brow rose, making Paul laugh.

"I'm glad you're willing to have another one," Olivia said. "Dante sends his love." He had moved to Virginia to be with a girl he had met and is very happy.

"We need to get him up here for a visit."

"I'll make it happen," Paul said.

After they left, Monica and Alan stopped in.

With tears, Monica held her grandson. "He's so beautiful."

"I love their tiny hands and toes," Alan said. "I feel so proud of you. I'm so glad that Elizabeth came into our lives and that you are both so happy."

Liz grinned. "I'm glad that you're in my life too."

Monica passed the baby to her husband. "Lila and Edward send their love. As much as they want to meet the baby, they didn't want to crowd you and said they'd stop by later in the week. I'll take a picture and show it to them." Growing misty-eyed, she took a picture of Alan holding the baby with Jason by his side.

When the baby started to fuss, they handed him over to his mother for a feeding and left the couple alone.

"Does it hurt?" Jason asked. The first time had been awkward, and it had taken a little while for the baby to learn to latch.

"A little bit, but I'll get used to it. I'll do anything to make sure he's happy and healthy."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason unlocked the front door as he carried the car seat. Once it was pushed open, Liz went first and when they moved further inside where they were startled when everyone said, "Surprise!" in hushed tones so they wouldn't scare the baby.

Liz is stunned. "Oh my God!" Eva moved forward carrying her baby and Liz squealed and reached out for her. The baby girl is so cute with corkscrew curls and mocha skin. Liz kissed her chubby little cheek and the baby laughed. "Hi, Calen," she said as the baby cooed. Liz gave Eva a hug and John shook Jason's hand.

Monica took the baby from Jason and freed him and then handed him to Lila. Alan took a picture.

"He's so beautiful," Lila said with tears in her eyes. "I'm already in love."

Jason smiled and then his eyes grew big as the small crowd parted. "Damian!"

Spinelli grinned and hurried towards him for a hug. His grandmother, Ada, is with him too and Jason warmly embraced her. "It's so good to see you and the little one." He peaked over Lila's shoulder.

"I am so happy for you," Ada said.

"Thank you."

Liz gave Eva's baby to Jason so she could hug Spinelli's grandmother too.

"We finally meet," she said looking over Liz. "You are beautiful and chose very wisely."

Liz grinned. "Thank you."

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one," Jason said before tickling Calen.

Liz focused on Damian. "Are you happy?"

His grin lit up the room. "Yes. I'm getting married."

Her mouth dropped open. "Who?"

"His name is Tristan and we're very happy. He owns a company and had some meetings so, he couldn't come."

She hugged him. "I would love to be there."

He smiled. "Okay." His friendship with the couple had changed his life and he cherishes it.

The doorbell rang so Monica got it. Olivia, Paul, and some other guests strode into the room.

"Manny!" Liz yelled before hugging him.

He grinned. "I can't believe you're a mommy now."

"I know. It's crazy."

Jason gave him a half hug.

Liz turned and is shocked to see Connie. They didn't speak often, but Olivia kept her updated.

"I hope it's okay. I just—I would like to still be apart of your life. We need to talk, but I've been working on myself and I love you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I failed you, but I'd like to be there for you and your family."

Liz embraced her. "We'll have lunch tomorrow. I love you too." She can see the difference in her Aunt, who looks healthier, and she's happy that they both are healing from the damage that Trevor did. "You look happy," she said pulling backward.

"I am." She held out her hand. "Roberto proposed."

Liz hugged her again. "That is so exciting."

"We're going to have a small ceremony, so I'll let you know."

"I'll be there. Now, come and meet Cam."

Roberto smiled at Liz as he moved in closer. It took some work to get Connie to this point, but she is doing so much better and her self-esteem has increased. She has also been sober for quite a while as well.

After everyone cleared out, Liz fed the baby and lay him in the bassinet beside the bed.

"I just can't get enough of him."

"He's addictive. I love the way he smells."

She chuckled. "It's like new car smell but way better."

Jason smiled. "Come on, you need to rest." It was wonderful having their friends and family over, but he's glad that they didn't stay for too long. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I'll eat after our nap."

They snuggled on the bed with smiles on their faces, looking forward to their new adventure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Carly grinned as she watched Brandon play with Cam and Cassie. They are so cute, and she can't resist taking a picture. "I'm going to steal your kid."

Liz groaned as she sat. "Wel,l since I have two more on the way, that might be doable."

"You are not giving away my son," Jason said before handing her some water.

Liz took a sip and then rested the bottle on her huge belly. "I still can't believe that you knocked me up so fast. Why couldn't you have a hideous, hairy mole on your face or something and a beer belly."

Jason made a face while Jax and Carly laughed.

"Seriously, you are too irresistible." She looked at Carly. "By the way, Cris and his wife had a little boy."

"Do you have a picture?"

Liz opened her phone photos and then handed it over.

"He's so cute."

"Yeah." They still keep in touch. Cris is doing very well and Elizabeth's gallery is thriving. "Spinelli and Tristan adopted a little girl. Flick to the right."

Carly did so and gasped. "Oh my God, those eyes are so blue. She is going to be a knockout."

Liz smiled. "Yeah." Spinelli had moved to California so unfortunately, they didn't get to see him very often."

Jason stood to flip the burgers and steaks on the grill.

Johnny and Delores came into view with their little boy John, who was named after his father. She is six months pregnant with a little girl they are going to name, Krista.

"Hey," Johnny said before setting a bag on the table. He eyed Liz's belly. "Damn, Liz."

"I'm huge. Kelly thinks I might pop in the next few weeks."

"That's good to know, I'll leave town until you're done."

Jason shook his head.

"Me too," Jax said.

"Wusses," Carly said.

Krista held her hands up and Jason easily lifted her.

"How is my favorite Irish girl?"

She smiled as her red hair blew softly in the wind. "Good!"

Elizabeth is carrying a girl they are going to name Lila Olivia and a boy they will name Jaden Edward.

Jason noticed a movement and smiled. "Hey."

AJ smiled as they shook hands. "Hello." He pulled his girl next to him. "This is my fiancé, Leyla."

"It's nice to meet you. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Liz smiled. "Sorry I can't get up." She recognizes Leyla from the hospital.

"It's okay. When are you due?"

"Very soon…"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Connie and Roberto join them with their dog, Sniper, and the kids go crazy and chase him around.

Manny, Emily, Javier, and Francis are the next to arrive.

"Francis, are you still single?" Carly asked.

Francis laughed. "Oh Carly, I've been dating someone for the last year right under your nose."

Her eyes grew wide. "Who?"

He turned and yelled. "Honey, you can come out now."

Karla moved towards them.

"No freaking way!"

Liz laughed. They didn't get much by Carly, so she loved that Francis and Karla were able to keep their relationship a secret.

"You're slipping," he said before sitting on the other side of her.

"Are you mad?" Karla asked.

"Hell no. I'm very happy," Carly said. She loves Karla and Francis is an excellent choice.

"Um, there are two more things."

Carly's head tilted.

"We got married last weekend."

"What!"

Karla smiled. "We didn't want anything big."

Carly pouted. "But you're family."

Karla hugged her. "Thank you for thinking of me that way. Um, you might have to find some help in about seven months."

Carly squealed and jumped up and tightly embraced her. "I'm so happy for you."

Liz grinned. "Way to go Francis!"

He winked.

The fact that all her friends and Jason's are so happy made Liz's heart swell. Life is so good. Eva is about to give birth any day now to a boy or else she'd be at the party too. She and John are considering moving to Rochester so they can be closer to the group that they had grown to love. Nadine is happy and loving her life and visits when she can.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth waddled to the center of the room. "Jason!"

"Hmmm."

It's 4:00 a.m. and he is definitely groggy.

"It's time."

He leaped out of bed, almost tripping on the carpet when he tried to move forward. If she wasn't having a contraction, she would have laughed.

Quickly, he shoved on his jeans and then sneakers and threw on a t-shirt before running to the bathroom and when he was done, he rushed towards his wife.

"Take a deep breath," she said trying not to laugh. "Your shirt is on backward."

He groaned and then fixed it. "Better?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm ready, you just need to grab my bag."

It isn't lost on him that the babies are going to be born early.

"Did your water break?"

"No, but I'm having contractions about ten minutes apart."

"Okay." The terror is definitely better than coffee at keeping him awake. "Did you call Gloria?"

"Yes. She should be here any minute to watch Cam."

By the time they made it downstairs, a tired but excited Gloria was at their door.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Cam will be in good hands."

Jason smiled. "I'll check in later."

"Okay." She watched them leave and then went upstairs to the guest room since she'll be staying overnight.

Jason got Liz settled in the car and then to her surprise, he tore out of the driveway.

"I think I'm in shock."

"There's not many people on the roads at this hour. I can drive faster."

A contraction hit and she lightly moaned. When he heard her shift, he quickly glanced at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

He made it to the hospital in no time and they headed inside. As soon as a nurse saw them, she grabbed a wheelchair and made Liz sit.

"Follow me."

They got her settled in a temporary bay and nurse noted her vitals and made sure Liz wasn't in any distress.

A doctor soon arrived and examined her.

"Well, you are early, but that was expected. The babies are big enough that if all goes well, they won't have to hang around here for long. You did good, mommy."

Liz slightly smiled.

"Alright, I don't think you'll give birth until late morning, but with twins, you never know. A nurse is going to take you to another room and monitor you. Because there are two babies, when it's time to give birth, there will be double the amount of medical staff present. I don't want you to be alarmed when the commotion starts."

"Okay."

"From here on out, someone will be with you at all times. Once you're in the room, a nurse will give you an I.V. and hook you up to a fetal monitor. They may ask you to move around if the babies aren't happy in a certain position. Congrats and I'll see you later."

Liz smiled as Jason squeezed her hand.

A few minutes later, they were in the new room and Liz made Jason lay down and they fell asleep for a while.

Every time someone woke her up, Jason got up. He didn't want to miss anything or for her to feel alone. Their family is about to grow substantially, and he is very happy about that.

Five hours later, Jaden emerged. He is the larger of the two weighing in at 5 lbs 9 oz. Lila came five minutes later, apparently, she did not want to get out of her mommy's belly, but her scream filled the room as soon as she emerged. Although smaller at 5 lbs., Lila was making her presence known. While Jaden has lighter hair, Lila has her mommy's chocolate curls which Jason is thrilled about.

Once they were cleaned, weighed, and measured, the room thinned out, and the sleepy parents cooed over their bundles of joy.

"I think Jaden is going to have your eyes," Liz said.

"Lila is all you which means I'm not going to be able to say no."

Liz grinned. "I love our family."

"I spoke with Gloria when I stepped out. Cam is excited and they are drawing a picture. She'll bring him by later in the afternoon. Apparently, John and Tiffany will be traveling for the next month, so she volunteered to stay with us to help you and to cook."

Liz chuckled at the grin on Jason's face. "You are unbelievable."

"I'm salivating already. We still have room for your mom if she wants to stay."

"I'm so happy. You've given me three beautiful babies and I love you so much, Jason. Who knew that you end up being such a loving force in my life? You are the most beautiful man inside and out that ever existed and I look forward to spending the rest of my life loving you." Her eyes are misty, and she emotionally watched a tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you so much, baby. I feel like I'm the one who hit the lottery. You are so talented, smart, and beautiful. Loving you is so easy, but I'll never take you for granted. There are no words for how much I love you—first, last, and always."

Liz cried tears of joy and so did Olivia and Monica who had been standing in the doorway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five Years Later

"Daddy!" Lila said as she ran at him full force. He had only been gone overnight, which is a rarity, but she missed his bedtime stories and hugs.

Jason dropped his bag and scooped her up. "How is my baby girl?"

"Good, daddy, but mommy is sick. Her belly hurts."

Jason frowned. He had just spoken to her before he left, and she was fine. He grabbed his bag and then moved into the house. "Where is she?"

"She's on the swing. Jay is coloring and Cam is at Auntie Carly's."

Jason smiled. His daughter pretty much knows everything that is going on. She talked early which meant Cam got ordered around earlier. He pulled the kitchen door open and they stepped outside. Jaden perked up and ran towards his father, hugging his legs. Jason tried to put Lily down, but she wasn't having it, so he scooped up Jaden the best he could and kissed his forehead as a drowsy Liz watched.

"I missed you, buddy."

"Me too."

"Can you guys play while I check on mommy?"

They nodded and then he placed them down and they took off. When he turned towards his beautiful wife, their gaze locked, and he moved forward.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I've been a little tired and nauseous."

His brow raised. "Do you think—"

She groaned. "No, it can't be. The twins are finally old enough to go to school."

He grinned. "Well, there is only one way to find out. I'll be right back." He grabbed the keys to the SUV and then ran to the store and bought five tests and brought them back.

Liz went inside the house and in five minutes, she sat next to him on the step as they watched the kids play. "We're pregnant."

"I love you. Are you okay with this?"

"I think I'm in shock." This wasn't the plan. "It just better not be twins again."

He kissed the top of her head. "If it is, we'll get more help this time around." They had tried to do everything themselves and it had been exhausting for the first two years and most of that fell on his wife.

"I know I was stubborn, but I won't be this time around."

"Okay. Your agent called. The show was a hit. The last five paintings just sold."

Liz is a little sad. While she loves that her art career is flourishing, it's hard to let the paintings go. Her mother doesn't paint as much anymore and is down to one show a year. Elizabeth had grown so much as an artist and the kids inspired her. She suddenly smiled, remembering when Jason had come home about a month ago after secretly buying her two favorite paintings and hung them in her studio.

"I'll give her a call later."

They went to the doctor's the next day where it was confirmed and seven months later, they welcomed another baby girl named Mya Caroline Morgan.

Their family was complete, and the Morgan family and all their friends lived a wonderful life full of laughter and love. When there were trials, they banded together and supported one another and despite all the obstacles, Jason and Elizabeth healed and their love defined their life instead of sorrow.

The End

A/N - And please remember, please don't make derogatory comments on Evason or wishes that it's Liz. I write way more Liason content than Evason. Just be patient and you'll get another fic soon.


End file.
